Altered Destinies
by vended
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort, mais a quel prix? Tout ses amis sont morts et il sombre dans la dépression. Aberforth Dumbledore l'envoie alors dans le passé pour tuer Jedusor bébé! Harry pourra t'il changer le destin du monde magique?  Harry VS Grindelwald
1. Peines

**Altered Destinies**

**Cette histoire est la traduction d'une fanfiction anglophone du même nom ( qu'on pourrait traduire par 'destins altérés' ) et écrite par DobbyElfLord. Je n'en suis que l'humble traducteur, vous n'êtes donc pas logiquement sensés me complimentés sur la qualité de l'histoire. En revanche strictement rien ne vous empêche de donner votre avis ( bon ou mauvais) sur ma traduction ou la façon dont s'oriente histoire, vos théories et déductions, etc...**

**Je tiens a préciser que l'anglais n'étant pas mot a mot du français, c'est un travail assez long qui nécessite entre autre parfois de modifier ( tout en en gardant les informations et le sens) certaines phrases.**

**Les informations données par l'auteur (DobbyElfLord pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivit) sont notés Nda. Les miennes : Ndt.**

**Nda - Cette idée est apparue dans ma tête durant l'écriture d'une de mes autre histoire que je ne compte pas abandonnée . Il est très difficile d'écrire une histoire lorsqu'une autre demande votre attention. Habituellement je prépare la fin a l'avance, mais pour une fois je ne l'ais pas fait. Voyons voir ou tout cela nous mènera...**

**Nda- Aucun des lieux et personnages que vous rencontrerez dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent. Si ce n'est ceux que j'ai inventés.**

**Chapitre 1: Peine**

Lord Voldemort se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisé. De profondes blessures maculait sa robe de sang. Son bras gauche se finissait en un moignon au niveau du coude. La blessure, cautérisée par la chaleur du sortilège l'ayant provoquée, ne saignait guère, mais n'en restait pas moins extrêmement douloureuse. Voldemort voulut saisir sa baguette mais réalisa qu'elle avait disparue.

Une paire de bottes sous une longue robe en lambeaux apparue devant lui. A bout de force, Voldemort jeta un regard au jeune homme qui venait de le vaincre. Le mage noir agonisant s'emplit d'une immense fureur lorsque son regard rencontra les yeux d'émeraude flamboyants de son opposant. Mais même ainsi, il put sentir sa vie et sa magie s'échapper de son corps. Il reconnut alors sa propre baguette dans les mains de son adversaire.

L'attaque avait été parfaitement organisée. Weasley le traître-à-son sang d'ami de Potter et la sang-de-bourbe Granger avait été capturés deux semaines plus tôt. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts avaient laissé le traître Rogue prévenir d'une attaque sur Pré-au-Lard. A leur arrivée les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix trouvèrent Voldemort muni de tous ses Mangemorts et alliés pour les accueillir.

Voldemort leur présenta les corps battus, violés et mutilés des amis de Potter. Draco Malefoy mit alors Weasley sous l'imperius. Sous son contrôle l'adolescent aux cheveux roux procéda à la mise en pièce méticuleuse de sa petite amie à l'aide d'un sort de magie noire. Alors seulement le jeune Malefoy ramena Ron à la réalité et à ce qu'il venait de faire . Ils le laissèrent juste assez de temps en vie pour que la peine et la douleur l'envahissent.

Comme prévu, Potter en perdit tous ses moyens et ainsi débuta la bataille. Ses Mangemorts et alliés avaient acculé ces fichus Aurors et membres du phénix laissant ainsi leur maître et son opposant à leur combat. La bataille avait fait rage tout autour de Poudlard et dans le château lui-même, laissant la tour d'astronomie s'élever seule au beau milieu des ruines. Les corps des Mangemorts et de leurs opposants jonchant le sol.

Ginny Weasley tenta d'aider Harry lorsque Voldemort le jeta à terre à l'aide d'un antique sortilège. En distrayant momentanément Voldemort elle permit à Harry de ressaisir sa baguette. Mais, concentrée sur son combat contre le mage noir, elle ne put ni voir le troll s'approchant d'elle par derrière, ni esquiver à temps le violent coup de massue qu'il lui infligea.

Harry ne put qu'observer incrédule et comme assommé sa petite amie mourir en défendant sa vie. Voldemort émit alors un long rire sonore en voyant la douleur et le désespoir sur le visage du jeune homme. Harry se tourna face à la Némésis de toute sa vie (1) . Voldemort cessa de rire voyant le héros de la lumière bouillonner de rage. Et soudainement, un flash aveuglant et une onde de force pure pulsa hors de Harry. Lord Voldemort eut juste le temps d'ériger son plus puissant bouclier avant que la puissance ne le submerge. Le troll fut éjecté avec une telle force que tous les os de son corps se brisèrent. Mais même son propre bouclier ne put résister à une telle force, l'onde de puissance le submergea, le laissant sans défense, brisé... et vaincu.

« Il semblerait que la prophétie te soit favorable, Potter. Mais tu ne goutteras pas a cette victoire ! » souffla le mage noir mourant. Ce n'était pas juste! Après toutes ses recherches et tous ses sacrifices, perdre face a ce petit morveux! Ce n'était pas juste!

Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, se tenait au dessus du corps brisé de l'homme ayant tué tous ceux qu'il ait jamais aimés. Ses parents, Sirius, Remus, tout les Weasley, Hermione et Dumbledore : tous morts à cause de cette chose tordue et informe à ses pieds.

Harry jeta un regard à l'emplacement où Ginny était tombée. Ils avaient établi un lien au cours de l'année passée, liant leurs énergies magiques. Le déchirement lors de sa mort avait alimenté l'explosion magique, apportant ainsi une fin à cette bataille et à la guerre. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous eu a faire tout cela ? » La question brûlante s'échappa de la gorge sèche de Harry.

Voldemort toussa bruyamment. « Pourquoi ? » siffla-t-il. « J'ai appris que le monde n'était jamais juste. Le fort écrase le faible. Et le vainqueur a toujours raison (2) »

Harry saisit sa baguette, des larmes roulant sur son visage, et la pointa sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres déchu. « J'ai appris la même leçon. Le monde n'est pas juste, mais vous devez toujours essayer. REDUCTO ! »

Le sort percuta la tête de Voldemort, l'écrasant. La Seconde Guerre prit fin.

(Six mois plus tard)

Le Héros du monde magique s'effondra sur la table de sa cuisine, empestant d'une bonne dose de whisky pur feu. Les six derniers mois avaient été les pires de toute la vie d'Harry. Il ne lui restait plus aucune raison de vivre. Aujourd'hui était son dix-huitième anniversaire, un anniversaire sans la moindre personne pour le célébrer avec lui. Ils avaient tous disparu. Harry s'enfonçait dans une profonde dépression sans personne pour l'en tirer. Parfois même il se saisissait de sa baguette magique et la pointait sur lui.

La communauté magique avait célébré durant tout une semaine la disparition finale de Voldemort et la fin de la guerre. Chacun voulut remercier Harry d'avoir mis fin à la menace du mage noir. Quasiment tout les Aurors du ministère et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pouvaient bien avoir trouvés la mort durant la bataille, maintenant cela ne semblait plus avoir d'importance pour la majorité des sorcières et sorciers. La seule chose qui leur importait était que l'Elu avait mis fin à leurs angoisses et à leurs peurs.

Plusieurs des rares membres survivants du ministère poussaient Harry à en prendre la tête. Harry sentait qu'il ne voulait pas réellement de lui qu'il les dirige, mais seulement qu'il leur serve de marionnette afin qu'ils puissent assouvir leurs propres ambitions. Ne réalisaient-ils pas qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être quelqu'un de célèbre ? Qu'il n'aspirait qu'à vivre en paix !

Lors de la première semaine, Harry avait décidé de se cacher dans la vieille cabane d'Hagrid dans le parc. L'école elle-même n'était plus habitable. Les dommages que le château avait subi étaient bien trop importants, il n'était plus sûr. Le ministère examinait même la possibilité de fermer définitivement l'école afin d'en établir une plus accessible et plus moderne. La pensée d'être l'un des quelques derniers membres survivants des diplômés de Poudlard enfonça d'avantage encore Harry dans la dépression.

Harry fut soudainement réveiller par un bruit et en levant lentement la tête pour observer la salle il vit les contours troubles d'un homme assis de l'autre côté de la table. Il chercha ses lunettes en tâtonnant puis les plaça sur son visage. De nouveau il loucha vers cette forme et fut stupéfait.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? »

Se levant, l'homme le saisit par le col de sa chemise sale. « Pauvre imbécile. Tu es répugnant. »

Harry resta stupéfait et confus tandis que l'homme le projetait hors de la hutte . Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore faisait ici ? il était mort durant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard deux ans plus tôt ! Comment pouvait-il être ici ? Les pensées s'entremêlaient dans la tête ivre d' Harry en une grande danse chaotique.

La danse prit soudainement fin dans un choc humide et glacial. Brusquement Harry ne pouvait plus respirer ! Il était sous l'eau ! Il se noyait ! Luttant vainement contre la forte poigne le maintenant par le cou dans le tonneau d'eau de pluie en dehors de la hutte, Harry sentit soudainement la pression diminuée, lui permettant de se relever et d'inspirer un bon bol d'air.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS... », eut juste le temps de crier Harry avant de retourner faire un plongeon dans l'eau glaciale du tonneau . Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il fut enfin libéré de la poigne de fer de l'homme.

Se poussant loin du baril il tomba durement sur la terre retournée. Harry luttait pour prendre de profondes bouffées d'air et pour s'essuyer le visage lorsqu'une tasse apparut devant lui. Il entendit une voix forte, bourrue mais familière lui demander de la boire.

Harry saisit la tasse et en but le contenu d'une seule traite.

« Par Merlin » jura Harry « Ce truc est dégueulasse ! »

Cependant, après la trempette et ce breuvage, il lui semblait avoir les idées claires pour la première fois depuis au moins

trois semaines. Harry regarda son attaquant.

Si à première vue la ressemblance avec son ancien directeur semblait évidente, tous deux étaient grands et portaient une longue barbe blanche,mais cet homme n'avait pas le joyeux scintillement caractéristique du directeur dans ses yeux. Bien au contraire Harry y vit de la peine. Une douleur qui ne semblait pas pouvoir être contenue.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Harry.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme tendit sa main au jeune homme détrempé assis sur le sol devant lui. Harry la saisit et l'homme l'aida à se relever .

« Je m'appelle Aberforth Dumbledore. Tu connaissais mon idiot de frère amateur de sucreries, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. « Vous êtes le frère du professeur Dumbledore ? Je m'en souviens ! Il m'avait parlé de vous il y a longtemps. »

L'homme grogna « Cette fichue histoire de chèvre j'imagine ? A-t-il mentionné qu'il avait mis un philtre dans ma bièraubeurre et un charme sur la chèvre ? Je croyais que c'était mon épouse. »

A la pensée d'un Dumbledore jouant une telle farce à son frère, Harry ne put retenir un rire discret. Aussi petit qu'il soit, c'était le premier vrai rire qu'il ait eu depuis que Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus là.

Harry suivit Aberforth dans la cabane et s'assit autour de la table. Il écarta la bouteille à moitié vide de whisky pur feu de sa vue. Elle avait beau ne plus contenir qu'une seule gorgée, l'odeur qui s'en dégageait retourna soudainement l'estomac de Harry.

« Il a été difficile de te trouver, gamin » dit Aberforth.

« C'était le but, je n'aurais pas supporté davantage toutes ces célébrations, » lui répondit Harry d'un ton las.

« J'avais peur de ne plus retrouver qu'un corps »

Pour toute réponse Harry grogna indistinctement à ce commentaire.

« Ta cicatrice semble s'être un peu effacée, nous devons partir d'ici rapidement » dit Aberforth.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Laissez cette fichue cicatrice là où elle est. Je peux passer inaperçu au moins maintenant. » fit remarquer un Harry un peu confus.

Aberforth secoua la tête. « Non, nous en avons besoin. je te recherche depuis au moins un mois. » Le vieux sorcier se pencha en avant « Que dirais-tu de pouvoir réarranger tout ça ? »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda Harry.

« Je te parle de sauver mon frère, tes parents, tout le monde! » s'écria Aberforth.

Harry était littéralement assommé. Les sauver ? Mais comment ? Ils étaient morts !

Aberforth révéla un petit sourire malingre « Nous allons réécrire une page de l'histoire, gamin. Celle du propre livre de Voldemort. Nous allons le tuer lorsqu'il n' était encore qu'un enfant. «

Maintenant Harry était vraiment stupéfait. Pour la première fois depuis la bataille, il pouvait sentir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime. « Comment faire ? »

« Simple, en retournant dans le temps pour le tuer à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un bébé. »

Harry retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise. « On ne peut pas voyager aussi loin dans le temps »

« Je le peux. Je peux surcharger un retourneur de temps, mais ça a un coût » dit Aberforth. Harry souleva légèrement un sourcil. « Premier problème: tu pourras remonter le temps mais le retour prendra un certain temps. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Harry.

« Dix ou douze ans. Le retourneur a besoin de se recharger en magie. »

Harry commençait à sentir une certaine excitation l'envahir. Dix ans pour sauver tout ceux qu'il aimait ? Pas de problème. « Et quel est l'autre ? »

Aberforth soupira « Il s'agit là d'une magie instable et peu connue. Il existe donc un risque non négligeable étant donné que personne n'est jamais allé aussi loin. Lorsque tu reviendras le futur pourrait bien être pire qu'il ne l'est actuellement, sans compter les conséquences inattendues. Des choses qui semblaient n'avoir aucun lien peuvent être changées accidentellement par tes actions. A ton retour, tu auras conservé tes mémoires de cette chronologie , mais probablement pas de celle que tu auras vécue dans le passé. Tu perdras vraiment douze ans de ta vie. »

« Pourquoi moi, » demanda Harry « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà fait ? »

« Ta cicatrice, gamin. Elle te lie à Voldemort. Grâce à elle la magie te guidera vers lui et te fera apparaître dans son secteur. Sans elle, un homme devrait fouiller toute l'Angleterre pour le retrouver ; Sans compter que j'existais à cette époque, ma signature magique serait reproduite à l'identique : les hiboux m'étant adressés viendraient une fois sur deux vers le nouveau ou l'ancien moi. Bref, le secret ne durerait pas bien longtemps. » Le magicien sembla soudainement bien plus vieux au yeux d'Harry. « Je n' ai pas toujours apprécié ce vieil idiot, mais c'était mon grand frère. J'aimerais qu'il soit encore là. »

Harry réfléchit. C'était une chance d' empêcher Voldemort de ne jamais devenir un danger pour n'importe qui. L'idée de tuer un jeune enfant ne lui plaisait guère mais ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Après tout, Voldemort avait bien essayé de l'assassiner lui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Et toutes les vies que cela permettrait de sauver lui enlevaient quelque

peu ses scrupules: après tout, en comparaison de tout ce qu'Harry avait connu et enduré au cours de la guerre, ce n'était que peu de chose.

Aberforth attendait une réponse. Il prit sa décision et lui répondit « Quand pouvons nous commencer ? »

Les deux magiciens s'organisèrent toute la nuit. Ils n'auraient le droit qu'à un seul essai et s'ils réussissaient, ils pourraient changer le cours de l'histoire.

Harry rejoignit Aberforth le surlendemain près de la cabane hurlante. Sachant de par Aberforth qu'il réapparaitrait dans le passé à l'endroit physique exact d'où il serait parti du présent et ne voulant pas risquer une éventuelle collision avec un sorcier, un animal ou même un arbre à son arrivée, Harry avait pris soin de vérifier que la cabane n'existait pas à l'époque. Il n'y avait jamais eu rien d'autre ici qu'un pré a l'abandon.

Harry avait passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures à se préparer pour sa mission. Il fit un passage a la banque Gringotts et y retira quelques millions de gallions des divers coffres de sa famille . Après tout, s'il lui fallait rester coincer douze ans dans le passé, autant y être riche, non ?

Harry passa également par divers magasins du Chemin de Traverse. Il y acheta entre autre une nouvelle valise lui permettant (via quelques sorts) de porter ses divers biens sans risquer de se luxer le bras sous leurs poids et également d' apparaître comme une simple valise usée et démodée. Puis il la remplit de vêtements moldus et sorciers tout aussi démodés, racontant aux commis intrigués qu'il allait à une soirée masquée. Pour finir, il y déposa quelques livres d'histoire et de lois des mondes magiques et moldus qui pourraient lui être utiles.

Revenu a la cabane d'Hagrid, Harry prit également un condensé de ses affaires personnelles, entre autres, ses robes de bataille (offertes par Dumbledore), la cape d'invisibilité de son père et la Carte du Maraudeur.

Une fois prêt, il rétrécit sa valise, la mit dans sa poche et se dirigea habillé de vêtements moldus vers la cabane hurlante afin d'y retrouver Aberforth.

Le vieux magicien se préparait déjà au rituel de mise en surcharge du retourneur de temps. Harry l'observa pendant que le vieil homme dessinait une variété de runes antiques sur le sol durant plus d'une heure. Finalement il lui fit un signe indiquant que c'était prêt.

Harry s'avança au centre des runes et prit le retourneur de temps.

Aberforth, exténué lui rappela. « N'oublie pas, tu passeras exactement entre dix et douze ans dans le passé. A la seconde ou tu passeras cette date, la magie te fera retourner a cet endroit dans le présent. Tu ne pourras ni l'empêcher ni le retarder ! » Harry hocha la tête en signe de confirmation, il continua « Le retourneur de temps ne sera pas transporté avec toi dans le passé. Afin d'empêcher qu'il ne soit brisé ou perdu, il existera sous forme astrale jusqu'à son rechargement. A ce moment là, il s'activera automatiquement et te renverra dans le présent. »

Aberforth regarda Harry, inspira, puis lui dit « Bonne chance. Et ne nous oublie pas, gamin. »

Harry acquiesça « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Activez le sort. »

L'instant suivant Harry Potter, l'Elu, le Survivant, se volatilisa...

(La cabane hurlante, Pré-Au-Lard, à une autre époque)

Lors de l'activation Harry ferma les yeux comme prévu mais, ne sentant rien de particulier, les rouvrit, intrigué, pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu mal tourner. Aberforth et la cabane hurlante avait disparu.

Harry se tenait au même endroit, les toits si familiers des maisons de Pré-Au-Lard apparaissaient au-dessus des arbres voisins. Il vérifia soigneusement si quelqu'un se trouvait aux alentours , mais ne vit personne. Il prit alors le chemin menant a Pré-Au-Lard.

Harry constata que le village n'avait pas vraiment changé au cours des cinquante dernières années, du moins dans la rue principale. 'Les Trois Balais' semblait identique. Quelques petits magasins avait changé mais rien ne semblait vraiment différent. En dehors de la rue principale, de très nombreuses constructions étaient en cours. Quelques nouvelles maisons (mais vieilles pour Harry) étaient terminées. Harry parcourut rapidement le village puis se dirigea vers Les Trois Balais.

Le décor semblait avoir un peu changé à l'intérieur, il lui parut démodé. Sans doute s'habituerait-il aux changements avec le temps. Harry s'approcha du bar où un vieux sorcier lisait la gazette.

« Bien le bonjour jeune homme » l'accueillit joyeusement le barman. « Que puis-je vous servir par cette belle journée ? »

Harry commanda un rapide petit déjeuner et demanda un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Le barman lui en plaça une dans les mains tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir à une table où son petit déjeuner lui serait servi.

Harry s'assit et ouvrit le journal. Il fut heureux d'être assis lorsqu'il vit la date sur la Une. C'était le 16 juin 1934 ! Harry avait manqué l' année visée de 7 ans ! Quelque part en ce moment se baladait à Londres un futur Seigneur des Ténèbres âgé de sept ans.

Les complications semblaient ne devoir que commencer pour Harry...

Retrouvant peu à peu son calme Harry continua sa lecture. La gazette contenait un taux inhabituellement élevé d'informations liées au monde moldu. La Une était quasiment entièrement recouverte d'information relative à la situation en Allemagne. Au bout de quelques lignes, Harry se retint de pousser un gémissement. Hermione l'aurait frappé pour être venu ici sans même se renseigner au préalable. L' Allemagne était actuellement sous la coupe des nazis et si Harry se rappelait bien ses vieux cours d'histoire moldus la Seconde Guerre Mondiale allait débuter dans les prochaines années, le 2 septembre 1939. Harry allait se retrouver en pleine guerre mondiale et il allait manifestement bien falloir qu'il y vive !

Harry se rendit rapidement compte pourquoi le journal contenait autant d'informations sur les tensions entre l'Angleterre et l' Allemagne. Le mage noir Grindelwald était un puissant allié d' Hitler. Celui-ci était fasciné par la magie et Grindelwald l'utilisait à ses fins pour abattre ses adversaires magiques. Le Chemin de Traverse allait prochainement devenir une des régions visées par les bombardements de la grande bataille aérienne d'Angleterre.

Harry engagea une petite discussion avec le barman (qui s'appelait Allen) l'informant que, vivant à Londre mais ayant l'intention de s'éloigner de la ville, il désirait acheter une maison dans les environs. Le barman lui indiqua l'emplacement d'une agence immobilière au bout de la rue qui s'occupait des terrains récemment bâtis. Harry le remercia et finit son petit déjeuner.

En s'éloignant des Trois Balais Harry se dirigea vers Poudlard. Il avait toujours considéré cet endroit comme sa vraie maison depuis ses onze ans. S'il devait rester coincé ici durant douze ans, il n'y avait pas de meilleur secteur à ses yeux pour y installer sa maison.

Harry s'approcha des toute nouvelles maisons. Puisque c'était un samedi, Harry savait que le travail était arrêté sur les chantiers, il en profita pour inspecter les bâtiments. Il fut stupéfait de voir le résultat des méthodes magiques de constructions. Presque toutes les magies qu'Harry connaissait étaient liées à la Défense contre les forces du mal ou au travail d'Auror. Ces maisons magiquement construites semblaient bien plus poussées directement du sol que construites de mains d'hommes.

Harry entendit les bruits de pas d'une personne qui s'approchait. Il se mit instinctivement en position défensive. « Auriez-vous besoin d'aide, monsieur ? » Lui demanda une femme d'une voie claire.

Harry se retourna et reçut l'énième choc de la journée. Là, devant lui, se trouvait Ginny ! Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, monsieur ? Vous êtes ici pour acheter une maison ? «

Harry se décida enfin à fermer sa bouche, réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Ginny. Même si cette femme lui ressemblait énormément, ce n'était pas elle. Harry estima qu'elle devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans environ. Petite, comme Ginny, la sorcière avait des cheveux blonds fraise, pas aussi roux que ceux des Weasley.

« Je suis désolé » Bégaya Harry « Sur le moment je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, veuillez m'excuser. Je m'appelle James Evans et je suis en effet intéressé par ces maisons. » La jeune sorcière sourit. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, M Evans. Je m'appelle Anne Prewett. »

Harry se demanda un moment si la journée lui réservait encore d'autres surprises. Ce n'était pas Ginny qu'il avait devant lui, mais (il en aurait mis sa main à couper) sa grand mère ! Il lui semblait se souvenir vaguement que le nom de jeune fille de Mme Weasley était Prewett. Y avait-il quelqu'un dehors qui s'amusait à rendre sa vie plus compliquée?

**Nda : et bien une certaine manière oui, moi !**

Notant au passage la présence d'une alliance à sa main il lui répondit « Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Madame Prewett. Pouvez vous me parler de ces maisons ? »

Harry passa les deux heures suivantes à discuter des diverses maisons et des options disponibles. Il constata qu'Anne Prewett lui rappelait énormément Molly Weasley, s'il ne s'agissait pas de sa mère elle appartenait sans aucun doute à sa famille. Elle ne semblait pas le considérer comme un garçon de dix-huit ans. La peine de son regard et le chagrin de ces derniers mois lui donnaient sans doute un aspect plus âgé.

Harry lui raconta (il avait préalablement préparé cette histoire) qu'il avait été élevé dans un petit village Australien. Il se dit que cela justifierait un peu son accent et les éventuels argots encore inconnus à l'époque. Harry fit également référence à une implication passée dans un conflit, se justifiant ainsi de son air peiné et de son look sombre.

Harry retint un sourire lorsque la question des prix fut abordée. Habitué au prix des années 90, ceux des années 30 lui paraissaient comiquement bas. Il avait retiré la quasi totalité des gallions des comptes de sa famille : de quoi vivre confortablement une vie entière dans les années 90. A ces prix il avait de quoi en vivre plusieurs.

Harry choisit une maison de quatre chambres à la périphérie du village. Celle-ci était dotée des charmes les plus modernes (pour les années 30) et il se dit qu'il lui faudrait les mettre à jour avant de s'y installer et d'y vivre. Il allait lui falloir également se procurer des meubles et une nouvelle garde-robe. Un passage au Chemin de Traverse s'imposait.

Harry finit rapidement la transaction, Mme Prewett s'occupa efficacement des divers formulaires. N'ayant pas encore de chambre forte il lui faudrait se rendre à Gringotts pour y ouvrir un nouveau compte afin d'en payer le prix. Après avoir dit au revoir à Mme Prewett, il transplanna au Chaudron Baveur et y loua une chambre pour la nuit.

Le matin suivant, il y prit son petit déjeuner. Étonné de ne pas y voir Tom le barman, il réalisa avec amusement qu'il n'était probablement même pas encore né. Le pub était tout aussi sombre et sale qu'à son époque, sans doute n'avait-il pas changé durant les cinquante années suivantes.

Après avoir mangé, Harry sortit vers le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'étouffa presque en le voyant. Il était bondé ! Harry n'avait encore jamais vu autant de sorciers et sorcières ni ressenti une telle atmosphère de gaieté dans cet endroit. La constante menace des Mangemorts du temps d'Harry lui donnait une allure sinistre. Considérant le nombre de personnes dans l'allée, Harry se demanda également de combien de morts les combats contre les mages noirs avaient pu amputer l'Angleterre de sa population magique.

Entrant à Gringotts, Harry prit la queue dans l'intention d'ouvrir un compte. Après y avoir patienté durant plus d'une heure, il put enfin atteindre le gobelin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » grogna-t-il.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle James Evans, afin de nous enrichir mutuellement j'aimerais faire quelques affaires avec vous. Puis-je savoir votre nom, monsieur...? »

Le gobelin parut choqué. Une réponse aussi polie et protocolaire de la part d'un sorcier était plus que rarissime. « Mon nom est Grintott, Quel type d'affaires désirez-vous conclure ? »

« J'aimerais ouvrir un coffre dans votre établissement, M Grintott. Le plus grand que vous ayez. »

Les yeux du lutin s'écarquillèrent encore d'avantage. Un _riche _magicien se montrant poli ?

« Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. Afin que nous puissions y discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes » Le gobelin sauta à cloche-pied du tabouret où il était assis et le conduisit à un bureau tandis qu'un autre gobelin prenait automatiquement sa place.

Une fois assis dans celui-ci, le gobelin lui demanda, « Combien désirez-vous déposer, monsieur ? »

« 19.634.254 gallions » lui répondit Harry.

La mâchoire du gobelin s'écrasa littéralement sur son bureau. Un magicien complètement inconnu voulant déposer une somme aussi gigantesque ? Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Grintott lui présenta les formulaires et les remplit rapidement d'une manière parfaitement ordonnée. Harry eut néanmoins un léger soucis lorsqu'il lui demanda cinq gouttes de sang pour le système d'identification des coffres. Harry savait bien que ses grands parents étaient en vie à l'heure actuelle. Il pouvait y avoir un risque que son sang de Potter pose un problème.

Heureusement, il n'en fut rien. Si un Potter voulait accéder à son coffre, il mourrait à moins qu'Harry ne le soit déjà. De même Harry n'aurait put accéder a un coffre de sa famille sans que ceux-ci ne soient morts au préalable. Sachant bien comment cela changerait le cours des choses, il veillerait à ce que cela n'ait pas lieu.

Par la suite Harry fut stupéfait de la vitesse à laquelle les transactions furent menées. En l'espace d'une demi-heure le coffre fut ouvert, l'argent déposé, le paiement de la maison envoyé et un compte établi. Tous les gobelins semblant par ailleurs soudainement plus aimables, Harry fit de Grintott son banquier personnel.

Harry dégrossit ensuite quelque peu son compte durant le reste de son passage au Chemin de Traverse. Il acheta des meubles pour quatre chambres à coucher, une salle à manger, la cuisine et la salle de séjour ainsi que tout les biens d'équipements tels que les draps, les assiettes et l'argenterie dont il aurait besoin. S'il devait rester coincé là une dizaine d'années il voulait que ce soit confortablement.

Harry fit également une visite à Fleury et Botts pour se constituer une bibliothèque pour ses recherches. Harry possédait déjà quelques livres dans sa valise , bien que ceux-ci ne puissent être montrés, n'étant pas encore édités. Harry s'acheta également un 'nouveau' balai et un hiboux . Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait guère sortir son éclair de feu de sa valise aussi s'en achetait-il un pour les vols quotidiens. Harry se sentit triste au moment de remplacer Hedwige, la chouette blanche comme la neige avait été tuée une semaine avant l'affrontement final contre Voldemort. Draco Malefoy n'avait pas résisté à l'idée de la faire souffrir et de la tuer aussi inutile que cela ait put être, pour le simple plaisir d'infliger la douleur à une créature.

Ses achats rétrécis et rangés dans sa valise, Harry retourna à sa nouvelle maison de Pré-Au-Lard. La maison identifia immédiatement son nouveau propriétaire et s'ouvrit à sa venue. Harry y plaça ses divers meubles et accessoires aux emplacements désirés puis les agrandit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry s'effondra dans son nouveau divan. même avec la magie l'aménagement d'une nouvelle maison était épuisant. Tout était enfin à sa place lorsque l'obscurité tomba au dehors. Pré-Au-Lard semblait l'image même de la tranquillité. la maison en elle-même demeurait cependant assez froide. Aucune image. Aucun témoins des évènements passés.

Harry se reposa sur le divan et réalisa que pour la première fois de sa vie il avait un chez-soi. Cette maison et tout ce qu'elle contenait lui appartenait. Aucun Mangemort pour le pourchasser. Ici, personne ne le reconnaîtrait en tant que « Le-_Garçon-Dont-Le-Nom-Se-Doit-D'Être-Écrit-En-Capitales-D'Imprimerie-Et-Surchargé-De-Tirets »_. Il était entièrement normal. Il avait enfin tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu étant petit.

Harry sentit ses émotions le submerger. Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Son souhait lui avait été accordé. Cela lui avait seulement coûté la vie de ses parents, Sirius, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, les Weasley et tous ceux l'ayant considéré pour ce qu'il était et non pas pour son nom .

Quelque chose au plus profond de Harry se brisa. Se repliant en position fœtale, Harry pleura. Il pleura le décès de tous ceux qu'il eut jamais aimé. Harry pleura la mort de quatre-vingt-cinq pourcents des étudiants de Poudlard. Harry pleura le décès de presque tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et de tous les Aurors du ministère. Harry pleura la mort de son monde.

Harry avait longuement souffert après la confrontation finale contre Voldemort. Il regardait autour de lui, et le prix de sa victoire lui revenait en mémoire. Maintenant Harry voyait une maison chaude, confortable et si normale. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Toute une vie de peine et de douleur d'un jeune homme d'à peine dix huit ans libérée en cet instant le fit pleurer incontrôlablement.

Dehors le vent se leva soudainement et secoua Pré-Au-Lard, le tonnerre se brisa dans une tempête inattendue qui prit plusieurs étudiants par surprise et, tandis qu'ils courraient s'abriter sous la tour d'astronomie, de nombreuses rafales et une pluie torrentielle s'abattirent sur le château. La violence de la tempête brisant plusieurs des vitres de l'antique école.

Assis dans son bureau, le professeur de métamorphose Albus Dumbledore observa la tempête de derrière sa fenêtre. Déjà considéré comme l'un des plus puissants magiciens depuis plusieurs générations, Dumbledore pouvait sentir la magie portée par la tempête. Le professeur se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise, réfléchissant aux évènements se déchainant à l' extérieur.

Après ce qu'il lui parut comme une éternité, Harry s'endormit. Durant son sommeil la tempête s'évanouit également. Physiquement et moralement exténué, Harry sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il passa encore plus de trente-six heure avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Harry décida de commencer à fouiller le Londres moldu la semaine suivante. Harry passa quatre jours à se rétablir de l'incroyable vague d'émotions l'ayant submergée au cours de sa première nuit dans sa maison. Il se força enfin un après-midi à prendre une longue douche et à enfiler d'autres vêtements avant de s'effondrer sur son lit jusqu'au lendemain.

Les jours suivants furent fait par étapes de tortues, il commença par faire quelques emplettes dans les magasins de Pré-Au-Lard, s'achetant divers objets pour égayer sa maison. Plusieurs vendeurs s'interrogèrent sur ce magicien aux cheveux noirs et au si triste sourire qui parcourait Pré-Au-Lard.

A dire vrai, Harry ne se sentais pas seul. Pendant ses achats il pouvait entendre les voix fantomatiques de Ginny, Ron ou Hermione l'accompagner. Il entendait Ginny trouver les ornements et les mignonnes décorations amusantes. Il entendait Hermione lui recommander instamment d'aller étudier d'autres livres pendant qu'il avait encore du temps libre tandis que Ron, lui, voulait regarder les nécessaires de Quidditch et tous les objets que les magasins mettaient en vente s'y approchant.

Ainsi le magicien tranquille au sourire triste n'était pas vraiment seul. Quand vous avez eu des amis avec lesquels vous avez ris et avec qui vous avez combattus, qui vous ont aimé et qui sont morts pour vous, vous n'êtes jamais vraiment seul.

Harry commença ses recherches lundi matin. Harry savait que Tom Jedusor avait été laissé à sa naissance dans un orphelinat moldu de Londres. Le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres devait avoir autour de sept ans. Bien qu'Harry n'ait jamais vraiment aimé l'idée, sa mission n'avait pas changé. Tuer le mage noir avant qu'il ne puisse commencer son ascension vers la puissance et la domination.

Harry avait finalement trouvé seize orphelinats à Londres. Dumbledore ayant récupéré seul l'Horcruxe caché dans l'orphelinat, Harry ne savait pas vraiment dans lequel se trouvait Tom Jedusor. Ainsi Harry se résigna à les fouiller tous les uns après les autres. Le temps n'était pas vraiment un souci. Il allait encore rester coincé dans cette époque durant des années.

Trois jours de recherches plus tard Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moindre signe de Tom. Harry était stupéfait du nombre d'orphelinats et de la quantité d'enfants contenue dans chacun d'eux. Dans chacun se trouvaient plus d'enfants qu'à Poudlard ! et ce avec des personnels et des budgets beaucoup plus restreints.

Harry s'arrêta dans un snack et y acheta un hamburger-frites. Il projetait de visiter deux orphelinats supplémentaires, pouvant possiblement détenir le mage noir cet après-midi. Harry voulait finir tout cela rapidement puis passer les dix prochaines années à mener enfin une vie tranquille.

En sortant, Harry passa devant une ruelle et nota la présence d' un certain nombre de garçons réunis à l'autre bout. Ils lançaient des encouragements et criaient sur quelque chose. Ils semblait exiger que quelqu'un qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir reçoive des coups.

Harry se rappela soudain Dursley et de sa bande. Il sentit comme un mauvais pressentiment ainsi qu'une ombre de soupçon virevolter dans son esprit. Hermione appelait ça l'esprit chevaleresque d'Harry, son 'besoin de sauver des vies'. Il lui était fondamentalement impossible de tourner le dos à quelqu'un qu'il sentait dans le besoin.

Harry descendit dans la ruelle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste derrière les garçons. Harry put voir deux adolescents donner des coups de pieds à quelque chose par terre, sous les acclamations des autres garçons.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » cria Harry.

Les garçons s'écartèrent et l'un des adolescents lui cria « Ca vous concerne pas. Allez-vous-en ! »

Harry pouvait maintenant voir un jeune garçon replié en position fœtale couché par terre. Il jeta un œil à l'attaquant puis lui dit tranquillement mais fermement « Je prends le garçon avec moi. »

« Y'a pas moyens ! C'est qu'un anormal! On va lui faire voir nous! » À ces mots, qu'il cria sur un ton de défi, les garçons tout autour commencèrent à rigoler et à se moquer d'Harry.

Le mot 'anormal' augmenta encore la colère d'Harry. Sa colère était telle que sa magie semblait sortir à travers ses yeux. « Je vais prendre le garçon avec moi. Maintenant sortez de cette ruelle. »

Dans ces mots, tranquillement dits, transpirait la menace, non, la promesse d'un châtiment rapide et douloureux en cas de désobéissance. Sans vraiment savoir eux-même pourquoi, les garçons se mirent à déguerpir hors de la ruelle.

Harry se dirigea vers la forme repliée par terre. Tout en sortant un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang, Harry lui parla lentement, d'une voix paisible.

« Du calme, plus personne ne va te faire de mal. Tout va bien maintenant. »

Une petite voix entrecoupée par des sanglots haleta, « Ils me frappent sans arrêt. Ils continueront jusqu'à ce que je puisse leur répondre. Je leur montrerai ! »

« Ils ne te frapperont plus aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi t'examiner. Détends-toi. »

Harry fit un bref examen du garçon comme Madame Pomfrey lui avait enseigné il y a bien longtemps et réalisa rapidement que le garçon avait probablement une épaule disloquée et une ou deux côtes cassées.

« Je vais devoir t'amener à l'hôpital. Je vais te soulever doucement et t'y porter, d'accord ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Le jeune garçon regarda Harry dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de la rencontre. Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent les yeux verts d'Harry, il lui dit, « Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. »

_« Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. »_

Harry se sentit chanceler en entendant ces quelques mots. Ce jeune garçon martyrisé par ses camarades pouvait-il être le mage noir le plus meurtrier que le monde de la magie ait jamais connu ? Lui suffisait-il de tuer cet enfant maintenant pour accomplir ce pour quoi il était venu puis de s'en allez comme si de rien n'était ? Tant de morts serait ainsi évitées par ce simple meurtre. Mais était-ce vraiment la bonne solution ?

Projeter, confortablement assis dans la cabane hurlante, de tuer Jedusor bébé lui avait semblé certes facile. Mais si théorique, si impersonnel. Tuer un innocent bambin. Empêcher, par un meurtre, l'exécution de milliers d'autres. Moralement Harry sentait la part de ce qui était juste et de ce qui ne l'était pas le faire hésiter, il était comme écartelé entre plusieurs directions.

Lord Voldemort était responsable de la mort de milliers de personnes, y compris les parents et les proches d'Harry. Jedusor avait déjà tué plusieurs personnes avant même d'avoir quitté Poudlard. Mais actuellement ? Tom Jedusor, du haut de ses 7 ans, n'avait jamais tué personne. (3)

Harry sortit brusquement sa baguette. « Ferme les yeux. » lui dit-il, plaçant sa main sur son visage. « Legilimens »

Harry contempla les images de l'esprit du jeune garçon. Tom avait, dès son plus jeune âge, été épinglé comme 'phénomène'. Il observa l'image d'un enfant parler dans un jardin à un serpent. D'autres enfants, plus âgés, le bousculèrent tandis que l'un deux écrasait sous ses yeux la tête du serpent. Seules les larmes et les cris de Tom les incitèrent à partir.

Harry se retira puis observa son noyau de magie. A sept ans, il n'était que de la taille d'une balle de golf. Le noyau de Voldemort était de la taille d'une balle de basket et semblait recouvert d'un goudron noir, maléfique. Celui de Tom semblait pur. On pouvait voir quelques stries noires, témoignant des abus, mais seulement en surface.

Tom Jedusor n'était pas encore infecté de cette folie meurtrière que Voldemort avait si souvent exhibé lors des deux guerres contre les mondes Magiques et Moldus.

Harry considéra la signification de cette découverte. Retiré de cet orphelinat où il recevait abus et mauvais traitements, Tom Jedusor pouvait-il devenir un individu normal, humain ? Ou la folie reprendrait-elle le contrôle avec le temps ?

Harry repensa aux souvenirs que Dumbledore lui avait montré lors de sa sixième année. Les mariages intrafamiliaux sur plusieurs générations avait donné sur son grand-père et sur son oncle d'étranges et bien mauvais résultats. Convaincus de leurs supériorités innées du fait de leur descendance du grand Salazar Serpentard, les Gaunts avaient perdu tous liens avec la réalité. Sa mère elle-même ne lui avait pas semblé des plus normales, elle aussi. L'utilisation d'un philtre d'amour sur Tom Jedusor senior avait-il été un signe de folie ? Ou une tentative désespérée de s'échapper de la maison familiale?

Harry commençait à en avoir mal à la tête. Hermione, elle, aurait sans doute fait jaillir une demi-douzaine de théories psychologiques avancées. Harry réalisa qu'il n'en voyait pas une. Il avait toujours eu une vision des choses axée sur la pratique, pas sur le côté théorique de la connaissance.

Harry décida que, n'ayant pas toutes les informations nécessaires pour prendre la décision appropriée, il n'allait pas donner la mort à un jeune garçon s'il pouvait l'éviter. S'il envoyait Tom Jedusor dans un autre établissement sa destinée changerait-elle ? Harry avait besoin de plus de temps pour y réfléchir. Une si importante décision ne pouvait être prise aussi rapidement.

Harry enleva sa main des yeux de Tom puis le souleva dans ses bras. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Tom, Je vais t'arranger tout ça en un rien de temps. »

Un léger pop retentit dans la ruelle et les deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient disparurent. Cinq minutes plus tard, ayant retrouvé tant bien que mal leur courage, quelques garçons y retournèrent. Ils n'avaient pas très bien compris pourquoi ils avaient abandonnés leur jeu favori : la 'chasse au Tom' à cause d'un étrange bonhomme. A leur grande surprise la ruelle était entièrement déserte. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, tous unis par une même pensée. « Personne n'est sorti pourtant.

Où c'est qu'y sont ? »

Un instant et un autre pop identique plus tard, Harry et Tom apparaissaient dans la zone de transplannage de l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste. Harry déposa doucement le garçon sur un brancard proche. Une médicomage s'approcha rapidement.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à cet enfant ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé au milieu d'une bande d'enfants bagarreurs. Je leur ai fait peur et l'ai aussitôt amené ici. »

La sorcière commença à scanner le garçon avec sa baguette. Pendant ce temps, elle lui demanda. « Êtes-vous son père ? Que faisait-il à errer seul dans Londres ? »

Harry secoua la tête mais continua d'observer les soins. « Non, je l'ai croisé par hasard. Je crois qu'il vit dans un orphelinat Moldu tout près. »

« Hmm, il semble avoir deux côtes endommagées, l'une cassée et l'autre légèrement contusionnée. Une chance pour lui que vous passiez par là. Je vais appeler quelques brancardiers pour le transporter jusqu'en salle d'opération. »

Harry sortit sa baguette « Si vous permettez. » Harry lança le sort de lévitation et guida le brancard jusque dans la salle. Les yeux de la médicomage s'écarquillèrent devant la rapidité et la dévotion affichée d'Harry.

Une fois dans la salle de traitement, la medi-sorcière réveilla doucement l'enfant. « Bois cette potion, mon garçon. Ça soulagera la douleur. »

Tom releva lentement la tête pour la boire. A voir l'expression sur son visage, il pensait la même chose qu'Harry du goût des potions magiques. Harry observa la médicomage exécuter un examen plus approfondi sur Tom. Il s'étendait les yeux fermés, ignorant ses efforts.

Harry nota que la médico-sorcière n'était pas plus âgée que lui-même. 'Elle doit tout juste avoir reçu son diplôme,' pensa Harry. Il nota également qu'elle était une très belle femme. Haute de cinq pieds et demi (4), elle avait de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en chignon. Et même si cette coiffure ne devait avoir qu'un but fonctionnel, elle lui allait très bien. C'était la première fois qu'Harry s'intéressait à une femme depuis la mort de Ginny.

Après que Tom se soit de nouveau endormi, la médicomage se tourna vers Harry. « Nous aurons besoin que vous restiez à disposition pour répondre à quelques questions. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Harry soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'être officiellement recensé par le ministère. « Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Tom Jedusor. Mon nom est James Evans. »

« Heureux de vous rencontrer M. Evans. Je suis Sarah Underhill. » Elle souleva un presse-papier et commença à remplir des formulaires.

« Savez-vous qui sont ses parents ou comment les contacter ? »

'Oui', pensa Harry. « Non, je crois que sa mère est morte. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai juste surpris la scène. »

La jeune sorcière jeta un coup vers Harry par dessus son presse-papier. « D'où venez-vous, M. Evans ? »

Harry lui donna aussitôt sa couverture au sujet de son arrivée en Angleterre. «Et j'ai récemment acheté une maison à Pré-Au-Lard. »

La médicomage finissait de compléter son formulaire. Elle lança un charme sur Tom, puis se tournant de nouveau vers son presse-papiers soupira. « C'est un sang-mêlé. »

« Cela pose-t-il problème ? » demanda Harry d'un ton neutre.

Vraisemblablement son ton n'avait pas été assez neutre. La médicomage leva les yeux pour regarder Harry. « Pas pour moi. Mais, s'il avait été de sang pur nous aurions pu trouver des membres de sa famille. En outre, le ministère ne payera pas son traitement. Je ne sais pas s'il sera en mesure de payer la facture. »

« Vous voulez dire que seuls les sang-purs ont droit à des soins gratuits ? » coupa Harry. Il sentit sa colère monter lorsque la sorcière hocha la tête. Était-ce pareil dans le présent ? Il n'avait jamais fait attention et il ne se souvenait pas qu'on lui en ait parlé. Mais était-ce du fait de son statut d'élu ?

« Mettez mon nom sur la feuille pour ce qui est du payement. C'est moi qui l'ai amené ici ; Ce n'était pas sa décision. Il serait allé dans un hôpital Moldu. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit au courant pour la magie en ce moment. »

La médicomage regarda Harry, la surprise se lisant dans ses yeux. (Harry nota qu'elle les avait d'un bleu magnifique.) « Vous rendez-vous compte qu'en faisant cela vous avez maintenant fait de vous son gardien magique ? »

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha. « Son quoi ? »

« Son gardien magique. Vous avez introduit un enfant élevé par des Moldus dans le monde magique. Puisqu'il n'a aucun parent dans notre monde, vous venez donc légalement d'accepter la responsabilité de son éducation magique. »

'Pourquoi moi ? ' pensa Harry. Tout cela commençait à devenir de plus en plus compliqué. Déjà qu'il venait de sauver le futur Voldemort des mains de ses camarades de l'orphelinat. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait accidentellement le gardien de Jedusor !

« Ce qui veut dire? » Demanda Harry.

« Vous êtes maintenant responsable de son éducation et de ses actes magiques jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dix-sept ans. Vous ne le saviez pas? »

« Non, je l'ignorais. »

Harry se reposa dans une chaise, réfléchissant à la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait. Être le gardien de Tom Jedusor lui permettrait d'observer le garçon et de s'apercevoir de toute déviation vers la voie menant à un futur Voldemort. De plus, si Harry en voyait les signes il aurait ainsi la possibilité d'agir sans aucune interférence extérieure.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil a la belle sorcière qui l'observait. « J'imagine que je devrai rester ici en attendant qu'il se réveille. Merlin sait ce que va être sa réaction à tout ceci ! »

La jeune sorcière lui répondit par un sourire . « Je pense que vous faites là une bonne chose, M. Evans. »

Harry trouva son sourire magnifique.

Harry se mit à lire la gazette puis nota que Tom se réveillait. Mettant son journal de côté, Harry se redressa et se dirigea vers le lit. « Bon après-midi, Tom. Comment te sens-tu? »

Le garçon regarda Harry d'une expression figée. « Je vais bien, monsieur. Où suis-je ? »

« Tu te rappelles de ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Demanda Harry, évitant la question de Tom.

Inclinant la tête, il lui répondit. « Charles et sa bande m'ont attrapé. Ils m'ont frappé. »

« Avais-tu fait quelque de chose de mal ? »

Tom baissa les yeux. « J'avais volé de la nourriture, monsieur. »

Harry lui dit, « regarde moi, Tom. » Ce qu'il fit. « Pourquoi as-tu volé à manger ? »

« Parce qu'ils m'avaient enfermé à clef dans un cabinet toute la journée! J'avais vraiment faim ! Je sais que j'ai violé les règles ! Je suis désolé ! S'il vous plait, ne me punissez pas! »

Harry s'immobilisa. Les souvenirs de sa propre enfance avec les Dursley lui revinrent brusquement à l'esprit. Harry s'accroupit pour pouvoir regarder l'enfant dans les yeux . « Personne ne va te punir, Tom. Tu es dans un hôpital. Je t'y ai amené parce que tu étais blessé. »

Surpris, Tom releva vivement la tête vers Harry. « Vous m'avez sauvé ? »

Harry inclina la tête. L'expression d'innocente surprise de Tom à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse l'aider lui fit de la peine.

« Tom, je dois te dire quelque chose qui va te surprendre ; Crois-tu en la magie ? »

« Non, monsieur. Ils ne nous laissent pas lire ces choses là dans l'orphelinat. »

« Tom, ce que je veux te dire c'est que la magie existe. Certaines personnes peuvent l'employer pour faire des choses merveilleuses. Ces personnes sont des sorciers et des sorcières. C'est un hôpital pour les personnes magiques. Toi et moi en faisons partie. »

Le visage de Tom devint soudainement soupçonneux. « Est-ce que vous me dites la vérité ? »

Harry réalisa qu'il s'agissait presque de la même question qu'un Tom Jedusor de onze ans avait posé à Dumbledore, mais sans l'impulsion magique.

« Absolument, Tom. N'as-tu jamais vu se produire des choses étranges que tu ne pouvais pas expliquer ? »

Tom hocha la tête. « Je peux parler aux serpents. Les autres n'aiment pas cela. Ils m'appellent 'l'anormal' ».

Harry sourit, « Je peux parler aux serpents moi aussi. On appelle ça du Fourchelang. Peu de magiciens ont cette capacité. Quand j'étais un petit garçon, mon cousin me pourchassait. Il était un vrai tyran. Et je m'étais soudainement retrouvé sur le toit de mon école. »

Tom émit un petit rire à cette idée. « Pouvez-vous me montrer un peu de magie ? »

Harry sortit sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers Tom. Harry lança un sort de lévitation et souleva un enfant de sept ans assez choqué au-dessus du lit. Harry s'amusa de l'expression sur son visage.

« Je peux faire ce genre de truc ? » lui demanda Tom après qu'il l'ait placé de nouveau dans le lit.

« Bien sûr, après être allé dans une école spéciale pour magicien. »

« Wow, ça serait génial! Quand est ce que je peux y aller? »

Harry s' assit et expliqua à Tom qu'il pourrait aller à Poudlard après son onzième anniversaire et qu'il était maintenant son gardien magique. Tom sembla choqué à l'idée qu'Harry puisse se charger de lui.

« Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de moi. Ma mère m'a laissé tomber quand je suis né. Je ne sais même pas qui est mon père . Pourquoi vous occuperiez-vous de moi ? »

« La loi magique dit que puisque je t'ai introduit dans notre monde, je suis responsable de toi. Normalement tu aurais su tout cela au moment d'entrer à Poudlard. Et en tant qu'orphelin, c'est le directeur qui aurait été ton gardien magique. »

Tom se rassit et réfléchit tranquillement à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Après plusieurs minutes il demanda, « Est ce que je vais venir vivre avec vous ? »

Harry se sentit devenir malade en entendant cette question. Son âme était déchirée. Son cerveau voyait le futur Seigneur Noir mais son cœur entendait le même appel que lui même avait un jour fait à Sirius. Harry lui demanda, « Est ce que tu le veux? Tu peux encore rester à l'orphelinat si tu le désires. »

Tom regarda Harry avec une expression féroce. « Je déteste cet endroit ! Ils sont tous stupides ! Je les déteste ! »

Harry pouvait sentir la magie de Tom le submerger en même temps que ses émotions. Harry prit une rapide décision. « Du calme, Tom. Je ne t'obligerai pas à y retourner. Tu peux vivre avec moi. »

Son visage s'illumina de soulagement en apprenant qu'il ne retournerait pas à l'orphelinat. Tom se mit à inonder Harry de question sur sa maison, son emplacement et sur ce que l'on pouvait faire avec la magie. Bien qu'il puisse toujours sentir une ombre palpable planée sur le destin du jeune garçon,

Harry sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

**--**

**Ndt: et bien voilà pour le premier chapitre. Ci-joint quelques précisions que vous aurez sans doute remarquées au cours de votre lecture.**

**(1)Némésis :** Dans la mythologie grecque, Némésis est la déesse de la Vengeance.

« Tu es ma Némésis » signifie donc « Tu es la personne responsable de mon malheur, de mes soucis... ». L'expression est plutôt de culture Anglaise apparemment, c'est pourquoi je le précise ici.

**(2)** A l'origine Voldemort dit « To the victor goes the spoil » qui est une expression Anglaise se traduisant littéralement assez mal par « Au vainqueur va la corruption. ». Elle est tirée d'une citation du sénateur William Learned Marcy (1786-1857) qui, en 1832 aux USA, exprima ainsi son dégoût de l'attitude de ses pairs en politique qui, sans aucun scrupule, donnait une

fois élus les postes clés a leurs amis (mêmes ceux étant incompétents) ceci se reproduisant évidemment a chaque nouvelles élections. On pourrait donc traduire ça par « Le vainqueur obtient le butin ». Il me semble que l'expression francophone « Le vainqueur a toujours raison » est assez similaire. Voldemort exprimant dans les deux cas l'idée que « Vu que c'est toujours le plus fort qui impose sa loi, tant qu'a faire autant que ce soit moi. ».

**(3) **Vous aurez tous remarqué la différence que fait Harry entre le Tom Jedusor qu'il a connu et celui qu'il rencontre. Initialement l'auteur les distingue ici en appelant l'un Tom et l'autre Tommy (Tommy étant le diminutif de Tom ( Tout comme Ron est celui de Ronald ) dans la version anglaise). Mais comme Tommy n'est pas une seule fois mentionné dans la version française je les ai distingués par Tom et Jedusor. C'est important vu que 'Tommy' est très fréquemment utilisé dans la version originale, et que je compte donc systématiquement le remplacer par Tom.

**(4) **« Cinq pieds et demi. » Ces bons vieux Anglais refusant toujours de se mettre au système métrique je vous précise donc que cela représente très exactement un mètre soixante-huit.


	2. Changements

**Nda : A/N : Merci à tout ceux ayant posté un commentaire sur le premier chapitre, j'ai apprécier ! (Ndt: de même pour moi) Le chapitre 2 est du point de vue de Tom Jedusor et commence le matin du jour ou Harry l'a trouvé dans la ruelle. ****Attention : Scènes de violence sur enfants pouvant choquer dans ce chapitre !**

**Chapitre 2 : Changements**

Les barreaux de métal d'une porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement résonnèrent en un écho qui se propagea dans tout le dortoir. Ce bruit fut instantanément perçu par les 120 garçons âgés de six à dix-sept ans de l'orphelinat Saint Olaf pour garçons comme le signal marquant le début d'une nouvelle journée.

« Debout, bande de sales gosses inutiles! »

La voix rugueuse et empestant l'alcool de M Roughton se fit entendre à travers le couloir. A l'intérieur de minuscules chambres de part et d'autre de celui-ci, les garçons commencèrent brusquement à se lever de leurs petites couchettes en métal. Chacun risquait de se faire battre jusqu'au sang si M Roughton les trouvait encore dans leur lit lors de son passage. M. Roughton estimait en effet qu'un bon châtiment résolvait tous les problèmes.

Tom Jedusor était l'un des plus petits garçons du dortoir. A à peine sept ans, Tom se souvenait avec nostalgie de l'époque où il se trouvait dans la nurserie. La nurse, Mme Smithers, ne se chargeait de ses jeunes pensionnaires qu'avec bien peu d'enthousiasme, mais au moins elle ne se sentait pas le besoin de rendre leur vie plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Faisant ainsi partie des plus jeunes, Tom était presque dans la chambre la plus éloignée du hall et des WC. Ce qui signifiait de l'eau froide en permanence pour ses douches et un déjeuner qui le plus souvent se réduisait à un fond de plat lorsqu'il atteignait la salle à manger. Les garçons les plus âgés atteignant toujours les premiers la nourriture.

Tom s'éloigna des ressorts de métal grinçants et se dirigea vers sa garde-robe. C'était un bien grand nom pour un placard si rachitique. Comme pour toutes choses, les garçons les plus âgés recevaient les meubles les plus neufs. Celui de Tom semblait provenir du 19ème siècle. Il en ouvrit soigneusement la porte. (Elle avait tendance à sortir de ses charnières s'il ne faisait pas attention.), enleva rapidement son pyjama puis mit son uniforme d'été. M. Roughton approchait.

Trente secondes avant que M. Roughton ait atteint la porte, Tom et les trois garçons avec qui il partageait la salle furent habillés et leurs lits faits. Tom était le plus petit des quatre, tous ayant sept ans. M. Roughton entra dans la salle, le nez et le visage rougis par la boisson. Dans sa main se trouvait une courte canne de bambou. Cette canne se trouvait être son jouet préféré pour punir ses pensionnaires.

« Vous êtes prêts maintenant, sales gosses ? Vaudrait mieux sinon je vous accroche au baril au petit déjeuner ! » hurla l'énorme bonhomme.

Les quatre garçons se tenaient immobiles dans un silence absolu. Pas un seul ne déplaça le moindre muscle. Alfred, debout à côté de Tom, semblait avoir arrêté de respirer. Après leur avoir jeté un rapide regard, M. Roughton ricana, quitta la minuscule pièce et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir.

Tom l'entendit rentrer dans la chambre voisine. Et d'après les hurlements qui en sortirent, les enfants de six ans n'avaient pas été prêts à l'arrivée de leur directeur. Un instant plus tard ses hurlements furent couverts par d'autres, bien plus aigus, tandis que l'homme faisait partager sa misère aux jeunes garçons. Brusquement, un bruit sourd sur le mince mur séparant les pièces se fit entendre, probablement causer par la collision d'un jeune corps. Quelques instants plus tard, le silence revint dans le vestibule, et l'on entendit plus un bruit à l'exception de quelques pleurs d'enfants.

Roughton réapparut soudainement à l'entrée de la chambre de Tom. Aucun des quatre garçons dans la pièce ne s'était déplacé de leur position, alignés à côté de la porte. Ils avaient appris les vieux tours de M. Roughton quand ils avaient eu six ans. Il en ajoutait de nouveaux au fil du temps, mais ils se rappelaient de chacun d'eux avec précision, et pour cause... Après un bref arrêt, il finit par s'en aller de nouveau.

Une sonnerie retentit alors au fond du couloir, signalant le déjeuner. Tom s'y aligna avec les autres. Trois des quatre enfants de six ans de la chambre d'à coté se rangèrent derrière lui. Tom fut soulagé qu'aucun d'eux ne soit plus grand que lui. S'ils l'avaient été, il aurait été refoulé plus loin dans la queue. Personne ne demanda où le quatrième garçon était, tous le savaient très bien.

La queue se mit lentement en marche à travers le 'couloir' crasseux et faiblement éclairé. Les vieilles lampes à gaz n'avaient pas été remplacées depuis bien longtemps. Les murs gris et sales avaient vu passer de nombreux enfants depuis leur passage du blanc au gris sombre. Les tuyaux d'eau et de gaz pour le chauffage pendaient du plafond, descendant de temps en temps vers d'antiques radiateurs le long du mur.

Tom avança lentement, le visage dénué de toute émotion. En montrer était bien trop dangereux pour le petit enfant de sept ans qu'il était. Il détestait cet endroit et tous ceux avec qui il était obligé de vivre. Il détestait jusqu'au fait d'être considéré comme l'un d'entre eux. Les garçons se répartissaient en deux catégories dans cet orphelinat, ceux qui étaient puissants et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Néanmoins, tous sans exception n'étaient que des idiots pour Tom.

Les garçons les plus âgés maltraitaient et intimidaient les plus jeunes afin de se venger de leurs propres années de frustration du temps où eux même l'étaient. Ou bien peut être, considéra Tom, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas d'autres façons de se comporter. Les plus jeunes cherchaient à devenir plus forts en se regroupant en bandes ou en s'intégrant dans des groupes de garçons plus âgés. Les solitaires, eux, devaient faire face à une longue, sombre et bien difficile voie.

Tom était un solitaire. Les autres garçons l'appelaient 'l'anormal'. Des choses bizarres semblaient toujours se produire autour de lui. Une fois, un groupe de garçons avait volé sa serviette et ses vêtements pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Puis ils avaient coupé l'eau au moment où il se lavait les cheveux. Tom avait vainement cherché sa serviette tandis que le shampoing irritait et piquait ses yeux. Et les garçons l'avaient rué de coups pendant qu'il la cherchait à tâtons. Tom avait alors émis un long cri aigu de colère. À ce moment précis, toutes les conduites d'eau des douches et des éviers avaient éclaté, aspergeant de trombes d'eau les garçons qui s'étaient enfuis en courant de la pièce.

A cinq ans, ils l'avaient trouvé en train de siffler à un serpent dont il avait manifestement fait son animal de compagnie. Tom l'avait trouvé lorsqu'il avait quatre ans en jouant dans le jardin à côté de la nurserie. Le petit serpent vert voulait se réchauffer sur de grandes pierres, brûlantes sous l'action du soleil. Tom l'avait entendu siffler, l'avais pris et l'avait doucement placé sur les roches. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'était pas censé pouvoir comprendre le serpent. Ca avait été son premier et dernier vrai ami dans l'orphelinat.

Tom avait appelé son ami Nagini. (De nombreuses années plus tard, Lord Voldemort appela un autre serpent Nagini en son hommage.) Tom et Nagini passaient de nombreux et agréables après-midis dans le jardin, discutant et partageant des confidences. Quand le temps se refroidissait à Londres, Tom plaçait souvent Nagini à l'intérieur de sa poche ou dans son placard, bien au chaud.

Aux alentours de cinq ans et demi, lui et Nagini appréciaient à l'extérieur un matin exceptionnellement chaud de Londres. Tom parlait et riait nerveusement en s'adressant à son ami, lorsqu'une bande de garçons de dix à douze ans qui erraient dans le jardin de la nurserie virent le jeune garçon seul et commencèrent rapidement à le taquiner et à l'intimider.

Nagini, voyant son ami menacé, siffla dans leurs directions pour qu'ils le laissent seul. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le serpent, les garçons cherchèrent à le repousser avec des bâtons. Réalisant le danger, Nagini tenta de se sauver. Mais un garçon, qui s'appelait Jason Adams, pris une grande roche et écrasa le corps du serpent vert. Les conséquences furent mortelles pour le serpent, mais pas immédiatement.

Tom se pencha vers son ami, sifflant ses excuses et sa peine à son ami agonisant. Les garçons se moquèrent de ce gamin qui pensait pouvoir parler aux serpents. Ils laissèrent un Tom en larme qui pleurait vouloir rester avec son seul ami jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte.

Le jour suivant, un Tom bien plus froid se réveilla dans l'orphelinat. Tom n'essaya jamais plus de parler à qui que ce soit d'autres ou de se faire des amis. Pourquoi aurait-il à sympathiser avec des personnes qui avaient tué son meilleur ami? Nagini était le seul être vivant à avoir été gentil avec lui. Aucun autre enfant vivant dans l'orphelinat ne valait la moindre de ses écailles.

Durant les deux années qui suivirent, Tom Jedusor passa sa vie perdu dans ses pensées. Être mis à part comme un phénomène le séparait de plus en plus de ses camarades orphelins. Son silence et son isolement alimentèrent les rumeurs et l'étiquette qu'on lui avait donnée, la développant d'avantage. Certains enfants commencèrent également à le craindre. Tom s'aperçut qu'il pouvait manipuler cette crainte.

Derrière une façade froide et associable, Tom cherchait quelqu'un pour remplacer la mort de Nagini. A chaque nouvelle arrivée à l'orphelinat, Tom recherchait celui qui serait digne d'être son nouvel ami. Mais tous finissaient rapidement par entendre parler du 'phénomène' et l'évitaient. Certes le visage peu chaleureux tenait plus ou moins les brutes à l'écart, mais au fond de lui le garçon pleurait la nuit en s'endormant.

Ce matin dans la queue était comme chaque matin de la vie de Tom depuis son départ de la nurserie. La longue et lente ligne traversa le hall pour recevoir l'espèce de pâte aqueuse et le pain légèrement rassis censé être son déjeuner. Pendant ce temps, M. Roughton et le personnel de l'orphelinat prenait un large et appétissant petit déjeuner. Seuls certains garçons parmi les plus âgés qui lui servaient d'adjoints (c'est-à-dire plus de voyous qu'autre chose) étaient autorisés à cette table. Tom haïssait par dessus tout le moment où la queue passait juste devant celle-ci.

Le bruit d'une cuillère éraflant le fond de la grande marmite se fit entendre alors qu'il n'en était plus qu'à deux mètres. Mme Boalregard (1) hurla qu'il ne restait plus de déjeuner. Elle souleva alors la marmite et s'en alla.

Les dix orphelins restant se regardèrent entre eux, incrédules. Qu'étaient-ils censés manger maintenant ?

« Ha ! Que cela vous serve de leçon, bande d'imbéciles ! » leurs cria M. Roughton. « La prochaine fois, déjeuner plus tôt! » Les brutes à sa table se joignirent à son rire.

Tom se sentit faible à l'idée de ne rien avoir pour déjeuner. Les grands avaient pris presque tout le dîner la journée précédente. Le repas du midi lui sembla incroyablement loin. La vue des œufs et des saucisses (2) sur la table du personnel accrut davantage encore son envie de manger.

Tom sentit une vague de fureur pure s'accumuler en lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait était quelque chose à manger ! Il éclata, « VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES BÂTARDS ! VOUS VOUS ACCAPAREZ TOUTE LA NOURRITURE ! »

Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la salle. Bien qu'ils soient quasiment tous complètement d'accord avec Tom, personne n'eut le courage de se tenir debout avec lui.

Roughton se leva et baissa la tête pour regarder le petit garçon « Et bien les amis! Il semblerait que nous allons avoir un petit divertissement supplémentaire ce matin. Saisissez-le et mettez-le sur le baril ! »

Tom réalisa alors la situation dans laquelle il venait de se mettre. Deux des adolescent les plus âgés l'approchaient des deux côtés. Il n'avait aucun endroit où se réfugier, les autres enfants se tenant derrière lui l'empêchant de pouvoir sortir en courant de la salle.

Les adolescents traînèrent Tom jusqu'à un baril vide et l'y appuyèrent. Des courroies en cuir munies de boucles aux extrémités furent placées sur ses poignets et fortement étirées pour l'empêcher de se déplacer. Tom avait déjà vu tout cela avant et il sut ce qui allait se passer.

D'un air joyeux, M Roughton s'approcha du baril en tenant fermement sa canne en bambou dans sa main. « Je pense que ce petit gars vient tout juste de gagner dix coups de ma canne. Peut-être même quinze! »

Tom trembla à l'idée de recevoir quinze coups de la canne sur son dos. Il ne pourrait pas se déplacer pendant une semaine au moins ! Et, Tom le savait, aucun des garçons ne l'aiderait ni ne s'inquiéterait pour lui lors de son rétablissement.

Tom ferma les yeux et tenta de penser à n'importe quoi d'autre que la canne. Il essaya de se rappeler les moments heureux passés avec Nagini dans le jardin. Le bruit de la canne crissant sur le baril ramena Tom à ses craintes et à sa peur, faisant échouer sa concentration.

Le premier coup heurta le dos de l'enfant de sept ans en un bruit claquant dont l'écho résonna à travers la salle, suivi immédiatement du cri perçant de Tom. Le deuxième coup sembla démultiplier la douleur. Son vêtement peu épais se déchira, laissant une partie de sa peau nue comme une proie pour la canne. Tom sentait ses larmes brûlantes roulées sur ses joues tandis que la douleur lui déchirait le dos.

Le troisième et le quatrième coups vinrent successivement. C'était presque un soulagement. La douleur du troisième semblant presque masquée par l'arrivée du suivant. La canne heurta plus profondément sa chair et du sang commença à couler de ses blessures.

Le cinquième coup fut plus douloureux encore. Il frappa le dos de Tom plus haut que les autres. Davantage encore de douleur se propagea dans le corps de Tom. Il commençait à voir les choses comme brouillées, irréelles. Il attendit le prochain coup.

Mais le sixième coup ne vint pas. L'esprit embrouiller par sa douleur, Tom n'entendit pas un des membres du personnel entrer pour annoncer qu'une équipe d'inspection de l'association de charité qui payait l'orphelinat était actuellement dans la cour et se dirigeait vers le bâtiment des filles. Ils rendraient visite à celui des garçons sous peu.

Se déplaçant rapidement, M. Roughton ordonna que tous les enfants retournent à leurs chambres et mettent leurs 'tenue d'inspection'. Il fit signe à deux de ses 'adjoints' d'enlever Tom. Ils comprirent qu'ils auraient à garder le garçon battu hors de la vue de ces imbéciles d'inspecteurs le temps de leur visite.

Les deux garçons traînèrent Tom hors de la salle à manger tout en riant au sujet de l'interruption de leur 'divertissement'. Ils lui promirent qu'il recevrait ses dix coups restants au cours du prochain repas le jours même. Ils n'eurent pas vraiment à intimider le garçon. Tom ne les entendait même pas. Chaque mouvement de son corps lui apportait davantage encore de douleur. Tout ce que Tom voulait maintenant c'était se replier en boule et ne plus jamais bouger de sa vie.

Tom se réveilla replié sur lui-même dans le coin des toilettes de la cuisine. Des rayons de soleil traversaient la fenêtre, il devait être près de midi. La chemise de Tom lui parut toute raide à cause du sang séché. Tom s'accroupit soigneusement et l'enleva . Il grinça des dents de douleur lorsque le sang séché accroché à ses blessures tira dessus.

Tom se releva lentement en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il regarda autour de lui en cherchant quelque chose pouvant lui servir de chemise de rechange. Ne trouvant rien, Tom laissa sa vieille chemise derrière lui et ouvrit la porte des toilettes. Il pouvait entendre la voix de M. Roughton gronder en un espèce de bruit jovial qui ne semblait pouvoir être entendu que les jours d'inspections. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un de l'association de charité était dans le bâtiment.

Rampant plus que marchant hors du cabinet, Tom jeta un regard dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à manger et d'une éventuelle chemise. Accrochée près de la porte était l'une de celles du cuisinier. Tom s'éleva sur un tabouret pour l'atteindre et la mit soigneusement sur son corps frêle et mince. Elle était faite d'un épais et lourd tissu et elle le blessa là où elle toucha les blessures de son dos.

Tom ouvrit le grand réfrigérateur et se figea en en voyant le contenu. Il était rempli de toutes sortes de viandes et d'autres nourritures. Son estomac grogna lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point tout cela était à portée. Tom ouvrit un tiroir rempli des saucisses restantes du déjeuner du matin. Il déchira ardemment les emballages de papier et fourra la si délicieuse nourriture dans sa bouche. Il mangea rapidement, tout en sachant bien qu'il pouvait être attrapé à tout moment, finissant de se régaler.

L'enfant commença à se sentir légèrement écœuré par toute cette nourriture. Après tant de temps sans manger, son corps ne pouvait assimiler aussi soudainement tant de bonnes choses. Mettant quelques dernières saucisses dans ses poches, Tom sortit de la cuisine.

« Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ! »

C'était le cuisinier. Tom s'élança et déguerpit. C'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Le garçon déboula épuisé dans la cour qui séparait les deux ailes de l'orphelinat. Normalement la porte était verrouillée mais elle était exceptionnellement ouverte du fait de l'inspection. Pendant qu'il s'échappait dans la cour il entendit le cuisinier appeler M. Roughton. Maintenant au moins les inspecteurs entendraient parler de ça. Tom sortit en courant de la cour de l'orphelinat et s'élança dans la rue.

Son dos lui semblait se déchirer en brûlant à chaque pas tandis qu'il descendait la rue en courant. Il savait que c'était seulement une question de temps avant que les adolescents ne soient lâchés à sa poursuite. Il lui fallait trouver un endroit pour se cacher.

Tom courut jusqu'au bout d'une ruelle puis s' effondra par terre entre quelques poubelles et autres déchets. Il n'aurait pas pu courir plus longtemps. La douleur transperçait son dos. Son corps n'était pas habitué à courir aussi vite si longtemps et il n'avait de toute façon que de piètres réserves d'énergie. Le petit garçon haleta, de grandes et profondes bouffées d'air remplissaient ses poumons. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait impérativement se déplacer tôt ou tard. Mais bien qu'il en ait la volonté, son corps ne répondait pas.

Il ne sut jamais exactement combien de temps il passa ainsi assis dans la ruelle avant que les garçons n'aient retrouvé sa trace. Soudainement les poubelles se renversèrent, révélant un certain nombre d' adolescents. Tom identifia immédiatement leur chef, Charles Mahoney, un des 'adjoint' de M. Roughton.

« Pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir échapper à la colère de M. Roughton ? » hurla Mahoney . « Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bien compris ta leçon ! »

Un coup-de-pied rapide dans ses côtes suivit de près les hurlements. Tom se tint le ventre et tenta en vain de s'éloigner en rampant de son nouveau bourreau. Pour toutes réponses Mahoney lui envoya simplement un autre coup-de-pied qui atteignit cette fois-ci le dos déjà bien endommagé du jeune garçon. Puis un autre garçon rejoignit Mahoney, ils se défoulèrent alors en hurlant sur l'enfant sans défense.

Les coups s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Sur le coup, Tom ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il n'avait certainement pas pu arrêter les autres garçons ?

Alors, haletant de douleur tandis qu'il se sentait soulever du sol, il entendit la voix d'un homme le réconforter. Tom lui répondit. La voix lui demanda ensuite son nom. Il ne sut pas s'il lui avait répondu car pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Tom Jedusor perdit connaissance.

Tom se réveilla dans le lit le plus confortable dans lequel il ait jamais dormi. Il pouvait sentir un matelas moelleux contre sa peau. Il nota également qu'il ne ressentait aucune vraie douleur. Quelques sensations étranges mais rien hormis cela. Tom savait qu'il aurait normalement dû sentir de nombreuses douleurs après les coups qu'il avait reçus. Peut-être était-il mort. Dans ce cas, il pourrait enfin être avec ses parents. Cette pensée le réconforta un peu.

D'après tous ces bruits autour de lui, Tom réalisa qu'il n'était pas mort. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et jeta un regard dans la salle. Elle était fortement éclairée et très propre. Ca n'était certainement pas l'orphelinat. Un homme se reposait dans un coin, et lisait un journal. Tom n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais il lui parut un peu bizarre.

L'homme posa son journal puis sourit dans sa direction. Il avait les cheveux noirs et sales et les yeux d'un vert brillant. Ses yeux lui semblèrent comme hantés quand il le regarda. Pour un enfant de sept ans, il avait vu bien trop souvent un tel regard. La plupart des garçons qui arrivaient à l'orphelinat venaient de perdre leurs parents.

L'homme lui révéla qu'il s'appelait James Evans. Après quelques questions sur ce qui lui était arrivé, l'homme lui avoua qu'il était celui qui l'avait sauvé dans la ruelle. Tom était étonné que quelqu'un soit intervenu pour l'aider et le remercia. Quelque chose mit Tom mal à l'aise. M. Evans avait une expression étrange sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Ce n'était ni de la colère ni de la culpabilité mais quelque chose que le jeune garçon ne parvint pas à saisir.

Alors M. Evans lui posa une question plutôt bizarre, est-ce que lui, Tom Jedusor croyait en la magie ?

L'heure suivante fut la plus incroyable, la plus fascinante et la plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie. Il n'était pas un anormal ! Il était un sorcier ! Il allait apprendre à faire les choses merveilleuses que M. Evans lui montra avec sa baguette magique. M. Evans lui révéla ensuite qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents lui aussi ! Il y avait des gens comme lui ! Il n'était plus seul.

Tom fut tout aussi excité en entendant parler de la nouvelle école où il irait une fois grand. Poudlard lui semblait un endroit fantastique. M. Evans lui parla de voler dans les airs sur des balais, de rencontrer des licornes, et d'apprendre à jeter des sorts. Tout cela semblait si merveilleux ! Tom pouvait voir à quel point M. Evans semblait vraiment aimé voler. Le regard hanté se volatilisa tandis qu'il révélait à Tom comment voler sur un balai et qu'il lui décrivait un jeu appelé Quidditch.

Puis M. Evans lui apprit une nouvelle qui le stupéfia pendant leur conversation. M. Evans l'ayant sauvé et amené dans un hôpital magique, M. Evans était maintenant le gardien magique de Tom. Tout cela le submergea d'émotions assez contradictoires. De l'espoir et de la crainte. L'espoir de pouvoir enfin partir de l'orphelinat et la crainte que ce monde magique disparaisse une fois revenu dans cet horrible endroit.

Tom demanda lentement à M. Evans s'il vivrait avec lui. Il était encore nerveux vis-à-vis de ce nouvel homme étrange qui semblait être un magicien. Mais il lui semblait gentil et il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être empli de cruauté comme M. Roughton.

Tom commença à paniquer quand M. Evans lui dit qu'il pourrait rester vivre comme avant à l'orphelinat. Tom se mit à hurler toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour cet endroit et pour tous ceux qui y vivaient. M. Evans plaça doucement une main sur le bras de Tom et lui dit qu'il pouvait vivre avec lui.

Ce fut le plus heureux moment de toute la vie du jeune Tom Jedusor.

Les cinq jours suivants passèrent comme un éclair pour Tom. M. Evans lui avait dit qu'il lui faudrait rester dans l'hôpital, qui s'appelait Saint-Mangouste, à cause de ses blessures et pour traiter sa malnutrition. Tom ne savait pas ce que malnutrition signifiait, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé de toute sa vie.

Un jours M. Evans partit tard le soir, après lui avoir assuré qu'il serait de retour le lendemain pour le petit déjeuner. Une jolie dame appelé Mlle Underhill s'occupa de Tom. Il aimait bien son sourire lumineux. Il n'aimait par contre franchement pas les horribles boissons qu'elle lui faisait boire. Mlle Underhill discuta avec lui au sujet de ses conditions de vie dans l'orphelinat et de sa délivrance par M. Evans. Elle semblait soulagée que M. Evans éloigne Tom de cette ancienne vie. Tom en fit la deuxième personne qu'il ajouta à sa liste d'humains valables.

Enfin M. Evans revint le jour suivant au petit déjeuner exactement comme il l'avait dit. Tom nota l'étrange façon dont Mlle Underhill souriait à M. Evans lorsqu'il s'avança dans la salle. M. Evans ne sembla cependant pas le remarquer. Il remit à Tom un morceau de papier recouvert d'une écriture qui lui sembla très 'officielle'. Tom put seulement en lire quelques mots.

« Ce sont les documents attestant de ton retrait de l'orphelinat et de ton placement sous ma tutelle, Tom, » lui dit M. Evans. « Quand tu seras prêt à partir d'ici, tu pourras venir avec moi dans ma maison à Pré-Au-Lard. »

Maintenant Tom était vraiment excité. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. « Quand pourrai-je y aller, monsieur ? »

Tout en lui souriant M. Evans jeta un coup d'œil à Mme Underhill, puis de nouveau à Tom. « Dès que Mlle Underhill estimera que tu seras prêt, tu seras libre d'y venir. J'ai cependant l'impression que ce serait lui voler son patient préféré. »

Mlle Underhill s'esclaffa . « Sans aucun doute. Mais je sais à quel point Tom est pressé de voir sa nouvelle maison. **Mais**, tu vas devoir rester ici encore au moins quatre jours supplémentaires pour permettre aux breuvages magiques de finir leur travail et à ton corps de redevenir comme il aurait toujours dû l'être, d'accord? »

Tom se sentit découragé à l'idée de devoir rester encore aussi longtemps. Il était vraiment pressé de voir sa nouvelle maison. Il aimait bien Mlle Underhill et le lit d'hôpital était le plus confortable qu'il n'ait jamais eu, mais Tom avait finit par découvrir qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment être dans un hôpital.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tom. » lui sourit M. Evans . « Je vais pouvoir te préparer ta chambre et recevoir quelques petits approvisionnements dans la maison pendant ce temps. »

La pensée d'avoir sa propre chambre fit aussitôt apparaître un large sourire sur le visage du jeune garçon.

* * *

Tom se tenait devant une grande cheminée dans le hall d'entrée principal de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste. Mlle Underhill s'était déplacée pour les voir partir, lui et M. Evans. Tom se sentit nerveux à l'idée d'entrer dans sa nouvelle maison. Ce moment était enfin arriver.

Mlle Underhill vit l'expression de crainte sur le visage de Tom. Elle se pencha et embrassa le garçon sur la joue. Elle lui chuchota au creux de l' oreille, « Détend-toi. Je viendrai te rendre visite un de ces jours. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. »

Tom lui sourit timidement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse deviner aussi facilement ses pensées. Personne à l'orphelinat n'avait jamais pu le faire.

Tom leva le regard vers M. Evans. Il avait toujours cette expression hantée dans ses yeux. Et cela s'accentuait encore plus quand il le regardait. Tom ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il fait pour blesser ainsi M. Evans ? Il voyait bien que M. Evans luttait pour cacher sa douleur. Tom pris la résolution de tout faire pour aider l'homme ayant tellement fait pour l'aider.

Ce fut cette fois au tour de M. Evans de sourire « Je crois que tu as une admiratrice Tom. Mlle Underhill, vous serez toujours la bienvenue dans notre maison, quel que soit le moment. »

Il lui remis une petite pincée d'une sorte de poussière. Ajoutant que cela s'appelait de la poudre de cheminette. M. Evans en jeta une autre pincée dans le feu. Celui-ci devint subitement vert. M. Evans marcha dans le feu, en criant « Le repaire » puis disparu.

Tom se tourna vers Mme Underhill et lui dit d'une voix passionnée « C'était la chose la plus anormale que j'ai jamais vue ! »

Elle se baissa pour l'étreindre et ils se dirent au revoir. Alors Tom fit un pas dans le feu et s'en alla.

Sarah Underhill resta immobile près du feu qu'elle fixa quelques minutes encore avant de retourner dans sa pièce. Elle repensa au jeune homme et au petit garçon qui venaient tout juste de s'en aller. Tom était un enfant adorable mais semblait endommagé par son séjour dans l'orphelinat Moldu. James Evans semblait porter ses propres fardeaux également. Ils lui semblaient comme reliés d'une certaine manière au fin fond d'eux-même. Au début, elle avait pensé que M. Evans était le vrai père de Tom. Puis elle avait réalisé qu'il aurait eu douze ans à la naissance de Tom. Il était en fait de deux ans plus jeune qu'elle !

Se promettant de leur rendre une petite visite dès son prochain congé , Mlle Underhill retourna à son travail tandis que dans son esprit continuait de planer nébuleusement deux yeux d'un magnifique vert étincelant.

* * *

Ndt: (1) Je retranscris tout les noms inventés par l'auteur tel qu'il les a créés.

(2) Les Américains tout comme les Anglais consomment de bien plus lourd petit déjeuner que nous (œufs, saucisses, bacon, etc...).

**Nda: La façon dont est présenté Tom Jedusor dans l'orphelinat est un peu différente de celle contenue dans 'le prince de sang-mêlé'. Cela s'explique du fait que Jedusor y apparaît à onze ans, ayant passé quatre années supplémentaires dans l'orphelinat. Le Tom Jedusor de sept ans n'a pas encore découvert ses pouvoirs et n'a pas vraiment commencé à manipuler les gens. Les prémisses de ce Jedusor là sont exposés dans ce passage, mais elles n'y sont pas développées. (Cependant, qui sait peut être le seront-elles…) **

**Ndt : Je crois que la phrase en suspens va alimenter ( c'est bien son rôle) vos hypothèses, et je ne compte certainement pas vous gâcher l'éventuelle surprise.**

**Nda : SaWa-San ( Ndt: une des 'revieweuses' de la fanfiction anglaise ) a posé une intéressante question dans son commentaire, Harry sera-t-il renvoyer dans le passé 10-12 ans plus âgé ou au même âge que lorsqu'il est parti ? « Cela voudrait dire un Harry de 28/30 ans, qui ne pourrait logiquement pas être le survivant et n'ayant aucune mémoire de la chronologie passé, se retrouvant dans le présent ? » La réponse est qu'Harry ne lui a pas demandé et qu'Aberforth ne lui a jamais révélé l'information. (Je pense que ce Dumbledore-là doit avoir une allergie à partager librement ses informations.) Une autre question qu'on pourrait se poser est « Si le passé est changer, Est-ce qu'Harry y naîtra ? »**

**Ndt: L'auteur ayant par la suite édité et réarrangé son premier chapitre , il me semble qu'il y donne les informations répondant à ces questions (?) **

**Nda: Je tiens également à m'excuser à l'avance de plusieurs de mes expressions et épellations de mots qui sont en anglais américain de notre époque. J'essaye de ne pas en employer beaucoup mais parfois ils se glissent dans mon écriture. L'histoire se déroulant à une époque lointaine, même l'argot britannique devait y être différent. Je vous demanderais si possible de prêter davantage d'attention aux sens des mots qu'à la pureté de ces mots ou de leurs emplacement.**

**Ndt : Il en va évidemment de même pour moi. ;)**

Voilà pour le second chapitre (un peu plus court que le premier, beaucoup même) ! Vous l'aurez remarqué il est assez 'noir' par moments. Mais rassurez-vous je peux vous l'assurer ce genre de chose ne se produisent pas souvent dans cette histoire.

Mon hypothèse personnelle est qu'à travers ce chapitre DobbyElfLord répond à l'espèce de question que se posait Harry à la fin du précédent. A savoir : la folie meurtrière qui animait Voldemort était-elle acquise ou innée ?

Dans ce chapitre en insistant sur la noirceur de sa vie à l'orphelinat et en montrant bien qu'en étant bien traité il se met à éprouver de l'affection pour les gens (ce que Voldemort ne faisait jamais), il laisse penser au lecteur que Tom ne prendra peut-être, éventuellement, probablement, si tout se passe bien... , c'est possible, ptêt bien qu'oui, ptêt bien qu'non, qui sait ? pas le même chemin que Voldemort. ( Ceci dit tout ça n'est que mon opinion sur ce chapitre, à vous d'exposer les vôtres.)

Quelques réponses aux commentaires (cette partie dépendra évidemment de mon temps disponible, là le chapitre est court donc ça va. Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas.)

Merci à Naste, Hinata55, Ichigoo, Funnygirl0531 et à Nepheria pour leurs premiers (et, j'ose espérer pas leurs derniers) encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre 'flash back' qui somme toute ne révèle pas grand chose, ne refroidira pas trop votre ardeur.

Pour lys : merci également, je ne compte absolument pas abandonner la traduction de cette fiction anglaise qui elle-même n'est pas abandonnée( j'ai pu lire le trentième chapitre au cours de ma traduction du premier).

Pour ce qui est du rythme de traduction, je l'ignore franchement, tout dépend des chapitres et de leurs complexités. Il faut savoir qu'il m'arrive de rester plusieurs minutes bloqué sur la tournure d'une phrase qui finalement n'est lue qu'en trente secondes. D'autant plus que je fais tout mon possible pour retranscrire précisément ce que l'auteur met dans l'histoire ( par exemple la façon de présenter les 'adjoints' comme des chiens lancés à la poursuite de Tom. Ou bien le regard enfantin à travers lequel nous est décrit son passage à l'hôpital, la façon qu'il a, sous l'excitation, d'appeler tout le temps Harry M. Evans (un peu comme Dobby ) et cætera...)Bref : Advienne que pourra...

Enfin pour GeriAsh: La fiction en est donc à son trentième chapitre, elle est en cours d'écriture et ses chapitres arrivent environ toutes les deux-trois semaines. Et merci quand même pour avoir pris la peine d'essayer de traduire le "The-Boy-Who's-Name-Must-Be-Capitalized-and-Hyphenated", je rappelle que je cherche toujours une tournure à donner à cet infâme machin.

Le prochain chapitre sera de la taille du premier (environ), et du point de vue d'Harry puis de Tom. Il se nomme :

« Une Longue marche hors des flammes »


	3. Une longue marche hors des flammes

**Nda : Merci pour tous vos encouragements ! Je me demandais si cette histoire allait bien être accueillie. J'ai alterné les points de vue de James et Tom dans ce chapitre. Quelques scènes sont donc répétées de différents points de vue.**

**Chapitre 3: Une Longue marche hors des flammes**

**PDV Harry/James**

Harry trébucha en sortant de la cheminée et s'effondra sur le plancher. Il n'avait jamais réussi à s'habituer à ce fichu moyen de transport. Le feu s'illumina d'une vive couleur verte un bref instant et Tom s'écroula dans un grand pop sonore sur Harry.

« Je...déteste...utiliser...la poudre de cheminette ! » gémit Harry en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Tom se redressa, se secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça a fait ça? »

Harry lui répondit d'un léger sourire, « La plupart des personnes l'utilisent sans aucun problème. Elles en ressortent impeccablement. Ron avait… hum, un de mes amis avait l'habitude de se moquer de moi parce que j'en sortais systématiquement par terre. Apparemment tu es comme moi. »

Harry sentit une vive gêne en lui lorsqu'il cita Ron. Parler de son défunt meilleur ami lui était toujours très difficile. Tout particulièrement à l'individu l'ayant tué.

--

Les dernières semaines s'étaient révélées d'une grande complexité pour Harry, et ce à tous les niveaux. Rien de tout cela n'avait été prévu par Aberforth avant son départ. Le plan était pourtant simple. Revenir dans le passé, tuer Tom Jedusor bébé puis se planquer durant les dix ou douze années à venir jusqu'à ce que le retourneur de temps soit rechargé. Harry connaissait une expression Moldu qui résumait parfaitement sa situation : FUBAR. L'acronyme étant tout naturellement accompagné de son ami SNAFU, qui lui résumait aisément sa vie entière. (1)

Harry venait de passer une semaine entière au ministère à courir de bureau en bureau dans le but de régulariser sa situation afin de permettre à Tom d'être dans sa maison aujourd'hui. Bien que la loi du monde magique ait fait d'Harry le tuteur de Tom, la loi supposait en fait que le sorcier ou la sorcière adulte prenant la tutelle soit un membre identifié de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. Puisque Harry n'était pas vraiment officiellement recensé (Du moins pas jusqu'à sa naissance dans une cinquantaine d'années !), il dut s'inscrire officiellement au ministère.

Harry aurait dû deviner que toute demande formulée auprès du ministère de la magie se transformerait rapidement en un mal de tête colossal. Étant officiellement un sorcier venant de l'étranger (!) sans aucune famille, les bureaucrates le virent comme une proie naturelle. Comme Harry ne pouvait pas leur fournir des copies de ses diplômes, ils le recensèrent en tant que sorcier non formé. Puis ils essayèrent de lui attribuer un gardien ! Harry en vint même à regretter son statut de 'Survivant'. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'occuper de telles choses auparavant.

Harry avait finalement pu obtenir une réunion avec Madame Marchebanks. Harry se rappelait l'avoir entendue mentionner s'être occupée de Dumbledore lors de ses BUSEs. Harry lui expliqua qu'il était récemment revenu en Écosse après avoir vécu à l'étranger la majeure partie de sa vie. Puisqu'il n'avait pas été formé par le système d'éducation magique britannique, il ne pouvait donc pas leur donner les documents qu'ils exigeaient. Enfin, Harry expliqua à la vieille sorcière les circonstances ayant placé Tom sous sa garde.

Apprenant les anciennes conditions de vie de Tom à l'orphelinat Mme Marchebanks en resta presque sans voix. Émue, elle décida d'aider le jeune homme à se sortir de cette situation.

Madame Marchebanks avança rapidement l'examen pour les BUSEs d'Harry que les bureaucrates avaient programmé en août . En tant qu'examinatrice reconnue, elle put rassembler une équipe d'examinateurs afin de lui faire passer une session spéciale d'examen. Harry eut à payer les horaires des fonctionnaires du ministère mais cela lui était franchement bien égal. La disparition d'une petite pile de gallions passa totalement inaperçue dans son immense coffre de Gringotts.

Harry s'arrangea pour passer ses ASPICs en Défense contre les forces du mal, Potions, Métamorphose, Sortilège, et Astronomie. Il décida également de passer ses BUSEs de Soin aux créatures magiques, de Botanique, d''Arithmancie et d'Histoire de la magie. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de passer autant de matières pour répondre aux exigences des bureaucrates, mais il voulait les faire taire définitivement. Au cas où il aurait à acquérir un emploi à cette époque, il ne voulait pas avoir à refaire toute cette paperasse.

L'Arithmancie et l'Histoire de la magie étaient les seules matières pour lesquelles Harry conservait quelques craintes. Après la fin de sa sixième année, Harry avait de facto commencé à étudier l'Arithmancie dans ses recherches d'un moyen de détruire Voldemort. Hermione avait même commencé à lui en enseigner l'été précèdent dans la maison des Dursley. Les maths étaient le sujet préféré d'Harry avant sa venue à Poudlard. Harry trouvait le sujet intéressant et continuait à en lire durant son temps libre.

Pour l'Histoire de la magie, c'était une autre histoire. Harry avait obtenu à grand peine le 'A' de son premier BUSE. Il n'avait pas touché un seul livre d'histoire depuis. C'est-à-dire depuis environ trois ans. Harry allait avoir besoin de nombreuses heures de travail pour remettre en ordre ses connaissances en Histoire notamment pour se renseigner sur les événements 'récents'.

En plus de ses quelques problèmes avec le ministère, Harry eut de nombreuses choses à faire. Mlle Underhill put lui fournir une évaluation des mensurations de Tom afin de lui établir une garde-robe. Harry put ainsi faire quelques achats de vêtements pour sorciers de sept ans au Chemin de Traverse. Il prit également un balai spécialement conçu pour enfant. Le balai permettait aux parents d'ajuster la hauteur maximale à laquelle l'enfant puisse voler. Le regard perdu, Harry se demanda si Tom Jedusor ferait un bon joueur de Quidditch.

Harry sélectionna également plusieurs livres sur la façon de mener l'éducation magique d'un enfant. Harry savait que les Weasley avaient été instruits à la maison par Molly. Harry venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de la manière dont le reste de la communauté magique s'occupait de leurs enfants avant qu'ils ne leur soient permis de commencer à étudier la magie.

Harry fit aussi quelques emplettes dans le Londres Moldu. Des habits et des jeux pour enfants Moldus rejoignirent dans son sac quelques livres sur les matières d'enseignement Moldu, notamment les mathématiques et la science.

Harry vécut comme une intéressante expérience sa promenade à Londres. A son époque, visiter Londres était bien trop dangereux pour Harry. La constante vigilance que lui imposait la permanente possibilité d'une attaque surprise de Mangemorts l'empêchait de véritablement profiter de la vue ou des spectacles librement. Bien que la vie nocturne de Londres lui parut bien plus agitée que ce qu'il avait pu entendre d'autres étudiants de Poudlard, Harry apprécia sa tranquille promenade à travers ce qu'il pouvait voir de la ville.

Harry se prit à souhaiter que sa visite à l'orphelinat ait été aussi calme et plaisante que celle du reste de la ville.

**Retour en arrière.**

Deux jours après avoir délivré Tom de ses bourreaux dans la ruelle, Harry arriva aux portes de l'orphelinat vers 8:30 du matin. Son léger retard étant dû à ses problèmes naissants avec le ministère.

Passant les portes, Harry observa quelques jeunes filles jouer dans la cour. Elles semblaient relativement heureuses et en bonne santé. Il ne voyait aucun signe des abus décrits par Tom à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Harry frappa à la porte où se trouvait inscrit en grosses lettres les mots 'Bâtiment des garçons'. Après avoir de nouveau frappé plusieurs fois, la porte finit enfin par être ouverte par un jeune homme qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Qu'est s'tu veux, toi? »

Harry s'efforça du mieux qu'il put de rester poli, « Bonjour, je m'appelle James Evans. Je voudrais parler à M. Roughton. »

« Il a pas l'temps d'parler à tous les clowns qui passent dans la rue, casse-toi. » lui grogna le garçon, avant d'essayer de fermer la porte.

Avant qu'il n'en ait le temps, Harry plaça son pied dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le garçon la rouvrit brutalement, la colère se lisant sur son visage.

« Tu l'auras cherché, mec ! Casse-toi d'la avant kj'te botte le cul ! »

Harry regarda le garçon, laissant un peu de sa magie scintiller dans ses yeux . « Tu vas gentiment m'amener auprès de M. Roughton . »

Le jeune gangster s'immobilisa un court instant. Ce clown-là lui semblait étrangement différent. De la crainte envahit brusquement l'organe si peu utilisé qui lui tenait lieu de cerveau. Malheureusement, n'ayant pas servi depuis si longtemps, le minuscule organe avait fini par s'atrophier avec le temps. Le jeune gangster (qui s'appelait Randolph) se laissa guider par son instinct. Il lui envoya un coup de poing.

Pendant sa formation après la mort de Dumbledore, Maugrey avait confié à une paire de Moldus la tâche de former Harry au combat physique. Les deux moldus se trouvaient être d'anciens sergents de la Marine Royale à la retraite. L'un avait été le champion de boxe poids-lourd de la flotte de l'Atlantique quatre années consécutives. L'autre avait passé la majeure partie de sa carrière en poste en Extrême-Orient où il avait été rompu aux différentes formes d'arts martiaux. Harry put 'goûter' à un nombre non-négligeable de potions curatives au cours de son entraînement avec ces hommes-là.

Harry s'écarta avec célérité de la trajectoire plus qu'évidente du bras et en saisit le poignet en une prise des plus basiques. Il n'eut rien d'autre à faire qu'observer la brute se laisser emporter par son poids et son propre élan. Randolph se réveilla bien plus tard, étalé sur les pavés ronds de la cour, et s'aperçut que le dénommé James Evans s'était entre temps volatilisé.

Harry entra dans la partie de l'orphelinat réservée aux garçons tout en se demandant si le gangster sans connaissance qu'il laissait derrière lui pouvait être apparenté à Crabbe ou à Goyle. Mettant cette pensée de côté, Harry s'engagea dans une sorte de vestibule, quittant la pièce faisant office d'accueil.

Passé le vestibule, les couloirs lui semblèrent de plus en plus foncés et encrassés. Ou bien les murs avaient oublié d'être peints, ou bien ils n'avaient pas été lavés depuis des années. Des papiers et bien d'autres déchets étaient éparpillés sur le plancher, apparemment jetés là par leurs utilisateurs une fois usagés.

Harry entendit des bruits de voix provenir d'une pièce toute proche. Atteignant une double porte sous un panneau indiquant 'Salle à manger', Harry s'arrêta un instant. On pouvait entendre la voix d'un homme crier à l'intérieur.

« Bande de morveux, vous attendrez ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de manger. Rappelez-vous de cette leçon : qu'un seul d'entre vous ose me défier et vous en subirez tous les conséquences ! Soyez plutôt soulagés que je ne vous laisse seulement que deux jours sans manger ! Tout ce que vous aviez à faire était de ramener ce bâtard ici! Mais puisque vous êtes trop bêtes pour le faire vous serez tous punis, sans exception ! »

Harry s'immobilisa, choqué par la confirmation des abus sévissant dans cet orphelinat. Lors de son enfance recluse dans le placard sous l'escalier par les Dursley, Harry avait souvent souhaité que les Dursley le dépose simplement dans un orphelinat. Harry se rendit compte que si ne serait-ce que la moitié de l'histoire de Tom était vraie, cet endroit aurait presque pu faire d'eux une famille modèle en comparaison.

Harry se mit rapidement à réfléchir à la situation. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie sur des Moldus et passer dix à douze ans dans la prison d' Azkaban n'était pas dans ses plans. Quel dommage que la Marine britannique ne propose plus les services de ses mercenaires! Laisser M. Roughton au main d'un soldat du siècle dernier lui semblait pourtant une bonne idée.

Harry se lança un ensemble de sortilèges afin de changer son aspect. Il ressemblait maintenant à un homme d'une quarantaine d'année muni d'une belle face de brute. Il avait utilisé ses souvenirs de Goyle senior comme modèle. Une fois les sorts correctement placés, Harry ouvrit brusquement les portes.

« Ah, M. Roughton. Toujours à table à ce que je vois! » ricana Harry.

« Qui êtes-vous? » lui hurla le gros homme.

« Je suis l'homme qui a une affaire à vous proposer. Est-ce que vous seriez intéressé par l'idée de vous faire un paquet d'argent, M. Roughton ? »

A voir la façon dont ses yeux globuleux s'ouvrirent en grand en entendant cette question, la réponse devait être oui. En un instant, son ton changea, sa voix devenant doucereuse, « Naturellement ! Pourquoi n'entreriez-vous pas dans mon bureau afin que nous y discutions votre offre ? »

Harry se déplaça sur le coté et lui dit en ricanant, « Après vous, monsieur. »

Durant le court chemin jusqu'à son bureau, Harry lança le sort Legilimens sur le gros et gras despote. Harry eut non seulement confirmation de tout ce que lui avait raconté Tom au sujet de l'orphelinat mais il apprit bien pire encore. Alfred Roughton avait de toute évidence l'habitude d'utiliser cet établissement pour se remplir les poches. Il avait réduit au minimum les budgets de la nourriture et de l'entretien. Il avait également augmenté les chiffres des recensements d'un tiers, tandis qu'il se servait des garçons et des filles de l'orphelinat comme jouets pour ses activités nocturnes. Après 'usage' il les vendait à d'autres usagers de ce genre de pratiques, tout en en vendant des 'intacts' à d'autres individus tout aussi malintentionnés. Les documents avaient, semblait-il, pris l'habitude de 'disparaître', ne laissant ainsi aucune trace de ces enfants. Harry se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux au fur et à mesure qu'il plongeait dans son esprit, lorsqu'il fit une fascinante découverte. Alfred Roughton était un sorcier.

Plus précisément, M. Roughton était un très faible sorcier, presque un Cracmol. Son manque plus que manifeste de pouvoir et la quasi-absence de magie sortant de sa baguette couplés à un comportement belliqueux l'avaient empêché de ne serait-ce que finir sa première année à Poudlard. Il avait été placé à Gryffondor quasiment par défaut. Non pas qu'il ait été particulièrement brave, mais parce qu'il était dépourvu de la moindre once de qualité des autres maisons ; pas d'intelligence Serdaiglienne, aucune fidélité et encore moins d'effort acharné Poufsouffliens ainsi qu'aucune ambition de Serpentard. Le responsable de la maison Gryffondor avait obtenu son expulsion avant même les vacances de Noël. Non pas qu'il ait été pourvu d'une mauvaise éducation ; il était simplement un psychopathe sans respect pour qui que ce soit.

Cette information plaçait la situation sous un jour entièrement nouveau. Harry sortit discrètement sa baguette et l'assomma tandis qu'ils marchaient vers son bureau. L' homme s'écroula sur le sol comme un sac de viande. Une brève recherche plus tard et Harry tenait sa baguette dans ses mains. La plaçant dans sa poche, Harry fouilla son bureau et y trouva un petit sachet de poudre de cheminette. Harry rompit alors les sortilèges, retournant à son apparence normale.

Allumant le feu d'un rapide 'Incendio', Harry y jeta une pincée de poudre puis s'écria, « Département des Aurors »

La tête d'un jeune homme apparut aussitôt dans le feu, et lui demanda, « Auriez-vous besoin d'aide, monsieur ? »

Harry lui répondit rapidement, « Oui, je voudrais vous signaler les activités d'un magicien maltraitant les enfants magiques et Moldus sous son autorité. Ce qui inclut la vente de quelques uns d'entre eux. »

Bien que la tête du jeune homme se trouvait toujours au beau milieu d'un feu, il sembla pâlir en entendant ces mots. « C'est un sorcier ? Vous êtes sûr ? »

Harry hocha la tête, « Oui, j'ai récupéré sa baguette magique et cette poudre de cheminette provient de son propre bureau. »

Le jeune homme, qui semblait assimiler peu à peu ces informations grimaça, « Une équipe vous sera bientôt envoyée. Veuillez désencombrer l'espace devant le feu. »

Harry se recula et attendit les Aurors. Il se demanda de quelle manière Tom allait réagir à cette révélation. Harry présumait que la haine viscérale de Voldemort contre les Moldus avait sans aucun doute dû s'appuyer sur ces années passées à l'orphelinat. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant en sachant que le directeur de cet établissement n'était autre qu'un sorcier ?

Avant qu'Harry ait pu tirer toutes les conclusions de ces récents événements, deux sorciers et une sorcière apparurent dans la cheminée du bureau. Harry repéra parmi eux le jeune homme avec qui il venait de parler.

Le plus vieux d'entre eux s'adressa à Harry. « Vous êtes celui qui a appelé ? »

« Oui, je vérifiais certaines déclarations faites par un jeune garçon au sujet de cet endroit. J'ai été assez étonné de découvrir qu'un sorcier le dirigeait. Je vous ai appelés avant les Aurors Moldus. »

La sorcière lui demanda, « Et qui êtes-vous ? »

Harry lui sourit, « Je m'appelle James Evans. Je viens tout juste de revenir de l'étranger et j'ai récemment acheté une maison à Pré-Au-Lard. »

Le sorcier lui répondit, « Je suis l'Auror Franklin. » puis désigna la sorcière et le jeune sorcier derrière lui, « Voici mon collègue, l'Auror Gryfryder, et voici le stagiaire Maugrey. »

Harry se pétrifia en entendant ce nom. Ce jeune homme était le jeune Alastor Maugrey 'Fol-Œil'? Il semblait si... normal.

Maugrey fit roulé le gros magicien sans connaissance par terre et s'adressa soudainement à ses instructeurs. « Monsieur, je crois que c'est Alfred Roughton. »

« Bon sang ! Alors c'est ici que ce salopard se cachait ? » cracha le vieux magicien.

Harry leur lança un regard interrogateur. « Vous connaissez cet homme ? »

La bouche de la sorcière était toujours déformée par une inquiétante grimace lorsqu'elle lui répondit. « Nous recherchons cet individu depuis plus de trois ans. Il avait été condamné pour le meurtre d'une très vieille sorcière qu'il venait de voler. Il avait malheureusement été relâché à cause d'une erreur de formulaire et il s'était déjà échappé avant qu'on ait pu le retrouver pour l'envoyer à Azkaban. »

Harry se sentit envahir par la combinaison d'un profond soulagement et d'un choc qui ne l'était pas moins. Il se sentait soulagé de savoir que cette affaire serait résolue rapidement. En tant que condamné s'étant évadé de prison, Roughton allait de toute évidence recevoir un rapide procès puis être envoyé tout aussi rapidement faire une petite visite aux Détraqueurs. Mais il se sentait également particulièrement secoué à l'idée qu'une simple petite erreur sur un bout de papier ait pu conduire à la dévastation de l'enfance de Tom Jedusor.

**Fin du retour en arrière**

Avant même qu'Harry ait commencé ses examens, Alfred Roughton fut envoyé passer le reste de sa misérable vie à Azkaban. Harry avait néanmoins éprouvé une profonde frustration en découvrant que les charges pesant sur lui pour ses méfaits dans l'orphelinat ne furent jamais entendues par le Magenmagot. 'On' avait considéré que cela aurait été une perte de temps étant donné que les personnes concernées n'étaient que des enfants de Moldus. Harry contenait à grand peine sa colère en se concentrant sur le fait que Tom ait été tenu éloigné de toute cette affaire.

Le jour suivant, Harry contacta l'association de charité en charge de l'orphelinat. Harry offrit d'acheter l'orphelinat et d'en assurer le fonctionnement. Bien que l'association parut comme choquée à cette idée, elle accepta l'offre. Son conseil d'administration avait été fortement perturbé par la 'disparition' de Roughton. Après une courte enquête, on découvrit rapidement qu'il avait disparu après avoir vidé les comptes de l'établissement. Le conseil accepta également de continuer d'y envoyer leurs orphelins tandis que 'James' s'occuperait d'assembler le personnel et prendrait en charge son fonctionnement. Harry s'amusa particulièrement en appelant sa nouvelle association la 'Fondation du Phénix'.

Tout en attendant les résultats de ses examens, Harry discuta avec Madame Marchebanks de son idée d' éducateurs pour sorciers et Cracmols. Elle sembla très intéressée par le projet d' Harry.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous des éducateurs magiques, M. Evans ? C'est un orphelinat de Moldus, » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis moi-même orphelin et l'enfant dont j'ai la garde l'est également. Nous sommes tous les deux considérés comme des sang-mêlés. Mon père était un sang-pur mais d'une famille réduite dépourvue d'autres membres tandis que ma mère était une sorcière née de Moldus n'ayant pour seul parent qu'une sœur qui haïssait la magie. La mère de Tom, elle, est morte sans indiquer de quelle famille elle venait. Il s'est retrouvé abandonné dans un orphelinat, vous connaissez la suite. Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans cette situation ! Nous avons besoin d'un endroit sûr ou tous ces enfants puissent vivre avant d'entrer à Poudlard. »

Fascinée, Madame Marchebanks écouta Harry parler. « Cela me semble une idée merveilleuse ! Je réalise n'avoir jamais penser à ce problème. » L'antique et minuscule sorcière fit une pause un bref moment. « Mais que se passera-t-il pour les enfants Moldus qui s'y trouvent ? »

Harry gesticula, « Ils pourront rester bien entendu. J'ai l'intention de m'assurer qu'une éducation magique et Moldue soit donnée aux enfants ayant des pouvoirs magiques. Les enfants Cracmols et Moldus obtiendront une éducation purement Moldue tout en développant une compréhension du monde magique. »

« Je pense que ce serait une formidable chose. Et je compte bien vous soutenir dans cette voie. Je peux facilement vous obtenir une liste de professeurs et d'éducateurs qualifiés. Je m'occupe également du Magenmagot. Je m'assurerai que rien ne vous bloque de ce coté-là. »

« Je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant, Madame Marchebanks. »

« Mais c'est avec plaisir que je vais m'en occuper, M. Evans. » lui sourit la sorcière « Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée de vos performances au cours de vos examens ces deux derniers jours. J'ai vu passer bien des Aurors qui ne possédaient pas la moitié des connaissances en Défense contre les forces du mal que vous possédez. »

Harry se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise en apprenant qu'il venait d'éveiller la curiosité des examinateurs. Comment Harry allait-il expliquer qu'il avait déjà effectué sa formation d'Auror et de Langue-de-plomb soixante sept ans dans le futur? Les seules choses auxquelles ils aient eu accès étant des formulaires et autres paperasses administratives.

Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, un hibou s'introduisit dans la pièce, laissant tomber une lettre sur le bureau. En s'en allant, il laissa également tomber autre chose.

Madame Marchebanks émit un gémissement. « Nous allons devoir trouver une autre manière d'envoyer des lettres au sein du ministère. Les hiboux font décidément bien trop de désordre. »

Harry se mit à rire sous cape en repensant à un M. Weasley lui révélant pourquoi ils étaient passés aux avions en papier ensorcelés, ce qui n'arriverait que dans soixante ans. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle lisait la lettre.

« Et bien M. Evans, ce sont là d'excellents résultats. En particulier pour quelqu'un ayant suivi un enseignement à la maison et hors du pays. » lui dit-elle en lui donnant la lettre.

Harry sauta d'une traite toutes les informations préliminaires et passa directement aux notes.

ASPICs :

Sortilège : EE

Défense contre les forces du mal : O (+)

Potions : EE

Métamorphose : O

Astronomie : A

ASPICs : 5/5 avec mention en Défense contre les forces du mal.

BUSEs :

Arithmancie : EE

Soin au créatures magiques : O

Botanique : EE

Histoire de la magie : A

BUSEs : 9/9 ( les ASPICs font également office de BUSE )

'wow', pensa Harry. C'est bien mieux que ce que j'avais réussi à obtenir la première fois. J'imagine que ne pas les avoir passé en étant stressé par la guerre à fait la différence.

Madame Marchebanks tendit la main au-dessus de son bureau. « Félicitation, M. Evans. Je crois que le dernier obstacle entre vous et la tutelle de Tom vient d'être officiellement levé. »

Harry lui serra la main tout en la regardant dans les yeux. « Merci, Madame Marchebanks. Vous n'avez aucune idée de tout ce que cela représente pour moi. »

--

Harry revint brutalement à la réalité, s'extirpa de ses pensées et regarda le jeune garçon écroulé sur le plancher à ses pieds . Harry se sentit grimacer en voyant l'expression d'incrédulité sur le visage de Tom.

Celui-ci regarda Harry avec de grands yeux en lui disant, « C'était génial ! Est-ce qu'on peut le refaire ? »

Harry sentit sa grimace s' agrandir davantage. « Alors comme ça tu aimes ça, toi ? Attends d'avoir essayé un balai ! »

Harry pouvait presque sentir l'excitation du jeune garçon se diffuser tout autour de lui. « Tu veux voir ta nouvelle chambre ? »

Semblant comme assommé par tout ce qu'il pouvait voir autour de lui, Tom courut dans la maison vers les chambres à coucher. Harry lui indiqua la porte de la sienne et fit enfin un pas de côté, le laissant entrer.

Harry pouffa en voyant l'expression de totale incrédulité sur son visage. « C'est tout pour moi ? » Après qu'Harry ait hoché la tête, Tom lui dit, « C'est encore plus grand que la chambre que je partageai avec trois autres garçons ! »

Après avoir ouvert ses armoires et s'être émerveillé à la vue des magnifiques (et coûteux) vêtements qu'elles contenaient, il aperçut le balai pour enfant accrocher dans un coin. « Est-ce que c'est un vrai balai volant ? »

« C'est un balai pour débutant. Il ne te laissera pas faire quoi que ce soit de trop dangereux avant que tu n'apprennes à le maîtriser. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? » demanda Tom en désignant une porte devant lui.

« Ce couloir mène à ta salle de bain. Il relie également à la chambre d'ami de l'autre côté » lui dit Harry.

Tom se tourna vers Harry avec une étrange expression sur le visage. Harry réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la même expression froide et lointaine qu'il avait pu voir sur les visages de plusieurs des autres garçons de l'orphelinat. « Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Pour la première fois, Harry revit en lui le Tom Jedusor de 16 ans qu'il avait rencontré dans la Chambre des Secrets. La même expression glaciale qu'affichait Malefoy et les autres futurs Mangemorts de chez Serpentard du temps où Harry étudiait à Poudlard.

Harry regarda le jeune enfant de sept ans qui le dévisageait, muni de l'air froid d'un vieil homme. « Viens dans la cuisine, il faut que nous parlions. J'ai quelque chose à te dire sur les raisons qui m'ont poussées à t'aider et à t'amener ici. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'organiser ses pensées, Harry se retrouva dans sa cuisine un verre de bièraubeurre à la main. Tom, muni d'un jus de potiron, jetait des regards suspicieux à l'homme se tenant devant lui.

« Tom, Je crois qu'il y a une histoire que je dois te raconter. Elle n'est pas très agréable, mais je pense que tu la comprendras. Arrête -moi si tu as des questions, d'accord ? »

Harry commença, « Lorsque je suis né, un sorcier maléfique cherchait à prendre le pouvoir. Il tuait et blessait nombre de gens. Avec quelques autres personnes, mes parents tentaient de le combattre. Un soir, lui et quelques uns de ses disciples s'introduisirent dans la maison de mes parents et les tuèrent. Mais au cours de la bataille il fut très sérieusement blessé et se trouva privé de ses pouvoirs. Il se volatilisa et on ne le revit plus durant plus de dix ans. »

A en voir la lueur dans ses yeux, Tom était captivé par cette histoire, « Comment fut-il blessé ? »

Harry ne voulait pas lui révéler plus d'informations que ce qu'il estimait nécessaire. Après tout, Tom avait seulement sept ans. Inutile de l'effrayer. Et puis si l'histoire venait à se répéter, Harry ne voulait pas d'un Voldemort averti. « C'est assez compliqué, Tom. La façon dont tout cela est arrivé n'a pas vraiment d' importance en ce moment. Le principal est qu'il perdit sa puissance et dut s'enfuir. »

Tom hocha la tête. Harry dut retenir un léger rire en voyant son expression. Hermione en avait une semblable quand elle avait un mystère à résoudre.

« Je n'avais plus ni grand-parent ni membre de ma famille encore en vie. Il ne me restait plus que la sœur de ma mère. Je n'avais qu'un an lorsqu'on m'envoya vivre avec elle, mon oncle et mon cousin. »

« Au moins vous n'avez pas eu à vivre dans un orphelinat, » murmura Tom.

« Ne tire pas de conclusion trop vite. Ma tante et sa famille détestaient la magie. Ils étaient Moldus et appelaient 'anormales' toutes les personnes ayant des pouvoirs magiques . Lorsque j'ai entendu les garçons dans la ruelle te traiter d' 'anormal' de la même manière, cela m'a poussé à t'aider. Je n'aime pas ce genre de tyrans. »

Son regard se posant sur la fenêtre de la cuisine un court instant, il continua. « Ils m'obligèrent à vivre dans un placard sous l'escalier durant dix ans. Tout ce que je recevais de la part de ma tante et de mon oncle était des hurlements dénués de toute affection. Mon cousin avait inventé un jeu avec ses amis qui s'appelait 'la chasse au Harry'. Une fois attrapé, ils me frappaient. »

Tom lui demanda d'une voix neutre, « Quand est-ce qu'ils ont arrêté ? »

Harry sourit, le regard dans le vague. « Quand j'ai eu onze ans, j'ai commencé à apprendre la magie. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'en servir à la maison mais j'avais des amis qui me protégeaient le temps que je puisse le faire moi-même. »

Tom le regarda dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tout ça est vrai ? »

Harry sentit une légère pression magique sur son crâne. Ce n'était même pas assez fort pour faire avouer la vérité à un Moldu s'il ne le voulait pas, mais c'était les débuts d'un Legilimens-né. « Oui, Tom. C'est la vérité. J'ai beaucoup simplifié mais ma vie avec ma tante et mon oncle fut réellement ainsi. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je peux comprendre ta situation ? »

Tom baissa la tête. Il semblait soulagé d'entendre toute cette histoire pensa Harry.

« Je n'aime pas les Moldus, » dit il. « Ils nous ont tous les deux maltraités uniquement parce que nous savons utiliser la magie. »

Cette déclaration rendit Harry encore davantage nerveux.

« Les gens sont ce qu'ils sont, Tom. Qu'ils soient Moldus ou non n'y change rien. Rappelle-toi , c'est un magicien qui a tué mes parents uniquement parce qu'ils refusaient de le servir. »

Tom regardait fixement la table. Même s'il aurait préféré s'arrêter là, Harry continua « Tom, ce que je viens de dire vaut également pour toi. »

Tom releva brusquement la tête de surprise. « C'est un sorcier qui a tué mes parents ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, Tom. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé à ton père, mais ta mère est morte à ta naissance. Elle était malade et elle a donné ses dernières forces pour te mettre au monde. »

« Si… si elle avait été une sorcière, aurait-elle survécu? » Demanda Tom d'une faible voix.

« Elle était une sorcière, Tom. C'est d'elle que tu as hérité ta magie. »

Tom semblait remettre ses idées en place après toutes ces nouvelles. « Dans ce cas de quoi parliez-vous à propos d'un sorcier ayant ruiné ma vie ? »

« Tom, il y avait deux êtres doués de magie à l'orphelinat. Tu en étais un et M. Roughton était l'autre. »

Ses yeux commencèrent à s' humidifier. « Mais alors... pourquoi me traitait-il toujours d'anormal ? »

Harry contourna rapidement la table et prit la main du jeune garçon . « Il est en prison maintenant, Tom. Il se cachait des Aurors, les policiers des sorciers. Peut-être lui rappelais-tu tout ce qu'il avait perdu dans sa fuite. »

« Tom, au cours de ma vie j'ai rencontré de bon et de mauvais Moldus tout comme j'ai rencontré de bon et de mauvais sorciers. Ce ne sont pas les pouvoirs qui rendent quelqu'un différent, mais ce qu'il en fait. Tu comprends ? »

Une larme roula sur sa joue. « Oui, je comprends. »

Harry prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Tom pleura un long moment. Puis il se pencha vers Harry en le regardant.

« Comment je vais vous appeler ? »

Harry sourit. « Et bien, M. Evans est un peu trop rude, je crois. Que dirais-tu d'oncle James ? »

Tom, les yeux encore rougis d'avoir pleuré le regarda émerveillé. Il mit ses bras autour d'Harry dans une étreinte et lui répondit, « Merci, oncle Jimmy ! »

**PDV Tom**

Tom se sentit de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'il passait en un éclair devant de nombreuses cheminées. Il commençait à se sentir nauséeux lorsqu'il fut enfin éjecté de la cheminée. Il s'effondra sur le plancher ou plus précisément sur quelque chose s'y trouvant. Tom ne se leva que quand il fut absolument sûr que la salle avait arrêté de tourner autour de lui.

Une fois assis, Tom réalisa que l'objet sur lequel il était tombé en sortant de la cheminée était en fait M. Evans. Tom l'entendit murmurer d'un ton las, « Je déteste utiliser la poudre de cheminette ! »

Tom se redressa en se secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça a fait ça ? »

M. Evans lui fit un léger sourire, « La plupart des personnes l'utilisent sans aucun problème. Elles en ressortent impeccablement. Ron avait… hum, un de mes amis avait l'habitude de se moquer de moi parce que j'en sortais systématiquement par terre. Apparemment tu es comme moi. »

Tom remarqua son air rempli de tristesse lorsque M. Evans mentionna son ami. L'homme resta assis là silencieusement un long moment, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Tom n'arrivait pas à comprendre M. Evans. Durant sa vie à l'orphelinat, il était arrivé à la conclusion que les gens ne font jamais les choses sans raison et qu'ils désirent toujours quelque chose en retour. Et que personne ne fait jamais quoique ce soit par simple « gentillesse ».

Tom vit que M. Evans prêtait de nouveau attention à lui. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda M. Evans et lui dit, « C'était génial ! Est-ce qu'on peut le refaire ? »

L'espèce de grimace de M. Evans s' agrandit davantage. « Alors comme ça tu aimes ça, toi ? Attends d'avoir essayé un balai ! »

Tom vit que M. Evans semblait aimer jusqu'à la simple pensée de monter sur un balai. Cet homme le remplissait de plus en plus de confusion. Il était très gentil mais Tom pouvait maintenant voir quelque chose dans ses yeux qui d'une façon ou d'une autre le considérait d'une manière que le jeune garçon n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

M. Evans lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. « Tu veux voir ta nouvelle chambre ? »

Tom suivit M. Evans à travers toute la maison. Tout ce qui s'y trouvait paraissait entièrement neuf. Tous les meubles semblaient tout juste avoir été achetés. La maison était méticuleusement rangée mais lui donna malgré tout une agréable impression.

M. Evans mena Tom à une porte et le fit entrer dans la salle. Tom se déplaça dans une chambre presque deux fois plus grande que celle qu'il avait eu au dortoir de l'orphelinat. Les meubles de cette chambre semblaient aussi flambant neufs que dans le reste de la maison que Tom avait pu voir. Le lit lui sembla énorme. Il s'y dressait aux quatre coins un long poteau sculpté soutenant un large drap au dessus du lit. Un bureau pour enfant se trouvait dans un coin à côté d' une bibliothèque remplie de divers livres.

Tom entendit soudainement rire M. Evans. Il jeta un œil vers cet étrange homme et lui demanda, « C'est tout pour moi ? » M. Evans hocha la tête. « C'est encore plus grand que la chambre que je partageais avec trois autres garçons ! »

Tom ouvrit le placard et s'émerveilla en voyant les habits qui y était accrochés. Il y en avait bien plus que ce que Tom avait pu porter au cours de toute sa vie. Les vêtements neufs qui n'avaient de toute évidence jamais été portés étaient accrochés sur des cintres parfaitement ordonnés. Tom vit à côté des vêtements normaux de longues robes comme celles qu'il avait pu voir à l'hôpital. Il aperçut alors un balai pour enfant accroché dans un coin. « Est-ce que c'est un vrai balai volant ? »

« C'est un balai pour débutant. Il ne te laissera pas faire quoi que ce soit de trop dangereux avant que tu n'apprennes à le maîtriser. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? » Demanda Tom en désignant une porte devant lui.

« Ce couloir mène à ta salle de bain. Il relie également à la chambre d'ami de l'autre côté, » Lui dit M. Evans.

Il pouvait presque entendre son instinct l'avertir. Cet homme voulait manifestement quelque chose de lui. Tom avait entendu des rumeurs dans l'orphelinat au sujet de ces hommes qui emportaient des enfants chez eux. Prenant rapidement sa décision, Tom tourna la tête vers M. Evans. « Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Le visage de M. Evans se figea ; Il semblait se vider de toute expression. Tom pouvait néanmoins y voir un étrange mélange de tristesse et de colère. « Viens dans la cuisine, il faut que nous parlions. J'ai quelque chose à te dire sur les raisons qui m'ont poussées à t'aider et à t 'amener ici. »

Tom suivi M. Evans hors de la chambre à coucher et à travers la maison. Ils entrèrent finalement dans la cuisine qui semblait aussi neuve que le reste de la maison. Tom nota que la cuisine lui paraissait assez bizarre comparée à celle qu'il avait vue dans l'orphelinat. Certains des objets dans cette pièce semblaient… avancés fut le seul mot qu'il trouva pour les décrire.

M. Evans sortit des verres et y versa à boire pour Tom et lui. Tom remarqua que les boissons venaient de deux récipients différents. Il s' assit à la table pendant que M. Evans y plaçait les verres puis s'asseyait en face de lui.

M. Evans posa sa boisson et resta tranquillement immobile un court instant. Alors il poussa un soupir et commença, « Tom, il y a une histoire que je dois te raconter. Elle n'est pas très agréable, mais je pense que tu le comprendras. Arrête-moi si tu as des questions, d'accord ? »

D'une manière assez solennelle, Tom hocha la tête silencieusement. Il pouvait sentir une brusque montée d'émotions chez le sorcier.

Les yeux de M. Evans semblèrent se perdre dans le vague lorsqu'il commença, « Lorsque je suis né, un sorcier maléfique cherchait à prendre le pouvoir. Il tuait et blessait nombre de gens. Avec quelques autres personnes, mes parents tentaient de le combattre. Un soir, lui et quelques uns de ses disciples s'introduisirent dans la maison de mes parents et les tuèrent. Mais au cours de la bataille il fut très sérieusement blessé et se trouva privé de ses pouvoirs. Il se volatilisa et on ne le revit plus durant plus de dix ans. »

De toute évidence M. Evans simplifiait l'histoire. « Comment fut-il blessé ? »

Les yeux de M. Evans prirent une expression que Tom avait déjà pu voir lorsque M. Evans le regardait. M. Evans répondit, « C'est assez compliqué, Tom. La façon dont tout cela est arrivé n'a pas vraiment d' importance en ce moment. Le principal est qu'il perdit sa puissance et dut s'enfuir. »

Tom hocha la tête. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose que M. Evans ne voulait pas lui révéler. Ce n'était pas important en ce moment, mais Tom se dit qu'il aurait un jour besoin de le découvrir.

M. Evans continua son histoire, « Je n'avais plus ni grand-parent ni membre de ma famille encore en vie. Il ne me restait plus que la sœur de ma mère. Je n'avais qu'un an lorsqu'on m'envoya vivre avec elle, mon oncle et mon cousin. »

Tom se sentit amusé au fond de lui. M. Evans pensait que vivre avec une tante et un oncle était une vie malheureuse ? Il devrait essayer de vivre dans un orphelinat quelque temps. « Au moins vous n'avez pas eu à vivre dans un orphelinat » murmura Tom.

Evans lui adressa un froncement de sourcil « Ne tire pas de conclusion trop vite. Ma tante et sa famille détestaient la magie. Ils étaient Moldus et appelaient 'anormales' toutes les personnes ayant des pouvoirs magiques. Lorsque j'ai entendu les garçons dans la ruelle te traiter d' 'anormal' de la même manière, cela m'a poussé à t'aider. Je n'aime pas ce genre de tyrans. » Après une courte pause, il continua. « Ils m'obligèrent à vivre dans un placard sous l'escalier durant dix ans. Tout ce que je recevais de la part de ma tante et de mon oncle était des hurlements dénués de toute affection. Mon cousin avait inventé un jeu avec ses amis qui s'appelait 'la chasse au Harry'. Une fois attrapé, ils me frappaient. »

Tom était assommé. Il avait toujours pensé que les membres d'une famille s'aimaient mutuellement. Au moins à l'orphelinat, il avait pu se mélanger dans la masse de garçons. S'y faire oublier. D' une voix neutre, Tom demanda, « Quand est-ce qu'ils ont arrêté ? »

En voyant le sourire particulier de M. Evans, Tom se sentit curieusement soulagé. Tom se rappela qu'il affichait exactement le même sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il parvenait à se venger des garçons plus âgés que lui dans l'orphelinat. M. Evans lui dit, « Quand j'ai eu onze ans, j'ai commencé à apprendre la magie. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'en servir à la maison mais j'avais des amis qui me protégeaient le temps que je puisse le faire moi-même. »

Tom sentit qu'il devait savoir si cette histoire était vraie. Ce que M. Evans venait de lui dire conforta son impression sur la seule chose qui ait tracassé Tom depuis son réveil dans l'hôpital. M. Evans n'était pas simplement en train de l'aider, il essayait également, d'une étrange façon, de se sauver lui-même. Tom regarda le magicien et demanda, « Est-ce que tout ça est vrai ? »

M. Evans le regarda directement dans les yeux et lui dit, « Oui, Tom. C'est la vérité. J'ai beaucoup simplifié mais ma vie avec ma tante et mon oncle fut réellement ainsi. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je peux comprendre ta situation ? »

Tom hocha la tête. M. Evans lui disait la vérité. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer comment il pouvait le savoir. Mais il savait au plus profond de son âme que tout ce qu'il avait entendu était vrai. Tom sentit certains de ses muscles dont il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il les avait tendus se relaxer.

Tom réalisa que lui et M. Evans étaient des magiciens, des êtres magiques. Les Moldus avaient ruiné leurs vies à tous les deux. Tom sentit sa colère s'accroître. « Je n'aime pas les Moldus, » dit-il. « Ils nous ont tous les deux maltraités uniquement parce que nous savons utiliser la magie. »

M. Evans fronça de nouveau les sourcils . « Les gens sont ce qu'ils sont, Tom. Qu'ils soient Moldus ou non n'y change rien. Rappelle-toi , c'est un magicien qui a tué mes parents uniquement parce qu'ils refusaient de le servir. »

Tommy se sentit un peu honteux en se rappelant qu'un magicien avait tué les parents de M. Evans.

M. Evans soupira et ajouta d'un ton hésitant, « Tom, ce ce que je viens de dire vaut également pour toi. »

Tom releva brusquement la tête de surprise. « C'est un sorcier qui a tué mes parents ? »

M. Evans secoua la tête. « Non, Tom. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé à ton père, mais ta mère est morte à ta naissance. Elle était malade et elle a donné ses dernières forces pour te mettre au monde. »

Son monde sembla chavirer. Sa mère était morte pour qu'il puisse vivre ? Tom s'était toujours senti abandonné par ses parents. Avait-elle vraiment pu donner sa vie pour lui ? « Si… si elle avait été une sorcière aurait-elle survécu? » Demanda Tom d'une voix faible.

« Elle était une sorcière, Tom. C'est d'elle que tu as hérité ta magie. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom se sentit fier de sa mère. Sa magie venait de cette femme qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Une chaude impression de réconfort qu'il n'avait jamais senti en pensant à elle bouillonna dans son esprit envahi par les émotions. « Dans ce cas, de quoi parliez-vous à propos d'un sorcier ayant ruiné ma vie ? »

« Tom, il y avait deux êtres doués de magie à l'orphelinat. Tu en étais un et M. Roughton était l'autre. »

Tom sentit ses yeux s' humidifier. M. Roughton était un sorcier également. Non ! C'était la plus mauvaise personne qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Tom avait besoin qu'il soit un Moldu. Comment un magicien aurait-il pu le traiter ainsi ? « Mais alors pourquoi me traitait-il toujours d'anormal ? »

M. Evans contourna rapidement la table et lui prit la main. Tom sentit une vague de réconfort le traverser . M. Evans lui murmura d'une voix calme et rassurante, « Il est en prison maintenant, Tom. Il se cachait des Aurors, les policiers des sorciers. Peut-être lui rappelais-tu tout ce qu'il avait perdu dans sa fuite. Tom, au cours de ma vie, j'ai rencontré de bon et de mauvais Moldus tout comme j'ai rencontré de bon et de mauvais sorciers. Ce ne sont pas les pouvoirs qui rendent quelqu'un différent, mais ce qu'il en fait. Tu comprends ? »

Une larme roula sur sa joue. « Oui, je comprends. » M. Evans semblait vraiment attentionné. Tom sentit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. M. Evans ne lui avait jamais menti, actuellement.

Lorsque M. Evans le pris dans ses bras, il sentit ses émotions se libérer. Ses larmes coulèrent sur l'épaule du magicien tandis qu'il se reposait dans ses bras.

Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, Tom se pencha vers lui en essuyant ses larmes. Il lui demanda, « Comment je vais vous appeler ? »

M. Evans lui répondit en souriant. « Et bien. M. Evans est un peu trop rude, je crois. Que dirais-tu d'oncle James ? »

Tom lui renvoya un sourire, il aimait l'idée d'appeler ce sorcier 'oncle' . Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom commençait à se sentir en sécurité. Il sentit une soudaine pulsion espiègle à travers son bonheur. Il serra ses bras autour de son nouvel oncle dans une étreinte et lui dit, « Merci, oncle Jimmy ! »

Oncle James lui envoya un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur en entendant le nouveau nom. Tom se serait senti gêné s'il n'avait pas vu la lueur amusée dans les yeux d'oncle James. Tom s'esclaffa, soulagé.

« Pouvons-nous sortir essayer mon balai ? » demanda Tom.

Une excitation clairement visible dans ses yeux à la mention de voler sur un balai, Oncle James lui répondit « Bien sûr que nous pouvons Tom. Va donc chercher ton balai. Après ça je te ferai visiter Pré-Au-Lard! »

Tom se précipita en courant hors de la cuisine pour prendre son balai.

La journée s'annonçait excellente.

* * *

**(1) FUBAR et SNAFU **: Ces deux charabias sont en fait des acronymes de la culture populaire Américaine vraisemblablement issues des soldats de l'US army qui devaient les utiliser pour désigner rapidement une situation ( Tout comme par exemple : 0 morts -- 0 kills -- OK ). FUBAR est donc l'acronyme de _Fucked Up Beyond All Repair_ et SNAFU celui de _Situation Normal : All Fucked Up. _Je vous épargne les traductions littérales, sachez simplement que le premier est la version américaine d' _être dans la merde _et que le second se traduirait par _Comme d'hab : tout a foiré_.

**Ndt:** Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre (qui n'est en fait que la fin de l'introduction de l'histoire si j'ose dire). Un peu d'action et de rebondissement mais tout cela n'est rien comparé à la suite qui vous attend ... dans quatre semaines (niark!). Et oui je pars en vacance : il vous faudra donc attendre pour avoir la traduction des 28 autres magnifiques chapitres de cette géniale histoire (re-niark!).

J'espère seulement que la passion pour les fanfictions sur Harry Potter ne s'éteindra pas en même temps que la sortie du septième et dernier volume en juillet.

Merci pour les commentaires encourageants, notamment les longues suppositions de Funnygirl0531 que je vous conseille de lire étant donné qu'elle a du flair et étant donné surtout que je ne révélerai pas ou presque d'informations sur la suite dans mes notes.

**Edit :** Tenez la preuve qu'elle a du flair : Elle vient de me faire réaliser que James parle de 'chasse au Harry' alors qu'il est logiquement censé dire 'chasse au James'. Et PAF ! Qu'est ce que je vois en relisant le chapitre ? Que j'ai oublié une minuscule note de l'auteur en gras tout en bas ! Je l'ai traduit ci-dessous, ça m'étonne parce que je fais très attention à ne rien oublier. Mais là je m'étais dépêché avant de partir en vacances. A évènement exceptionnel, faute exceptionnelle. ;)

**Nda: Merci de ne pas m'envoyer de message** (sic) **au sujet de ce que dit James à Tom à propos de la 'chasse au Harry'. Je suis au courant étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une erreur de la part de James, et non de la mienne. J'ai voulu donner à Tom un petit indice afin de mieux justifier qu'il soupçonne James de lui cacher des choses. De plus, cela ne m'a pas paru anormal que James fasse cette erreur à ce moment-là.**

Ndt: Merci également à Elisabeth pour la bonne douche froide. Je ne pense pourtant franchement pas faire de fautes d'orthographes. Par contre je reconnais avoir du mal avec les terminaisons de verbes. Si vous en trouvez de tellement énormes qu'elles vous stoppent dans votre lecture, signalez-les moi.

Le chapitre suivant avec la rencontre de James avec Dumbledore! Et avec son grand-père! Et le retour de Mademoiselle Underhill ! Arrivera donc dans quatre semaines. Niark ! (désolé)

Il s'intitule :

_Une Nouvelle vie_


	4. Une nouvelle vie

**Nda : Pour éviter toute confusion, Harry sera désigné par 'James' dans les années trente-quarante. Dans sa vie précédente, il sera désigné par 'Harry'. Les éventuels Harry que vous pourrez rencontrer lors de votre lecture hors des flash back ou des remémorations du passé ne seront donc là que par inadvertance. Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 4: Une Nouvelle vie**

14 Juillet 1935

« Oncle Jimmy(1), regarde ! » (2)

James Evans observa le jeune garçon de huit ans crier en volant à à peu près 10 mètres au-dessus du sol sur son balai. Le jeune homme autrefois connu sous le nom de Harry Potter adressa un sourire au jeune démon aérien qui passait au-dessus de lui.

« C'est très bien, Tom ! Ne relâche pas ton attention! »

Aujourd'hui était une sorte de second anniversaire pour Tom. Cela faisait maintenant exactement un an que Tom était arrivé à Pré-Au-Lard et avait commencé sa nouvelle vie. Et elle avait été marquée par de profonds changements ainsi que par d'excitantes découvertes pour l'orphelin. Découvrir la magie et le monde magique le fascinait. Le visage de Tom s'illuminait chaque fois que son regard se posait sur la moindre chose faite de magie. Il posait constamment d'incessantes questions sur la façon dont tel ou tel objet magique fonctionnait.

James avait d'ailleurs pu observer attentivement l'évolution du jeune garçon au cours de l'année. Il avait certes eu du mal les six premiers mois à lui faire surmonter toute la méfiance accumulée au cours de ses sept années passées dans l'orphelinat et à abaisser le bouclier qu'il s'était forgé pour se protéger émotionnellement de cet environnement. Mais James avait finalement réussi au bout de plusieurs semaines à développer un certain niveau de confiance et d'affection avec le garçon.

James avait commencé à lui apprendre à lire et à lui inculquer les notions élémentaires de mathématiques. Il y ajouta des leçons de magie et de science. Tom accepta plus ou moins les deux premiers sujets, accueilli le troisième avec joie, et résista grandement au dernier. James laissa échapper un léger rire en repensant, amusé, aux arguments du garçon sur le sujet.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois étudier ça ? C'est un truc de Moldu ! » protesta Tom.

« Parce qu'avec ça les Moldus peuvent parfois faire des choses dont les magiciens sont incapables. » lui répondit James d' une voix calme.

« La magie est plus forte ! » Bougonna le garçon en direction de son « oncle ».

James secoua la tête. « Non, juste différente. » Avant que le garçon n'ait pu l'interrompre à nouveau, James leva la main et continua. « La science Moldue s'est améliorée très rapidement au cours des cent dernières années. Et je pense qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas là. Regarde leurs avions. Il y a vingt-cinq ans, ils n'arrivaient à voler que sur de très courtes distances. Et puis il y a huit ans de cela un Américain a fait le trajet New York - Paris en solitaire et sans escale. Et aujourd'hui, ils peuvent voyager par avion n'importe où. Les sorciers peuvent apparaître n'importe où en Grande-Bretagne quasi-instantanément. Mais se déplacer de cette manière leur est impossible. Avions, téléphones, ordinateurs ; Ce sont toutes des inventions qui permettent aux Moldus de faire ce que les Sorciers font. »

L'expression rebelle de Tom résumait parfaitement ce qu'il en pensait. James comprit que la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre était des compliments sur les Moldus. Mais c'était nécessaire. Et c'était la vérité.

« Tom, essaie de regarder ça d'une autre façon. Les Moldus ne peuvent pas faire de magie. Mais tu es d'accord que tous voudraient pouvoir en faire ? »

Tom acquiesça à contrecœur.

« Un téléphone n'est-il pas une simple tentative d'imiter les appels par cheminette ? Ou les avions leur version d'un balai ? » James pouvait voir le garçon résister à cette idée.

« Tom, est-ce que je peux te confier une observation que j'ai faite au sujet des personnes douées de magie ? La communauté magique se sent fière d'utiliser les mêmes sortilèges et autres sorts que leurs pères et grand-pères utilisaient avant eux. La raison pour laquelle les Fondateurs de Poudlard sont idolâtrés de cette manière c'est parce qu'ils ont dirigé la dernière véritable période de grandes découvertes magiques. La plupart des découvertes sont maintenant faites par des magiciens nés ou élevés par des Moldus et qui ont gardé leur curiosité en eux. Tu as toujours cette curiosité, Tom. C'est pour ça que tu me poses autant de questions. Et en tant que sorciers élevés par des Moldus, je suis moi-même dans cette catégorie. »

Cette discussion continua encore un certain temps et fut répétée à de nombreuses reprises. Mais ce n'est que lorsque James discuta de quelques théories basiques sur l'électricité que Tom commença à montrer un véritable intérêt pour le sujet.

Les discussions sur les études de Tom n'avaient pas été les seuls obstacles de cette première année. Tom avait développé une assez importante résistance envers l'autorité à l'orphelinat. Une fois passé l'émerveillement face à cette nouvelle vie avec James, Tom avait commencé à défier l'autorité de James. Les tâches les plus simples se transformaient rapidement en un champs de bataille quotidien. James apprit rapidement à garder constamment son calme notamment en se rappelant sa vie chez les Dursley.

Avec le temps, la patience de James finit par triompher de cette résistance. Tom accepta James comme une figure d'autorité lui voulant du bien.

James concentrait pleinement son temps sur Tom. Il était devenu la priorité numéro un de sa vie. La SEULE raison pour laquelle James/Harry se trouvait ici. Quand Tom faisait ses devoirs ou jouait avec d'autres enfants du village, James s'occupait de ses propres études et de la fondation du Phénix. James embaucha une sorcière née de Moldus appelée Mary Catchbottom pour s'occuper des affaires de l'orphelinat en son nom.

Madame Catchbottom était une professeur qualifiée et expérimentée en plus d'être une administratrice particulièrement douée. Cette sorcière hors-pair avait recruté tout un personnel grâce à ses connections magiques et Moldus. Un réseau d' orphelinats Moldus disséminés dans toute l'Angleterre, l'Écosse, le Pays de Galles et l'Irlande fut mis en place afin de localiser les enfants doués de magie. Très peu d'entre eux avaient connu des maltraitantes semblables à celle de Tom, mais tous furent très excités d'apprendre qu'ils pourraient devenir des sorciers et des sorcières.

Au début, les membres du ministère de la magie eurent des réactions pour le moins mitigées. L'idée même que ces orphelinats puissent inclure des Cracmols et des enfants totalement Moldus les dérangea particulièrement (3). Leurs pressions furent insistantes jusqu'au jour où James s'arrangea pour que la Gazette publie un article détaillé au sujet des efforts et des résultats positifs de la fondation du Phénix. Le ministère reçu de nombreuses louanges pour avoir « engagé un grand mouvement d'aide en faveur des enfants magiques n'ayant personnes pour s'occuper d' eux. » James se fichait bien de qui en recevait le mérite du moment que cela fonctionnait. Ironiquement, l'école de l'orphelinat reçut même plusieurs demandes de la part de parents sorciers vivant dans la région de Londres suggérant la mise en place de leçons pour leurs propres enfants

« Redescends, Tom ! » lui cria James. « Aujourd'hui nous allons déjeuner aux Trois-Balais! »

Tom exécuta un atterrissage dans les règles au beau milieu de la cour et sauta de son balai. « J'adore vraiment voler Oncle James, mais le balai devient franchement inconfortable au bout d' un moment. »

« Là je suis d'accord avec toi, Tom. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un finira par développer de meilleurs charmes amortisseurs pour les balais. Va te laver les mains avant de manger. » James ne pouvait qu'appuyer sa remarque. Il était lui-même stupéfait de voir la différence de confort, de vitesse et de maniabilité entre les balais de l'époque et son Éclair de feu. James aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se permettre d'attraper son « vieux » balais et de s'élancer dans les airs.

Dix minutes plus tard, Tom réapparut et le jeune oncle et son protégé se mirent à parcourir joyeusement les rues de Pré-Au-Lard.

Après un délicieux repas au Trois-Balais, James observa Tom dévorer le plus impressionnant et appétissant gâteau au chocolat qu'il ait jamais vu. A tel point que son ventre en grognait rien qu'en le regardant.

Tom fit à son oncle un sourire radieux révélant des dents envahies de chocolat. James s'esclaffa en le voyant. Le Harry ayant remonté le temps aurait sans doute été particulièrement surpris de voir un James joyeux assis en face du garçon connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort dans son époque.

Concentré sur son observation d'un Tom dévorant goulument son dessert devant lui, il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de deux hommes dans le Pub. Ceux-ci s'installèrent au bar où ils se firent tranquillement servir en boisson.

James ressentit une étrange présence dans la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle, repérant rapidement les deux nouveaux arrivants. Le premier sorcier portait une longue robe noire assez standard mais fait d'un tissu particulièrement soigné. Il avait d'épais cheveux noirs qui semblaient mal coiffés. Il rappelait quelque chose à James mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Le deuxième sorcier inonda James d'émotions diverses. Le magicien à la chevelure auburn portait une longue robe bleue-clair et un chapeau pointu. James le reconnut immédiatement.

C'était Dumbledore !

La dernière fois que James l'avait vu avec les cheveux auburn avait été en jetant un coup d'œil dans la propre pensine du magicien lorsque celui-ci avait parlé à une version légèrement plus âgée du garçon assis aux côtés de James en ce moment même. Une forte impression de _déjà vu_ (4) traversa les pensées de James et le fit légèrement trembler.

La mort de Dumbledore avait laissé Harry avec un certain nombre de questions sans réponse. Pourquoi avait-il été laissé avec les Dursley ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas reçu une formation spéciale en vue de combattre Voldemort avant la mort de Dumbledore ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui parlait jamais de la vie de ses parents ? Il avait toujours eu soif de réponses. Mais en ce moment, rien de tout cela ne lui importait. Harry était simplement heureux de voir Dumbledore vivant.

James savait que le professeur Dumbledore était actuellement un professeur de métamorphose respecté à Poudlard. Vivre au pied de la colline où se trouvait Poudlard rendait quasiment impossible de ne pas être au courant de certaines informations. (James s'amusait quotidiennement de la rapidité à laquelle les histoires des mésaventures des étudiants atteignaient les oreilles des citoyens de Pré-Au-Lard.) Il s'écoulerait encore dix ans avant sa victoire sur Grindelwald. Combiné avec les honneurs qu'il avait reçu après sa victoire, Dumbledore n'était pas encore la figure légendaire qu'il était devenue avant qu'Harry n'arrive à Poudlard.

James se retrouvait assis au Trois-Balais avec un plus jeune Dumbledore bien loin d'imaginer les obstacles qu'Harry avait dû surmonter et qui ne le concernait pas encore. Il avait survécu à ces obstacles. C'était juste un bon moment que de revoir le vieux magicien vivant.

Les regards de James vers le jeune professeur Dumbledore n'étaient visiblement pas passés inaperçus, son compagnon l'ayant tranquillement fait remarquer au professeur de Métamorphose. James sortit de ses réflexions et se retrouva confronté à un regard familier. James se retourna rapidement vers sa table et regarda ailleurs.

« Peut-être puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? »

Tom arrêta de manger son gâteau, la bouche ouverte et le regard interrogateur. James se retourna et trouva Dumbledore debout derrière lui. James réalisa qu'il valait mieux la jouer serein.

Il fit une légère pause et répondit, « Toutes mes excuses, monsieur. Votre allure me rappelait un de mes anciens professeurs. » James sourit légèrement, « Il était juste un peu plus vieux que vous, mais presque exactement du même aspect. Je crois que je me suis un peu perdu dans mes pensées. »

Un léger mais familier sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Dumbledore, « Il m'arrive souvent moi-même de me perdre dans mes pensées. Je trouve cela tout à fait agréable. »

James sourit et tendit sa main, « Je m'appelle James Evans. Et ce jeune garçon est mon protégé, Tom Jedusor. »

Le professeur serra la main de James et dit, « Albus Dumbledore. Heureux de vous rencontrer tous les deux. »

« Evans ? » interrogea une voix inconnue.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers l'autre magicien qui était entré avec Dumbledore. Il s'était tenu derrière le professeur et avait écouté les présentations.

James n'arrivait pas à identifier cet autre sorcier. Il semblait être un peu plus jeune que Dumbledore. Il ne se rappelait pas d'un membre de l'Ordre ou d'un quelconque ami de Dumbledore lui ressemblant.

« Oui, James Evans. Je vis ici, à Pré-Au-Lard. »

« Le même James Evans qui a créé la Fondation du Phénix à Londres ? »

James nota que suite à cette question le niveau d'attention du professeur Dumbledore venait de considérablement augmenter. « Oui, j'ai fondé la Fondation. Mais à dire vrai, c'est Madame Catchbottom qui l'a réellement mise en marche . Elle possède un don pour commander aux gens, même à moi. » répondit James en grimaçant légèrement à ces derniers mots.

Le magicien inconnu émit une espèce de court rire bourru et ajouta « Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je suis allé à l'école avec cette sorcière. J'étais préfet quand elle était en première année. Elle m'a maintenu dans le droit chemin ! »

Le sorcier tendit sa main vers James, « je m'appelle Thomas Potter. J'aime ce que vous faites là. »

WOW,' pensa James, 'J'ai presque pu sentir mon cœur s'arrêter'. Son regard se posa sur les mêmes cheveux désordonnés que lui, à la différence près que les siens étaient bien plus foncés que ceux de Thomas Potter et ne viraient pas au gris.

James saisit fermement la main de l'autre magicien et lui dit, « Heureux de vous rencontrer, M. Potter. »

Le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole, « Vous avez fondé le nouvel orphelinat ? Je pense qu'il s'agit là d'une très bonne idée. Plusieurs de mes étudiants attendent avec intérêt de passer leur premier été dans votre nouvel établissement. »

James rit. « Et bien ils auront plaisir à y venir. » Son sourire s'accentua, « néanmoins à moins qu'ils ne soient tous de Serdaigle, ils risquent fort de ne pas aimer certaines des conditions de vie. »

Dumbledore souleva un sourcil, une expression de curiosité sur le visage.

« Nous avons mis en place des cours pour les jeunes pensionnaires en attendant leur entrée à Poudlard. Mais nous en avons également créés pour les étudiants de l'école qui se sont inscrits dans des classes d'été. Ce qui signifie qu'il leur sera permis d'employer la magie durant leurs vacances d'été. Mais nous nous occuperons tout particulièrement de les accompagner dans leurs travail scolaire. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore riait sous cape du ton amusé de James. « Une partie de nos étudiants va sans nul doute tout particulièrement apprécier cette découverte, mais je pense que le fait de pouvoir utiliser la magie atténuera ce petit désagrément. »

M. Potter demanda, « pourquoi leur faire poursuivre leur travail scolaire en vacances ? »

« Nos étudiants n'ont pas de maison où aller. Pourquoi perdre du temps ? Cela rend la rentrée moins brutale. Et cela leur permet de ne pas être dérangé par les lois du ministère sur l'utilisation de la magie chez les mineurs. » James rajouta, « Personnellement je trouve l'application de cette loi particulièrement injuste. »

M. Potter (Harry essayait VRAIMENT du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas penser à cet homme comme à son Grand-père.) le questionna, « C'est-à-dire ? »

« Hmm, » considéra James , « Répondre à cette question risque de prendre un certain temps. Que diriez-vous de vous asseoir, messieurs ? »

Les deux magicien échangèrent un rapide regard. Dumbledore répondit, « Oui, vous avez raison, je crois qu'il serait mieux que nous nous connaissions étant donné que nous partagerons désormais la responsabilité de plusieurs étudiants. »

James vit les yeux de Tom s'écarquiller un petit peu plus en voyant ces deux grands étranges sorciers les rejoindre à la table. James lui fit un petit signal de la main pour prévenir le garçon que tout allait bien. James eut chaud au cœur en voyant Tom se détendre aussitôt. ' Tom commence vraiment à me faire confiance. '

Une fois les magiciens installés, James se tourna vers son grand-père et lui dit, « M. Potter, avant que je ne réponde à votre question, permettez-moi de vous poser une question, êtes-vous de sang pur ? »

Le regard de Thomas Potter sembla s'assombrir. « Oui, j'en suis un. Pourquoi ? »

« Vous pouviez faire de la magie pendant vos vacances d'été, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Seulement avec mes parents ou mes précepteurs. »

James hocha la tête, « la loi permet ces ' contournements '. Cela facilite grandement l'apprentissage de la magie au sang pur. L'utilisation continue de la magie aide les étudiants à construire leur noyau de magie. Et les élèves nés de Moldus perdent ainsi une partie de leur formation en restant inactif tout l'été. »

« Stupide! » s'écria Potter. « Si les sang-purs sont plus puissants, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas de sang de Moldus coulant dans leurs veines. »

James fut attristé d'entendre cela de la part de son grand-père. D'une voix calme, il dit, « je suis devenu orphelin parce qu'un mage noir croyait à la pureté du sang. Mon père était un sang-pur mais ma mère était une sorcière née de Moldus. Ce qui fait de moi un sang-mêlé au yeux de la communauté magique. J'ai combattu beaucoup de magiciens de sang pur par la suite. Je suis en vie. Eux non. »

Une expression choquée apparut sur le visage des deux sorciers.

James désigna Tom. « Tom est également un sang-mêlé. Sa mère était une sorcière qui est morte en couche. Tous les membres de sa famille avaient été des sang-purs depuis l'époque des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Pourtant selon les critères actuels il est immédiatement considéré un citoyen de seconde classe parce que son père était un Moldu. »

Les yeux de Tom s'élargirent en entendant le commentaire de son oncle. James le remarqua et rajouta, « Je pense cependant que Tom deviendra un excellent sorcier. »

Tom fit une espèce de grimace à son gardien.

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit, « je suis bien d'accord avec vous, M. Evans. Certains de mes meilleurs étudiants viennent du monde Moldu. »

« Vous avez de bons arguments, j'en conviens. » Ajouta Thomas Potter, « Je ne suis pas tellement d'accord avec vous, mais je n'ai jamais été un maniaque du sang pur comme quelques personnes de ma connaissances. »

« Le monde devient de plus en plus petit, messieurs. Cette prétendue pureté inaccessible aux Moldus date de nos ancêtres les plus lointains. Ce fou qui a pris le pouvoir en Allemagne démontrera bientôt à quel point c'est une erreur de juger un groupe d'individus comme étant 'meilleur' sur la seule base de leur ascendance » précisa James.

A nouveau, Dumbledore et Potter échangèrent un regard.

James le vit et dit, « Veuillez m'excuser si je vous ai offensé. J'ai bien peur d'avoir l'habitude de sortir un peu de mes gongs sur ce sujet. » Voyant les deux sorciers confus, James ajouta, « c'est une expression Moldue. »

« Nous comprenons M. Evans. Et nous ne sommes pas offensés. Nous-mêmes avons eu de semblables discussions de nombreuses fois par le passé, » Lui assura Dumbledore.

« Je suis curieux, » indiqua M. Potter . « Vous avez parlé de combat contre des mages noirs. Comment pourriez vous avoir fait de telle chose à votre âge ? »

L'année passée avec Tom avait autant guéri James qu'elle avait guéri Tom. Harry, le Survivant, avait maintenant quasi entièrement laissé la place à James, le Vivant. Durant quelques secondes son regard quitta celui de M. Potter, Harry répondit, « j'habite à Pré-Au-Lard depuis douze mois déjà. Exceptée la courte période de ma naissance à mes 15 mois, c'est la plus longue période de véritable paix de ma vie. »

Harry se recula de la table. « Excusez-moi messieurs, je suis venu ici dans le but d'oublier mes batailles. Visiblement, elles ne sont pas aussi enterrées que je le voudrais. »

Monsieur Potter secoua la tête, « Mais non, c'est moi qui ai posé une question. J'aurais dû contrôler ma curiosité. »

« En effet Thomas, » Dumbledore sourit légèrement, « Cette même curiosité qui nous a valu tant de retenues pour être entré furtivement dans la Forêt Interdite par le passé. »

James n'aurait rien voulu de plus en cet instant qu'apprendre ces histoires. James aurait aimé qu'Harry les ait sues en entrant à Poudlard. A combien de situations ennuyeuses aurait-il pu échapper en échange de son silence !

« Merci, » dit James. Il jeta un œil à l'assiette de Tom et dit, « j'ai promis à ce jeune homme un voyage au Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi. Si vous nous excusez, je crois qu'il est prêt maintenant. »

Prenant leur congé des deux magiciens, Dumbledore informa James que les habitants de Pré-Au-Lard étaient autorisés à entrer dans l'école pour observer les matchs de Quidditch entre les différentes maisons. Le visage de Tom s'illumina d'excitation à l'idée de voir un vrai match de Quidditch.

James lui adressa un sourire et ajouta en rigolant, « je ne crois pas avoir à te demander si tu acceptes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tom sautillait littéralement sur ses orteils, « Oncle James était un attrapeur ! C'est un grand joueur! »

« Très bien, dans ce cas nous vous reverrons en automne pour notre match d'ouverture. Je crois que ce sera Gryffondor contre Serpentard »

« Merci, professeur. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

James et Tom sortirent des Trois-Balais laissant l'argent pour leur repas sur la table. Les deux sorciers observèrent James placer son bras autour de Tom et transplanner l'instant d'après presque silencieusement.

Si James avait pu regarder en arrière, il aurait vu deux magiciens assez stupéfaits discuter rapidement.

Un court moment plus tard, James et Tom apparaissaient dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent en voyant la ruelle. James avait également été choqué la première fois qu'il était venu ici. Les deux premières fois se dit-il, d'un air nostalgique. La première fois avec Hagrid à onze ans, l'autre fois après son arrivée en 1934.

Aucun mage noir n'était apparu dans les îles britanniques depuis plus de 100 ans. Le dernier, le Seigneur Caligo, avait tenté de prendre le pouvoir vers le début du XVIII ème siècle. Mais depuis, les communautés magiques d'Angleterre, d'Écosse, du Pays de Galles et d'Irlande avaient vécu dans la paix et la prospérité. La ruelle en montrait clairement les résultats. Les magasins fleurissaient, exposant toutes sortes de marchandises du monde entier. Les gens marchaient dans la rue sans le moindre soucis d'une attaque . Ils semblaient animés d'une joie de vivre et d'une fraternité qu'Harry Potter n'avait jamais vu, même à onze ans. C'était une chose auquel James Evans avait tout juste commencé à s'habituer.

Tom courait avec enthousiasme dans la ruelle essayant de regarder le plus de choses en même temps. Le magasin d'approvisionnement de matériel de Quidditch se tenait toujours au même endroit. Tom se dirigea avec enthousiasme vers le Tinderblast exposé dans la vitrine. Il commença aussitôt à en énumérer toutes les caractéristiques.

James rigola et lui précisa, « Je crois que je t'ai corrompu, tu es maintenant un vrai fanatique de Quidditch. » Tom répondit simplement par une grimace et hocha la tête.

Après que James ait arraché Tom de la vitrine, ils commencèrent à parcourir la rue. Tom continuait de jeter des regards envieux vers le magasin de Quidditch. Puis Tom le vit, le magasin de la British Wizards Magical Toy Company. Il était rempli de douzaines d'enfants recherchant le meilleur jouet qu'ils pourraient harceler...heu gentiment demander à leurs parents.

Tom prit la main de James et ils se dirigèrent vers la gigantesque fourmilière qu'était le magasin. James le suivit calmement. Il resta au palier du magasin, observant Tom jouer.

Tom n'avait pas été au contact d'autant d'autres enfants de son âge depuis plus d'un an. Après son expérience de l'orphelinat, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui aurait pu lui manquer. James s'était demandé si se retrouver parmi tous ces enfants allait risquer de le ramener à de douloureux souvenirs. Cependant, peut-être grâce au temps passé avec lui ou du fait d'être au milieu de tant de jouets, Tom ne montrait strictement aucun signe d'une quelconque gêne d'être au milieu de tant d'enfants.

James se penchait contre le mur et l'observait par la fenêtre du magasin. ' En ce moment, Tom n'a jamais été aussi loin de ressembler à Voldemort '.

« M. Evans ? » la voix tranquille d'une femme l'interpella derrière lui.

James quitta des yeux le magasin et, se retournant, il fit face à la jeune femme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. James se retrouva devant une belle jeune femme blonde un peu plus petite que lui et pourvue de longs cheveux qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu azur brillant et de minces fossettes aux joues. En regardant ses yeux de plus près, James pensa immédiatement à une Veelane croisée avec un lutin.

« Oui, je suis James Evans. Je peux vous aider ? »

« Je suis choquée, » dit la jeune femme. « Vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi. » James s'aperçut qu'elle souriait devant son air mal à l'aise .

Puis la mémoire lui revint, la médicomage de Tom à Saint Mangouste, Sarah Underhill.

« Mlle Underhill ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, » dit James.

« Pour moi aussi, M. Evans. Comment va Tom ? » demanda la jeune femme .

« Très bien. Ça a été une bonne année pour lui. En ce moment il est dans le magasin à la recherche d'un nouveau jouet. Nous vous avons recherché à l'hôpital plusieurs fois mais ils nous ont dit que vous étiez partie. »

Les joues de Mlle Underhill rosirent légèrement. « Vous avez essayé de me voir ? C'est gentil de votre part ! J'ai commencé ma formation de guérisseuse l'automne dernier. »

James sourit, « Formidable! Je savais que vous iriez loin en vous voyant passer tellement de temps au chevet de Tom. Je tenais à vous dire que nous avons tous les deux beaucoup apprécié votre aide. »

« Tant mieux, il était un très bon patient. Un si gentil petit garçon. Est-ce que vous habitez toujours à Pré-Au-Lard, M. Evans ? »

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi James. Oui, nous y vivons toujours. En fait aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire du jour de l'arrivée de Tom dans sa nouvelle maison. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne réalisais pas que cela faisait si longtemps ! » Mlle Underhill lui adressa un timide sourire. « Cela me dérange quand même un peu de vous appeler James. Je vous connais à peine, M. Evans. »

« Je comprends, mais entendre une si belle femme de mon âge m'appeler Monsieur me paraît bizarre. »

A peine James avait-il dit cela qu'il sentit ses joues rougir. Bravo, pensa-t-il. Je rencontre par hasard la seule femme depuis Ginny pour qui je ressens de l'attirance et je me conduis comme un Malefoy ! Je drague aussi bien qu'un Weasley !

Dans son embarras, James ne la voyait pas rougir et lui adresser un sourire joyeux.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre des deux adultes rougisseurs ait récupéré, Tom apparut à côté de James aussi soudainement que s'il avait transplanné. « Oncle James, est-ce que je peux avoir… Um, Oncle James, pourquoi est-ce que tu est tout rouge ? » lui demanda Tom en se mettant à rire nerveusement, « Turessemble à une tomate ! »

S'adressant à James, Mlle Underhill lui dit, « Bon, et bien appelez-moi donc Sarah. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Mlle Underhill se mit elle aussi à rire nerveusement. James s'y mit également. En un rien de temps les deux adultes riaient ensembles de leur propre gêne.

Tom les observait avec une expression que tous les enfants du monde connaissent. « Les adultes sont bizarres. »

Tom, James et Sarah passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sarah faisait office de guide d'excursion. Elle connaissait toutes sortes de petits détails dont James lui-même n'avait jamais eu connaissance. James se dit qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un autre exemple de différences entre personnes ayant grandi dans le monde magique et d'autres ayant été élevés dans le monde Moldu.

James les emmena à la Ménagerie Magique afin d'acheter un nouveau hibou. James n'avait pas pu supporter l'idée jusqu'à maintenant. La mort d'Hedwige des mains de Malefoy juste avant la bataille finale l'avait d'une certaine façon blessée comme celle de Ginny. Hedwige était une amie proche qui avait toujours été avec Harry chaque été chez les Dursley. Harry lui avait souvent parlé comme à un confesseur pendant des heures au sujet de ses sentiments et de ses craintes, en particulier après la cinquième année et la mort de Sirius.

James acheta un petit hibou de grange avec les oreilles et le torse blancs et le reste du corps brun. Tom le surnomma rapidement Tufts ( Ndt: Touffes ). James était un peu nerveux car le petit hibou semblait aussi énergique qu'une tortue. Il semblait d'ailleurs être une tortue relativement peu intelligente. Au moins écoutait-il les ordres.

Tom reçut un cadeau spécial de James, un petit chiot noir. James n'aurait pu désigner qui semblait le plus excité, le garçon ou le chiot. Le chiot était seulement âgé de quelques semaines, juste à peine assez vieux pour quitter sa mère. Selon le vendeur du magasin, le chiot appartenait à une race de chiens orientaux connues comme étant des gardiens d'esprit. Examinant ses pattes, James se dit qu'il y avait de fortes chances que le chiot atteigne une taille significative.

« Rappelle-toi bien, il sera sous ta responsabilité. Tu devras le nourrir et en prendre soin. » lui précisa James.

« Je le ferai, oncle Jimmy ! Comment est-ce que je vais l'appeler ? Tu avais eu un chien quand vous aviez mon âge ? »

« Non, Tom. Je n'en avais pas… » James commençait à lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de chien étant enfant, mais au lieu de ça il lui dit, « je n'avais pas de chien moi-même, mais mon parrain en avait un. Je l'appelais Snuffles. Son vrai nom était Patmol. »

Tom rit nerveusement, « Snuffles ! J'aime bien ce nom. Est-ce que je peux appeler mon chien Snuffles aussi ? »

L'image de la tête d'un Sirius rencontrant un chiot appelé Snuffles flotta dans ses pensées. James commença à rire à gorge déployée. Tom et Sarah le regardèrent en essayant de deviner ce qui pouvait bien être si drôle.

Une fois son fou rire calmé, il haleta, « Bien sûr, Tom. Je pense que ce vieux Snuffles aurait aimé ça. »

L'après-midi prenait fin et Tom montrait des signes de fatigue. Les deux adultes se dirigèrent vers un des points de transplannage. James portait un certain nombre de sacs, le résultat de leur expédition au Chemin de Traverse. Tom portait son chiot d'un air certes heureux mais las et fatigué.

Atteignant le point de transplannage, James se tourna vers Sarah et lui demanda si elle voulait bien les rejoindre pour le dîner.

Sarah sourit, mais soupira. « J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai un examen demain. Je dois mettre à jour mes notes. Entre le travail et les études, j'ai été plutôt occupée. C'était un miracle que nous nous soyons rencontrés aujourd'hui. Les après-midis du samedi et du lundi sont les seuls moment que je ne passe pas à étudier ou à travailler. »

James lui rendit son sourire, mais intérieurement il pensait, 'Qu'est-ce que je peux être nul avec les femmes ! J'étais plus à l'aise lors de la bataille finale avec Voldemort ! Peut-être était-elle juste aimable avec moi à cause de Tom et que je l'ai mal interprétée.'

James réalisa qu'il devait la quitter d'une manière plus élégante. « Je comprends parfaitement. Peut-être une autre fois alors ? »

Sarah lui répondit, « Que diriez-vous de vendredi soir ? Je quitte mon travail à 6h . Nous pourrions nous réunir pour le dîner ? »

James était choqué qu'elle ait vraiment établi un autre rendez-vous. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui donne simplement une vague promesse. Peut-être qu'elle était intéressée finalement. James l'espérait. Cet après-midi était la première fois qu'il s'était senti…normal depuis bien longtemps.

« Ce serait parfait. Je pourrais faire le dîner à l'avance. Je le préparerais pour 7 h. »

Sarah lui adressa un sourire radieux . « Un homme qui sait cuisiner ? Comment pourrais-je résister ? Je dînerais avec vous avec plaisir. Si ça ne dérange pas Tom. » Sarah et James jetèrent un regard en direction d'un Tom qui semblait plus intéressé par son chiot.

« Tom, est-ce que tu aimerais que Mlle Underhill nous rejoigne pour dîner vendredi soir? » demanda James .

Tom leur fit un somnolent sourire. « Bien sûr, oncle James. Ce serait bien. »

James et Sarah échangèrent un sourire. Sarah lui dit, « Alors je vous verrai vendredi. Vous feriez bien de ramener ce jeune homme à sa maison. Il semble un peu fatigué. »

Après s'être dit au revoir, James conduisit Tom dans le cercle de transplannage. Quelques secondes avant que James n'ait transplanné, Tom, une drôle de grimace et un air effronté sur le visage, lui demanda,

« Alors comme ça oncle Jimmy, tu as une petite amie ? »

Tandis qu'il apparaissait bien loin de l'hôpital, James pria pour que Sarah n'ait pas entendu la question de Tom. Mais vue l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il lui avait lancé un dernier regard, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

18 juillet 1935

Un jeune garçon de huit ans, un chiot de trois mois et un hibou touffu contribuèrent à rendre très longue cette dernière semaine pour James. Mais des trois d'entre eux, seul Tom le faisait exprès. Tom demandait à intervalles réguliers combien il restait de temps avant que Mlle Underhill ne vienne à la maison. Snuffles était tout simplement un jeune chiot. Avec l'enthousiasme d'un chiot, il courait dans la maison, explorant tout. Pour ne rien arranger, Snuffles semblait avoir compris comment rendre Harry heureux ou non. Ce qui avait pour conséquence directe l'exhibition de ses yeux tristes de chiot envers James chaque fois qu'il faisait des choses qu'il n'était pas censé faire. Snuffles prenait un plaisir manifeste à gambader aveuglement partout dans la maison même si cela apportait très souvent des ennuis aux vases ainsi qu'à lui-même.

James avait trouvé la parade au problème en envoyant chacun des trois hors de la maison. Tom se mit à courir partout dans le village, un chien à ses côtés et un hibou volant au-dessus de la tête. James se disait que plus ils dépensaient leur énergie dehors, moins ils en auraient à l'intérieur de la maison. Cela fonctionnait… un peu.

Et Vendredi finit par arriver.

James et Tom travaillaient à divers sujets d'étude le matin. Aujourd'hui, ils voyaient l'électricité. Tom fut impressionné de découvrir que Benjamin Franklin, un Américain crédité d'un nombre impressionnant de découvertes dans le domaine de l'électricité, avait également été un sorcier. James n'avait jamais appris ça en Histoire de la magie (Peut-être Binns en avait-il parlé pendant qu'Harry dormait). Dans le monde magique, Franklin était connu pour l'invention du domaine de la Technomacie, la combinaison de la magie et de la science Moldue. Franklin avait découvert l'électricité lors d'une expérience célèbre avec un cerf-volant. Heureusement, étant un magicien, il survécut à la secousse l'ayant frappé.

Tom sembla fasciné par l'idée que Franklin soit un sorcier. Franklin avait fini sa vie publique de Moldu en 1790 en 'mourant' à l'âge de 84 ans. Il devint par la suite le directeur de l'Académie de la Magie à Philadelphie, une école qu'il avait fondée. Cette école était cachée à côté d'une autre école Moldu qu'il avait fondée, l'académie de Philadelphie, une université Moldue plus tard connue sous le nom d'Université de Pennsylvanie.

James était très fier d'avoir trouvé cette information. Elle permettait à Tom d'apprécier un peu plus les Moldus. Franklin semblait être un très bon modèle pour Tom. Tout ce qui pouvait l'éloigner de Voldemort valait le coup d'être utilisé.

L'après-midi, Tom, Snuffles et Tufts eurent la permission de sortir. Pendant ce temps, James travaillait sur quelques plans vis-à-vis de la Fondation du Phénix. Une des choses que Dumbledore lui avait dit lui revint brusquement en tête. Puisque plusieurs étudiants de Poudlard allaient passer leurs vacances à la Fondation, James décida d'en profiter pour rencontrer sous ce prétexte le Professeur Dumbledore. Si tout se passait bien, James pourrait établir un rapport de confiance qui lui permettrait de tisser des liens utiles au cas où certaines questions venaient à ressurgir.

Sarah arriva ponctuellement à 6:30 dans un assez bel ensemble laissant à peine entrapercevoir par endroits le corps de la jeune sorcière. James se surprit à envier les vêtements à la mode Moldue. La pensée d'une Sarah vêtue d'une mini-jupe fit battre le cœur de James un peu plus rapidement.

Sarah apparut dans la cheminée du salon. James l'accueillit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour James. Vous avez une très belle maison. Elle semble parfaitement vous correspondre, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Merci. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à y emménager. Mon agent m'a particulièrement bien aidé à assortir les couleurs des pièces à celles des meubles. »

Les fossettes de Sarah s'écartèrent lorsqu'elle lui fit un sourire. « Oui, je sais. Anne Prewett. Elle était dans la même maison que moi à Poudlard, mais une année devant. »

Cela rendit James nerveux. D'expérience, lorsque des femmes parlaient de lui ce n'était jamais bon signe. « Vraiment ? Le monde est petit. »

« Je l'ai rencontré par hasard à l'hôpital. Elle est enceinte et je fais parfois un tour dans la maternité. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de ce type mignon à qui elle a vendu une maison à Pré-Au-Lard. »

James bénissait son Occlumancie tandis que, gardant un visage neutre, il lui disait, « Je suis heureux d'apprendre qu'elle ait vendu une autre maison. »

Sarah lui fit un grand sourire. « Oh, je crois que quelqu'un essaie d'être modeste. »

James décida, en tant que fils, filleul et 'neveu' de Maraudeurs, que ce commentaire méritait une réponse appropriée. « Oh vous savez, nous autres ne sommes que de pauvres mortels comparés à vous. »

Sarah récompensa sa réplique en éclatant d'un rire sonore. James aimait vraiment son rire. Il se dit qu'il pourrait l'écouter rire pendant des heures.

A cette pensée, James s' immobilisa un court moment.

Était-il en train de tomber amoureux de Sarah ?

UM, ouais ?

WOW, cela allait rendre les choses un peu plus compliquées. Il allait devoir repenser à tout ça plus tard.

Tom déboula dans la salle, accompagné de ses animaux à poils et à plumes. « Bonjour Mlle Underhill. Est-ce que je peux manger maintenant, Oncle James ? J'ai faim. »

James regardait toujours Sarah. « Si vous voulez bien passer à table. Il semblerait que le trio infernal soit prêt. »

Sarah acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. James avait préparé un dîner typiquement Anglais. Pour une fois, il se sentait heureux d'avoir autant eu à cuisiner chez les Dursley.

James la questionna sur son passage à Poudlard durant le dîner.

« J'étais à Poufsouffle. J'aimais bien. J'ai passé presque tout mon temps libre à l'infirmerie à aider Mme O'Niel au cours de mes sixième et septième années. Je m'y suis fait de bons amis. Le cours de Potions du professeur Matthews était ma matière favorite avec celle de Métamorphose du professeur Dumbledore. »

« Vous saviez qu'il y a exactement 393 tuiles au plafond de l'infirmerie ? » demanda James. (5)

« Vraiment ? Je ne les ai jamais comptées. Comment le savez-vous? »

« Je dois l'avoir lu quelque part » répondit James avec un mystérieux sourire. En fait, il s'y était réveillé tellement de fois que c'en était presque devenu une habitude pour s'y occuper. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il l'avait dit à Madame Pomfrey, elle lui avait dédicacé un lit rien que pour lui.

« Vous jouiez au Quidditch? » demanda Tom.

« Non, » lui répondit Sarah, « mais j'avais plaisir à encourager ma Maison au cours des matchs. Nous n'avons jamais gagné la Coupe mais ça ne nous a jamais empêcher de nous amuser! »

« Ce n'est pas plus amusant de gagner ? » demanda Tom d'une voix innocente.

« Je suppose, Tom. Mais si vous gagnez sans vous être amusés avec vos amis, quel intérêt ? » demanda Sarah .

Tom hocha la tête sans répondre.

Sarah se tourna de nouveau vers James. « Alors dites-moi, où avez-vous grandi ? »

James pâlit légèrement. « Hum, je n'aime pas vraiment parler de ça. Mes parents ont été tués quand j'étais bébé. Il y avait un mage noir à l'époque, et j'ai grandi durant une période de guerre. Je suis venu ici après la guerre pour essayer de vivre dans la paix et de me refaire une vie. »

Sarah prit la main de James dans la sienne. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas faire remonter de douloureux souvenirs. »

« Oncle Jimmy fait des cauchemars, lui aussi, parfois, » révéla Tom d' une voix tranquille. « Ça fait peur. »

James se tourna immédiatement vers lui. D' une voix douce il lui dit, « Je suis désolé, Tom, si mes rêves t'effraient, j'installerai un charme de silence la nuit pour que ça ne te réveille pas. D'accord ? »

« D'accord, Oncle Jimmy. Mais je préférerais que tu n'aies pas du tout de cauchemars comme ceux-là. Ils ont vraiment l'air mauvais. »

« Merci, Tom. J'espère que tu n'en auras plus toi aussi. Nous en avons tous les deux assez vu. »

James remarqua que Sarah les observait, les larmes autour des yeux. James ajouta, « Je suis désolé. Cette conversation a franchement mal dévié. Parlons d'autres choses plus plaisantes . Comment se passe votre formation de guérisseuse ? »

Sarah hocha la tête et murmura un 'merci' pour le changement de discussion. A l'évidence, ses émotions étaient assez chamboulées.

« Vraiment très bien ! J'ai d'excellents professeurs ! L'année que j'ai passé en tant que Médicomage à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste a payé ses fruits. J'ai une meilleure connaissance que mes camarades de la manière dont un hôpital fonctionne, des choses que l'on n'apprend pas dans les livres. »

« C'était ce que vous aviez planifié en prenant ce travail? » demanda James.

« Non, je m'imaginais plutôt retourner à Poudlard et prendre la place de Madame O'Niel. Elle va bientôt prendre sa retraite. »

James plaisanta, « Si j'étais un étudiant et que je vous savais à l'infirmerie je chercherais un moyen d'être malade! »

Sarah se mit a rire nerveusement. « Bêta ! Vous ne devriez pas dire des choses comme cela! »

« Désolé, » dit James. « Je crois que je ne me suis jamais habitué aux règles. Excusez-moi. »

Sarah fit un geste de la main. « Non, ce n'est rien. Je crois que vous n'avez fait que dire tout haut ce que nous pensons tous tout bas de toute façon! »

James décida de recentrer de nouveau la conversation vers un terrain plus sûr. « Et donc qu'est-ce qui vous a poussée à faire une formation de Guérisseur? »

« Pour dire vrai, de la pure chance, » répondit-elle franchement. « Une nouvelle association de charité recherchait une personne désirant travailler pour eux durant trois ans . Il ne demandait pas de diplômes et était prêt à me payer la quasi-totalité de mes études ! Un des guérisseurs m'avait parlé de cette offre une nuit. Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une chance pareille. Alors j'ai signé. »

« Une bonne affaire ! Comment s'appelait cette association? » demanda James.

« Oh elle est très récente. Cela s'appelle la Fondation du Phénix. »

James s'immobilisa, son visage blanchit un petit moment. Pouvait-elle être au courant qu'il était la personne qui finançait la Fondation ? Il avait dissimulé son nom autant que possible. Mme Catchbottom était le visage de la Fondation du Phénix pour tous ceux n'ayant pas accès à certaines informations du ministère.

« Et que pensez-vous de leur travail? » demanda James sur le ton de la conversation.

« Et bien, je n'aurais pas pris ce poste si je n'approuvais pas ce qu'ils font. D'où vient l'argent n'importe pas vraiment. Ces enfants méritent un bon établissement pour s'occuper d'eux et ne pas avoir à rester cachés, » fut immédiatement sa réponse. « Vous ne croyez pas? »

James allait acquiescer lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la voix d'un garçon de huit ans particulièrement heureux.

« Mme Catchbottom est vraiment gentille ! Elle s'occupe bien mieux de l'orphelinat que M. Roughton ! »

Sarah sembla comme assommée. « C'était dans cet établissement que tu étais, Tom ? Mais c'était un endroit horrible ! C'est impossible que... » Sarah s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase. James aurait presque pu deviner mot pour mot sa prochaine question.

Sarah se tourna vers James. « Alors c'est pour ça que Mme Catchbottom a eu connaissance de cet endroit ? Vous lui en avez parler ? »

« En quelque sorte, » dit James.

« Est-ce que je peux quitter la table, s'il vous plait ? » demanda Tom. « Snuffles et Tufts veulent encore jouer. » demanda Tom d'une petite voix innocente accompagnée de grands et innocents yeux bruns.

James soupira, « Vous pouvez sortir tous les trois. Mais je veux que vous soyez à la maison avant que le soleil ne se couche. Il y a une pleine lune ce soir. »

« Oui, Oncle Jimmy! » hurla Tom derrière lui tandis qu'il sortait de la salle en courant.

Sarah ajouta tranquillement, « Vous avez vraiment fait du bon travail avec lui. On ne croirait pas qu'il s'agit du même garçon. »

Au fond de lui, James se disait, "Merlin ! J'espère bien !"

« Comment se fait-il que Tom connaisse Mme Catchbottom. Elle n'a commencé son travail à la Fondation du Phénix que plusieurs mois après que vous ayez sorti Tom de l'orphelinat. »

James bafouilla « Je crois que l'on peut dire que je suis son associé... 'passif'. »

Les yeux de Sarah s'écarquillèrent. « vous êtes LE donateur anonyme ? Tout le monde à Londres se demande qui a fondé et financé Phénix. Pourquoi ne le dites-vous à personne ? »

James soupira. « Je n'aime pas que les personnes s'intéressent à moi. Je veux juste être normal. Aider ces enfants était juste la bonne chose à faire. Tout comme avec Tom. »

Sarah sembla touchée par les paroles de James. Pendant un moment James fut tenté d'employer la Legilimancie pour découvrir ce qu'elle pensait. Il rejeta cette tentation.

Ils se déplacèrent au salon et parlèrent calmement pendant plusieurs heures d'affiler. James l'apprécia au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de simplement se reposer et de parler avec quelqu'un pour le pur plaisir de le faire depuis au moins sa sixième année dans les salles communes de Poudlard.

Plus la conversation durait longtemps, plus James avait envie de tout lui révéler. Son besoin de parler de toutes les choses qu'il avait vécues depuis plusieurs années l'étonna lui-même.

Finalement, Sarah se leva et se prépara à partir. « Merci pour cette très bonne soirée. Je l'ai vraiment appréciée. »

James se leva avec elle, « Je l'ai plus appréciée que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Est-ce que l'on pourrait se revoir ? »

Sarah souriante, une étincelle dans l'œil, lui répondit. « Bien sûr, M. Evans. Bien sûr que oui. »

Puis elle prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette et la jeta dans le feu. Tandis que le feu tournait au vert, elle se retourna et lui fit un rapide baiser. Il sentit ses lèvres comme balayées par une plume. Elle fit un pas dans le feu et s'en alla.

James resta immobile dans le salon. Pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps il se sentait vraiment heureux. Puis il entendit une petite voix malicieuse murmurer innocemment.

"Tu vois Snuffles, j'avais raison. Oncle Jimmy a une petite amie ! »

* * *

(1) Je précise en passant que Jimmy est le diminutif de James ; Personnellement je n'ai jamais compris cette histoire de diminutifs américains. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer pourquoi Bob est le diminutif de Robert ou Jack celui de John ça ne serait pas de refus.

(2) En anglais, vous êtes au courant que les 'tu' et les 'vous' n'ont pas cours, c'est toujours 'you'. J'ai décidé dorénavant que puisque Tom considère maintenant James comme son oncle il le tutoie . Au départ j'ai hésité entre continuer à le faire vouvoyer James jusqu'au moment où il le considère comme un père mais ça sonnait faux parfois.

(3) Dans le monde de la magie que l'auteur met en place, ça n'est visiblement pas une révolution que d'apprendre à quelques Moldus l'existence de la magie. Dans cette histoire de tels Moldus sont déjà apparus (rappelez-vous les 'entraîneurs' d'Harry dans le chapitre trois) et apparaîtront plusieurs fois encore par la suite : comme pour ces enfants ils sont sans doute tenus au secret probablement même de leur plein gré. Rien d'extraordinaire, donc.

(4) En français dans le texte, Hé oui ! Tout comme nous avons intégré quelques expressions Anglophones (okay, cool, et j'en passe ) dans notre vocabulaire de tous les jours, eux l'ont fait pour certaines francophones ( par exemple 'la vie en rose' grâce à Édith Piaf et bien d'autres : plus qu'on ne le croit d'ailleurs). Une impression de 'déjà vu' c'est très utilisé, je me souviens l'avoir même entendue jusque dans un dessin animé de Batman (!) il y a longtemps.

(5) Il n'a vraiment rien à dire le James ! ;)

**Nda: Prochain chapitre: Poudlard, Quidditch et club de duel !**

Ndt :Petit hors sujet :)

Il se trouve qu'il y a trois histoires Anglophones que j'adore, que je voulais absolument traduire et dont vous pourrez trouver les liens dans mon profil (dès que celui-ci sera mis en place)

Altered Destinies ( en cours : 35 chapitres ) par DobbyElfLord dont vous venez de lire le quatrième chapitre.

Mais aussi deux UA ( Univers Alternatif : bref une histoire radicalement différente par certains points de celle de JK Rowlings )

-Unsung hero ( en cours : 34 chapitres ) par MeghanReviews

-et enfin (snif) Darkest Hour (en cours : 9 chapitres ) par Lady Silverwings et dont je viens de m'apercevoir (arf ) que Cassis Blake ( soit maudite sur trois générations) m'a devancé et a déjà commencé à la traduire!!

Vous trouverez donc sa traduction ( re-snif ) qui en est à deux chapitres en cherchant son nom ou le titre de la fic.

A part ça je met le chapitre cinq en ligne dès que possible.

Il s'intitule _Joie et Quidditch_

et si possible, aller signer la pétition pour l'écartèlement de Cassis Blake, merci d'avance !!


	5. Bonheur et Quidditch

**Chapitre 5 : Bonheur et Quidditch**

Le bonheur, Harry Potter en avait fait la triste expérience, ne durait jamais très longtemps. Jamais plus de quelques heures. Grandir au sein des Dursley ne favorisait pas l'apparition du bonheur, ni l'espoir même qu'il était possible en ce monde. Certes son arrivée à l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard lui en avait considérablement donné, mais il y avait également été constamment pointé du doigt, toujours au devant de la scène,et Malefoy s'était toujours arrangé pour lui en gâcher une bonne partie. Les efforts de Voldemort, de ses Mangemorts et des divers professeurs ayant pour habitude d'essayer de le tuer, de le mutiler ou de le mettre sous Oubliette y avaient également fortement nui.

Harry Potter n'avait jamais su ce que c'était que d'être "normal". La normalité et le bonheur lui avaient toujours semblé hors d'atteinte au cours de sa vie. C'était quelque chose que les autres possédaient, lui non. Souvent dans le Grand Hall, il voyait des étudiants goûter à une vie normale. Personne ne cherchait à les tuer. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient être la cible des Mangemorts, mais ceux-ci ne les visaient pas personnellement. Parfois, Harry cessait brusquement de les regarder, eux et leur bonheur affiché, lorsqu'au fond de lui il sentait remonter de noires émotions.

Si peu de ses camarades de classe voyaient en lui Harry et non Harry Potter, le Survivant. Ron (généralement), Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, et les jumeaux Weasley représentaient en tout et pour tout les seuls membres de cette courte liste. Ils avaient passé de très bons moments ensemble. Sortir avec Ginny lui avait fait ressentir une joie comme il n'en avait jamais connue. Pour Harry, le bonheur avait toujours été quelque chose de passager, comme un papillon qu'il lui fallait saisir à pleine main. Si éphémère. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Sa vie avait toujours été comme ça.

James Evans était heureux. Un beau jour d'automne venait de donner naissance au premier jour de la saison de Quidditch 1935-36 de Poudlard. James marchait en direction de l'école, son bras entourant les épaules d'une belle sorcière blonde. Courant devant lui, un jeune garçon de huit ans et un chiot âgé de huit mois jouaient à une espèce de chasse qui ne semblait régie par aucune règle. Un court regard commun plus tard et James et Sarah adressaient un sourire radieux à leurs singeries.

Tom et Snuffles étaient rapidement devenus inséparables. De jour comme de nuit, la paire n'était jamais éloignée de plus de vingt mètres. Le minuscule chiot grandissait quasiment à vu d'œil. En six mois, il était passé d'une boule de poils d'à peine trois kilos à un lutin qui devait bien peser ses 15 kilos de fourrure. Snuffles semblait penser que tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée était destiné à se faire renifler et mâchouiller. Une fois pris sur le fait, Snuffles dévoilait toute l'étendue de ses capacités à se rendre mignon et innocent aux yeux de son maître.

Snuffles avait d'ailleurs participé à faire sortir Tom de sa coquille. Le petit garçon courait joyeusement à travers Pré-Au-Lard avec son compagnon canin. Ceci dit, Tom évitait toujours le contact avec les autres enfants du village. A l'inverse, le petit garçon et son chiot passaient une bonne partie de leur temps libre dans des jeux qu'ils étaient manifestement les seuls à pouvoir comprendre.

À la connaissance de James, aucun enfant du village n'était âgé de plus de deux ans de différence par rapport à Tom. On aurait dit que tous les autres enfants se répartissaient en deux blocs. D'abord un gros bloc d'enfants âgés de quatre à six ans que Tom évitait parce qu'il les trouvait trop jeunes (James l'entendait parfois se moquer de ces 'bébés'). L'autre groupe se composait d'enfants de dix à onze ans se préparant à commencer leur scolarité à Poudlard dans quelques années. Tom évitait ce groupe. James supposait que les blessures résultant de l'expérience qu'avait eu Tom avec les garçons plus âgés que lui à l'orphelinat prendraient du temps à guérir et à disparaître.

Pour James, les six derniers mois égalaient tout le bonheur qu'il n'ait jamais eu dans toute sa vie. Quand James était arrivé à cette époque, la guerre avait eu pour résultat de le briser mentalement et émotionnellement. La victoire n'avait pas compensé la perte de ses proches. Cette victoire à la Pyrrhus avait laissé le jeune homme particulièrement endommagé. Cette année avec Tom avait été un long chemin vers la guérison de ses blessures. James Evans vivait sa vie et pansait du même coup les douloureuses plaies d'Harry.

La présence de Sarah dans la vie de James avait largement permis cette transformation. Ils avaient commencé plus ou moins lentement par des dîners aux Trois-Balais. Sarah n'avait jamais vécu sous la menace d'un mage noir. Elle avait gardé une certaine innocence et une vision assez enfantine du monde tournant autour d'elle. En tant que médico-sorcière, Sarah avait eu de nombreuses occasions de voir ce que de mauvaises personnes, magiques comme Moldus, pouvaient s'infliger entre eux. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu affaire aux conséquences d'un effort de guerre soutenu pendant plusieurs années. James appréciait sa vision optimiste de la vie.

James se rendit compte que ses plus grands souhaits avaient été exaucés. Il était maintenant absolument normal. Jamais sa cicatrice ne le brûlait (Tom étant heureux). Personne ne le reconnaissait dans la rue comme le Garçon-ayant-survécu. James pouvait maintenant parcourir toutes les rues qu'il voulait juste comme n'importe quel magicien. Pas de prophétie, pas d'Élu, une vie dépendant uniquement de ses propres choix. Chaque jour qui passait voyait la Fondation du Phénix se débrouiller d'elle-même sans son aide. Il la finançait, et seuls quelques sorciers au plus haut du Ministère et de la Fondation connaissaient son nom. Bien que l'orphelinat et l'école qui s'y trouvaient influençaient désormais de manière significative la vie de nombreux enfants, le monde des sorciers n'était même pas au courant de son existence.

James, Tom et Sarah arrivèrent finalement avec leur escorte canine au match de Quidditch de Poudlard. Les tribunes semblaient même légèrement plus grandes que celles du temps de Harry. Les bannières colorées pendaient des tribunes. On aurait presque pu palper l'atmosphère festive des lieux.

Se reposant sur le banc de la section réservée aux visiteurs, James fut impressionné du nombre élevé d'étudiants présents dans les tribunes. James estima qu'il y avait entre vingt et trente fois plus d'étudiants que du temps de ses études. Les guerres contre les mages noirs avaient-elles pu faire de tels ravages parmi la population magique ?

L'attention de James revint vers la tribune principale où se trouvait le commentateur.

« Chers étudiants, personnel de Poudlard et autres visiteurs, bonjour ! Mon nom est Albert Scundermier et je commenterai dans ce stade pour vous aujourd'hui. Poudlard est fier de vous présenter un grand match ce soir. Le traditionnel premier match de la saison, Gryffondor coooontre Serpentard ! »

La foule en folie hurla dans un vacarme d'applaudissements son excitation manifeste.

« Mais d'abord, notre illustre directeur désirerait prononcer quelques mots ! Professeur Dippet »

James observa attentivement la tribune pendant que le directeur, Armando Dippet, prenait la place de Scundermier. James reconnut le vieux magicien dont il avait déjà vu une fois le visage, dans le souvenir que Jedusor lui avait révélé grâce à son journal intime.

« Bonjour à tous ! C'est bon de vous voir tous assemblés ici aujourd'hui ! Cela réchauffe mon cœur de voir chacun de vous ici animé par un grand et amical esprit de compétition ! »

Le directeur fit une pause pour permettre à la foule de finir d'applaudir ses paroles.

« Après ce match, le club de duel accueillera et présentera aujourd'hui une exposition des tactiques de duel. Certains des étudiants les plus âgés seront autorisés à venir défier les membres du personnel et quelques Aurors venus spécialement pour l'occasion, au cours de duels amicaux. Chacun de vous est invité à assister à cet événement ! Et Maintenant, que le match commence! »

Le commentateur, Albert Scundermier, reprit sa place.

« Et voila l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Greene, Halibutte, McMillian, Smithe-Brown, Londubat, Weaver eeeeet O'Neill ! »

L'équipe de Gryffondor s'élança hors des vestiaires et se mit immédiatement en formation au-dessus du stade. James se dit que c'était une belle chose que de voir les membres de l'équipe voler tous ensemble d'un même bloc, tel une espèce de gros bourdon. Le bruit dans les tribunes se transforma en un chaos de hurlements à leur entrée.

« Et maintenant l'équipe de Serpentard ! Bulstrode, Malefoy, Wellingoton, Black, Flint, Fulstone, eeeeet Gobbson! »

L'équipe de Serpentard, aussitôt sortie de son vestiaire, se mit en formation tout comme celle de Gryffondor. La leur était substantiellement différente mais l'intention était la même.

James fut particulièrement impressionné de la réponse que les deux équipes reçurent à leur entrée. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles encourageaient presque autant les Serpentards que les Gryffondors. Ni l'une ni l'autre des Maisons concurrentes ne fit de réaction déplacée envers l'autre si ce n'est quelques cas qui semblaient de toute évidence être des plaisanteries. Aucune sorte d'animosité telle que celle qui imprégnait les matchs à son époque.

Sarah lui fit un sourire. « J'aurais bien aimé que les Poufsouffles jouent. J'ai manqué tous leurs matchs l'année dernière. »

James lui rendit son sourire, « Je suis sûr que nous pourrons arranger ça. »

« Oh oui, je suis sûr que l'Oncle James serait ravi de sortir voir d'autres matchs de Quidditch avec vous, Mlle Underhill ! » Ajouta Tom d'un air particulièrement effronté.

James regarda Tom d'un regard qui en disait long sur ce qui l'attendait s'il continuait dans cette voie. Cela n'effraya pas le moins du monde le garçon. Il pouvait voir d'ici une lueur amusée dans l'œil de son "oncle". Sarah se mit à rire, la main devant la bouche.

Le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match leur fit reprendre leur concentration. James observa la tactique des joueurs et la compara à celle à laquelle il était accoutumé. Les balais étaient beaucoup plus lents que le plus lent des balais qu'Harry ait jamais utilisé. James estima leur vitesse à seulement un peu plus de 80 milles à l'heure, soit moitié moins que la vitesse maximale de son Éclair de Feu. Le vif lui sembla également moins rapide.

Ces vitesses réduites semblaient mener les joueurs à adopter un jeu plus serré avec des joueurs volant en formations beaucoup plus étroites. Malgré un jeu bien éloigné de celui dont il avait l'habitude dans les années 90, l'opinion de James était que cela n'en rendait pas le jeu moins intéressant ni passionnant, il offrait juste une 'saveur' légèrement différente.

James nota également quelque chose de différent dans le jeu de cette époque : il lui semblait trop ... amical pour être un match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Cela ressemblait plus à un match entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Seul Black et Malefoy (et encore) frôlaient quelques fois les règles. De façon générale, James jugea qu'il s'agissait là du match le plus 'propre' auquel il n'ait jamais été témoin. Il y avait même moins de tricheries que dans les matchs amicaux chez les Weasley.

Le match dura encore environ 90 minutes. James repéra à deux occasions le vif planant ça et là au-dessus des gradins. Gryffondor affichait 150-90 lorsque Gobbson de Serpentard attrapa le vif. Bien que Serpentard ait gagné de 90 points, James aurait presque cru que les deux équipes fêtaient toutes les deux la victoire.

James observa avec surprise les joueurs des deux équipes se serrer les mains après être redescendue sur le terrain. A l'époque où Harry jouait, Madame Bibine avait pris l'habitude d'envoyer les deux équipes dans des directions opposées pour couper court à toutes possibilités de bagarres. Chez les Gryffondors planait certes une atmosphère de tension revancharde mais néanmoins sereine.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causer une telle haine entre ces deux maisons entre aujourd'hui et l'arrivée d'Harry à Poudlard ? Voldemort les avait-il à ce point perverti lors de la première guerre ?

La foule commençait à se retirer lentement des gradins. Divers stands avaient été installés dans le Parc tout autour. Une atmosphère joyeuse animait des stands de nourriture et de jeux, des Sombrals(Hagrid aurait adoré se trouver là) et des bateaux proposaient de faire faire le tour du lac aux visiteurs.

Sarah prit la main de James dans la sienne tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du terrain. Tom tenait la laisse de Snuffles et marchait à ses côtés. James regardait Sarah en souriant.

L'après-midi fila plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les troisièmes-années et plus pouvaient se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard tous les weekends exceptés les jours de matchs de Quidditch, apprit James. On lui précisa même que les étudiants attendaient souvent avec impatience les fêtes qui suivaient les matchs. Les étudiants de Poudlard se trouvaient partout sur la pelouse, en groupes dont plusieurs étaient constitués d'élèves provenant de maisons différentes.

Quelqu'un annonça le début de l'exposition du Club de duel. James, Tom et Sarah s'approchèrent des membres du Club. Beaucoup de personnes se réunissaient elles aussi autour de la plateforme pour observer les duels.

Ceux-ci commencèrent par l'affrontement de deux élèves de quatrième année et monta progressivement de niveau au fil des combattants. James remarqua et apprécia une fois de plus une atmosphère proche de la franche camaraderie, les commentaires railleurs envers les étudiants concurrents allant dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

James fut beaucoup moins impressionné par leur niveau de compétence. N'importe lequel des membres de L'AD en cinquième année aurait gagné n'importe lequel de ces matchs. Harry les avait formés dans le but de soutenir un duel dans de véritables batailles, pas pour des duels gentillets ou pour des histoires d'honneur. (James fut également choqué d'apprendre que bon nombre de sorciers utilisaient encore les duels pour résoudre leurs conflits ou pour clore une argumentation.).

« Tu les trouves doués ? » demanda Sarah durant l'une des pauses. Deux septièmes-années venaient juste de finir. Un Serpentard que James identifia comme étant le Malefoy du match de Quidditch venait de gagner.

« Ils semblent bien s'amuser. »

La voix d'un homme dans le dos de James commenta, « Vous ne semblez guère impressionné par leurs compétences, M. Evans. »

James se retourna pour faire face à un vieil homme qui se tenait derrière lui et qui fit faire un bond à son cœur lorsqu'il le reconnut.

« Bon après-midi, M. Potter. Je les trouve suffisamment doués. La communauté magique a depuis longtemps pu apprécier une période de paix. Ils ne sont pas entraînés à se battre pour survivre, mais juste pour le sport. »

« C'est vrai, » reconnut le vieux sorcier. « Et que leur manque-t-il selon vous ? »

« L'instinct. Aucun de ces étudiants n'a jamais eu à faire face à une vraie bataille où vous n'avez pas le temps de réfléchir à vos mouvements. La formation théorique a ses limites . Il vous faut avoir établi votre stratégie avant même le duel commencé. 80 pour cent d'un combat se décide avant que la première baguette magique ne soit levée »

M. Potter hocha la tête. « Intéressants, M. Evans. Je n'avais pas considéré cela de cette façon. Vous devriez regarder le prochain duel. Une des septièmes-années se battra en duel avec le professeur de Sortilèges. »

James ne put retenir un léger sourire moqueur, « Que Merlin aide l'étudiant dans ses devoirs s'il gagne. »

Sarah frappa l'épaule de James tandis que M. Potter éclatait d'un rire sonore.

« M. Potter, puis-je vous présenter ma fiancée, Sarah Underhill. Sarah, Voici M. Thomas Potter. »

M. Potter, après lui avoir fait un baisemain, lui dit « Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mlle Underhill. » Puis regardant James, ajouta « Appelez-moi donc Thomas. »

James fit un sourire à son grand-père et répondit, « Merci, appelez-moi James. »

Thomas lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea de nouveau vers la plateforme de duel. « Tenez, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce duel, de ses combattants et de ce qui le distingue d'un véritable combat. »

Le professeur MacTavish, professeur de Sortilèges, se présenta devant une septième-année de Serdaigle. Dès que l'arbitre eut fini le compte à rebours ils commencèrent par lancer quelques sortilèges de base. Ils formèrent des boucliers qu'ils utilisèrent pour se prémunir des sorts de l'adversaire. Pendant un bon moment ils ne firent que se lancer des sorts basiques un-à-un.

Au bout d'un moment, James fit plusieurs commentaires à Thomas sur le manque de mouvements des adversaires, sur la formalité et le manque d'imagination du combat. N'esquivant même pas les mauvais sorts, ils n'employaient aucun jeu de jambes. Ils se contentaient de se protéger derrière leurs boucliers leur laissant absorber les sorts tout en continuant à en envoyer vers l'adversaire qui se contentait d'en faire de même .

Concentré sur ses commentaires du match, James ne remarqua pas l'attention que peu à peu lui donnait le reste de l'assistance tout autour de lui. Elle écoutait silencieusement le jeune magicien donner des avis d'expert sur la force relative des deux duellistes. Assis sur sa banquette, James réemployait sans même s'en rendre compte sa voix de "professeur" qu'il avait fini par développer au cours de ses nombreuses séances avec l'AD. Sa voix tranquille et ferme à la fois attira l'attention de la foule environnante .

Sarah regardait James assez surprise. James lui avait parlé de quelques petites choses de sa vie précédente, avant son arrivée à Pré-Au-Lard, mais l'étendue de ses connaissances l'étonna. Après avoir fini par connaître James au cours de ses six derniers mois, Sarah avait appris à lire ses émotions. Elle entendait la tristesse cachée derrière ses commentaires secs.

Tom, de son coté, regardait autour de lui et faisait la grimace aux personnes qui écoutaient. Tom observait secrètement son oncle s'exercer la nuit après l'heure du coucher. Quand il s'exerçait, l'oncle James se déplaçait d'une terrible manière qui réconfortait Tom. Il savait que plus jamais quelqu'un ne le maltraiterait tant que son oncle James se trouverait près de lui.

Un des 'auditeurs' ne sembla manifestement pas apprécier les commentaires de James.

« Fermez-la donc, vantard ! Comme si un Sang-de-Bourbe comme vous savait quoi que ce soit sur le sujet ! »

James se tourna pour faire face à celui qui venait de parler. 'Ça ne m'étonne même plus' pensa James. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un Malefoy. Les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et cette façon si arrogante de ricaner devaient manifestement être héréditaires dans cette famille. James s'attrista de ne trouver personne dans la foule environnante pour s'offusquer de l'utilisation du mot 'Sang-de-Bourbe', pas même son grand-père.

James maintint son visage dans une expression neutre et souleva simplement un sourcil. « Pour moi ce sera plutôt ' Sang-mêlé'. »

« Pire encore, le résultat d'un pur et noble sorcier ayant baiser une Sang-de-Bourbe. Une abomination de Sang-mêlé. »

« Mallica Malefoy, » indiqua Thomas Potter d'une voix tranquille. « il est membre du Magenmagot et du conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Un de ceux qui pensent que nous devrions revenir à un système moyenâgeux avec les Sang-purs en tant que Nobles. Je crois que l'étudiante est sa nièce. »

James faisait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le commentaire de Thomas. Un Malefoy lui causant des ennuis. Typique. « Mes commentaires n'étaient destinés qu'à M. Potter. Je répondait à sa question. »

Le ricanement se fit plus fort. « Comment une abomination comme vous pourrait-elle savoir quoi que ce soit à ce sujet! »

James soupira intérieurement. Y avait-il quelque chose en lui qui rendait ainsi tous les Malefoy qu'il croisait ? James se rendit compte qu'une joute s'annonçait, qu'il le veuille ou non. Mais combattre un Malefoy, toutes satisfactions mises à part, ne l'aiderait en rien.

Ne voulant pas se laisser entraîner dans une confrontation publique, James se tourna vers Tom et Sarah, « Allons-nous en. »

James commença à s'éloigner du secteur avec Sarah et un Tom largement observés, lorsqu'une nouvelle voix s'adressa à lui, « Je vous défie, Monsieur. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche et un vantard ! »

James s' arrêta et soupira à nouveau. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils jamais s'empêcher de le défier ? Pas étonnant que Draco ait été un tel idiot. Il avait toute une génération de mauvais gènes sur le dos.

Sarah plaça sa main sur le poignet de James. « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. »

James hocha doucement la tête, « Si, je le suis. Si l'on ne tient pas tête aux despotes, ils ne s'arrêtent jamais."

James se retourna et regarda celui qui venait de le défier. C'était un plus jeune Malefoy. D'une voix lasse James demanda, « Et vous-êtes? »

« Abraxus Malefoy, acceptez-vous mon défi ? » demanda d'un ton condescendant l'arrogant Sang-pur.

James ne put contenir une espèce de grimace souriante. James se rappelait un Drago essayant de mentionner son grand-père, Abraxus, au professeur Slughorn. Slughorn l'avait remis à sa place, en lui annonçant sa surprise d'apprendre qu'il était mort de la varicelle du dragon. « Très bien. Si vous insistez. »

Les quinze minutes suivantes passèrent tel un éclair. Les Malefoy eurent tôt fait de harceler le Directeur afin qu'il autorise le duel à avoir lieu sur la plateforme du Club. Ils finirent par le convaincre du fait qu'il s'agissait d'un combat amical, rien de bien sérieux.

James embrassa Sarah, fit un clin d'œil à Tom et se dirigea avec confiance vers la plateforme. Par son arrogance le jeune Malefoy venait de faire une énorme erreur tactique en provocant James et en forçant le duel à se produire immédiatement. Abraxus Malefoy venait de jouer un match de quidditch et de finir un duel. De plus, James avait eu l'occasion de l'observer minutieusement au cours de son combat et, par la même, de se faire une idée de ses compétences. Malefoy, lui, allait combattre un adversaire complètement inconnu.

James décida de finir rapidement ce combat afin de montrer à Malefoy qu'il n'était pas de son niveau, mais sans vraiment montrer sa véritable puissance.

Malefoy s'avança sur son emplacement tandis que James allait sur le sien. Le septième-année ressemblait suffisamment à son petit-fils pour donner à James une impression de _déjà vu_. (1)

L'arbitre se présenta comme étant le professeur Galeta Merrythought. James se rappelait vaguement de son nom du fait qu'elle avait été le dernier professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à occuper ce poste plus d'un an. Elle s'y trouvait déjà depuis trente ans si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

« C'est un match amical. Vous n'utiliserez ni Magie noire ni sorts pouvant causer un mal permanent. Nous sommes d'accord ? » James et Abraxus hochèrent la tête puis elle compta, « Bien, à trois. Un... Deux... Trois... Commencez ! »

James observa Malefoy lancer le sortilège Réducto vers lui. James fit simplement un pas de côté, le laissant passer. Malefoy conjura immédiatement un bouclier défensif standard. Puis, il attendit le sort de James. Puis attendit encore ...

James lui fit un petit geste avec sa main libre. 'Amène-toi'.

Le visage de Malefoy se pourpra de colère devant le sourire moqueur de James. Il annula son bouclier et hurla, « _Stupéfix ! »_

James se baissa, esquivant une fois de plus le sort de son adversaire. De sa voix de professeur, James s'adressa à la foule.

« Observez la position de duelliste de M. Malefoy. Pas un muscle n'est inutilisé. La posture forme un angle parfait, exactement comme il est conseillé. Ses genoux sont légèrement pliés afin de mieux absorber les impacts sur son bouclier. »

De nouveau, James se contenta de faire un pas de côté tandis que deux sortilèges passaient à côté de lui sans danger. « M. Malefoy maintient également une quantité équilibrée de puissance dans chacun de ses sortilèges. Ses mouvements de baguette magique sont vifs et précis, permettant un transfert d'énergie magique maximal via sa baguette magique. Ceci afin de concentrer son énergie dans le sort et d'empêcher la perte inutile de son énergie magique. »

A en voir le visage de Malefoy, il commençait à s'énerver. James n'avait toujours pas lancer un seul simple sort tout en n'en recevant aucun de ceux lancés par Abraxus. La foule sentait l'écart de puissance mais avait l'air d'apprécier la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. James ressemblait plus à un professeur exécutant une démonstration devant sa classe qu'à une personne participant à un duel de défi.

« Employer son imagination dans un duel est quelque chose de primordial. Par exemple... » Malefoy venait de lancer un autre maléfice lorsque James lança son premier sort de tout le duel. Une simple pierre apparut sur la trajectoire du sort, absorbant son énergie.

James continua, « Utiliser la Métamorphose afin de créer des objets pour bloquer les sorts adverses peut se révéler très efficace. Elle peut également être employé de cette manière... » James lança un autre sort. Malefoy créa rapidement un bouclier mais la boule de lumière bleue s'écrasa juste au pied du bouclier, frappant la plateforme. Celle-ci se changea en glace juste sous les pieds de Malefoy. Il glissa et retomba lourdement sur le sol

La foule éclata de rire tandis que James souriait, « J'avais l'habitude d'employer ce sort pour créer des patinoires sur un étang l'été. » D'un autre sort, James transforma rapidement la glace en vapeur, laissant la plateforme sèche.

Malefoy se releva d'un air furieux. Il se mit à lancer rapidement plusieurs malédictions et autres sortilèges sur James. A chaque fois, James se contentait de se pencher et de les esquiver. Et à chaque fois, James se rapprochait un peu plus de son adversaire. Une fois atteint la distance nécessaire, James esquiva une dernière malédiction, pivota et lui flanqua un coup de pied sur les jambes. Une fois ses jambes balayées, le corps de Malefoy se renversa en arrière et il se cogna violemment la tête. Le coup-de-pied suivant de James sur son torse fut superflu étant donné que Malefoy s'étendait déjà sans connaissance sur le sol.

James se releva et s'adressa à la foule. « Pour conclure, n'écartez jamais la possibilité d'une attaque de type Moldu. Les Moldus se battent bien. Ils compensent leur manque de magie par d'autres styles de combat. Nous avons tous des leçons à apprendre d'eux si nous y sommes disposés. »

James voyait bien que cette fin laissait la foule indisposée. Voir un magicien mis K.O par une attaque Moldue venait de choquer profondément plusieurs observateurs. James secoua la tête et jeta un regard sur son adversaire puis sur la foule tout autour de lui. Tandis qu'il quittait la plateforme, le Malefoy plus âgé et un médicomage s'approchèrent pour aider le garçon sans connaissance.

Tom sautillait sur ses pieds, un sourire aux lèvres lorsque James s'approcha. Il lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil. James dirigea son regard vers Sarah dont le visage affichait une totale incrédulité.

S'en apercevant, elle le sera immédiatement en une étreinte. Elle lui chuchota dans l'oreille, « Tu étais incroyable. » « Relax, tout va bien. » Ajouta elle après un léger baiser sur la bouche.

Une fois James et Sarah séparés, James aperçut Thomas Potter, le professeur Merrythought et le professeur Dumbledore rassemblés à leur côté. Il reconnut également un jeune Auror parmi eux.

« Bonjour, Auror Maugrey. Vous avez apprécier la démonstration ? »

Maugrey hocha la tête avec l'enthousiasme d'un jeune chiot. « Oui, Monsieur. C'était agréable de voir de nouveau votre travail. » James lui sourit simplement.

Puis le professeur Merrythought lui dit, « M. Evans, c'était l'un des duels les plus intéressants que j'ai pu voir durant ma carrière d'enseignante. Vous avez vaincu mon meilleur étudiant en duel avec deux sortilèges de Métamorphose, l'un de cinquième et l'autre de première année. C'était tout simplement incroyable! »

Le professeur Dumbledore précisa, « Sans nul doute l'une des plus intéressantes utilisations de la Métamorphose dans un duel dont j'ai été témoin. Je n'ai que très rarement vu cette tactique être utilisée. Où l'avez-vous apprise? »

James dut se retenir de toutes ses force de répondre 'Je l'ai apprise en vous observant vous battre, professeur'. A la place il ajouta « J'ai eu l'occasion de voir un sorcier bloquer le Sortilège de la Mort en attirant un gros bloc de marbre. Une roche créée fonctionne tout aussi bien avec les sorts mineurs. »

Les deux professeurs semblèrent passionnés par cette réponse. Ils se jetèrent l'un et l'autre des coups d'œil, une curieuse expression sur le visage.

Thomas Potter fit une grimace. « Vous venez cependant de faire de vous l'ennemi à vie de la famille Malefoy. Ils n'oublieront jamais cet incident. »

James protesta, « Il ne me semble pas avoir eu le choix, Thomas. J'ai bien essayé d'éviter cette confrontation. Mais si je ne l'avais pas battu maintenant de manière définitive, ça n'aurait jamais pris fin. Je ne doute pas qu'il reviendra un jour ou l'autre à la charge, mais cela prendra un certain temps maintenant. »

« Mais il connaît votre force désormais, » commenta Thomas.

« Vraiment ? » demanda James avec un léger sourire. « Tout ce qu'il sait de moi actuellement c'est que je suis difficile à toucher et que je sais créer de la glace et des cailloux. Ah oui, et que je donne des coups de pieds comme une mule. »

« Vous lui avez montré que vous êtes un maître sur ce terrain, » contesta le professeur Merrythought . « Il peut choisir d'attaquer sur un terrain différent. »

« Probablement » convint James , « Mais je suis venu en Angleterre pour avoir la paix et la tranquillité, pas pour me battre en duel avec un jeune idiot qui pense que j'ai insulté l'honneur de sa famille en critiquant le duel de sa cousine. »

Thomas sourit puis ajouta. « J'aime ça. Dites-moi James, seriez-vous disponible pour dîner un de ces soirs ? J'aimerais vous faire visiter le manoir des Potter. Vous, votre protégé et votre belle amie seraient les bienvenus à nous rejoindre mon épouse et moi. »

James échangea un regard avec Sarah et hocha la tête, « Avec plaisir. Cependant Sarah est une étudiante en magie médicinale alors nous risquons de ne pas être souvent disponible. »

Thomas rejeta l'argument d' un geste de la main. « Je vous enverrai plusieurs dates par hiboux. Vous pourrez choisir celle qui vous convient le mieux. »

James remercia Thomas pour son invitation puis dit au revoir aux professeurs. James venait de décider qu'il valait mieux partir avant qu'un autre imprévu ne lui tombe dessus. Rappelant Tom et Snuffles, James et Sarah se dirigèrent vers Pré-Au-Lard.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la plateforme de duel, James entendit le professeur Merrythought dire à Dumbledore, « Il est exactement ce dont nous avions besoin, Albus. »

James poussa un gémissement intérieur. Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de chose n'arrivent-elles toujours qu'à moi ?'

* * *

James jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu et cria, " le Manoir des Potter!" puis s'avança dans le feu.

La seconde suivante James alla s'écraser comme un sac de patates sur le plancher du manoir des Potter. Tom et Sarah riaient aux éclats avec Thomas et Élisabeth Potter. James leur lança un regard courroucé et grogna, « Je déteste utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette. »

James se releva prestement et serra la main de Thomas Potter. Puis il se tourna vers la sorcière qui se tenait à ses côtés . « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mme Potter. Je suis James Evans. »

« Bienvenu aux Manoir des Potter, James. Appelez-moi donc Élisabeth. »

James fit un examen minutieux du couple qui se tenait devant lui. Ils étaient ses grand-parents. Lui qui ne savait que si peu de choses au sujet de ses propres parents, et rien d'autre que les noms de ses grands-parents! Ils se tenaient actuellement à leurs côtés dans leur maison !

James jeta un coup d'œil autour et dit, « Vous avez là une bien belle maison. Est-elle dans votre famille depuis longtemps ? »

Élisabeth lui souriait fièrement, « Elle appartient à la famille de Thomas depuis le dixième siècle. Elle a été reconstruite en 1750 et améliorée en 1905. »

James regardait autour de lui avec un véritable intérêt. L'Antique Manoir des Potter avait brûlé jusqu'aux fondations même, trois mois avant sa naissance. C'était la troisième fois que ses parents défiaient Voldemort. À l'époque, ses grands-parents étaient déjà morts depuis plusieurs années.

Depuis leur rencontre au bar, James savait que Thomas Potter était allé à Poudlard avec Albus Dumbledore. Ce qui lui faisait environ 90 ans. Élisabeth, elle, semblait légèrement plus jeune que le professeur McGonagall, ce qui devait lui faire quatre-vingt ans. Les magiciens possédant une durée de vie d'environ 150 ans et restant bien mieux conservés que les Moldus, cela équivalait à un couple au milieu de la quarantaine. Puisque James Potter n'était né qu'en 1960, cela expliquait pourquoi ils étaient morts avant qu'Harry James Potter ne soit né.

Le relativement vieux couple fit visiter la maison à James, Tom et Sarah. C'était une maison fantastique. James pensait à la manière dont se serait déroulée sa vie s'il avait grandi ici avec ses parents. James commençait à sentir ses émotions remontées à la surface et utilisa rapidement son Occlumancie.

Thomas se tourna vers son épouse et dit, « Pourquoi n'accompagnerais-tu pas Sarah et Tom jusqu'au salon ? Je voudrais montrer à James mon bureau et ma bibliothèque. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, James se reposait, un verre d'un très vieux Scotch à la main, dans une confortable chaise d'un spacieux bureau garni d'une vaste variété de livres. Au-dessus du bureau reposait un immense tableau dénué de mouvements de Godric Gryffondor et de Salazar Serpentard. Thomas souriait en voyant James étudier minutieusement le tableau.

« On dit qu'ils se déplacent et parlent parfois. Mon grand-oncle Michael m'avait dit une fois qu'ils avaient bougé lorsqu'il était enfant. »

James indiqua, « Je n'avais encore jamais vu un tableau des Fondateurs de Poudlard réunis. »

Thomas approuva, « A ma connaissance, c'est l'unique. »

« Je suis étonné qu'à Poudlard, ils n'aient pas demandé à ce qu'elle soit déplacé à l'école. »

Thomas précisa d'un air amusé, "Oh ils l'ont fait. A chaque fois qu'Albus la voit, il dit qu'il aimerait la voir accrocher dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard. » Thomas fit une courte pause puis demanda, « Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ? »

James fit un léger sourire, « Vous pouvez demander. Je peux ne pas répondre. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous réagi ainsi lorsque Malefoy a utilisé le terme de Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

James grimaça. « Ma mère était une sorcière née de Moldu. À l'école, elle était connue comme étant la meilleure étudiante en Sortilège depuis plusieurs années. Une de mes meilleures amies à l'école était également une sorcière née de Moldu. Même ses détracteurs admettaient qu'elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération. Les sorciers qui viennent de familles Moldues peuvent être aussi puissants que ceux venant des plus anciennes familles de sorciers. Ils ne connaissent seulement pas autant qu'eux les recoins de la culture du monde sorcier."

« Connaissez-vous les technologies de la science Moldue, Thomas ? » ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

Thomas répondit par la négative.

« Quand vous étiez un enfant, les Moldus utilisaient des chevaux et des bateaux pour le transport. Des bougies étaient utilisées pour l'éclairage. Ils possédaient déjà des fusils, mais relativement lents à tirer. Aujourd'hui, ils traversent l'Océan Atlantique en avion en un jour, l'électricité les a amenés à construire des ampoules, des téléphones et des caméras. Les Moldus se sont raconté pendant des siècles des histoires de magie. Ils emploient leurs technologies pour faire tout ce que la magie nous offre. Et ils vont nous surpasser. Je serais prêt à parier qu'ils enverront un homme sur la Lune dans moins de quarante ans. »

Thomas avait l'expression de quelqu'un plongé dans une intense et profonde réflexion. Son visage semblait en conflit tandis qu'il considérait des arguments s'opposant à ses plus anciennes croyances.

Après quelques minutes d'un confortable silence, Thomas reposa son verre sur l'antique table à côté de lui. « James, je vais être honnête avec vous. Depuis que vous avez prononcé certaines paroles aux Trois-Balais, vous avez attiré l'attention de plusieurs factions opposées au sein de la communauté magique. »

James hocha tranquillement la tête. « Je m'en doutais, particulièrement depuis mon duel à Poudlard. Les Malefoy recherchaient de toutes évidences à me tester. Et probablement le ministère le visait-il également, de même pour quelques personnes dont vous-même et le professeur Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?"

Albus s'avança dans la pièce, Fumseck sur son épaule. Il regardait James avec intérêt. « Cela ne vous a pas dérangé, j'espère ? »

« Pour être franc, cela m'a fichtrement énervé. Je suis venu ici à la recherche d'intimité et de paix. Pas pour m'impliquer dans de sombres manœuvres politiciennes, » répondit James en regardant son vieux directeur.

« Croyez-le, nous aimerions bien que seuls de simples intérêts politiques soient en jeu. Vous qui avez été élevé dans le monde Moldu. Continuez-vous à suivre les évènements qui s'y déroulent ?"

James fit un geste de la tête et prit une autre gorgée de Scotch.

Thomas expliqua, « En Allemagne, le parti nazi a pris le pouvoir. Les Moldus pensaient que la Grande Guerre serait la 'der des der' en Europe, mais une autre semble se préparer dans l'ombre. »

James savait très bien où tout cela allait le mener mais il estima préférable de jouer le jeu. « Pourquoi le monde magique se préoccuperait-il d'une guerre Moldue ? »

« J'imagine qu'il s'agit là d'une question rhétorique. Avez-vous déjà entendu des rumeurs sur un mage noir appelé Grindelwald ? »

« Quelques unes. »

« Albert Exechial Grindelwald. Il a fait sa scolarité à Poudlard avec Albus et moi-même. Albert, Albus et moi étions quasiment les chefs de l'école durant nos deux dernières années. J'étais Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et maître dans l'art des farces. Albert était à Serdaigle. Si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose de rare, Albert était votre homme. Albus, naturellement, était à Serpentard. Pour ce qui était de la puissance et du contrôle de la magie, Albus était roi. »

James manqua de s'étouffer avec son Scotch. « vous étiez à Serpentard? »

« Vous ne le saviez pas ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Non, je l'ignorais » répondit James. En son for intérieur, il se dit 'Et bien ! Voilà qui explique bien des choses !'

« A sa sortie de l'école, Albert obtint un poste dans la section consacrée à l'étude des antiques rouleaux de parchemin dont regorgent les caves du Ministère. Il se mit à apprendre une certaine vieille magie. Les membres d'un comité d'examen du Département des Mystères jugèrent cette magie comme pouvant trop aisément être utilisée à des fins maléfiques. Ils exigèrent l'arrêt immédiat de ses recherches.

Albert refusa et se sauva du pays avec une partie de ses recherches. Il est devenu obsédé par le désir de poursuivre ses études sans 'stupides ' interruptions de la part de 'petits vers sans cervelle'. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec Hitler et les Nazis ? »

Thomas répondit, « Tout, j'en ai bien peur. Grindelwald s'est rapproché d'Hitler et a alimenté ses ambitions. Grindelwald sait que, seul, il ne peut pas se débarrasser du Département des Mystères et de tous les services de sécurité qui y sont liés. Il projette d'utiliser une invasion de la Grande-Bretagne par les nazis afin de nous écarter définitivement de son chemin. »

James jeta un regard vers le tableau puis recentra son attention sur l'homme se tenant devant lui « Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il? »

« Vous êtes le sorcier se rapprochant le plus de ce qu'est un mage de guerre que nous ayons pu trouver. La Grande-Bretagne n'a plus vu de mage noir depuis la défaite de Tybolt en 1789. Nos Aurors ne sont plus formés que par des livres. Plus personne n'a de véritable expérience dans ce domaine. Nous connaissons l'histoire de votre passé ou du moins celle que vous nous avez racontée. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune information sur une quelconque récente guerre de sorciers. Cependant, vous avez des boucliers mentaux extrêmement solides et une expérience évidente des combats de magie. »

« Et donc, vous avez besoin d'un entraîneur? »

« Oui, » répondit Dumbledore.

« Quelle ironie ! » dit James avant de reprendre une encore plus grande gorgée. Albus et Thomas échangèrent des regards sur la signification de ce commentaire crypté mais James veilla à ne pas leur fournir plus d'information. Il décida de changer de sujet.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous pouvez me faire confiance ? »

Fumseck émit alors une douce chanson typique du phénix. Il s'envola de l'épaule d'Albus et fit quelques cercles dans la pièce. Puis, tout en continuant de chanter, il se posa sur l'épaule de James.

Albus et Thomas se regardèrent apparemment assez choqués. Albus précisa, « Je vous présente Fumseck, un vieil ami. C'est un Phénix. Si vous aviez été un mage noir vous auriez réagi autrement que par un sourire."

James adressa un sourire au Phénix. Tranquillement, James murmura « Bonjour, Fumseck. De combien d'ennuis as-tu préservé Albus aujourd'hui ? As-tu brûlé de bons livres récemment ? »

Fumseck laissa échapper un petit cri ressemblant de toute évidence à un ricanement puis se mit en tête de mordiller l'oreille de James.

James reposa son attention sur les deux vieux magiciens. « Donnez-moi ce que vous avez sur Grindelwald. Je m'arrangerai pour parler de tout cela en termes vagues avec Sarah et Tom. Ensuite, je vous donnerai ma décision. »

Thomas se leva et annonça, « Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, j'aimerais parler à mon collègue. » après que James ait hoché la tête, ils sortirent de la pièce.

« Vous jouez là un jeu dangereux, jeune homme. »

James observa surpris, dans le tableau au dessus de lui, Godric Gryffondor qui venait de lui parler. A ses côtés Salazar Serpentard observait silencieusement James.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Ici n'est pas votre époque, » siffla Salazar.

« James Evans. »

Godric fronça les sourcils, « Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? »

« Je suis né en tant qu'Harry James Potter le 31 juillet 1980. »

Salazar fit un signe de la tête en direction de Godric. Celui-ci regarda James. « Vous aviez été prédit par une prophétie. »

« Encore une foutue prophétie ? » gémit James.

'Enfant de la Chambre du Lion,

Doué comme des Serpents, l'Héritier,

Ultime chance de racheter le Serpent,

Et de guérir leurs blessure pour les sauver tous,

Né sous le signe de Taranis,

Il devra souffrir et tout perdre

Mais vaincra

Puis misera tout pour tout gagner

Mais si, dans sa tâche, il devait échouer, alors l'obscurité

Régnerait pour toujours.'

James sentit une brusque envie de cogner sa tête contre le mur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être normal. Est-ce que c'était à ce point trop demander ?

La porte se rouvrit, Thomas et Albus entrèrent dans la pièce. Thomas annonça simplement, « Nous sommes d'accord. »

James hocha la tête, « Je vous donnerai une réponse dans les trois jours. Puis-je venir demain pour consulter vos informations? »

Thomas acquiesça. « Je suggère que nous rejoignions nos dames et votre protégé pour le dîner. »

James apprécia particulièrement le dîner avec ses grands-parents. De par ses nombreuses questions sur la maison et son histoire, il apprit un certain nombre d'histoires de la famille Potter qu'il n'avait jamais entendues avant. James apprécia également le temps passé avec Élisabeth Potter. La sorcière possédait un esprit vif et une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux qui lui donnèrent une idée de la provenance de ses gènes de Maraudeurs.

Tom baillant aux corneilles, James et Sarah remercièrent les Potter et retournèrent à Pré-Au-Lard par le réseau de Cheminette. Un court moment plus tard et Tom était endormi dans son lit au pied duquel se reposait enfin Snuffles.

* * *

James passa les deux jours suivant au Manoir des Potter. Il put consulter un grand nombre d'informations sur Grindelwald. De plus, les cours d'Histoire de la Magie du professeur Binn sur les détails du combat avec le seigneur Grindelwald lui revenait progressivement en mémoire.

James l'avait appris la nuit précédente, Grindelwald était un Serdaigle. Le score de ses ASPICs dépassait même légèrement celui d'Hermione. Bien qu'étant de sang pur, Grindelwald n'avait, semblait-il, aucun grief particulier contre les Moldus. Ou plutôt ne leur accordait-il aucune importance. Une vie de Moldu n'avait pas plus d'intérêt que celle d'un elfe de maison pour lui.

Sa famille n'était pas spécialement connue pour une quelconque attirance particulière ni pour la 'lumière' ni pour 'l'obscurité'. Les membres de cette famille n'étaient pas particulièrement nombreux, ils étaient pour la plupart des chercheurs ou des artisans magiques. Ils possédaient apparemment un domaine Incartable dans les îles Jersey. Une partie de la famille vivait également sur les côtes normandes de la France.

Les puissances magiques de Grindelwald et de Voldemort n'étaient pas comparables. Voldemort utilisait divers rituels et breuvages magiques avec ses Horcruxes afin d'augmenter sa puissance et de se rapprocher au plus près de l'invincibilité. Grindelwald, qui ne faisait rien de tout cela, était cependant d'une certaine manière bien plus dangereux pour la société des sorciers.

Voldemort voulait commander la communauté magique en tant que dictateur. Ses alliés de sang pur constituaient son aristocratie. Grindelwald, lui, ne visait que sa destruction dans le but de continuer librement ses recherches des arts les plus noirs de la magie. James apprit que les rouleaux que Grindelwald convoitaient traitaient de l'art antique de l'Invocation des Démons et de leur contrôle. Si un démon se libérait de son sort, il était libre de tout détruire sur son passage. Grindelwald cherchait littéralement à créer l'enfer sur terre.

James devait en parler avec Sarah. Participer à tout ceci changerait de manière drastique la manière dont il avait planifié de passer les 8 à 10 années à venir à cette époque.

James s'assit sur le divan à côté de Sarah. Il prit sa main et annonça, « Sarah, il y a quelque chose de très sérieux dont je dois te parler. »

L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, « Qu'y a-t-il, James ? Ces derniers temps tu as eu l'air très occupé. »

James posa son regard dans ses beaux yeux bleus, puis baissa les yeux « Il faut que je te dise la vérité. D'où je viens et pourquoi je suis ici. »

« Tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité jusqu'ici ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas vraiment menti. C'est juste que je ne t'ai pas parlé de certaines importantes parties de l'histoire. Laisse-moi tout te dire et alors tu seras libre de me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras.

« Il y a longtemps existait un mage noir qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Il dirigeait un groupe de Sangs-purs dans le but de prendre le pouvoir. Une prophétie déclara un jour qu'un enfant qui venait récemment de naître aurait le pouvoir de le détruire. Voldemort l'attaqua et tua ses parents. Alors, il lança le Sort de Mort sur le jeune bébé. Mais du fait d'une antique magie de sang utilisée par sa mère, le sort se retourna contre le sorcier, détruisant son corps.

Le garçon dut grandir chez une famille Moldue, sans jamais connaître l'existence de la magie jusqu'au jour où il reçut une lettre de son école. Ils l'appelaient tous 'le Survivant'. Il était un emblème pour toute la société magique. Par la suite, le mage noir put retrouver son corps et la guerre reprit à nouveau. Le garçon finit par vaincre Voldemort mais perdit tous ceux auxquels il tenait.

Un sorcier vint alors avec un plan. C'était sa dernière chance de changer l'histoire et de sauver des milliers de vies. Le jeune sorcier voulait retourner en arrière à temps pour tuer le mage noir avant qu'il n'ait le pouvoir, empêchant ainsi à jamais la guerre de se produire. »

« James, tu m'inquiètes. Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? » Sarah était très pale.

« J'avais tout perdu, mes professeurs, mes amis, ma fiancée. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre. Alors je suis venu ici, même si je n'avais aucun moyen de faire machine arrière. Je devais saisir cette chance de les sauver tous. »

Sarah inspira brusquement, des larmes se formant autour de ses yeux. « Pourquoi me révèles-tu tout ça maintenant ? »

« Parce que la magie qui m'a amené ici me ramènera à mon époque 10 à 12 ans après mon arrivée. Je ne sais pas ce qui se produira à ce moment. Je ne m'en inquiète pas si cela peut tous les sauver. »

Sarah serra la main de James, « Qui es-tu réellement ? »

James fit un léger sourire, « J'ai été plus heureux en tant que James Evans que je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant. Je suis né en 1980 sous le nom de Harry James Potter. Les Potter sont mes grands-parents, bien que je ne les ai jamais rencontrés avant ces derniers mois. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. As-tu tué le mage noir ? »

« UM, en quelque sorte. J'espère avoir tué le mage noir mais sauvé l'enfant. Il est endormi dans son lit en ce moment. »

Dire que Sarah était choquée aurait été un euphémisme, son visage était incroyablement pâle, ses mains couvrant sa bouche. « Tom ? Il ne pourrait pas faire le mal ! Il est si gentil ! »

« Tu as eu l'occasion de le voir à peine sorti de l'orphelinat. Songe que cela aurait continué jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. N'importe qui deviendrait mauvais après ça. »

« Tu as adopté l'homme qui a assassiné tes parents et tous tes amis ? »

James secoua la tête, « Non, j'ai adopté Tom. Tom va grandir normalement et deviendra un puissant sorcier. Je veux lui donner une chance d'utiliser ses talents pour le bien. »

Sarah resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes. James aurait aimé pouvoir connaître ses pensées. Au lieu de ça, il attendit patiemment qu'elle parle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à me parler de ça maintenant ? »

« Thomas et Albus m'ont demandé de les aider à combattre le mage noir Grindelwald. J'ai beaucoup d'expérience du fait de mon combat contre Voldemort. Je sais également plus ou moins comment les choses se sont passées _la dernière fois que _Grindelwald a été combattu. Mon amie Hermione me disait autrefois que j'avais un besoin inné de sauver les gens. Je crois que je dois m'impliquer. »

« Je t'aime, Sarah. Je ne pourrais pas décider d'une telle chose sans t'en parler. Je ne pourrais pas le faire sans que tu saches pourquoi. »

Doucement, Sarah demanda, « Tu m'aimes à ce point ? »

James baissa la tête, « Je ne l'avais pas prévu. Je n'ai qu'un temps limité avant que la magie que j'ai employé ne m'enlève de cette époque. Ce n'est pas juste pour toi. »

« James Evans ! Ou Harry Potter ! Quelque soit ton vrai nom, je t'aime également. » Sarah l'entoura de ses bras en une longue étreinte qui lui rappela celles qu'avait l'habitude de lui faire Mme Weasley. « Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Il me faudra un peu de temps pour le comprendre et pour l'accepter, mais je te connais. Donne-moi juste le temps. »

James lui fit un sourire radieux, "Une authentique Poufsouffle."

Alors ils s'embrassèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendit un petit garçon s'éloigner lentement de la porte accompagné d'un jeune chiot.

* * *

(1) En français dans le texte

**Nda : Merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissé un commentaire. J'ai été assommé de voir le nombre de réponse positive que reçoit cette histoire. Un certain nombre de personnes ont fait remarquer que James réalisait rapidement son objectif de 'réformer' Tom. Depuis quand quelque chose se déroule-t-il selon ses plans dans une histoire d'Harry Potter ? ; -) Ce chapitre est annonciateur de certaines choses auquel auront à faire face James et Tom dans les chapitres à venir.**

Ndt : Il s'agit sans aucun doute de l'un de mes chapitres préférés (en tout cas d'un point de vue contenu/taille). Un match de Quidditch, un duel, de nombreuses révélations, une romance et plusieurs personnages présents pour la mise en place de l'intrigue. Le prochain chapitre viendra un peu moins rapidement vu que je vais traduire le début d'une autre histoire. ( Mystère ! Mystère ! )

Pour pouf (j'aurais bien aimé que tu laisses un message autre qu' anonyme, surtout pour ce genre de propos) : Cela fait déjà un certains temps que j'ai demandé la permission à DobbyElfLord de traduire sa fic (d'ailleurs il l'a mise dans la liste de ses favorites) Peut être il y a-t-il eu confusion quelque part.

En tout cas si tu désires étriper quelqu'un pour t'être fait doubler, Cassis black est là pour ça. ;)

Je plaisante bien sur (on ne sait jamais), j'ai commenté sa fic et elle m'a répondu (sa peau fut très agréable à dépecer d'ailleurs).

Vous aviez remarqué ? L'histoire faisait pile poil 32500 mots avant que j'ajoute ce chapitre. J'en avais presque envie de la laisser comme ça :)

Fin des HS.

Le prochain chapitre se nomme _Épreuves __et entraînements_


	6. Épreuves et Entrainement

**Chapitre 6 : Épreuves et entraînement **

12 novembre 1935

James fit quelques pas sur la plateforme de duel de l'Académie des Aurors. Vingt Aurors se tenaient groupés sur les côtés. La plupart d'entre eux avaient au moins cinq années de service derrière eux. Ce qui voulait dire que tous sans exception avaient au moins vingt-cinq ans. Bien que James lui-même n'ait pas encore atteint son vingtième anniversaire, son expérience et son regard lui en faisaient paraître dix de plus aux yeux des Aurors.

Le professeur Dumbledore et Thomas Potter avaient convaincu le Département de l'Application des Lois Magiques de commander une série de démonstrations de duels avancés. Les deux magiciens avaient invité lors des sessions précédentes plusieurs maîtres de duel assez connus afin de leur enseigner des sorts avancés et des tactiques de duels d'Aurors. Aujourd'hui était la première démonstration de James.

James se fit un léger sourire pour lui-même. Il se rappela la fois où il avait consulté les professeurs McGonagall et Ombrage pour étudier ses futurs choix de carrière. Bien que Harry ait eu plusieurs instructeurs Aurors, les événements avaient empêché Harry d'étudier à l'Académie. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait professeur d'une classe entière.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle James Evans. Je suis ici aujourd'hui afin que nous menions une discussion sur les combats de magie. Je compte organiser quelques démonstrations aujourd'hui, mais je veux également que cette classe soit bidirectionnelle. Si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer durant la session. »

Un Auror robuste qui se tenait les bras croisés au milieu de la foule demanda, « Pourquoi devrions-nous vous écouter, vous ? Qu'est-ce qui fait de vous un expert ? »

James hocha la tête tranquillement en l'écoutant. Il avait prévu cette question. « Mon premier combat a eu lieu lorsque j'avais onze ans. Quelqu'un peut-il définir la différence entre un combat et un duel ? » James repéra un visage familier dans le groupe d'Aurors. « M. Maugrey, par exemple. »

Le jeune Auror sembla surpris qu'on lui demande de parler devant tout le monde. « Un duel se produit entre deux personnes seulement ? »

Était-ce une question ou une réponse , M. Maugrey ? »Intérieurement James s'amusait comme un petit fou. C'était vraiment très amusant de renvoyer les propres commentaires du futur expert en duel à l'envoyeur. Était-ce un paradoxe ?

« Oui, un duel se déroule entre deux personnes seulement. Cependant, cela peut également être le cas lors d'un combat. La différence essentielle se situe au niveau des règles. Lors d'un combat, il n'y a aucun code de conduite. Pas de limite au combat. Vous devez être préparé à toutes les éventualités. »

James s'avança un peu plus. Il fixa l'Auror qui l'avait précédemment défié. « Quel est votre nom, monsieur ? »

« Auror Michael Tomlinson. »

James pointa du doigt la plateforme. « Messieurs Tomlinson et Maugrey, venez donc vous mettre en place sur la plateforme, s'il vous plaît. »

L' Auror manifestement plus âgé (et plus grand) fit une grimace en direction de Maugrey. « Et bien ! Jouons, Alastor. »

Ils se mirent tous deux en position, celle d'un duel classique. « Commencez » dit Harry.

Les deux combattants commencèrent par former l'habituel bouclier magique avant de se lancer des sorts. Même si les sorts étaient bien plus complexes et avancés que ceux qu'il avait pus voir à Poudlard, la technique était considérablement la même.

Deux rapides Stupéfix mirent fin au duel.

James s'avança vers les deux corps étendus sur la plateforme. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Un Auror cria dans le fond de la salle, « Vous avez triché ! Vous les avez assommés pendant leur duel ! »

« J'ai triché ? Selon quelles règles ? James se retourna et d'un geste de sa baguette magique réveilla les deux Aurors. « Debout ! »

Les deux Aurors se relevèrent rapidement. « Pourquoi ai-je été capable de vous immobiliser ? »

Tomlinson répondit d'un air mauvais. « Vous nous avez frappés pendant que nous combattions. »

D'un ton sec, James demanda, « Dites-moi Auror Tomlinson, vous attendez-vous à ce que vos adversaires vous laissent vous battre gentiment dans de mignons petits duels à deux ? Vous devez être préparé. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Vous devez également vous concentrer sur ce qui se passe autour de vous et être préparé à réagir à tout moment. »

D'un signe de la main, James fit rejoindre leurs camarades aux deux Aurors. Alastor Maugrey regarda Harry d'un air fasciné en le croisant. James lui fit une espèce de grimace, « Descendez de là, Fol-Œil. J'ai déjà vu mieux. »

Après que les deux Aurors aient rejoint le groupe, James s'adressa à eux, « J'ai fait face à de véritables combats des dizaines de fois. On m'a lancé chacun des Impardonnables plusieurs fois. Même si je n'ai jamais utilisé le Sort de la Mort, j'ai tué à plusieurs reprises des sorciers et des créatures des Ténèbres durant ces batailles. J'avais quinze ans lors de ma première vraie bataille. Six étudiants de quatrième et cinquième années avaient été encerclés par une douzaine de mages noirs. Nous avons résisté assez longtemps pour que l'aide arrive à temps. Personne n'est mort ce jour-là."

La voix de James était dénuée de toute émotion maintenant. Il conclut, « De ces six étudiants, je suis le seul encore en vie. Nous avons été plongés dans une situation où il nous fallait apprendre ou mourir. Pourquoi devriez-vous m'écouter moi ? Pour une raison très simple, je suis le survivant. »

Les Aurors semblaient comme assommés par ces paroles. De nombreux regards s'échangeaient à l'intérieur du groupe. Bizarrement, ils ne doutaient pas un instant des dires de ce jeune magicien. Son ton calme et confiant apaisait leurs doutes. Pendant plus de cent ans, les Aurors avaient servi d'inspecteurs pour la Communauté Magique. Ressemblant plus à des policiers de Scotland Yard qu'à des soldats, ces hommes avaient beaucoup d'expériences dans le domaine de l'interrogation des témoins et des suspects. Leur instinct leur indiquait à tous que James savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Une sinistre et implacable aura entourait le jeune magicien.

Lorsque James avait monté les marches de la plateforme pour la première fois, il avait l'air d'un jeune magicien tranquille voire maladroit. Parler de son passé le montrait sous un nouveau jour, comme s'il avait brusquement retiré un masque. L'homme réconfortant était parti. A sa place, un guerrier regardait fixement les Aurors. Ce n'était pas un homme à prendre à la légère.

James continua. « Aujourd'hui, nous étudierons plusieurs scénarios de base de combat. Beaucoup de ces scénarios sont tirés de batailles auxquels moi ou mes professeurs avons été confrontés. J'ai changé le terrain pour qu'ils ressemblent à des secteurs qui vous sont familiers. Le Ministère, Poudlard, Pré-Au-Lard et le Chemin de Traverse, entre autres. »

James se sourit silencieusement. En fait, les batailles allaient être présentées exactement dans les endroits où elles s'étaient produites. Ce n'était pas comme si James pouvait expliquer que ces batailles se produiraient entre 1977 et 1989. Cela risquait de diminuer quelque peu sa crédibilité.

« Pour ce qui est de la partie pratique cet après-midi, vous constituerez des équipes de trois afin d'expérimenter un petit avant goût de ce à quoi vous serez confrontés lors d'une vraie bataille. »

Tout au fond de la salle Thomas Potter se tenait aux côtés du Chef des Aurors, Anthony Abbott. A l'intérieur de la bulle d'un _Silencio_, l'Auror demanda, « Pensez-vous vraiment que ce soit absolument nécessaire, Thomas ? »

Thomas Potter inclina doucement la tête tout en continuant à observer la classe. James avait créé une image sur le mur telle une carte avec des symboles représentant les combattants et les passants dans le scénario se déroulant sur le Chemin de Traverse. « J'en ai bien peur, Anthony. »

« Pourquoi Grindelwald attaquerait-il après tout ce temps ? Il a vécu caché en Europe de l'Est pendant plus de 45 ans. Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Thomas répliqua « Il veut toujours les rouleaux, sans doute pour quelque obscure Magie Noire. Maintenant, il a sa marionnette Moldue qui contrôle l'Allemagne. Nous ne sommes pas exactement sûrs de la position de Durmstrang, mais je sais que c'est quelque part dans les Montagnes allemandes ou autrichiennes. Le Ministère Allemand a toujours maintenu des relations étroites avec son alter-égo Moldu. Beaucoup plus étroites que nous ne le faisons en Angleterre. Leurs Moldus ont commencé à reconstruire leur potentiel militaire depuis mars. J'ai bien peur que notre guerre de sorciers ne s'étende au monde Moldu. »

« Pensez-vous réellement que cela puisse empirer à ce point ? » demanda Anthony. « Nous n'avons pas impliqué de Moldus dans nos guerres depuis celles nous opposant aux Espagnoles au XV ème siècle ! »

Thomas grimaça. « Je pense que c'est exactement le modèle sur lequel se base Albert. Mener une armée Moldue pour envahir l'Angleterre afin d'éliminer toute résistance magique. Nous serions obliger de fuir ou de révéler notre existence, ce qui n'est pas envisageable. »

Anthony pâlit fortement. « C'est ce qu'il planifie, selon vous ? »

Thomas hocha la tête, « C'est ce que pense Albus. Ils jouaient à de nombreux jeux de stratégie ensembles. Albert aimait les feintes, il affaiblissait l'ennemi avec ses troupes les plus faibles. Ensuite, il finissait son adversaire rapidement. Les Nazis et leur chef, Hitler, sont simplement les gages d'un affaiblissement de notre Communauté Magique. »

Anthony fit un signe en direction de James qui continuait sa conférence. « Ce type sait-il de quoi il parle ? Vous lui faites confiance ? »

« Il a battu l'héritier des Malefoy sans le moindre effort. Vous savez que Malicia est un véritable fanatique des duels. Son fils est le champion de Poudlard. James l'a battu comme un vulgaire débutant. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de son passé, mais c'est un maître. »

« Mais pouvons-nous lui faire confiance ? »

Thomas fit un geste de la main. « Fumseck l'apprécie, il s'est même posé sur l'épaule de James. Et puis Élisabeth l'aime bien aussi. On dirait presque parfois qu'elle a envie de le materner lorsque l'on parle de lui. Il sort avec une guérisseuse de Poufsouffle et a adopté un garçon qui a perdu ses parents. En outre, il a fondé la Fondation du Phénix. »

« Il a créé la Fondation du Phénix? » Anthony se retourna de nouveau pour étudier le jeune instructeur. « J'aime ce qu'ils font, mais nous n'avons jamais pu expliquer d'où son argent provenait. »

Thomas Potter se tourna et regarda son ami. « Pourquoi semblez-vous si méfiant à son sujet ? »

« Une demande du Ministre. Quelqu'un a émis l'idée qu'il abuserait des enfants qui lui sont confiés. »

« Cela ressemble plus à une sombre manœuvre d'un Malefoy, d'un Black ou d'un de ceux qui ont été dérangés par le fait qu'il ait pu battre le jeune Malefoy. »

Anthony Abbott hocha la tête, « Probablement, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir d'où provient son argent. Nous n'avons pu collecter que très peu d'informations de la part de Gringotts. Apparemment, il est soudainement apparu en Juin 34 avec une valise pleine de Gallions pour ouvrir une chambre forte. Nous n'avons aucune information sur lui avant ça. Mon instinct me dit qu'Evans n'est pas son vrai nom. »

Thomas répondit « Sans doute a-t-il changé son nom pour éviter d'être reconnu. Si ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ses histoires au sujet de ses combats contre des mages noirs est vraie il doit sûrement y avoir quelques personnes qui le recherchent. »

« Peut-être Thomas. Peut-être. »

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, la conférence se termina par un défi. James permit à Tomlinson de choisir quatre autres Aurors de son choix. Sans surprise, son équipe n'inclut pas le jeune Alastor Maugrey.

« Venez donc, Fol-Œil. Amenez vos compagnons avec vous. »

Maugrey fixa James et fit un geste à un autre Auror. Ils s'avancèrent de chaque côté de la plateforme de duel.

Pendant ce temps, James versait du jus de potiron dans des gobelets pour tous les combattants. « Messieurs, je suggère que vous preniez quelque chose à boire. Ce combat continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un groupe d'un coté de la plateforme qui soit encore debout. » Un peu plus tôt James avait activé un des petits jouets du magasin des Weasley qui lui restait. Le jouet fit s'élever la température de l'air. Par conséquent tous les Aurors de la plateforme burent avec reconnaissance le jus de potiron. Après qu'ils aient bu, James en offrit aux autres Aurors dans la salle.

Une fois cela fait, James revint à son emplacement d'arbitre. « Messieurs, vous êtes prêts ? » Les deux côtés lui répondirent par des hochements de tête, James cria alors, « _activate_! »

Tout les Aurors de la pièce furent aussitôt cloué sur place. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre petit doigt. James se dirigea tranquillement vers l'armoire et y prit son manteau, se préparant à partir. Tandis qu'il atteignait la porte, James se retourna et s'adressa à sa classe statufiée. « Ne jamais accepter un cadeau d'un adversaire potentiel. Soyez préparé à utiliser la moindre opportunité d'éviter l'affrontement si vous en avez l'occasion, et n'offrez aucun avantage à vos adversaires. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! » Puis James se retourna et s'en alla de la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Ah oui, au fait, les effets de cette potion de Pétrification devraient s'estomper dans environ une heure. Rappelez-vous de cette leçon. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. »

James sortit du bâtiment en utilisant tous ses dons en Occlumancie pour maintenir son calme. Une fois hors de l'Académie, James s'appuya contre un mur en se tenant les côtes, secouer par un immense fou rire. L'expression sur le visage de Maugrey ! James se rappela du jour où Maugrey lui-même avait utilisé ce tour lors de leur formation à lui et à ses amis l'été suivant sa septième année.

James regagna son calme et se dirigea vers le site de Transplanage. Avant de partir, il murmura « Ça, c'était pour toi, Ron. »

31 décembre 1935

Le neuvième anniversaire de Tom arriva en même temps que les premières chutes de neige à Pré-Au-Lard. Tom passait toujours ses journée dehors avec Snuffles et son balai. C'était le deuxième anniversaire de Tom dans le Monde Sorcier. L'année dernière, il n'y avait eu que lui et James pour le célébrer. Aujourd'hui Sarah et Snuffles les rejoignaient à la table de son repas d'anniversaire.

James fit un sourire au jeune garçon à qui il s'était finalement attaché. Tom regarda son dîner et commença à sourire lui aussi. Il s'arrêta brusquement puis baissa les yeux sur son assiette. James fronça les sourcils en voyant son comportement. Pourquoi le garçon se comportait-il de cette façon ? Depuis quelques mois, il s'était progressivement éloigné de lui. Il était maintenant presque aussi réservé que lorsqu'il était arrivé pour la première fois à Pré-Au-Lard.

Tom agissait toujours parfaitement normalement avec Sarah ou Élisabeth Potter. Les deux sorcières avaient noté un changement du comportement de Tom chaque fois que James était avec lui. Mais elles n'avaient ni pu expliquer son comportement ni réussir à parler de ce sujet avec Tom.

James se baissa sous la table et plaça un paquet devant lui. « Je sais que tu as déjà ouvert tes cadeaux d'anniversaire ce matin, mais j'ai vu ceci aujourd'hui dans un magasin et ai eu envie de l'ajouter au reste. »

Tom sursauta légèrement lorsque le cadeau toucha ses mains. Il fixa James d'un air inquiet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas te mordre. »

Tom se baissa et déchira le papier cadeau. (Tom était perplexe à ce sujet. Pourquoi toujours envelopper les cadeaux : où était le plaisir si c'était à chaque fois aussi emmerdant à ouvrir ?) Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le visage de Tom s'illumina en sa présence. « Oncle Jimmy ! »

Sarah eut une réaction totalement opposée. « James Evans ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies acheté ça! »

James pensait que c'était quelque chose de propre aux femmes Weasley, que ce soit Molly ou Ginny, de crier de cette façon. Mais peut-être finalement était-ce typiquement féminin. Ou peut-être juste chez les femmes qui l'aimaient bien. Mais ça ne faisait pas vraiment de différence en ce moment.

« C'est une version pour enfants Sarah. Le vif se déplace moitié moins vite. Les mouvements des Cognards sont plus lents et ils sont remplis de plumes d'Hippogriffes pour amortir. »

« Et pourquoi encourager un enfant a utilisé un jouet dont le but est de le blesser ? »

' Oh, Oh, ' pensa James, maintenant elle se met à penser comme Madame Pomfrey.

Il répondit à haute voix « Parce que c'est fun ? »

A voir l'expression sur son visage, James sut immédiatement qu'il venait de faire une terrible erreur. Une voix dans sa tête lui hurla, 'DISPERSION !' mais James passa, impuissant, les quinze minutes suivantes à écouter sa fiancée lui parler des dangers du Quidditch. James supposa qu'il était inutile d'espérer que Tom arrête de ricaner nerveusement.

Finalement, Sarah ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle nota que James regardait fixement un Tom par ailleurs totalement rouge derrière elle. Elle se retourna et dirigea son froncement de sourcil sur lui, mais ne put retenir une légère expression de surprise en voyant le garçon de neuf ans tenter de retenir un incontrôlable rire nerveux. Ce fut suffisant pour que Tom perde la bataille et il éclata d'un véritable fou rire contagieux qui emplit la salle à manger. James et Sarah ne mirent pas longtemps à rire à leur tour.

Snuffles, qui était maintenant assez grand pour voir par dessus une table, interrompit son petit somme pour aller voir ce qui amusait ainsi ses humains. Leurs bruits l'avaient réveillé d'un rêve assez plaisant au sujet de chasser un lapin. Après les avoir observés un moment, Snuffles retourna se coucher sous la chaise de son maître. ' Les Deux-jambes sont étranges, ' décida le chien tout en retournant à son sommeil.

Le soir, James entra dans la chambre de Tom tandis qu'il se préparait à se coucher. Le jeune garçon lisait un livre que James lui avait acheté quelques semaines auparavant. C'était _La Machine à explorer le temps_ de H.G. Wells. James fut surpris de voir que Tom avait déjà presque fini le roman. Ce n'était pas une lecture facile pour un enfant de tout juste neuf ans.

« Bonsoir, Tom. »

Tom sortit le nez de son livre. « Salut. »

« Tom, est-ce que l'on pourrait parler un peu tous les deux ? »lui demanda James dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Tom sembla gêné mais ne répondit rien. James prit cela pour un oui et entra dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de Tom. Lorsque Tom était arrivé ici pour la première fois à sa sortie de l'orphelinat, James avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir sur cette chaise pour lui parler plutôt que de le gêner en s'asseyant sur son lit. Cela faisait presque un an que Tom lui avait permis de s'asseoir sur son lit. C'était un de ces moments si simples qui rendaient une vie heureuse. Quelque chose fit que, ce soir, James préféra s'asseoir sur la chaise.

« Tu m'as semblé comme éloigné récemment. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce que les gosses du villages t'embêtent ? »

Tom secoua la tête, « Non. »

« Tant mieux, je crois que tout va bien avec Snuffles également. Il a mangé la moitié d'un jambon entier la nuit précédente. Ce n'est sûrement pas ça. » Snuffles, qui avait levé la tête et regardé James d'un air typiquement canin à la mention de son nom et d'un jambon, la rebaissa.

' Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Tom appeler ce chien Snuffles comme Patmol. Je jurerais parfois que ce chien a un comportement de Maraudeur. ' Pensa James.

Ignorant les remarques mentales de James, Tom répondit, « Oui, Snuffles va très bien. »

« Et tout semble aller très bien avec Sarah. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui te tracasse ? » James n'obtint que du silence en réponse à sa question.

« Tom, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long du visage de Tom. Il les essuya, se retourna le visage dans l'oreiller et commença à pleurer. James fit un pas de plus pour s'approcher du lit et plaça doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Tom. Celui-ci se recula, frappa la main de James et hurla.

« Ne me touche pas ! Tu es pareil que ceux de l'orphelinat ! Tu me détestes ! »

Une violente onde de magie heurta James, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. Il se sentit repoussé sur sa chaise qui se renversa avec lui. Sa tête heurta le mur. Puis, ce fut le noir complet.

James entendit une petite voix appeler son nom. Il se réveilla tant bien que mal. Il réalisa qu'il avait froid. « Sarah ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'ai entendu Tom te crier dessus et puis Snuffles a commencé à hurler. Je suis venu pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Je t'ai trouvé ici et la fenêtre de Tom était ouverte. Je crois qu'il doit être parti sur son balai. Je n'ai pas vu de traces de pas dans la neige. »

James lutta pour se relever. « James, fais attention, tu t'es peut-être cassé quelque chose. »

« Ça ne serait pas le première fois. Il faut que je retrouve Tom. » James aperçut Snuffles regarder par la fenêtre, un regard triste sur le visage. « T'inquiète pas, mon chien. Je vais le retrouver. »

Snuffles le regarda d'un air ' T'as intérêt.'

James parcourut la maison et ouvrit son sac toujours verrouillé. Depuis que Tom était arrivé à la maison, le sac n'avait été ouvert qu'à de très rares occasions. Il contenait les objets qu'Harry Potter avait ramené du futur. Des choses qui n'étaient pas encore inventées ou écrites y étaient stockées. La farce lors de l'entraînement des Aurors avait été presque la seule fois que James en avait sorti quelque chose depuis son arrivée à cette époque.

James en sortit son Éclair de Feu. Le Comète de James était un balai rapide à cette époque mais ça n'était rien comparé à l'Éclair de Feu d'Harry. James lança un rapide sort de chauffage sur ses vêtements.

Sarah lui cria avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. « James, il y a une tempête de neige dehors ! Comment vas-tu le retrouver? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'y arriverai. Je serai de retour dans un instant. » James franchit la porte et monta sur son balai. En un éclair, il était parti.

James vola jusqu'à l'extrémité Sud du village. S'abritant d'un vol de balai derrière un arbre, il sortit sa baguette magique. « Pointe sur Tom Jedusor »

Tout en regardant sa baguette magique James se déplaça à l'Est du village. Il répéta le processus et se déplaça rapidement. Il aperçut le tailwind (1) devant lui. James se serait presque frappé. Il aurait pu deviner. Tom se dirigeait vers Poudlard.

Tom avait de l'avance mais entre la vitesse de l'Éclair de Feu et celle du tailwind, il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible. James arriva à Poudlard en un temps record. S'abritant dans l'ombre des tribunes du stade de Quidditch, James utilisa sa baguette magique à nouveau. Elle pointa vers le lac. James commençait vraiment à paniquer. Maintenant, il volait comme un homme ayant le Diable à ses trousses.

Arrivant rapidement au lac, James repéra un balai près du bord. La neige de la tempête commençait à le recouvrir. James vola jusqu'au sol près du balai et cria , « Tom ! où es-tu ! » à l'aide d'un sort amplificateur de voix.

James appela à plusieurs reprises, son cœur battant la chamade.

Une légère accalmie apporta un faible bruit aux oreilles de James. Se tournant dans cette direction, James hurla, « _Accio Tommy _! »

Dans l'obscurité de cette nuit de tempête de neige, une masse humide arriva dans les bras de James et s'y blottit. Se saisissant fermement du garçon, James mena son balai jusqu'aux tribunes de Quidditch.

Tom marmonnait tout doucement d'une faible voix tandis qu'ils volaient. « Ne me tuez pas. Je suis désolé. Ne me tuez pas. » Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant cela. Un horrible soupçon le submergea.

Une fois à l'abri des tribunes, James plana avec son balai et utilisa sa baguette magique pour conjurer des sorts de séchage et d'autres réchauffants. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Tom s'était évanoui, James se dirigea vers la maison.

James ne prit pas l'itinéraire le plus court. La tempête se levait de nouveau et le vent revenait plus fort encore qu'auparavant. En outre, il ne voulait pas que le vent frappe Tom ni ne le refroidisse. Ainsi James vola d'abri en abri, passant par le village puis de nouveau jusqu'à la maison. Ce voyage lui sembla plus long et plus rapide à la fois, moins stressant peut-être que l'aller.

Enfin, James atterrit devant sa maison. Ouvrant la porte, il fut accueilli par un chien très heureux et une fiancée très inquiète.

« Tom ! » Sarah le saisit des bras de James et le porta jusque dans sa chambre à coucher. Avant que James n'ait pu enlever le sien, Sarah enleva le manteau totalement trempé de Tom et mit celui-ci dans son lit. Une série de charmes de chauffage fut rapidement lancée dans la salle. Snuffles se dressa pour poser sa tête sur l'estomac de Tom.

James entra dans la chambre d'un Tom confortablement installé dans son lit, un énorme chien reposant sur lui et une belle femme chantant doucement dans son oreille. Durant un bref instant, James se sentit presque jaloux.

Le matin suivant la tempête de neige était passé. Presque un mètre de neige recouvrait la vallée de Poudlard et de Pré-Au-Lard. Le soleil brillait, tout semblait paisible et propre. Une journée parfaite de l'hiver 1936 commençait.

James se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'il entendit Tom remuer dans son lit. Sarah s'était reposée auprès de lui presque toute la nuit. James l'avait amenée jusqu'à son lit vers cinq heures du matin.

James se dirigea vers le lit. « Bonjour Tom. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Tom reposa sa tête dans son oreiller et marmonna, « Bien. »

James émit un petit rire, « J'avais l'habitude de dire la même chose. Mes amis me disaient tout le temps qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que je réponde ' Je suis mourant '. Je les rendais fous. »

Tom ne fit aucun bruit ni ne répondit à James.

« Tom, est-ce que tu m'as entendu parler à Sarah la nuit où nous sommes allés dîner chez les Potter ? S'il te plaît, réponds-moi, tu ne crains rien. »

Tom hocha lentement la tête.

James soupira. « Qu'as-tu entendu ? »

Tom marmonna le nom de Voldemort.

« Tom, c'est une situation assez complexe. Est-ce que je peux te la raconter ? »

Tom hocha la tête, sans quitter James des yeux.

« Avant que je ne sois né un mage noir tentait de prendre le pouvoir. Il se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Il détestait tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin les Moldus. A tel point qu'il détestait également les magiciens nés de Moldus. Il désirait contrôler le monde magique et en expulser ceux-ci. »

« Mes parents avaient joint un groupe de sorciers qui se battaient contre lui. Mon père était un Sang-pur mais ma mère était une sorcière née de Moldus. C'est alors qu'une prophétie fut faite qui annonça que je serai celui qui allait arrêter Voldemort. Il tua mes parents, mais ma mère se sacrifia pour me sauver. Il ne parvint pas à me tuer. Juste à me faire cette cicatrice au front. »

« J'ai grandi avec des parents de ma mère qui me détestait moi et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au monde magique. C'était un peu comme ton orphelinat. Mon cousin était beaucoup plus grand que moi et il me frappait souvent. Par la suite, j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard et j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier. J'ai adoré Poudlard et m'y suis fait de très bons amis. »

Son regard s'égara un moment, perdu dans ses propres souvenirs. Tom restait silencieux, l'observant.

« J'ai combattu Voldemort lors de son retour. Je l'ai combattu lui et ses partisans avant même de quitter l'école. Beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières n'en réchappèrent pas des deux côtés. Tous ses partisans sont morts ainsi que tous mes amis et mes professeurs. » Quelques larmes se formaient dans les yeux de James maintenant.

James regarda Tom. « J'avais gagné mais j'avais tout perdu. Tu comprends ? »

Tom hocha la tête, lui-même assez ému.

« Je suis parvenu à revenir dans le passé dans l'intention de tuer Voldemort lorsqu'il était bébé. Je voyais la mort d'un bébé innocent comme un marché équitable contre des milliers de vies sauvées. Mais ça ne s'est pas déroulé de cette manière. Au lieu d'un Voldemort bébé, je t'ai trouvé, un merveilleux petit garçon. J'ai vu ta peine et ta douleur dans la ruelle, mais également ton courage et ta détermination. »

« Mais, tes amis ? demanda Tom d'une petite voix. « Tu comptes toujours les sauver ? »

« Tom, j'ai déjà tué Voldemort. Nous nous sommes changés. Je t'aime. Sarah aussi . Et je sais que Mme Potter aussi. » James baissa la voix et se pencha légèrement, « Elle n'arrête pas de me demander sil elle peut te prendre avec elle. Je continue de lui dire non ! »

Tom émit un petit rire nerveux. Cela détendit passablement James.

« Tom, ce sont les choix que nous effectuons qui nous définissent. Le Tom Jedusor qui est devenu Voldemort dans mon époque n'avait jamais connu l'amour ni un foyer. Nous avons réellement beaucoup en commun. Sais-tu ce que je crois qui m'a sauvé ? »

Tom secoua la tête.

« Je savais que mes parents m'aimaient. Ils sont morts pour me sauver. J'ai toujours su que quelqu'un m'avait aimé. Lui n'avait jamais su ce genre de choses. »

James regarda Tom, et l'étreignit. « Nous t'aimons, Tom Jédusor. Lorsque tu grandiras, je t'en dirai plus, mais je pense que le plus mauvais est passé. Je ne veux pas te cacher des secrets, mais je pense que tu as besoin d'être plus âgé pour pouvoir apprendre certaines choses. »

James se pencha de nouveau vers Tom. « Je te dirai tout avant que tu n'ailles à Poudlard. Rappelle-toi bien cela. Tu as la capacité d'être un grand magicien. Tu seras très puissant. Mais toi seul pourras choisir comment employer cette magie. Tu comprends ? »

Tom lui fit un timide sourire et hocha la tête.

James lui rendit son sourire. « Bien ! Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir parler de ta punition pour avoir quitté la maison sans autorisation la nuit dernière ! »

« Oncle Jimmy ! »

« Non, Tom. Tu dois avoir une punition pour t'être enfui. » Tom ne le savait pas mais un 'Oncle Jimmy' supplémentaire l'aurait sans doute mis hors de danger.

Tom sembla contrarié, mais il marmonna « Bon, d'accord. »

« Je suis content que tu en conviennes. Ta punition sera... de recevoir la première boule de neige ! »

Tom réalisa brusquement que James venait de le mener en bateau, Tom laissa échapper un rugissement. « RHAAA, tu me taquines, Oncle Jimmy ! Pourquoi est-ce que toi et Sarah ne faites pas d'autres enfants pour que je ne sois pas la seule victime de vos blagues, pour une fois ? »

Une voix derrière eux ajouta. « J'aime cette idée. »

James se retourna et vit Sarah dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était complètement pris de court. « Vraiment ? »

Tom et Snuffles se dépêchèrent de s'évader rapidement vers la cuisine avant que les adultes ne reviennent à eux. Le petit-déjeuner les appelait. Tom pouvait sentir d'ici le bacon.

James s'approcha de Sarah et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. « Tu es sûre ? »

Sarah l'embrassa furtivement. « Parfaitement, oui. Je sais que la magie t'enlèvera. Je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps. Je sais qu'il va y avoir une guerre. Tu ne pourras pas rester sans rien faire. Je pourrais même te perde avant que la magie ne te reprenne. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque. »

James lui fit un sourire et prit sa décision, il posa son genou par terre et dit. « Sarah Underhill, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

De petites larmes de joie dans les yeux, Sarah répondit, « Oui, bien sûr que je le veux. » Harry se releva. « Maintenant nous devrions le dire à Tom. »

Mais soudainement, une boule de neige vola dans la pièce et toucha James à la tête.

« Tom! » hurla James.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et un rire nerveux s'éloigner tandis que Tom sortait de la maison jusque dans la neige, Snuffles sur les talons.

« Je crois qu'il a déjà compris » plaisanta Sarah.

James mi-maugréant mi-pleurnichant vers sa future épouse, dit « Mais j'étais censé lancer la première boule de neige! »

* * *

James vola jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard, le jour suivant. Il avait demandé une réunion avec les professeurs Dippet et Dumbledore. Débarquant dans la cour sur son Comète, James rétrécit le balai et le plaça à l'intérieur de la poche de sa longue robe (l'Eclair de Feu était retourné dans le sac).

Entrer à l'école fut une expérience assez étrange pour James. Poudlard n'avait que peu changé, ou plutôt, changerait, par rapport à l'époque d'Harry. De ses visites précédentes, James avait pu voir que tous les portraits étaient les mêmes, tout comme les fantômes, exceptée Mimi, évidemment. À la surprise de James, Peeves n'était cependant nul part en vue.

Avant que Voldemort ne soit tombé, tout Poudlard avait déjà été changée en ruine. Une Malédiction d'Implosion magique avait démoli les tours de Serdaigle et du Directeur. La tour de Gryffondor avait survécu à cette attaque avant d'être par la suite frappée par une Malédiction de Fonte de pierre cinq mois plus tard. Vingt étudiants de première et deuxième années furent prisonniers de la chaleur mortelle de la tour en fusion. Par une ironie plutôt perverse, la moitié des étudiants étaient des enfants de mangemorts connus ou suspectés. Sans doute Voldemort n'avait-il pas réalisé que la tour avait logé les premières et deuxièmes-années en plus des Gryffondors après les dégâts faits au château.

Lorsque James avait visité pour la première fois l'école à cette époque-ci, elle lui avait semblé comme froide. Mais maintenant, c'était comme rendre visite à un vieil ami. Les mémoires oubliées de James durant ses deux dernières années lui revinrent en mémoire. Passer devant l'endroit où Ginny était morte laissait toujours sa tristesse l'envahir. James espérait qu'elle était heureuse pour lui de son mariage avec Sarah. Le Harry du futur n'aurait sans doute jamais pu espérer le bonheur que le James des années 30 connaissait.

Pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée, James jeta machinalement un coup d'oeil sur les affichages des points des Maisons. Serdaigle était en tête, mais toutes les Chambres étaient autour de cent points.

« Ah, James. Pile à l'heure, à ce que je vois. »

« Bonjour, Albus. J'espère que vous avez passé d'agréables vacances de Noël. »

Le professeur de Métamorphose hocha la tête et lui sourit. « Je me demande juste pourquoi vous m'avez envoyé des chaussettes. »

James fit une grimace, « Un vieux professeur de ma connaissance se plaignait du fait qu'il recevait toujours des livres pour Noël alors que ce qu'il voulait vraiment était quelques bonnes vieilles chaussettes de laines. »

« J'ai en effet noté la nette tendance au fur et à mesure que je vieillis que les gens ont à m'envoyer de plus en plus de livres. Je pense que je peux comprendre son commentaire. Il ressemble à celui d'un sage » répondit Dumbledore en souriant.

James avait maintenant un très large sourire. « En fait, je n'ai jamais réussi à me décider entre dire qu'il était fou comme un chapelier ou rusé comme un renard. Il avait cette petite lueur, ce scintillement dans l'oeil qui vous incitait toujours à penser qu'il riait de vous ou qu'il savait quelque chose que vous ignoriez. »

Albus rit de l'image qu'évoquait James. Il voyait bien que James aimait son vieux professeur et que ses commentaires n'étaient que de simples plaisanteries. « Le revoyez-vous encore de temps en temps ? »

' Vous voulez dire, à part en ce moment ? ' Pensa James. À haute voix il dit, « Non, il a été assassiné par quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance, juste devant moi. Il m'avait placé sous un sort d'immobilisation et mis sous une cape d'invisibilité. Cela m'a probablement sauvé la vie, mais je n'ai pu que l'observer mourir, impuissant. »

« Je suis navré d'avoir réveillé de mauvais souvenirs, James. »

James sourit, « Mes bons et mes mauvais souvenirs sont si étroitement liés qu'il m'est impossible de ramener l'un d'eux sans l'autre. »

Les deux magiciens atteignirent la base de la tour du Directeur. La gargouille n'avait pas changé. Albus donna le mot de passe (c'était une fleur) et les deux sorciers montèrent dans le bureau. Albus frappa à la porte et une voix répondit, « Entrez, Albus, avec notre invité. »

' Ainsi, c'est un truc de Directeurs ' pensa James.

Entrant dans le bureau, James aperçut Thomas Potter avec deux autres hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils lui semblèrent vaguement familiers.

« Heureux de vous rencontrer, James » le salua le directeur. « Peut-être connaissez-vous les Black ? Voici Sirius et Acturus. »

James s'immobilisa un court instant puis tendit la main, « Messieurs, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Sirius Black ressemblait à son arrière-petit-fils, le parrain d'Harry Potter. Environ la cinquantaine, cet homme avait les même cheveux que Patmol, mais possédait dans le regard une confiance et une détermination dont manquait celui-ci. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas connu Azkaban, le Sirius d'Harry aurait été identique.

Acturus Black était dans la trentaine et légèrement moins massif et grand que son père. Il semblait diminué par la présence de son père. Vivre dans son ombre l'avait probablement empêché de décider par lui-même depuis des lustres.

Le Directeur Dippet ajouta « Sirius fait parti du conseil de Poudlard. Il revisitait l'école et a absolument voulu vous rencontrer. »

James retourna son attention sur l'aîné des Black qui lui dit. « Vous avez créé beaucoup de bruit autour de vous. Votre Fondation du Phénix a attiré quelques regards, et plus encore votre conférence à l'Académie des Aurors qui a attiré l'attention de nombreuses personnes. »

James sourit, « Ils ne prenaient pas vraiment le sujet au sérieux quand j'ai commencé. Ils continueront jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient besoin pour la première fois. Alors, les survivants écouteront. »

Thomas Potter souleva un sourcil. « Vous semblez particulièrement pessimiste. »

James secoua la tête « Non, juste expérimenté. Toutes les fois où une société, magique ou Moldue, connaît une longue paix ou une grande avancée technologique ou magique, les gens deviennent négligents quant à leur préparation à affronter leurs ennemis. Ils ignorent les avertissements qui leur sont donnés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Alors ils maudissent le messager. » grimaça James « Et parfois au sens propre. »

Acturus demanda d'une voix tranquille « Estimez-vous la guerre inévitable ? »

« Parlez-vous de celle qui se prépare en Allemagne ? Dans ce cas, oui. Je ne pense pas que nos Aurors pourront arrêter les sorciers entraînés par Grindelwald à temps maintenant. Avec l'Allemagne qui prépare son armée, je pense que Grindelwald amenera la guerre jusqu'en Angleterre. »

« Vraiment » ricanait Acturus, « je pense que vous ne connaissez rien à ce sujet. Une équipe de nos meilleurs Aurors est déjà sur le point d'arrêter Grindelwald comme le simple criminel qu'il est. »

Le plus âgé des Black restait silencieux, observant la scène.

James répondit, « J'espère que vous avez raison et moi tort. »

« Mais vous ne le pensez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »demanda Thomas.

« Non, c'est vrai, mais il y a toujours un espoir. »

Le Directeur fronça les sourcils, « Malheureusement, vous avez raison, James. »

L'ensemble des personnes dans la pièce se retournèrent vers le Directeur.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna James au nom de tous.

« J'ai reçu un hibou, tôt ce matin, annonçant que l'équipe a été capturée à Berlin. Leurs baguettes magiques ont été cassées et ils ont été envoyés à un endroit appelé Dachau, près de Munich. »

James pâlit en identifiant le nom du camp. « Avez-vous un plan pour les sortir de là ? »

« C'est le rôle du Ministère » répondit Dippet.

' Et si le Ministère n'envoie pas une équipe les chercher bientôt, ils seront tous morts ' pensa James. « Je pense qu'ils devraient se dépêcher. »

Le Directeur Dippet hocha la tête « Je suis sûr que l'on peut faire confiance au gouvernement pour réagir à cette situation de la meilleure manière qu'il pourra. »

James soupira ' Pas étonnant que Voldemort ait pu manipuler ce type aussi facilement, au point de lui faire renvoyer Hagrid pour avoir ouvert la chambre. '

Les Black se retirèrent, leur souhaitant une bonne journée. Acturus n'avait plus rien dit de la conversation excepté marmonner un vague au revoir. Sirius Black serra la main de James et ajouta, « J'attends de voir vos prochaines actions avec impatience, M. Evans. »

Après qu'ils soient partis, le Directeur demanda « Maintenant, comment puis-je vous aider, James ? »

« Je désirerais avoir accès à la Bibliothèque. Il me faudrait faire quelques recherches. »

Le Directeur se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil et demanda « Quel genre de recherches ? »

« Connaissez-vous les avions Moldus ? »

« Un peu, nous en voyons passer, de temps en temps. De bien étranges choses. »

« Les Moldus cherchent à les améliorer pour qu'ils soient plus rapides et plus résistants. Ils peuvent voler sur de longues distances et lâcher des explosifs où ils veulent. L'orphelinat est en plein centre de Londres. Je cherche un moyen d'élever un dôme magique contre ces bombes Moldues pour protéger son emplacement. Le Chemin de Traverse et les autres habitations Sorcières de Londres pourraient également s'en servir » expliqua James.

« Pensez-vous réellement que ce genre de choses puissent ce produire ? » demanda Albus.

James hocha la tête, « Je pense que c'est très probable. »

Tout ce que James disait était vrai. Cependant, il voulait également faire des recherches sur le sort qu'avait utilisé Aberforth sur le retourneur de temps pour l'envoyer à cette époque. James voulait voir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de l'empêcher de le faire revenir en 1998.

Les professeurs échangèrent un regard. Le Directeur inclina la tête. « Vous pourrez. Seriez-vous disposé à nous retourner cette faveur ? Le professeur Merrythought aimerait vous avoir comme invité dans sa classe. »

James sourit, « J'en serais enchanté. Merci. »

« Vous semblez être de bonne humeur ce matin, James » commenta Thomas.

James lui répondit avec un sourire. « Sarah et moi avons décidé de nous marier hier. » Après que les trois hommes aient félicité James, celui-ci se tourna vers Thomas, « Je voudrais également vous demander une faveur. »

Son ami et, même s'il ne le savait pas, son grand-père lui sourit avant d'ajouter « Bien entendu, allez-y »

« Si vous le permettez, Sarah et moi aimerions nous marier dans le jardin du Manoir des Potter. »

« Je pense qu'Élizabeth aurait de nombreuses choses à me dire si je répondais non. Elle adore Tom. Nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous accueillir au manoir. »

« Merci, Thomas. J'apprécie cela plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

Les trois sorciers continuèrent à parler durant quelques heures au sujet de diverses petites choses. Peu avant le déjeuner, un James Evans fatigué partit de Poudlard. Bientôt, il allait épouser la femme qu'il aimait dans un endroit où tous les Potter s'étaient mariés depuis le 10ème siècle. Si Ginny avait survécu, alors Harry aurait été le premier à casser cette tradition en se mariant pensa-t-il.

Un James franchement très heureux se dirigea en sifflotant vers une maison où l'attendait sa future épouse et son fils adoptif.

* * *

(1) Littéralement 'queue de vent' j'ai préférer laisser en Anglais étant donner que ça ne rend pas très bien, non?

**Nda :**

**Ci-dessous est une brève chronologie des événements s'étant déroulés en Europe de l'arrivée de James jusqu'au début de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale (1939).**

**1934**

**Juin - nuit des longs couteaux**

**Août - Hitler devient Führer**

**1935**

**Mars - début du réarmement Allemand**

**Septembre - les Juifs Allemands perdent leurs droits civiques**

**1936**

**Mars – l'Allemagne occupe la Rhénanie**

**Juillet - début de la guerre civile Espagnole**

**1937**

**Novembre - Hitler dévoile ses plans à ses Généraux**

**1938**

**Mars - l'Allemagne provoque l'Anschluss (annexion) de l'Autriche**

**Août - l'Armée Allemande se mobilise**

**Septembre - le P.M. britannique Chamberlain tente en vain d'apaiser Hitler**

**Octobre - l'Allemagne envahit la région des Sudètes en Tchécoslovaquie**

**Novembre – Nuit de cristal**

**1939**

**Mars - l'Allemagne envahit le reste de la Tchécoslovaquie**

**Pacte de non-agression Germano-Soviètique**

**Premier Septembre- L'Allemagne envahit la Pologne**

**3 Septembre - La Grande Bretagne et la France déclarent la guerre à l'Allemagne, **

**Début de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale**

**17 Septembre - L'URSS envahit la Pologne**

**Novembre - tentative d'assassinat sur Hitler**

Ndt : habituez-vous y, l'auteur indiquera ce genre de chronologies assez souvent maintenant et je compte les traduire également.

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 : un peu plus long à venir puisque j'ai planté ma nouvelle histoire avec ses trois premiers chapitres, que vous pouvez aller voir via mon profil et y laisser des reviews : Unsung Hero (En fait c'est un ordre : allez-y ! Tout de suite ! )

Un chapitre d'Altered Destinies plutôt drôle je trouve avec quand même un peu de séquence émotion : je dois avouer que j'ai un peu plus de mal pour traduire les scènes d'émotions que les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'en suis jamais satisfait donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez que ça fait un peu trop faux (même si, après tout, les phrases ne dépendent pas totalement de moi : juste leurs tournures).

J'arrête là mon blabla et je vous donne le titre du prochain chapitre: _Derrière les lignes ennemies._


	7. Derrière les lignes ennemies

**Chapitre 7 - Derrière Les Lignes Ennemies**

15 Juin 1936

James se trouvait assis à l'une des nombreuses tables d'un pub Allemand. Il s'était mis un peu à l'écart de la foule particulièrement bruyante qui l'entourait. Au yeux d'un observateur extérieur, le grand blond aux cheveux longs semblait joyeusement s'amuser au milieu des autres ivrognes. Mais en fait, c'était une tout autre histoire.

' Merlin ! Comment ai-je bien pu me laisser entraîner dans cette histoire ? ' Pensa James. ' Ça n'est pas ma guerre ! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je devrais être à la maison avec Sarah et Tom.'

La raison du malaise de James se trouvait quatre tables plus loin. Trois hommes vêtus de manteaux d'un même noir foncé semblaientformer un îlot de calme dans ce Bar. Ni leurs comportement ni leurs actions ne justifiait pourtant une telle méfiance. En fait, le problème venait de _qui _ils étaient. La Gestapo.

En Fait, d'un point de vue puriste, seulement deux d'entre eux étaient de la Gestapo. Le troisième homme était un sorcier. C'était l'un des hommes de Grindelwald. Grindelwald appelait ses partisans l'Armée des Ténèbres. Pour tous ceux en dehors de la Gestapo, les membres de l'Armée des Ténèbres ne formaient qu'une unité spéciale dont on ne se servait que dans certains cas. De nombreux sortilèges leur assuraient que les membres Moldus de la Gestapo ne parleraient jamais de leur utilisation de la Magie.

L'une des différences fondamentales entre Grindelwald et Voldemort se trouvait dans leurs tactiques. Alors que Voldemort utilisait des attaques terroristes et des actions de guérillas contre le Monde Sorcier Britannique afin d'y prendre le pouvoir, Grindelwald visait une guerre ouverte via ses pions Moldus qui s'occuperaient alors d'une bonne partie des combats et des morts lors des batailles. L'Armée des Ténèbres avait fourni boucliers et protections magiques à la renaissante Wehrmacht. Les forces de Grindelwald n'étaient cependant pas encore prêtes à faire cette guerre ouverte. Bien que bon nombre de _ sorciers au sein de la communauté magique aient eu connaissance du but ultime du Seigneur Noir_, les Ministres des diverses nations magiques jugeaient préférable de mener une politique d'apaisement.

La Communauté Magique Allemande avait choisi Grindelwald comme Chancelier en 1932. Comment un magicien né-Anglais avait-il pu devenir le Ministre Allemand de la Magie ? C'était un mystère aux yeux de James. Déjà connu comme étant un mage noir bien avant son élection, Grindelwald avait rapidement consolidé son pouvoir ' pour le bien de la Communauté Magique '.

Son allié, Hitler, avait suivi Grindelwald dans son chemin vers le pouvoir. Certains sorciers britanniques croyaient fermement que Hitler était sous Imperium. Mais une équipe d'Aurors était parvenue à s'approcher suffisamment près du chef Moldu lors d'un rassemblement Nazi et un rapide 'Legilimens' utilisé par un de ces sorciers avait révélé rapidement que le Moldu n'était soumis à aucun sortilège magique. Lui et Grindelwald étaient simplement des hommes profondément mauvais. Leurs partisans fonctionnaient maintenant ensembles, unis par une cause commune.

Après avoir calmement attendu une heure entière après l'arrivée des hommes de la Gestapo, James se leva nonchalamment de son siège. Il prit congé auprès de ses compagnons de boisson et prit le chemin de la sortie du Bar tout en veillant à lever ses boucliers d'Occlumencie en passant devant les trois hommes. Utilisant une technique qu'il avait piqué à Rogue, James gardait sa personnalité de couverture en dehors de ses boucliers mentaux. Même si le sorcier de l'Armée des Ténèbres savait employer la Legilimancie, tout ce qu'il pourrait lire serait les pensées d'un travailleur Moldu s'inquiétant de la réaction de sa femme après avoir bu toute la nuit.

James ne sentit finalement pas la pression caractéristique de la Legilimancie. Il continua son chemin jusqu'au _Gasthaus _(1) où il avait récemment pris une chambre pour sa mission. Tandis qu'il marchait par une fraîche nuit d'hiver dans les rues de Munich, James pensa de nouveau, ' Pourquoi donc ai-je accepté de faire ça ? '

Retour en arrière : 20 Avril 1936 

James était assis dans son bureau de la Fondation du Phénix et passait en revue une série de plans que venait de lui fournir Mme Catchbottom. James émit un petit sourire tendrement amusé. La vieille sorcière s'occupait de la Fondation comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne . Même si les prodigieuses compétences de la sorcière l'effrayait parfois, James était heureux de pouvoir lui laisser la direction de la Fondation. Le personnel était heureux et travaillait sans à-coup. Les enfants semblaient également très heureux.

Chaque orphelin d'Angleterre, du Pays de Galles, d'Ecosse et d'Irlande, qu'il soit Cracmol ou doué de Magie, s'était vu offrir une place à l'orphelinat. Le Professeur Dippet avait permis à Mme Catchbottom, une de ses vieilles connaissances, d'inscrire tous les orphelins de l'orphelinat au registre de Poudlard. Plusieurs orphelins du continent s'étaient même déplacés jusqu'ici lorsqu'ils avaient entendu parler de l'orphelinat magique.

L'inscription avait recueilli entre autres toutes les dates de naissance de tous les enfants doués de Magie. Partout sur les îles Britanniques étaient dorénavant enregistrés l'emplacement de ces enfants. L'inscription leur donnait l'assurance de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard le jour de leur onzième anniversaire.

Presque tous les orphelins résidaient dorénavant à l'un des orphelinats de la Fondation du Phénix. Seul un des futurs Sixième-années de Poudlard avait repoussé l'offre. James s'était bien entendu renseigné et il avait appris que le jeune magicien s'entendait parfaitement avec une fille Moldue du village et ne voulait pas la quitter. Bref, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

James fut à la fois stupéfait et chagriné de voir le nombre d'orphelins magiques ou Cracmols en Grande-Bretagne. Plusieurs de ces orphelins étaient nés de Moldus. Leurs familles Moldues s'étaient pour la plupart jugées incapables de gérer leurs 'anormalités' et s'en étaient débarrassées en les confiant à un orphelinat. Pour les orphelins Cracmols, c'étaient l'inverse. Leurs familles de Sang pur s'étaient senties embarrassées d'avoir un Cracmol dans la famille. Ce qui révoltait le plus James était leur affirmation de ne l'avoir fait 'que pour leur bien' afin qu'ils ne se sentent pas jaloux de grandir dans une famille magique.

Quatre cents enfants, du plus bas âge jusqu'à dix-sept ans, appelaient maintenant l'orphelinat de Londres 'maison'. C'était bien plus d'enfants que lorsque Tom y vivait. Et encore deux cent autres enfants en âge d'aller à l'école primaire étaient inscrits en externe. Mme Catchbottom avait même embauché une équipe d'Elfes de Maison pour s'occuper du nettoyage et de la cuisine. La superficie des couloirs et des pièces fournissait comme par magie beaucoup plus d'espace que ce que le bâtiment en suggérait de l'extérieur.

Le recrutement des Elfes de Maison avait été une étrange expérience pour James. Il avait retrouvé Dobby. Celui-ci était très excité et très dévoué à Harry. Il s'en était fait un ami au sein de la Fondation, tout comme des années dans le futur Harry s'était fait l'ami de Dobby. Les nouveaux Elfes étaient cependant horriblement gênés de la bonté de James. Ils étaient heureux de travailler à l'orphelinat plutôt que chez un sorcier mais restaient terrifiés lorsque James cherchait à leur offrir un salaire, des habits et des congés payés. James pensait pourtant que ça marcherait. Mais il fit cependant une action peu commune pour le fondateur de l'établissement, habituellement si silencieux : James publia une note déclarant que n'importe quel employé ayant maltraité un Elfe de Maison serait immédiatement renvoyé, et tout étudiant serait puni. James interdit également aux Elfes de s'auto-mutiler.

James se sentait bien. Lui et Sarah se marièrent le 28 février au manoir des Potter. Tom servit de témoin à James qui faillit éclater de rire en imaginant Ron dans ce rôle. En fait, la réaction de Drago aurait peut-être été plus amusante encore.

Le mariage fut célébré en petit comité. Seuls le professeur Dumbledore, les Potter, les amis de Sarah et Mme Catchbottom y assistèrent. La mère de Sarah avait refusé de venir en raison du statut de Sang-mélé de James. La vieille sorcière avait déjà refusé de reconnaître leur relation lors de leurs premiers rendez-vous, le couple n'en fut donc pas étonné.

Avoir ses grands-parents à son mariage ajouta un petit plus à ce jour pour James. Ayant grandi sans famille, il n'avait jamais compté se marier en leur présence. Pour l'occasion, Tom essaya d'accrocher un collier richement décoré autour du cou de Snuffles. Le regard dégoûté sur le visage du chien eut au moins le mérite d'apporter une dose supplémentaire de rire à la réception.

Quelques coups portés sur la porte de son bureau ramenèrent James à la réalité. « Entrez ! » dit James.

Une femme assez attirante dans la quarantaine entra dans son bureau. « Deux hommes sont ici pour vous voir, M. Evans. Ils n'ont pas de rendez-vous, mais ils insistent pour vous rencontrer. »

« Envoyez-les moi, Elizabeth, » lui sourit James. Puis, avant qu'elle ne sorte, il rajouta « et je vous ai dit de m'appeler James ! »

La femme lui rendit son sourire et dit, « Je ne voudrais pas que votre épouse s'imagine des choses ! » Puis elle s'en alla tandis que James lui faisait une espèce de grimace.

Un moment plus tard, elle revint avec deux hommes habillés de vêtements Moldus. Instinctivement, James sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de sorciers, bien qu'il n'ait que rarement vu de sorciers correctement habillés en Moldus si ce n'est ceux étant nés dans des familles qui l'étaient.

James se leva pour les saluer. « Messieurs, je crois que vous avez demandé à me parler ? »

Un des deux hommes jeta un coup d'oeil vers Elizabeth. « Pourrions-nous vous parler seul à seul ? »

James jeta à son tour un coup d'oeil vers Elizabeth et hocha la tête. La secrétaire fit tranquillement un pas hors de la salle et ferma la porte.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Les deux hommes s'assirent aussitôt dans les sièges indiqués tandis que James se penchait en arrière dans son fauteuil. Il demanda alors « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

L'homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé lança à l'aide de sa baguette quelques sortilèges afin de s'assurer que la conversation reste privée. Sur le coup, James n'en reconnut aucun. Puis l'homme se tourna vers James et dit, « Vous pouvez ranger votre baguette, M. Evans. Nous sommes juste ici pour parler. »

James rangea sa baguette mais garda à portée sous son bureau un Portoloin hors de leur vue. Il pouvait ainsi disparaître en l'espace de quelques secondes « Navré de me répéter, messieurs, mais que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Nous représentons le Ministère. Nous avons besoin de vos qualifications pour une mission d'importance nationale. »

James se pencha de nouveau dans son siège et dévisagea les deux sorciers. Les deux hommes étaient de taille moyenne, d'âge moyen et possédaient des cheveux d'une couleur légèrement foncée très banale ainsi que des yeux d'un brun tout aussi banal. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne possédait de signe distinctif quelconque. « En quoi les Langues-de-Plomb ont-ils besoin de moi ? »

Les hommes ne laissèrent pas échapper la moindre réaction à l'énonciation de la découverte de leur identité. « Vous avez attiré notre attention, M. Evans, et ce à plusieurs niveaux. Vous êtes apparemment arrivé dans ce pays le 16 juin 1934 à Pré-Au-Lard. Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à trouver la moindre indication de votre existence n'importe où que ce soit avant cette date. Pas de passeport, pas de compte en banqus, rien.

Vous avez déposé presque 20 millions de Gallions à Gringotts, avez acheté une maison à Pré-Au-Lard et avez fondé cet établissement. Vous avez également adopté un jeune garçon. Vous avez passé vos ASPICs au point d'impressionner Madame Marchbanks. Vous vous êtes fait l'ennemi des Malefoy, l'ami des Potter et du professeur Dumbledore. Vous avez également fait une impressionnante présentation de duel à nos camarades de l'Application des Lois. »

James gardait un air neutre depuis le début de la lecture de la fiche 'James Evans'. « Ils n'ont pas paru très impressionné. »

Le magicien permit à un petit sourire en coin de violer un visage parfaitement dénué de toutes émotions. « Vous avez mis le nez dans leurs faiblesses. Ils sont habitués aux vulgaires criminels incapables de leur opposer de véritable résistance. »

James inclina simplement la tête à cette observation.

Le silence dura plusieurs secondes. Puis le deuxième sorcier parla, « Vous possédez une excellente maîtrise de soi. Vous êtes muni des plus remarquables boucliers mentaux qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir. »

De nouveau, James se contenta d'attendre.

« Nous voudrions vous recruter pour une mission, » commenta alors le premier magicien.

James souleva un sourcil, « Une mission ? »

« Le Ministère a envoyé une équipe d'Aurors en Allemagne pour arrêter le Seigneur Noir Grindelwald. Le Ministère supposait que vingt Aurors seraient en mesure de venir à bout d'un tel mage noir. Ils n'ont même pas eu la possibilité de l'approcher. »

James hocha la tête, « J'ai entendu parler de cette malheureuse tentative. J'ai également entendu dire qu'ils ont été envoyés à Dachau. C'était aux alentours de Noël. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sembla étonné des informations dont disposait James. « Nous voudrions que vous vous joigniez à une de nos équipes dans le but de les libérer. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Vous avez déjà les compétences nécessaires à un Langue-de-Plomb (2). Vos compétences en duel sont très impressionnantes. Vous pouvez également vous mélanger plutôt facilement avec les Moldus du fait de votre connaissance de leur monde. Vous avez de puissants boucliers mentaux et _savez conserver un secret_. »

L'autre magicien ajouta, « Nous pouvons également vous aidez vis-à-vis des recherches que vous faites. »

« Ah, la carotte, » Soupira James.

« C'est vrai. » reconnut le Langue-de-Plomb. « Vous avez déjà une couverture parfaite. Aucun gouvernement n'emploierait un agent apparaissant comme un généreux philanthrope. Vous vivrez votre propre vie et répondrez seulement aux opérations spécifiques exigeant vos compétences. Nous vous demanderions également de nous aider à former d'autres Langues-de-Plomb. »

James considéra la chose. Il se décida mentalement à faire un petit pari et demanda « Et quel est le bâton ? »

« Une rupture temporelle s'est produite près de Pré-Au-Lard. Le jour même où vous êtes arrivé, en fait. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser des personnes jouer illégalement avec le temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

James ferma légèrement les yeux.

Le sorcier ajouta, « Un des principaux buts du Département des Mystères est de surveiller les tentatives des mages noirs de changer le passé. Nous avons noté votre arrivée et nous l'avons observée. Quelque chose au sujet de la signature de votre arrivée nous a retenu d'agir. »

Soudainement, James éclata d'un rire sonore. « C'était donc là qu'il l'avait obtenu ! Aberforth Dumbledore est l'un des vôtres ! »

Le deuxième sorcier hocha la tête, « Sa signature sur la déchirure temporelle signifie qu'il a approuvé votre voyage. Nous ne demanderons pas pourquoi, bien que nous supposons que tout cela est lié au garçon. C'est également une autre raison pour laquelle nous vous avons choisi. Aberforth est un excellent agent. S'il vous a choisi pour effectuer une mission, c'est que vous en êtes capable. »

James soupira « Cela explique donc comment mon ancien directeur avait pu acquérir aussi facilement un retourneur de temps pour une de ses troisièmes-année qui voulait participer à davantage de cours. » Pour la première fois, le Langue-de-Plomb sembla choqué. Cela semblait de toute évidence être une utilisation bien trop frivole d'un article aussi dangereusement magique. James sourit de les voir pour la première fois réagir depuis leur entrée dans son bureau.

Puis James demanda « Que savez-vous du sort dont Aberforth s'est servi pour m'envoyer ici ? »

Le premier Langue-de-Plomb répondit « Honnêtement, nous n'en savons rien. Nous serions incapables aujourd'hui de reproduire cet exploit magique. Le voyage le plus lointain dont nous sommes actuellement capable est de deux semaines. »

Le deuxième Langue-de-Plomb demanda « Avez-vous considéré toutes les implications de vos actions ? »

Son camarade éloigna la question d'un geste de la main. « Ce n'est pas le moment pour avoir cette conversation. »

James inclina légèrement la tête en signe de reconnaissance mais prit mentalement note de réfléchir soigneusement à cette question plus tard. « Bien évidemment, je ne peux pas parler de ce sujet à mon épouse » commenta James.

« Exact. »

« Qui d'autre est au courant de mon statut ? » demanda James.

« Personne en dehors du DDM. D'ailleurs, nous avons pour habitude de l'appeler 'Département Des Muets'. Une plaisanterie entre Langues-de-Plomb. »

« Il est donc permis aux Langues-de-Plomb d'avoir le sens de l'humour ? »

Les deux Langues-de-Plomb se jetèrent des regards. Puis l'un des deux répondit, « En fait, nous plaisantons sur le reste du Ministère une bonne partie du temps. Cela aide à rester sain d'esprit. »

James murmura, « Et bien, nous avons de toute évidence cela en commun. » Regardant les deux hommes, James dit, « Je vais réfléchir à tout cela, messieurs. J'ai participé et gagné _ma _guerre. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me lancer de nouveau dans une autre. Je ne désire qu'une vie paisible. »

Les deux Langues-de-Plomb se levèrent de leurs sièges. « S'il vous plait, n'y réfléchissez pas pendant trop longtemps, M. Evans. Nous avons vingt Aurors qui comptent sur nous pour les sortir de Dachau. » Le magicien qui avait érigé les charmes d'intimité les abaissa. « Nous reprendrons contact, M. Evans. » Puis il laissa tomber un petit morceau de parchemin sur le bureau de James. Les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent.

James prit le parchemin. C'était une liste des vingt Aurors capturés par Grindelwald. Jetant un coup d'oeil sur la liste, James aperçut plusieurs noms qui lui semblèrent familiers. Puis, il aperçut un nom qui lui était _très_ familier, Alastor Maugrey.

James se maudit. Il allait partir en Allemagne. Foutu 'besoin de sauver des vies' !

* * *

Les quelques semaines suivantes passèrent en vitesse accélérée.

Les deux Langues-de-Plomb qui étaient venus à son bureau rencontrèrent James de bon matin. Par Portoloin, il se rendirent dans une salle de conférence sécurisée. Ils fournirent à James une robe grise et un petit collier argenté.

Un des deux magiciens expliqua. « Le collier protège votre identité quand vous êtes en dehors du Département des Mystères. Personne en dehors du département n'aura connaissance de votre statut. Vous signerez un contrat vous liant par magie pour vous empêcher de ne jamais révéler la moindre identité d'une autre Langue-de-Plomb sans sa permission. Vous ne pourrez également pas discuter des affaires ou des missions du département sans la permission d'un de vos supérieurs Langues-de-Plomb. »

James hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Cela signifie-t-il que vous êtes tous deux du niveau d'un supérieur? » demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent. Ils répondirent seulement par un petit sourire.

« Nous vous emploierons en tant que 'vagabond' ; Ce statut signifie que vous serez assigné à différentes équipes en fonction des besoins des missions qui vous seront attribuées. Vous devrez également choisir un nom de code à employer au sein du Ministère. »

James réfléchit quelques secondes. Après qu'Harry soit devenu un Animagus, Lunard avait lui donner un nom de Maraudeur. « Mes amis m'avaient donné un surnom. J'aimerais l'employer. Ils m'appelaient 'le Comte'. »

Les deux Langues-de-Plomb semblèrent quelque peu étonnés de ce nom de code bizarre mais n'y firent aucune objection et Harry passa les deux heures suivantes à recevoir des instructions sur le fonctionnement du Département des Mystères.

Avant qu'ils ne soient partis, le premier Langue-de-Plomb dit, « Vous pouvez m'appeler Abel. »

Le second ajouta « Et je suis Cain. »

Le jour suivant, James alla au Ministère rencontrer le reste de l'équipe de 'libération'. Une des équipes avec laquelle James travaillerait pendant au moins cinq ans. Le chef d'équipe était connu sous le diminutif d'Alex. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient Bill, Charlie, Don et Fred. (Ed était mort lors d'une mission précédente.) James renifla lorsqu'il rencontra l'équipe. Tout cela ressemblait à un de ces romans d'espion de la Guerre Froide de l'oncle Vernon.

James examina sa nouvelle équipe. Alex était un homme grand, blond avec la carrure d'un coureur de course. Bill était son total opposé ; petit, cheveux foncé et plutôt maigrelet. Charlie était la seule femme de l'équipe. L'allure et les manières de la _petite brunette_ (3) criait à l'éducation choyeuse d'une Sang pur. Instinctivement, James la pressentit comme la plus dangereuse de l'équipe. Don aurait parfaitement pu se faire appeler un geek intello dans une autre époque. Ceci dit, il était apparemment expert dans l'art de faire se mouvoir les objets et dans celui de briser les enchantements. Maigre et pâle, il semblait avoir passé trop d'heure dans le laboratoire de recherches. Fred était un magicien assez âgé qui ressemblait à un bibliothécaire. Il semblait également très tatillon au sujet de ses vêtements.

James s'approcha d'abord d'Alex, « Ainsi vous êtes 'le Comte'. D'où cela vient-il ? »

D'un ton très doux, James répondit, « Demandez à des enfants » 'Ah, laissons-le comprendre cette référence!' Pensa James.

Alex sourit à cette réponse. « Nous avons l'habitude de prendre des petits diminutifs en lieu et place de nos noms de code lors des missions. Vous comprendrez pourquoi. Nous vous appellerons juste Vlad. » Alex se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe. « A tous : voici 'le Comte'. »

James hocha la tête, « Heureux de vous rencontrer. »

Bill s'exclama, « Est-ce qu'ils nous ont envoyé un novice ? Ce gosse n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de dix huit ans ! Cette mission est trop dangereuse pour être prise en main par n'importe quel amateur. »

James regarda le Langue-de-Plomb et révéla une partie de son aura. « Un novice ? Je combats des mages noirs depuis mes onze ans. J'ai tué un Seigneur Noir à dix-sept. J'en conviens, je ne suis pas un agent secret. Je suis un soldat. Et je suis également un peu plus ancien que je n'y parais. »

Fred plaça une main sur l'épaule de Bill pour le calmer, « Excusez la rudesse de mon ami. Nous avons perdu un très vieux membre de notre équipe récemment et il est assez inhabituel d'obtenir un remplaçant juste avant une mission. »

Malgré son ton poli, James pouvait voir que Fred était également nerveux. « Je comprends. Je suis le derniers de mon équipe. Je sais ce que cela fait que d'en perdre un membre. »

Alex précisa, « le Comte a été directement recruté au sein du DDM par Caïn et Abel. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose auparavant. Il n'est pas un Auror et a sauté la formation. »

Les membres de l'équipe regardèrent James avec un soudain regain d'intérêt.

Cette fois, Bill réfléchit un peu avant de réagir « Tu dois être bon dans ce cas. » Dit-il d'un grognement visiblement signe d'acceptation.

Charlie s'approcha de James et lui tint le bras de sa main. « Ignore cet acariâtre. Bienvenue dans l'équipe. »

James sourit et la remercia pour son accueil. Sa voix lui rappelait un mélange de Lavande et de Pansy. Ce n'était pas un bon signe.

Le reste du matin fut dépensé dans un briefing sur la mission. James apprit que le camp de concentration était établi sur l'emplacement d'une ancienne usine de munitions de la Grande Guerre Moldue (Première Guerre Mondiale) à environ dix sept kilomètres de Munich. Il contenait actuellement environ 3.000 prisonniers. Bon nombre d'entre eux étaient les prisonniers politiques de Hitler et de Grindelwald, des bohémiens et des homosexuels constituant le reste. Si l'on mettait de côté les Aurors britanniques, le DDM estimait à trente le nombre de sorciers prisonniers dans le camp.

James fut étonné d'apprendre que si peu de juifs peuplait le camp. Une peu de recherche lui indiqua que le rassemblement et l'extermination des juifs ne commenceraient pas avant encore dix-huit mois. En ce moment, la pression était plus de nature sociale. Les seuls juifs dans le camp d'aujourd'hui étaient ceux ayant été condamnés pour avoir violé les lois de Nuremberg de 1935.

Le plan prévoyait de faire s'infiltrer l'équipe en Allemagne par paire. L'équipe entière allait passer à Paris par Portoloins en tant que touristes. Là, ils se sépareraient. Alex et Charlie utiliseraient le train pour se rendre à Munich et James et Fred les suivraient par le même moyen de transport deux jours plus tard. Bill et Don iraient en Suisse puis se rendraient à Munich par les routes forestières. L'équipe ne devait pas employer la magie à moins d'y être obligée.

Une fois à Munich, Alex et Charlie seraient responsables de recueillir les informations sur l'état du camp. L'équipe se réunirait dans un _Gasthaus_ préalablement choisi. Elle infiltrerait alors le camp et se rendrait là où les Aurors se trouvaient retenus. L'équipe fournirait à chacun des Aurors des baguettes magiques prêtes à l'emploi. Celles-ci ne seraient pas aussi puissantes que leurs baguettes magiques personnelles, mais ce serait mieux que rien. Une fois l'équipe et les Aurors sortis du camp, tous partiraient par Portoloin hors de l'Allemagne.

Les trois jours suivants furent consacrés à la préparation de l'équipe à leur mission. James et Fred acceptèrent de voyager comme père et fils. Fred était dans la quarantaine et James s'habillerait pour sembler plus jeune. Bien que James estimait son âge à à peu près vingt ans, il pouvait vraiment se faire passer pour un adolescent. Sa taille et ses yeux verts étaient sans doute responsables de cette impression.

Quelques combats en duel augmentèrent le respect de l'équipe pour James. James mit un peu plus de vingt minutes pour se débarrasser d'Alex et de Bill. James esquivait la plupart de leurs sortilèges. Il finit le combat contre Bill en lançant un _réducto_ suivit d'un _stupéfix_ particulièrement efficace. Le premier contre le bouclier qui supporta le choc mais qui fut temporairement affaibli, suffisamment pour que le _stupéfix_ le traverse furtivement. Fin du combat.

Vaincre Alex et Bill impressionna l'équipe. Surtout le duel avec Bill. Mais James prit soin de ne jamais leur révéler l'étendu de sa puissance. Si une formation intensive par Maugrey, Shacklebolt et plusieurs autres était à l'origine d'une bonne partie de sa puissance, la 'liaison' qui l'unissait à Voldemort avait également joué un grand rôle dans cette histoire.

Tout en développant son Occlumancie et sa Legilimancie, Harry avait appris à lire l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En terme Moldu, Harry avait réellement téléchargé une énorme quantité de connaissances de l'esprit de Voldemort. Harry avait passé deux semaines dans une espèce de coma tandis que son esprit emmagasinait l'afflux de donnée. C'était un 'pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait'. Heureusement, Harry avait seulement téléchargé les informations de l'esprit de Voldemort, et non pas de sa mémoire. Vivre avec le souvenir de tous les crimes de Voldemort n'aurait pas été supportable.

L'afflux de connaissance, couplé à la formation extrêmement poussée de Harry, avait fait la différence lors de la bataille finale. D'un point de vue purement comparatif, Harry avait quasiment la même puissance que Dumbledore et Voldemort. Cependant, leurs magies avaient pris des directions légèrement différentes. Dumbledore était un maître en Métamorphose. Voldemort s'était concentré sur la magie noire et les potions. Harry avait fait de lui-même un duelliste hors-pair. Le 'téléchargement' avait permis à Harry de minimiser les cinquante années de connaissance qui le séparaient de Voldemort. Leurs différences avaient fait le reste.

James revint à Pré-Au-Lard le jour suivant le briefing de l'équipe. Les membres de l'équipe de Langues-de-Plomb travaillaient parfaitement ensemble comme les rouages d'une immense machine, et ce sans effort. Chacun d'eux connaissait parfaitement ses responsabilités. L'équipe semblait avoir accepté James en lui-même, mais il sentait que sa présence causait une légère rupture dans leur travail d'équipe. Bill s'en souciait visiblement assez personnellement. James pouvait le comprendre. Dans ce domaine, une brusque et dangereuse mission n'était pas le meilleur moyen de s'habituer à un nouveau coéquipier.

Alex les avait libéré vendredi juste après le déjeuner avec pour instruction de se réunir de nouveau au Ministère à 7:00 le lundi matin afin d'y mettre en oeuvre la première partie de la mission. Bien que James ait dormi à la maison toute la semaine, il avait particulièrement attendu de passer le week-end avec Tom et Sarah. Malheureusement, seul Snuffles fut là pour l'accueillir.

Sarah était à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste où elle passait un examen au service pédiatrique. Y avoir travaillé se révélait une fois de plus bien utile. Connaître personnellement les divers guérisseurs ne pouvait que l'aider à passer les nombreux stages du programme de formation de Guerisseur sans à-coups. Ce qui lui permettait d'accomplir ce programme en bien moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait habituellement.

Tom, lui, commençait à suivre des leçons à l'orphelinat. L'endroit, maintenant connu sous le nom de Centre de la Fondation du Phénix, n'avait réellement plus rien à voir avec l'orphelinat qu'il avait connu. Les bâtiments avaient été nettoyés et améliorés par les plus récentes découvertes magiques et Moldus. De nombreux enfants purement Moldus se déplaçaient dans le bâtiment au milieu des orphelins sorciers ou Cracmols. Tom utilisait la poudre de cheminette pour y aller et en repartir chaque jour depuis la semaine dernière. James avait tenu à ce qu'il y aille pour des raisons sociales évidentes. Tom grandissait actuellement dans un milieu composé uniquement d'adultes. Il fallait qu'il puisse se détendre avec d'autres enfants de son âge.

James et Sarah veillèrent tout particulièrement à ce retour dans son ancien orphelinat. Sarah lui avait fait visiter l'école pendant que James allait à ses réunions. Bien que Tom ait semblé nerveux avant d'arriver, il se détendit rapidement lorsque les nombreux changements plus qu'évident lui sautèrent aux yeux. Pas un seul membre de l'ancien personnel du temps de Tom ne se trouvait encore dans l'établissement. Ceux embauchés par la Fondation les avaient tous remplacés. Tom avait particulièrement apprécié les expériences des classes d'études des Moldus sur l'électricité. Le professeur utilisait sa baguette magique pour envoyer des petits éclairs faisant fonctionner divers appareils via quelques fils.

Parcourant sa maison vide, James commença à préparer sa valise pour le voyage. James ouvrit sa malle secrète et en sortit les longues robes de batailles qu'il secoua pour en enlever la poussière. Le professeur Dumbledore les lui avait offertes pour son dix-septième anniversaire. Elles étaient arrivés par hibou à Privet Drive juste avant que Harry, Ron et Hermione ne partent pour leur chasse aux Horcruxes. Les robes de batailles protégeaient des sortilèges mineurs. elles résisteraient également aux balles Moldues. Elles ne pouvaient être enlevées que si celui qui la revêtait le désirait ou par un guérisseur assermenté. Un sortilège les empêchait également de prendre feu ou de gêner ses mouvements.

James commença à dîner puis se dirigea vers ce que l'on pouvait appeler un laboratoire à potions magiques. Sarah avait réorganisé ce laboratoire le jour suivant sa première entrée dans la pièce. James estimait parfois qu'elle égalait presque Rogue en connaissance (mais elle était beaucoup plus agréable à regarder.) James possédait toute la connaissance de Voldemort sur les potions mais savait parfaitement qu'il lui manquait ce talent ou cet instinct qui faisait de quelqu'un un maître des potions. Sarah, elle, avait cette étincelle. Elle fut ravie de voir tout l'espace qu'avait réservé James à ce laboratoire dont il avait rapidement concédé la propriété à sa nouvelle épouse. (Sarah le regardait souvent d'un air amusé lorsqu'il marmonnait à ce sujet.)

James recueillit dans quelques gourdes un peu de Polynectar et autres potions magiques dont une curative. James savait que les Langues-de-Plomb allaient lui fournir son équipement, mais il voulait s'assurer qu'il en aurait d'autres. Et puis, avoir quelques avantages que les autres ne connaissaient pas lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois au cours de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre dans la maison annonçant que quelqu'un arrivait par l'intermédiaire de la poudre de cheminette. Snuffles sauta aussitôt sur ses pattes de l'endroit où il se prélassait au soleil et courut vers la salle principale. James entendit Tom hurler « SNUFFLES NON! » suivit d'un bruit de collision.

James entra dans la salle et trouva le jeune garçon coincé sous le chien. Celui-ci remuait sa queue d'un air heureux tout en léchant le visage de Tom qui, pour sa part, semblait hésiter entre s'énerver et éclater de rire. James n'hésita pas.

Tom réalisa que James était à la maison seulement au moment où il entendit son oncle rire à ses dépends. Tom fit rouler son chien par dessus lui et se remit sur ses pieds. Snuffles se releva et adressa un regard de chienchien indigné à son maître qui lui répondit d'une lueur dans les yeux qui le fit battre en retraite. James éclata de rire à nouveau et Tom se tourna vers son oncle.

« Merci de l'aide. »

James parvint à se calmer suffisamment pour répondre « Jamais je n'oserais m'interposer entre un garçon et son chien. »

Tom lança de nouveau un regard sur son animal de compagnie. « Ce n'est pas un chien ! C'est une menace à fourrure. Tous les jours à chaque fois que je rentre de l'école il me saute dessus comme ça ! »

« Dans un an et demi tu seras à Poudlard. Là, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter à ce sujet . » Le regard de Tom sembla s'illuminer à ce petit rappel. « Ceci dit, quand tu retourneras à la maison pour les vacances, il recommencera. »

Cette fois-ci une lueur tout à fait différente apparut dans les yeux du garçon. « Tu es sadique, oncle Jimmy. »

James lui fit un sourire faussement navré, « Je sais. Allez, tu n'a qu'a m'aider a préparer le dîner tout en me racontant ta journée à l'école. Je suis également passer par chez Honeydukes aujourd'hui. »

Tom grimaça en suivant son oncle dans la cuisine.

Le dîner fut parfait. James avait fait le repas préféré de Sarah. Il venait à peine de finir de le faire cuire depuis deux minutes lorsqu'elle arriva à la maison. Après une longue journée à l'hôpital, dîner fut presque un soulagement pour elle. Mais elle n'était pas dupe pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ? » demanda-t-elle à la fin du repas. Tom qui partait avec un des plats s'arrêta et regarda son oncle.

James soupira. « J'aurais dû me douter que tu comprendrais avant que je ne t'en parle. Je dois partir pendant quelques semaines. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire à toi et à Tom de manière précise. Je dépanne certaines personnes dans l'ennui. »

« Quel genre d'ennui, oncle Jimmy ? »

« Je l'ai dit, je ne peux pas vous le dire, Tom. J'ai dû prêter serment. » James regarda son épouse. « Je dois le faire. Je ne pouvais pas refuser. »

Sarah se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise. James pouvait voir les émotions contradictoires parcourir son visage. « Pourquoi toi ? »

James gesticula « Mes aptitudes, mon expérience. Tout cela a attiré l'attention de certains. Ils ont réalisé qu'ils avaient besoin de mon aide. »

Ce fut finalement l'air résigné qui gagna la bataille sur le visage de Sarah. « Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ce nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres en Allemagne ? »

James secoua la tête, « Je ne peux pas répondre. »

« Ce qui veut dire oui. » soupira Sarah, « Je savais bien avant que nous ne nous marions que tu aimais faire le paladin. Tu ne peux pas rester tranquillement à la maison et laisser les choses se produire. Il faut que tu t'impliques, que tu t'en mêles. »

« Tout ce que je désire, c'est la paix. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à faire ça. » dit James presque pour se convaincre lui-même.

Sarah prit la main de James. « Je sais que tu n'aspires qu'à la paix. Mais aussi que si tu sens que quelqu'un a besoin d'aide, tu pars aussitôt l'aider. Tu es comme ça. »

James commença à secouer la tête comme pour résister à cette idée. Alors, elle ajouta doucement « Sous n'importe quel nom. »

« Je crois que c'était moi qui était censé te convaincre, pas l'inverse » dit James avec un petit sourire.

« Ça montre juste qui est le plus futé. » lui lança Tom. Sarah se contenta simplement de sourire.

James gémit, « je suis encerclé. Bande de traîtres, va ! »

* * *

La première partie de la mission se déroula sans incident. L'équipe se réunit dans une salle de conférence du DDM. Habillés de leurs déguisements Moldus, James fut impressionné de la façon dont l'équipe lui apparut... normale. Jamais personne ne les suspecterait d'être une dangereuse et très habile équipe de Langues-de-Plomb.

Un Portoloin les amena à l'un des lieux officiels d'entrée dans le territoire Français. Comme prévu, l'équipe se divisa aussitôt en paires qui se séparèrent. Tous s'installèrent dans des hôtels de la ville, exceptés Alex et Charlie qui avaient pris dès leur arrivée un ticket à la gare Moldue pour se rendre en Allemagne.

Dans cette époque comme dans l'autre, jamais James n'avait visité Paris. Mais maintenant, dans son rôle de fils de dix-sept ans, il était parfaitement normal qu'il en profite enfin. Ils avaient deux jours à tuer avant de commencer leur voyage. James prit plaisir à errer à travers les rues et les musées de la Ville Lumière. Il s'asseyait de temps en temps dans des _cafés (3) _afin d'observer les Parisiens.

Les actions de l'Allemagne Nazi concernaient directement le Français moyen. James entendit de temps à autres des bribes de conversations sur le sujet. Le peuple était inquiet mais gardait la foi en leur gouvernement pour les protéger. Dès 1930, le gouvernement Français avait commencé à construire la ligne Maginot. La ligne se prolongeait d'un bout à l'autre de la frontière Franco-Allemande. De nouvelles constructions avaient récemment commencé depuis que la Belgique s'était déclarée neutre. La majorité des citoyens semblait se sentir en sécurité grâce à cette ligne de forts protégeant la frontière.

James s'asseyait silencieusement et gardait ses opinions pour lui pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Qui aurait pu croire que les Allemands envahiraient la ligne avec une telle rapidité. Même les plus pessimistes tablaient sur plusieurs mois. L'idée que l'Allemagne envahisse les Pays adjacents d'abord n'était jamais mentionnée.

Tout cela lui rappelait la foi que la communauté magique avait placée en son gouvernement avant la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort. Tous s'étaient entièrement reposés sur l'idée que le gouvernement gagnerait la guerre et que le Survivant tuerait Voldemort.

Le jour prévu, James et Fred montèrent à bord du train. Ils voyageaient sous les identités d'Anthony Thomas et de son fils Michael. James agissait en fonction de son rôle d'adolescent râleur forcé de faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas. En fait, il se comporta simplement comme il l'avait fait au cours de sa cinquième année à Poudlard.

Le passage en Allemagne se déroula sans incident. À la frontière, les contrôleurs Allemands inspectèrent les papiers de chaque passager. Même si les gardes ne portaient pas le brassard Nazi, de très nombreuses bannières étaient suspendues autour de la douane.

Ni James ni Fred n'employèrent la moindre once de magie tandis qu'ils franchissaient la frontière. Les membres de l'Armée des Ténèbres surveillaient également la frontière mais vis-à-vis des magiciens étrangers. Les sorciers en question devaient enregistrer leurs baguettes auprès du Ministère de la Magie Allemand. L'armée utilisait de nombreux sortilèges de dépistage sur les personnes lui semblant louche. Puisqu'ils entraient en Allemagne en tant que Moldus, l'équipe se devait de franchir la frontière sans utiliser de magie, quelle qu'elle soit. Tous leurs objets magiques, y compris leurs baguettes, étaient emballés dans des sacs Moldus muni de sorts de suppression qui éliminaient leurs signatures magiques.

Deux des gardes-frontière passèrent devant le compartiment où James et Fred se trouvaient. Fred lisait un journal français. James, quant à, lui lisait un guide de tourisme allemand sur les Alpes bavaroises. James identifia l'un des gardes comme étant de toute évidence un sorcier. Il fit un petit mouvement de la main pour avertir Fred. Un observateur extérieur ne s'en serait même pas aperçu.

Le train traversa sans à-coup la campagne allemande en direction de Munich. James nota un grand nombre de constructions tout au long du voyage. À un certain moment, ils passèrent devant une grande route en construction. James interrogea l'un des voyageurs à ce sujet.

« Cela s'appelle l'autoroute. Les voitures vont bientôt pouvoir se déplacer très rapidement a travers toute la patrie. » James sentit la fierté dans la voix de l'Allemand à cette déclaration. En tant que sorcier élevé par des Moldus, Harry avait entendu parler de l'autoroute allemande : la première au monde. Il n'était cependant pas au courant qu'elle avait été construite pour la première fois sous le régime Nazi.

James renifla avec dégoût. 'Encore autre chose que nous aurions mieux fait d'apprendre en cours d'histoire de la magie au lieu de toutes ces rebellions de gobelins. J'aurais dû emporter quelques livres d'histoire Moldue avec moi.'

Le train arriva peu après à la gare de Munich. James sortit du train et se mit à observer tranquillement les lieux tout autour de lui. En tant que touriste adolescent, on s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse cela. Les vieux bâtiments d'architecture allemande étaient stupéfiants. Les restes du vieux mur de la ville formaient toujours une espèce de cercle délimitant la vieille partie de la ville. James trouva plaisir à observer des endroits ne se trouvant pas en Grande-Bretagne. La seule chose qui gâcha un peu ce petit voyage fut le nombre de signes Nazi qui semblaient inonder les rues.

James et Fred se dirigèrent vers le _Gasthaus_ prévu. Ils passèrent devant celui assigné à Alex et à Charlie. Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans la rue sans se retourner. Après avoir décliné leurs identités et signé le registre, ils entrèrent dans leur chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, Fred chuchota dans l'oreille de James. « A et C n'ont pas affiché le signal prévu. »

James jeta un coup d'oeil vers le vieux Langue-de-Plomb, une question sur son visage.

« J'irai vérifier leur situation ce soir. Tu resteras ici. » Fred attendit un moment jusqu'à ce que James incline la tête en signe d'accord.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas aimé cette idée, James comprit. Jouer ce genre de jeu qu'était le repérage discret et furtif n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Le reste de l'équipe était véritablement formé pour recueillir des renseignements pour accomplir les tâches qui leur étaient assignées. Ils se sentaient fiers après chaque mission d'avoir accompli leurs tâches sans avoir jamais eu à combattre. James avait été inclus dans celle-ci uniquement parce qu'ils savaient ne pouvoir réussir sans passer par des combats cette fois-ci. Il était ici en tant que muscle magique.

Les deux Langues-de-Plomb sortirent pour une petite ballade en ville, suivie du dîner. Fred ordonna alors à 'Michael' de retourner à la chambre. James joua son rôle d'adolescent réticent, retournant en boudant dans la chambre.

Pour être honnête, James n'eut pas de grandes difficultés à paraître réticent et boudeur. Fred l'excluait en l'empêchant de participer en tant que membre à part entière de l'équipe. De toute évidence, l'ordre de retourner dans la chambre découlait en partie de l'opinion de Fred sur l'inclusion de James dans cette mission.

Une heure plus tard, James se sentit heureux et frustrer tout a la fois d'être rester en arrière. Une soudaine agitation venait de se produire dans la rue qu'il apercevait de sa fenêtre. Il aperçut une série de flashs de lumière dans le _Gasthaus_ où Alex et Charlie étaient censé se trouver.

James laissa les rideaux fermés sur les fenêtres. Quelques regards discrets lui indiquèrent qu'un certain nombre de voitures de la police allemande venaient de s'agglutiner dans la rue. James nota les couleurs de plusieurs des flashs provenant des fenêtres du _Gasthaus_. La plupart étaient rouges, mais certains étaient verts.

James sentit son estomac se contracter. _Stupéfix_ et _Avada Kedavra_. Curieusement, James réalisa que c'était le sorcier supposément 'gentil' qui jetait les impardonnables. Les mages de l'Armée des Ténèbres semblaient vouloir interroger Fred étant donné qu'ils se contentaient de lancer des sorts d'immobilisation pour l'avoir vivant. Il y eut encore quelques flashs verts un moment puis tout retourna à l'obscurité.

James sut qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour Fred. Il ouvrit son sac et revêtit ses robes de batailles qu'il métamorphosa pour leur donner l'aspect de simples vêtements allemands. Il plaça un petit étui à baguette magique sur chacun de ses avant-bras. Dans chacun d'eux se trouvait une baguette, la sienne et une autre de secours. Sa soeur pour être plus précis.

Après la bataille finale contre Voldemort, Harry avait pris sa baguette magique comme trophée. C'était quelque chose d' important pour Harry. Une partie de lui avait refusé qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains du Ministère. Ces idiots l'auraient sûrement encadrée et affichée comme symbole de la victoire de la lumière. Et un autre sang-pur de Mage Noir s'en serait emparé avec le manteau de Voldemort et autres babioles du genre. Il n'avait pas voulu que tout cela devienne un nouveau point de rassemblement pour Mage Noir, un talisman de leur chef déchu. La baguette magique était arrivée dans le passé avec Harry, enveloppée dans une chaussette sale entre deux livres dans son sac.

Peut-être par caprice ou par recherche de davantage de puissance, James avait commencé à s'entraîner au combat avec deux baguettes magiques. Lancer deux mêmes sorts de deux baguettes magiques simultanément permettait à James d'investir bien plus de pouvoir dans ses sorts. Et cela lui permettait évidement de viser plusieurs cibles séparées en mêmes temps.

Un certain nombre de potions prirent place dans une des poches de sa ceinture et un flacon spécial dans celle de son pantalon. Puis, il se dirigea vers sa valise et celle de Fred qu'il rétrécit d'un simple sort avant de les mettre dans ses poches.

Avant de franchir la porte, James prit une gorgée d'un de ses flacons. Un moment plus tard un homme aux long cheveux blonds d'environ la trentaine et de plus de deux mètres sortit de la chambre. James avait pris plusieurs cheveux de divers Moldus au cours du voyage. Il les avait choisi pour leur banalité apparente, tous ressemblaient à l'archétype du pur allemand dont les Nazi se méfieraient le moins.

La potion de Polynectar de ce flacon provenait d'une recette spéciale qu'il avait trouvé dans un des cahiers de Rogue. L'homme avait été un parfait crétin, mais il s'y connaissait vraiment en matière de potions. Cette formule permettait à l'utilisateur de n'en reprendre que toutes les quatres heures. L'avantage était évident. Un utilisateur sous surveillance pouvait berner n'importe quel observateur qui ne se méfierait plus de lui 'le polynectar ne fonctionnant pas aussi longtemps'.

James n'avait jamais vraiment éclairci ce mystère, pourquoi ce breuvage n'avait-il jamais été confié ni à Voldemort ni à Dumbledore. Peut-être Rogue le gardait-il pour son usage personnel. Le cahier indiquait que Rogue l'avait essayé en se servant de plusieurs Poufsouffles comme cobayes lors de détentions. Après les essais, le maître des potions _oubliettait_ les étudiants, leur ôtant tout souvenir de l'expérience.

James sortit tranquillement du _Gasthaus_. Il fit quelques pas dans la rue assombrie par une nuit nuageuse et disparut sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Les habitudes et l'expérience accumulées lors de ses années à Poudlard refirent surface. Si quelqu'un l'avait observé il aurait vu James entrer dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment et n'en jamais plus ressortir, mais personne n'observa son départ ni ne put apprécier l'étendue de ses compétences en la matière.

* * *

James parcourut une petit ruelle allemande assez étroite. Ce petit passage dans le Pub venait d'être particulièrement fructueux. En combinant un sortilège à une des oreilles de Fred et George, il avait pu espionner la conversation entre les membres de la Gestapo et celui de l'Armée des Ténèbres dans le pub.

Apparemment, Alex et Charlie avaient été repérés au cours d'une de leurs escales par l'un des passagers du train. Les membres de l'Armée des Ténèbres les avaient alors pistés jusqu'à leur _Gasthaus_. Ils avaient été capturés avant même d'avoir pu approcher le camp de concentration de Dachau. Les magiciens allemands avaient laissé des détecteurs magiques après leur passage. Fred s'était donc immédiatement fait repérer dès son entrée. James avait également appris que Fred était mort d'une balle d'un AK quelque jours plus tard (3), il avait de toute évidence bien trop résisté à leur goût lors de sa capture. Leur conversation s'était ensuite concentrée sur Fred et il n'avait pas pu savoir ce qui était arrivé aux autres membres des deux équipes.

James prit une autre chambre dans une auberge. Une qui avait pour clientèle non pas des touristes mais plutôt des Allemands de la classe ouvrière. Elle lui rappelait un peu l'Allée des Embrumes par moment. Ici, personne n'allait lui poser des questions.

Bill et Don ne montrèrent pas le bout de leur nez durant trois autres jours. A leur arrivée, le camp était censé avoir été minutieusement espionné. James se demanda si Bill allait continuer la mission. Alex mort, Bill devenait le nouveau chef d'équipe.

'S'il reste une équipe ' pensa James laconiquement.

James décida d'aller faire un tour vers le camp le lendemain dès le lever du jour. S'il estimait sûr de continuer ses recherches, il s'en chargerait seul. Peut-être même que James pourrait réunir les informations nécessaires avant l'arrivée des autres, et leur décision.

James se retourna dans son lit et pensa à Tom et à Sarah. La maison lui manquait de toute évidence. Adolescent, Harry n'aurait sans doute jamais imaginé cela. Élever Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Devenir-Un-Mage-Noir et se marier avec une autre que Ginny! Il avait maintenant une maison et une famille.

C'est alors que quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit, quelque chose que James n'avait pas senti depuis bien longtemps. Il ressentit quelque chose par sa cicatrice. La cicatrice résultant du sort qui avait tué ses parents avait dormi depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort. Mais maintenant, James pouvait nettement sentir quelque chose.

C'était faible, étant donné la distance, James réalisa que cela devait être intense pour qu'il le ressente jusqu'en Allemagne. Mais c'était quelque chose que James n'avait jamais ressenti par sa cicatrice auparavant.

C'était de la joie pure. Tom Elvis Jedusor était heureux.

Tout en essayant de deviner ce qui pouvait bien se passer à Pré-Au-Lard, James Evans tomba endormi, un sourire sur le visage.

* * *

(1) _Gasthaus : _'Hôtel', en Allemand dans le texte.

(2) En Français dans le texte.

(3) AK: fusil mitrailleur.

**Nda: Les informations sur Dachau proviennent principalement du site web du musée de l'holocauste des USA.**

**Au départ ce chapitre n'était pas inclus dans mon plan pour cette histoire. Ce chapitre est dédié à tous ceux qui ont demandé plus de 'Harry versus Grindelwald/Nazi'. L'histoire continuera à se concentrer sur les rapports entre James et Tom. Elle inclura également les études à Poudlard de Tom Jédusor. **

**Questions diverses pour les lecteurs :**

**1) Pourquoi le nom de maraudeur de James est-il 'le Comte' ? (le prochain chapitre répondra à cette question.)**

**2) Pourquoi Tom est-il si heureux ?**

Ndt: La deux est assez facile mais essayez donc de trouvez la réponse a la première. Sur le coup moi je n'y avais même pas pensé ...

Ndt: C'est amusant de voir qu'au lieu d'une histoire de dix chapitres consacrée uniquement à la relation Harry / Tom comme il l'avait prévu, l'auteur a pas mal dévié pour satisfaire les fans (mais en bien !) et que la moitié au moins des maintenant 38 chapitres est consacrée à la lutte contre Grindelwald (ceci dit, Tom est quand même largement dans l'histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas).

Moi ça me fait toujours penser à Conan Doyle ressuscitant Sherlock Holmes sous la pression des Fans. ;)

Ce chapitre est donc consacré au début de la lutte contre l'Armée des Ténèbres de Grindelwald et des Nazi qui est l'une des particularités qui font que j'aime cette histoire : je n'ai jamais vu ça dans aucune autre fiction à ce jour. Et encore moins en mieux.

Ça vous a plu ? Alors commentez !

Le prochain chapitre ( avec pas mal d'action) se nomme : _La Mission_


	8. La mission

_******Chapitre 8 - La Mission**_

L'antique camion de fermier laissa échapper une forte odeur d'échappement dans son sillage. Trois garçons de fermes particulièrement sales se trouvaient assis a l'arrière, ou plutôt essayaient de s'y asseoir tant bien que mal tandis que le camion dévalait la ruelle de la ferme. La route tortueuse se trouvait la depuis des siècles. Les chariots des fermiers avaient probablement tracés ce chemin a l'époque de César lui même. Les trois garçons de fermes ne jetèrent même pas un seul regard autour d'eux lorsque le camion traversa une vieille forêt avoisinante. Les énormes arbres centenaires ne laissaient qu'a peine passée la lumière de toute façon.

Le camion s' approcha d' une frontière invisible. Un camion arborant fièrement les insignes de la Wehrmacht était posté d'un coté de la petite route. Trois jeunes hommes en uniformes SS se tenaient immobiles près du camion. En quelques gestes l'un d'eux ordonna au camion de fermier de s'arrêter sur le bas coté lorsqu'il s'approcha. Les deux autres ne bougèrent a aucun moment de leurs positions.

Le fermier conduisit le camion au point d'arrêt désigné. « Guten Morgen, Rottenfuhrer! »

« Guten Morgen, Herr Adler. Est-ce la la nouvelle équipe d'ouvriers ? Ils n'ont pas l'air très costaud. » observa le caporal.

« Ya, Il y a mieux. Un idiot, un estropié et un juif. Personne d'autre n'est disponible. Toute la fine fleur de l' Allemagne est entrée au service de la patrie. Je dois me contenter des miettes que l'on me laisse. »

Le caporal SS éclata de rire et se dirigea vers l'arrière du camion. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur le seul ouvrier s'y trouvant qui semblait détenir une once d'intelligence dans les yeux. Il émit un petit ricanement tandis que son regard se posait sur une étoile de David jaune cousue sur sa veste. Puis le caporal regarda les deux autres ouvriers. Le premier était un homme sale ayant de toute évidence un pied-bot, sans doute dû a l'impureté de son sang. Les yeux du dernier étaient totalement dépourvu d'une quelconque intelligence. Son front en pente lui donnait le visage d'un homme de Neanderthal. Seule sa taille et sa musculature évidente expliquait pourquoi le fermier désespéré avait put accepter l'homme.

« Vous trois! Oui vous les trois 'hommes', écoutez moi bien. » Le SS venait de prononcer le mot homme d'un ton sarcastique qui ne laissait aucun doute quand a son opinion sur le sujet. « Vous entrez dans un secteur sécurisé. Il vous sera interdit de quitter vos dortoir durant la nuit. Le jour, vous partirez travailler aux champs. Quiconque sera trouver hors des secteurs autorisés ou la nuit tombée sera tiré a vue. »

Après un dernier reniflement de dégoût, le caporal s'éloigna du camion. Drago Malefoy aurait été fier de l'attitude que le SS réservait a ces 'inférieurs'. Le fermier prononça un mélange entre un 'merci' et un 'au revoir' puis redémarra.

Le camion roula encore environ cinq minutes avant d'arriver dans un petit campement autour d'une grange et de divers équipement de fermier. Deux hommes sortirent de la grange lorsque le camion s'y arrêta.

Le fermier sortit du camion et s'approcha d'eux. Après une petite discussion tranquille les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du camion.

Un des deux inconnus dit. « Vous trois êtes ici pour travailler. Et nous veillerons a ce que vous travailliez dur. Vous dormirez dans la grange au milieu de la paille. La nourriture vous sera fourni. Vous trois devrez alterner pour nous faire a manger. Compris? »

Les trois hommes dans le camion hochèrent la tête, même si l'un d'eux ne le fit qu' uniquement parce les autres l'avaient fait .

« Je suis Herr Yoder. » désignant le deuxième homme de la main, il ajouta « Et voici Herr Klink. Vous nous écouterez et ferez tout ce que nous vous ordonnerons. Dans le cas contraire soyez assurer que les SS vous trouveront dehors la nuit. » Yoder hochait la tête pour appuyez son camarade. « maintenant videz ce camion et empilez les provisions et le matèriel dans la grange. »

Les trois hommes se déplacèrent aussitôt pour obéir. Le juif se déplaça rapidement et commença efficacement le déchargement. Le pied-bot se déplaçait avec une dextérité assez étonnante pour transporter les approvisionnements. L'idiot, lui, dû se faire expliquer plusieurs fois chaque étape du déchargement. Seul le fait qu'il souleva en une fois bien plus de matériel que les deux autres hommes réuni justifia sa présence dans la camp.

Une fois celui ci vidé, Herr Adler remonta dans le camion et le conduisit hors du camp.

Les fermiers envoyèrent le juif et l'idiot dans un champ pour en enlever les pierres ayant remonter au cours de l'hiver (1). Puis ils indiquèrent au pied-bot comment affiler les lames des charrues. Enfin, ils retournèrent dans la grange pour continuer leurs propres travail.

L'homme avec l'étoile sur la poitrine tenta d'engager la conversation avec son collègue de travail. Pour toutes réponses a ses questions, le simplet hocha vaguement la tête. Le juif se présenta comme Jonathan Fielman. Lorsqu'il lui demanda son nom, l'autre homme répondit simplement par un grognement, « Goyle ». Par la suite les deux hommes retournèrent tranquillement a leurs travail et la conversation cessa.

Lorsque le soleil fut au zénith et que leurs muscles commencèrent a les tenailler, ils firent une pause pour prendre un rapide et léger repas. Le juif dû a plusieurs reprise rappeler à son collègue de boire de temps en temps.

Bien plus tard, Herr Klink les ramena au camp. Jonathan prit le bras de Goyle et l'entraîna dans la grange. « Viens, mon ami. Il est temps de manger. » Goyle se contenta simplement d' hocher la tête tout en souriant très légèrement.

Dans la soirée, une épaisse couche de nuages roula dans le secteur. Après avoir fini un repas relativement substantiel, les cinq hommes du camp rejoignirent leurs emplacement pour dormir. Yoder et Klink dormaient dans une petite cabane à côté de la grange principale. Les autres se trouvèrent quelques endroits plus ou moins confortables dans le foin éventé de la grange. Un moment plus tard, tout les membres du camp furent endormi.

Lorsqu'il sentit la potion de Polynectar se dissipée, James Evans se réveilla dans la quasi obscurité de la grange. James se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte et en sortit. Malgré les bruit des diverses créatures nocturnes James s'assura que personne n'errait près du camp dans la nuit. En quelques secondes, James sortit du camp des fermiers jusqu'à l'obscure lisière de la forêt.

Tandis qu'il marchait dans la forêt, James remercia silencieusement le créateur disparut du breuvage qu'il venait de boire durant toute une journée. La potion de Polynectar amélioré avait été un atout non négligeable. Ceci dit, c'était l'équivalent magique d'un 'cocktail' pour cycliste Moldu qui avait permis a "Goyle" de continuer à travailler bien longtemps après que son propre corps se soit senti trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce que se déplacer.

Lorsque le camp fut hors de vue, James retira son sac rétréci de l'une de ses poches et chuchota le mot de passe pour le remettre a sa taille originelle. Tout en se déplaçant rapidement, James utilisa sa baguette magique pour enlever tous les saletés et les odeurs accumulées au cours de la journée. Puis il mis ses longues robes de bataille et fixa sa baguette magique dans son étui de poignet. Le sac re-rentra peu de temps après dans sa poche.

Se faire enrôler dans l'équipe de fermier du camp fut un véritable don du ciel. Cela donna à James une excuse pour être dans le secteur durant la journée sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Se faire identifier en tant qu' handicapé mental sous le nom du (futur ?) étudiant de Serpentard lui avait parut assez drôle. Dommage que personne d'autre n'était la pour apprécier la plaisanterie avec lui.

James se prépara magiquement à sa mission de reconnaissance, il se concentra un court moment. Un instant plus tard, le sorcier n'était plus la. Un grand loup gris se tenait immobile a son emplacement. Le loup se mit aussitôt d' un bond rapide a parcourir la forêt. Là où des yeux humains ne percevaient que de l'obscurité, le loup voyait clairement.

Le loup traversa facilement la forêt médiévale. Les arbres antiques bloquaient la lumière du quart de lune paisiblement accrocher dans le ciel. Le nez du loup informa James qu'aucun humain ou autres grands prédateurs ne se trouvait dans le secteur. Après une journée entière a jouer le rôle de Goyle, bondir sous sa forme de loup lui parut régénérant.

Harry avait appris à devenir Animagus durant l'été suivant la mort du professeur Dumbledore. Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient restés chez les Dursleys en attendant le 17ème anniversaire de Harry. (les Dursleys n'en avaient pas été particulièrement heureux, mais Ron et Hermione pouvaient utiliser la magie alors ils avaient gardé leurs objections pour eux-mêmes.) Le professeur McGonagall était arrivé un beau jour et leurs avait offert d'une manière tout a fait inattendu de le leurs enseigner. Ron n'avait jamais réussit a en obtenir la capacités. Hermione était devenu un chat de maison particulièrement touffu et brun. (Ron avait fait un commentaire sarcastique au sujet de cette forme 'évidente étant donner qu'Hermione agissait toujours comme McGonagall de toute façon'.) La formation d' Harry fut très facile, mais ses résultats choquèrent le professeur et sa protégé.

James courait sous sa forme de loup dans la fraîcheur nocturne de la forêt. Pendant ce temps, dans sa tête, les pensée de James au sujet de sa carte limitée du secteur décidèrent de l'emplacement approximatif de son objectif. Il estima que la ferme et le camp de concentration étaient distant d'environ 2 kilomètres. Une petite ballade pour un loup.

James se senti entrer dans le dôme d'un charme d'anti-Appartition et dans des zones anti-Portoloin. Le camp ne devait plus être très loin. Il ralenti sa course effrénée en une prudente promenade. Une de ses inquiétudes quand a cette mission portait sur l'existence de zones anti-Animagus. De discrètes recherches dans la bibliothèque du DDM l'avaient informer que ces charmes n'existaient pas encore. Cependant, que le ministère britannique ne les connaissent pas ne voulait pas forcement dire que le ministère Allemand ne les connaissaient pas lui aussi.

James s'aperçut que la forêt s'éclaircissait et il entendit des bruits d' hommes un peu plus loin. Il se coucha sur le ventre. Il rampa lentement de telle manière que seule sa tête sorte des buisson a la lisère de la forêt.

Le camp sembla très 'primitif' aux yeux de James. Un double mur de barbelé entourait le camp. Deux grand chiens de gardes parcouraient lentement l'espace entre les deux lignes de barbelé. James pu sentir l'odeur des chien mélangée à la puanteur du camp. Des tours de garde en bois se tenaient aux quatre coins du camp. Les projecteurs balayaient constamment le secteur aussi bien a l'intérieur qu' en dehors du camp. L'ancienne usine de munitions dominait le camp. Le bâtiment d'assemblage semblait loger la majorité des prisonniers. Les vitres avaient été remplacer par des planches et le toit avait manifestement besoin d'une bonne réparation au vu des trous béants s'y trouvant.

James réalisa qu'il s'était en fait approché de l'arrière du camp. James retourna dans la forêt et le contourna. En s'approchant de l'autre côté, il put voir les casernes, les cabanes et les tentes des gardes et des administrateurs du camp. Un autre bâtiment possédait un insigne sur son fronton l'annonçant comme étant le bureau de l'officier du camp. Ces bâtiments étaient en bien meilleurs états. En fait, ils semblaient presque luxueux pour un camp militaire.

Derrière la caserne des gardes, James repéra la porte du bâtiment des prisonniers. Il possédait apparemment une porte intérieure et extérieure. Des emplacements de mitrailleuses cernaient la porte extérieure de chaque côté. Une tour de garde additionnelle surveillait le secteur. James aurait parier que les gardes étaient également munis d'armes lourdes.

Tout cela rappelait a James la vieille série comique Papa schultz (2) qu'il lui arrivait de regarder avant de partir a Poudlard. Le camp de cette émissions ne possédait pourtant guère de ressemblance avec celui qu'il avait maintenant sous les yeux. Ce n'était pas un camp de prisonnier de guerre. Aucun traité international n'assurait a ces personnes une quelconque norme de base de soin. C'étaient des citoyens allemands. Les fours et les douches a gaz n'existaient pas encore. Il allait encore se dérouler plusieurs années avant que la solution "finale" d' Hitler ne prenne effet.

James senti une vague de dégoût l'envahir. Les similitudes entre les opinions de Hitler sur les "races inférieures" et celles de Voldemort sur les "sang de bourbes" étaient tout simplement bien trop évidentes. Le plus étrange était que Grindelwald ne semblait pas particulièrement partager ces opinions. Il voulait la puissance et l'accès non restreints aux magie interdites. L'appui du seigneur foncé pour les actions de Hitler étaient pour lui un moyen comme un autre d'arriver a ses fins, et non un véritable but en lui même. James se demanda silencieusement si grandir en pleine seconde guerre mondiale avait put faire s'identifier le jeune Voldemort aux buts de Hitler. Ce qui aurait été étrange si l'on considérait qu' Hitler était un pur Moldu.

Invisible aux yeux du camp malgré le grand nombre de gardes, le loup gris rampa a l'intérieur du premier 'carré' contenant la caserne par le coté. Les casernes étaient en fait surélever sur le sol ce qui permis au loup de se glisser sous leur plancher. L'ombre se déplaça furtivement dans le camp en écoutant les conversations des gardes. James estima l'heure à environ trois heures du matin. Bien que la plupart des gardes semblaient être dans leurs lit, James fut étonné du niveau d' activité du camp en pleine nuit.

A l'extrémité est du camp, à côté du bâtiment des bureau et de la porte d'entrée du camp, James eut sa première désagréable surprise de la journée. Une petite tente se trouvait dans un coin sans but évident. James s' était approcher pour son repérage et il s'était sentit franchir des barrières de répulsions de Moldu et des charmes anti-notification. Les charmes n'avaient de toute évidence pas été installés a long terme, mais plutôt pour une activité provisoire. Coucher à côté de la hutte, les capacités auditives du loup lui permit d'entendre les bruits d'un interrogatoire particulièrement brutal se produisant à l'intérieur.

La voix d'une femme qui hurlait de douleur accompagnée du rire cruel d' au moins trois autres hommes. James identifia la voix de la femme comme étant celle de Charlie. James senti son coté intérieur de Gryffindor exiger de lui qu'il agisse immédiatement pour sauver sa camarade et membre d'équipe. Il supprima immédiatement et impitoyablement cette impulsion de ses pensées. Toute action prématurée risquait maintenant de mettre a mal la mission de départ de sauver l'équipe d'Auror. James n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser un membre d'équipe captif mais il se força a rester impassible.

Une fois son impulsion mise de côté, James se déplaça soigneusement autour de la tente. Il senti au moins quatre hommes à l'intérieur de la petite hutte avec Charlie. Le quatrième homme était-il un quatrième membre de l'armée des ténèbres ou était-ce Alex ?

Étant donner la taille de la tente et le nombre de magiciens à l'intérieur, James devina que l'intérieur de la tente avait été significativement agrandis par magie a une plus grande taille. Cela rendit plus difficile pour James d'imaginer une façon pour l'équipe d'effectuer un sauvetage. Même si seulement quatre magiciens s'y trouvait, un éventuel raccordement de cheminette signifierait qu'un grand nombre de magiciens pouvaient y apparaître a tout moment.

James se déplaça tranquillement a l'extérieur du camp. Il pensa un moment à utiliser sa queue touffue pour essuyer autant de ses empreintes de patte que possible. Malheureusement, la terre humide empêchait ce plan d'être facilement mis en action. Il considéra également qu'il semblerait assez étrange que des empreintes de loup soient trouvées a certains endroits et essuyés a d'autres. James veilla à en laisser un certain nombre près de la pile de déchets. Si tout allait bien les traces seraient attribuer a un charognard et oubliées.

Le loup retourna a nouveau dans la forêt sans que n'importe quelle alarme ait été déclenchée. Une fois loin du camp, James s'éloigna rapidement en quête d'un filet d'eau. Il en trouva un et le remonta en espérant qu'au cas ou les gardes essayaient de dépister le loup, le ruisseau mettrait fin a leur chasse.

James se changea dans sa forme humaine une fois suffisamment éloigné. La soudaine perte des sens du loup fut comme toujours un choc assez désagréable. Une fois devenu un Animagus, James s'était rendu compte que certains des attributs du loup semblait rester en lui. Le sens olfactif du loup couplé à sa force et a sa vigueur demeuraient après qu'il se soit retransformer en humain, même si ce n'était que d'une manière bien plus réduite.

Le problème avec un loup était qu'il ne lui permettrait pas d'explorer le camp des prisonniers entourer des multiples protections. Non pas que les barbelés soit un problème, mais les chiens réagiraient immédiatement a son odeur. Non, le loup ne convenait pas du tout a cette situation.

Lorsqu' Harry avait travaillé à sa formation d'Animagus, le professeur McGonagall avait mis en place une combinaison de breuvage magique et d'auto-hypnotisme pour aider les trois élèves a identifier leurs animaux. Ron tomba tout simplement endormi et ne vit rien du tout. Hermione vit sa forme de chat. Harry, lui, fut la surprise du trio. Lorsqu' il avait émergé de sa session, il leur avait dit qu'il avait vu deux formes. Le professeur McGonagall l'avait encouragé à choisir une des deux formes. Hermione l'avait soutenue, expliquant à Harry que les formes duelles étaient impossibles.

Harry avait cru Hermione et le professeur. Cependant, l'attitude habituelle de madame je-sais-tout d' Hermione l'avait titiller. Harry avait travailler à sa deuxième forme la nuit après que Ron et Hermione se soient endormis. Chacun d'eux savaient que Harry avait des problèmes de sommeil ainsi ni Hermione ni McGonagall ne l' interrogèrent, quand a Ron, il l'avait su, mais avait couvert Harry. Après qu' Harry ait effectuer sa transformation en sa première forme, Ron et Harry purent pleinement apprécié l' expression sur les visage des deux sorcières lorsqu'il se changea en sa deuxième forme.

Remus avait trouver cela merveilleux lorsqu'il avait appris les capacités d' Harry. C'était alors lui qui avait donné à Harry son nom de maraudeur, _le comte_. Lunard avait faillit s'étouffer de rire lorsqu' Harry s'était lancer dans un imitation de Rogue avec sa cape.

Le commentaire de Ron avait ( en substance ) été le suivant, « Ça explique comment un type avec une mauvaise vue peut battre n'importe qui en recherche de vif d'or! »

En un instant, le magicien aux cheveux noir de jais se volatilisa. Dans un léger couic et un battement d'aile, la forme noire d'une chauve souri s'envola au loin dans la nuit.

La chauve souri vola a travers les arbres de la forêt. Le 'radar intégré 'de la chauve souri lui permis d'éviter les diverses branches. Voler comme une chauve souri était presque aussi amusant que de voler sur un balai. Cette forme était beaucoup plus lente mais elle était si manœuvrable ! Le seul problème auquel James avait affaire était l' alimentation. Sa forme ne pouvait pas résister a la tentation de croquer les divers insectes volant qui croisaient son chemin. Les protéines étaient certes le bienvenue après les maigre repas à la ferme ; cependant, l'idée lui retournait l' estomac a chaque fois qu'il retournait à sa forme humaine.

La chauve souri vola au-dessus du camp de manière tout a fais inaperçue. Son radar lui fourni une image mentale précise du camp. Il évita les faisceaux de lumière balayant le camp tandis qu'il se déplaçait vers les dortoirs des prisonniers.

James vola jusqu' au bord d'un toit et s'y accrocha à l'envers. (c'était réellement le comportement de chauve souri le plus dur auquel il avait eu a s'habituer.) Une fois tranquillement installé, James commença à écouter les conversations autour de lui. La plupart des prisonniers du dortoir dormaient blotti dans leurs lit pour se protéger de l'air frais de la nuit. Les gardes parlaient un peu plus loin tout en marchant pour leurs tour de garde.

Il ne perçut aucun bruit ni aucune informations intéressante à l'intérieur de l' ancienne usine de munitions. James commença à voler de bâtiment en bâtiment tout autour du camp. Pendant deux heures, James rechercha le moindre signe de l'équipe d'Auror sans résultats. James ne ressentait même pas le moindre flux de magie dans le camp.

James commençait à devenir nerveux. Les services de renseignement du DDM pouvait-t-ils se révéler défectueux ? Il était possible que l'équipe ait été logée dans un autre endroit. James se refusait a penser à la possibilité qu'ils étaient déjà morts.'Fol-Oeil' avait survécu cette guerre du temps de Harry. L'arrivée de James avait-t-elle pu faire changer l'histoire pour d'autres personne que Tom ?

Réalisant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre en volant ça et la dans le camp, James repéra un trou dans le toit de l'ancienne usine de munitions et s'y faufila. Il atteignit un coin reculé de la charpente et y repris forme humaine. Pouvoir voler était fantastique, mais James s'était rendu compte que les prisonniers allaient sans doute voir la "souris volante" comme un repas potentiel. Le coté ironique du fait de détruire Voldemort pour finir dans l'estomac d'un prisonnier ne lui parut pas suffisamment drôle pour essayez.

James sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et lança un sortilèges d'amortissement sur ses pieds. En passant devant le vestibule, James réalisa vraiment la misère dans laquelle le gouvernement Nazi forçait ces hommes a vivre. Ils vivaient dans des conditions qui auraient put faire du placard des Dursley un luxueux hôtel cinq étoile. La puanteur qui régnait en maître et le désespoir emplissant l'atmosphère rendit James malade.

Il explora méthodiquement le bâtiment de l'étage le plus élevé jusqu'au sous-sol, James rechercha dans chaque coin de l'usine la trace du moindre prisonnier. Les gardes patrouillaient à intervalles réguliers mais ils ne notèrent jamais son existence Aucun d'eux ne furent ni doué de magie ni accompagnés de chiens de garde. (James aurait parié que les chiens refusaient de mettre la patte ici. Même son faible sens olfactif réduit de loup pleurnichait comme un Malefoy.) James fit simplement un pas de côté pour leur permettre de passer.

Finalement, James trouva enfin son objectif dans le sous-sol. Enfermés à clef derrière une porte en acier épaisse se trouvaient onze des douze Aurors. Tous sauf deux étaient endormis. Au vu de la position des deux Aurors éveillé, ils avaient mis en place des tournées de garde.

Sans enlever sa cape, James chuchota, « Bonsoir, compagnons. Apprécier-vous vos vacances? »

Les deux Aurors éveillé relevèrent brusquement la tête de surprise en entendant le commentaire chuchoté en anglais. L'un d'entre eux se colla contre la porte, « Qui êtes vous ? »

Une douzaine de réponses plus ou moins effrontées flottèrent dans l'esprit de James. Il se décida finalement pour une réponse honnête, « L' équipe du ministère envoyée pour vous ramenez au pays. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas douze ? »

« Ce connard de Gerries a tué Hollings. Un vieux sortilège lui avait coller deux de ses doigts ensemble il y a longtemps. Il ont dit qu'il n'était de toute évidence qu' un déchet inutile et ils l'ont tué avec un pistolet Moldu. « répondit l'Auror avec colère. « Pouvez vous nous faire sortir de la? »

« Pas encore. Le reste de l'équipe n'est pas en place. Si je vous libérais maintenant, vous combattriez tous vaillamment et mouriez de la même façon, « répondit James.

Le deuxième Auror se joignit a la conversation. « Ce serait déjà mieux que de continuer a pourrir ici ! Une mort digne plutôt qu'un cachot! »

D'un ton sec, James observa, « Ah, le Gryffondor du groupe. » Comme l'Auror s'apprêtait a répondre, James ajouta « je crois que le ministère vous préférerait vivant et en Angleterre. »

Le premier Auror sourit légèrement au commentaire de James. « mon ami ne sera sans doute pas offenser a l'idée de ternir l'honneur des Gryffondor. Il était a Serpentard. »

James soupira nostalgiquement puis répondit, « Il n'y a pas de problème. Le chapeau voulait me mettre a Serpentard également mais je l'ai rembarrer pour qu'il me mette a Gryffondor. »

Maintenant les deux Aurors soupiraient nostalgiquement.

Le second demanda, « Comment saurons nous quand vous reviendrez? »

« Le mot de passe est "Phénix". Prenez également ceci. »James leurs passa un petit paquet a travers les barreaux de la porte. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Des baguettes magiques génériques. Elles se seront pas aussi performantes que les votre, mais elle devraient suffire. Cachez-les jusqu'au moment ou nous vous préviendrons. Et par MERLIN, ne les utilisez pas jusque-là. Si un sorcier de l'armée des ténèbres localise un montée de magie nous aurons de bien plus gros ennuis qu' actuellement. «

Les deux Aurors hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord. Puis ils répondirent, « Nous n'informerons pas les autres de leurs existence d'ici la. Cela devrait minimiser les tentation."

James donna son approbation puis les quitta. Il glissa tranquillement dans le sens inverse jusqu'à la sortie. Pour être honnête James ne pensait pas réellement que l'armée des ténèbres localiserait l'utilisation de magie via des baguettes génériques . Rien ne s'était produit lors de sa propre utilisation d'un charme d'amortissement. Cependant, le risque qu'ils essayent de mettre en place un plan d'évasion par eux même était bien trop grand pour qu'il en prenne le risque. Bien sûrs, sans doute quelques un arriveraient a sortir du camp, mais pour allez ou ?

James sorti de la même manière qu'il était entré, en tant que chauve souri. Un rapide vol plus tard et James se retrouva au milieu des arbres. James revola vers la ferme non sans un certain épuisement. Il était maintenant presque 5:30 du matin. Les fermiers allaient sans doute bientôt se réveiller. James avait travaillé toute la journée à la ferme et avait seulement put faire une sieste avant de partir pour sa mission. James devait retourner a Munich et y prendre contact avec Bill et Don. Ils allaient avoir besoin des information de James pour pouvoir projeter la libération de ce qu'il restait du groupe d'Auror et de celui de Charlie.

Le voyage du retour a la ferme lui parut bien plus long et fatiguant. La chauve souri prit un certain temps a voler contre le sens du vent dans la forêt. James eu tout juste le temps de retourner à la grange et de reprendre son déguisement de Goyle. Une potion de remise en forme l'aida a supporter le manque de sommeil. Alors seulement il fut l'heure de commencer les travaux d'une journée à la ferme.

Après dîner, James s'effondra dans un ballot de foin et tomba immédiatement endormi. La potion de tonus avait presque duré jusqu'à la fin du jour de travail. La dernière heure avait été brutale. James projeta de faire le voyage jusqu'à Munich après que le reste des ouvriers soit tombé endormi. En moyenne, six bonnes heures de sommeil fonctionneraient pour le revitalisé lui et sa magie.

* * *

James entra tranquillement dans la petite auberge et passa devant le siège inoccupé de l'aubergiste. Bill et Don étaient entré dans l'auberge un peu plus tôt en soirée après une nuit dans une brasserie ou leurs illusions s'étaient joyeusement saoulées Ce soir était le deuxième depuis que James avait opérer la reconnaissance du camp allemand. La nuit passée avait été entièrement consacrée a une recherche stérile dans toute la ville afin de retrouver les traces des deux langues de plomb.

James s'approcha de la porte de leur chambre et frappa doucement. Don ouvrit la porte, le visage munis d' une expression somnolente mais amicale. Son expression ne changea pas lorsqu'il identifia James si ce n'est que ses yeux semblèrent légèrement soulagés.

« Hans ! Tu est finalement venut! »Don enveloppa James dans une étreinte et l'attira dans la pièce. « Nous commencions a penser que nous allions devoir commencer sans toi ! » Le dernier commentaire retentit juste avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière eux.

La porte refermée révéla que Bill se tenait juste derrière, une baguette magique à la main. Bill lança rapidement un charme de confinement modifié. « Quiconque écoutant cette conversation pensera seulement qu'il s'agit d'une discussion de poivrot. Une sorte de charme a papote auditif . »

James nota que la baguette magique de Bill était toujours pointée sur lui. Un rapide regard dans les yeux de Don l'informa que celui ci était prêt a en faire autant. James écarta soigneusement ses mains de son corps pour leur montrer qu'il était désarmer.

« Où est le reste de l'équipe? » grogna Bill.

« Il semblerait qu'Alex et Charlie ont été repérés au moment de de franchir la frontière. Les hommes de Grindelwald les ont suivis ici et les ont attaqués dans leur hôtel. Quand nous sommes arriver, ils n'étaient plus la. Fred est entré pour vérifier et est tomber dans un piège. Je sais que Fred est mort, et sans doute Alex aussi. »

Bill et Don blanchirent à ces nouvelles. « pourquoi n'est tu pas tomber dans le piège ? » demanda Don d'un ton bas, dangereux.

« Fred m'avait demandé de rester dans la chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas fouillée. C'est a ce moment la que j'ai vu des lueurs de sortilèges par la fenêtre. La plupart d'entre elles était verte. Sortilège de mort. »

Les deux langues de plomb semblèrent soudainement bien plus fatiguer qu'isl ne l'avaient jamais été en sa présence. James pouvait comprendre cela. Une bonne équipe devenait rapidement une véritable famille, dans le sens le plus important du mot. Et cette équipe était une très bonne équipe. James savait exactement ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir en cet instant.

« Il semblerait que Charlie soit encore vivant. Du moins l'était elle il y a deux jours. »

Voyant la lueur d'espoir brillé dans leurs yeux, James raconta aussitôt aux deux hommes son opération d'investigation sur le camp de concentration. Il expliqua rapidement la disposition du camp, la tente a l'écart et l'emplacement de la prison des Aurors.

« Je leur ai fourni les baguettes magiques que nous avions apportées avec nous. Ils leur serait possible de s'échapper seuls dés maintenant mais ils ont absolument besoin d'un moyen de quitter le secteur. Les divers dômes de protections se prolongent d' environ 500 mètres tout autour du camp. Je ne pense pas que la plupart d'entre eux puissent franchir cette distance. »

Bill frottait sa mâchoire en réfléchissant. « Don peut créer un Portoloin en direction d'une zone sécurisée de Paris. De quelle puissance sont les dômes? »

« Assez fort » répondit James. « De toute évidence ils ne sont la que depuis cinq ans au grand maximum, mais quelqu'un a mit beaucoup de puissance en eux. Les briser prendrait du temps et serait repérable. »

Les deux heures suivantes furent consacrées a une fervente discussion sur diverses idées de solution du problème. Chacun des trois hommes commençait à se sentir assez fatigués.

Tout en frottant ses yeux, James demanda, « Don, serait tu capable d'entrer dans la cellule des Aurors sans être détecté ? »

Don hocha la tête, « Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, il me faudrait un certain temps, mais je ne pourrais pas les sortir avec moi. »

Bill demanda, « Et si tu les assomme et les rétréci suffisamment ? Tu pourrais alors les emporter dehors de la même manière que tu entrera. » (3)

Don hocha lentement la tête,examinant l'idée. « Cela pourrait fonctionner. Ils seraient inutiles dans un combat de toute façon jusqu'à ce que je puisse arriver dans un endroit sûr pour les remettre sur pied. »

James secoua la tête. « Une fois sorti du camp, je veux que tu continu jusqu'à pouvoir activer le Portoloin. Réveille-les à Paris. »

Bill ne fit aucun commentaire mais fixa James, une étrange expression sur son visage. Alors il demanda, « Que compte tu faire ? »

James garda soigneusement son visage inexpressif. « Toi et moi allons récupérer Charlie si elle est encore vivante. Ou son corps si elle n'est pas. Je voudrais également ramener les corps d'Alex et de Fred si possible. »

« Le ministère n'approuvera pas un changement de mission. On ne nous permet pas de faire ce genre de chose » remarqua Bill.

« Oups. Je crois que je vais oubliez ce mémo. Tu pourra aller avec Don si tu veux. »

Bill souriait maintenant comme un véritable prédateur carnassier. « Je t' avais mal jugé. Nous pensions que tu n' étais qu' un simple garçon. Tes yeux ont changé. Les bureaucrates pourront pleurnicher sur ce sujet plus tard. Nous allons faire sortir nos compagnons. »

* * *

Le camion d' Herr Adler arriva dans la basse cour très tôt le matin suivant. Trois ouvriers supplémentaires se blottissaient tristement a l'arrière. Deux portaient sur leurs poitrine l'emblème de l' étoile de David et le troisième un triangle rose. Les ouvriers les firent sortir du camion et les accueillir de la même façon que le groupe de "Goyle". Alors ils les envoyèrent travailler a diffèrent travaux serviles.

James travaillait calmement dans un champ éloigné a enlever des roches lorsque le camion arriva. Il ne vit pas que Bill, qui portait une étoile, fut assigné à faire la même chose que lui dans une autre partie du champ. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne reconnu l'autre. Ils jouèrent simplement leurs rôles et travaillèrent durement au champ.

À la pause de midi, une voiture d'officier allemand entra dans la cour. Trois soldats de réserve et un officier SS sortirent de la voiture. Herr Yoder souhaita la bienvenue à l'officier. James était assez près d'eux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il remarqua qu' Herr Yoder agissait comme une copie conforme d' Ombrage lorsqu'il parla à l'officier.

« Obersturbannfuhrer Eichoff, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir a nouveau ! Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui? »

L'officier continua à examiner les alentours, un regard de dégoût sur son visage. Sans même regarder le fermier se prosternant presque devant lui, il aboya « Nous sommes récemment passé à un niveau d'alerte supérieur. Des étrangers, des ennemis de la patrie ont été capturés à Munich. Le commandant m'a charger de vérifier la sécurité du camp. »

Yoder colla une expression intéressée sur son visage. « les ennemis de la patrie tremblent probablement de peur a l'idée de venir près de cet endroit ! Il devait être fou de venir ici. »

Maintenant l'Obersturbannfuhrer regardait l'homme, « S'ils étaient réellement sain d'esprit ils se joindraient a notre cause, plutôt que de résister contre notre destin. »

James remarqua avec un frisson que les yeux de l'officier possédait le même reflet de fanatisme que Lucius Malfoy lorsqu'il parlait de la cause des Sangpur.

Pendant que l'officier parlait, les soldats avaient commencer a inspecter la grange, la cabane, et la forêt environnante. Ils couvrirent une superficie non négligeable de terrain en formation élargie en examinant scrupuleusement le moindre petit détail. Si quelque chose d' illégal ou d'anormal avait été caché dans la ferme, leur recherche l'aurait trouvée.

Cela peina quelque peu James lorsqu'il réalisa que c'étaient en fait de bons soldats servant leur pays. Aucun d'eux ne possédait le fanatisme affiché de leur officier. Leurs visage était professionnellement stoïque tandis qu'ils accomplissaient leurs travail, mais aucune trace de sadisme ou de cruauté n'était perceptible. James savait que tout cela changerait tôt ou tard chez ces jeunes hommes. Bientôt les gardes des camp allaient former la base de recrutement de la redoutable unité militaire SS d'élite , la Wafen SS.

L'Obersturbannfuhrer ordonna a Yoder de réunir tous les ouvriers pour une inspection. James regarda fixement l'officier d'un air vide tandis qu'il se tenait immobiles avec les autres. (en fait, James pensa qu'il montrait probablement plus d'intelligence que le véritable Goyle !) Bill et Don étaient alignés cotés a cotés loin de James. Le juif qui était arrivé avec James se tenait à ses côtés. l'homme au pied-bot se trouvait entre eux et James. Celui avec un triangle rose se trouvait de l' autre côté de James.

L'officier arpenta la ligne des ouvriers. Il passa devant l'homosexuel et observa fixement l'expression vide de James. Il procéda a l'examen minutieux des diverses expressions des ouvriers comme s' il était ainsi capable de trouver qui était un "ennemi de la patrie" ou non. Finalement, il s'éloigna d'eux, un profond dégoût sur son visage, et rejoignit sa voiture. Les soldats le suivirent et un court moment plus tard, la voiture partit sans qu'aucun autre mot ne soit prononcé.

La nuit tomba sur la ferme tandis que les ouvriers retournaient exténués dans la grange. James saisi sa baguette magique et lança un sortilège de sommeil sur tout les Moldus. Les trois langues de plomb se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la forêt a coté du camp.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la forêt, James se tourna vers Bill et Don et chuchota, « laissez-moi partir en avant repérez les gardes. » Au signe d'assentiment de Bill , James se déplaça a une vitesse substantiellement plus rapide.

Une fois hors de vue, James se changea dans sa forme de loup. James ne voulait pas que les langues de plomb soient au courant pour ses capacités d'Animagus. James avait décidé de maintenir secrète le plus de capacités et de connaissance possible . Le fait que sa puissance dépassait celle de Dumbledore ne devait pas parvenir aux oreilles de n'importe qui.

Tout comme lors du voyage précédent, il ne trouva aucun gardes avant d'atteindre la frontière des dômes. Tandis qu' il s'approchait du camp il croisa sur son chemin les odeurs de plusieurs patrouilles. Au moins deux d'entre elles avaient des chiens de garde avec eux. James s'interrogea sur ce changement. Avait-ils trouvé les traces du loup ou était-ce le résultat du niveau d 'alerte accrue que l'officier avait mentionné ?

James se cacha derrière un buisson et attendit finalement que les deux autres magiciens le rejoigne. James avait de temps en temps laisser des inscriptions magiques sur divers arbres. Les inscriptions n'étaient visibles que pour ceux munis d'un sortilège de vision du DDM, un peu comme les lunettes infrarouges Moldu, en plus perfectionné.

Après une attente d'environ quinze minutes, James entendit Bill et Don approcher. Il se changea a nouveau en sa forme humaine avant qu'ils n'arrivent. En prenant soin de n'utiliser que des signes gestuels, James indiqua l'emplacement de l'ancienne usine de munitions a Don. Le petit langue de plomb hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Don rampa vers le bord de la forêt. Un secteur de vingt-cinq mètres de terre battue séparait la forêt de la première barrière. Juste avant d'atteindre cet espace, Don sembla disparaître.

« Partons » chuchota Bill dans l'oreille de James.

James suivit Bill en réfléchissant au fait qu'il n'était pas le seul a posséder des capacités magiques cachées dans ce groupe.

Trente minutes plus tard, James et Bill atteignirent le le bord du camp ou se trouvait la caserne des gardes. James estima qu'il devait être près de 2:00. Peu d'activités animait le camp excepté les patrouilles armées en train de faire leurs ronde. Ils y avait deux équipes. Lorsque James nota qu'elles regardaient souvent sous les casernes avec leur lampes électriques Moldu, il soupira doucement. Ils ressemblaient a des personnes qui craignaient de voir surgir un loup a tout moment.

« Qu'est ce qui les excitent comme ça ? » chuchota Bill.

James gesticula. « Rien d' important. Il y a trop de patrouilles pour que nous puissions entrer furtivement a l'intérieur. Métamorphose tes vêtements en un uniforme. Pour plus de sécurité désillusionnons nous. »

Deux minutes plus tard une paire d'Oberscharfuhrers marcha hardiment dans le camp. Ils semblaient avoir un but précis, et marchaient sans la moindre hésitation dans leur gestuelle. Les gardes des patrouilles ne prirent même pas la peine de leur jeter un deuxième regard. Les prisonniers qui s'échappaient ne marchaient pas tranquillement dans le camp ni ne portaient d'uniformes impeccables.

James et Bill s'approchèrent de la tente. James passa devant en croisant les bras pour dissimuler sa baguette magique. La baguette magique de Voldemort était cachée dans son autre manche.

En atteignant la tente, Bill lança mine de rien un charme de diagnostic pour rechercher la présence des alarmes et des pièges magiques. La porte était verrouillée mais un sort de niveau moyen fut suffisant pour l'ouvrir.

Après que Bill soit entrée, l'intuition de James lui envoya soudainement un message d'avertissement. Il pouvait sentir le danger. La guerre avec Voldemort et six années à Poudlard avaient amener ce genre de pressentiment a leurs perfection. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Comme James l'avait soupçonnée, l'intérieur de la tente était beaucoup plus grand que ce que l'extérieur pouvait laissez penser. La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d' entrer était assorti a l'extérieur plutôt simple de la tente. Cela semblait être un bureau combiné à une salle de conférence. Une grande table en bois dominait la salle. La table était de toute évidence d'origine magique. Elle était trop... fantaisiste pour ne pas l'être. Un bureau se trouvait dans un coin. James pu sentir la présence de nombreux magiciens multiples et de beaucoup de sang dans la pièce. L'odeur de sang était très forte.

Bill se déplaça furtivement près de l'embrasure d'une porte ouverte. D'un signal de la main il lui indiqua la présence d'une petite pièce munie d'une cheminée sans nul doute raccordée a un réseau de cheminette. La porte suivante était munie d'une fenêtre barrée. Bill y jeta un oeil.

Bill fut brusquement projeter en arrière par un _expelliarmus _tandis qu'un _stupéfix_ rouge passait également par la fenêtre. Le langue de plomb retomba durement contre le plancher et rampa aussitôt vers le bureau du coté opposé de la pièce pour s'y rétablir. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et James entendit celle derrière lui se verrouiller magiquement. Quatre sorciers de l'armée des ténèbres entrèrent dans la pièce. Trois d'entre eux étaient encapuchonnés. Des sortilèges cachait leurs visages. Le quatrième avait rabattu sa capuche et dévoilait son visage. Il ressemblait a un personnage de propagande pour les service de recrutement Nazi.

Le sorcier aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu ricana en direction de Bill. « Êtes-vous le meilleur de ce que les Anglais peuvent nous envoyer ? Les derniers de ces pitoyables langue de plomb. Quelle déception. Vous n'avez même pas, à quelque moment que ce soit, repéré nos sortilèges d'alarme tandis que vous vous introduisiez dans le camp. »

James laissa son "uniforme" se changer de nouveau en ses longues robes de bataille. « Vous saviez que nous venions et vous n'avez envoyez que seulement quatre d'entre vous ? Je suis insulté. »

Le magicien de l'armée des ténèbres lança une malédiction de _Reducto_ que James esquiva facilement. « Et bien, aucun humour ? pas de commentaire comme quoi je vais regretter le jour ou je suis venu ici ? Je suis plutôt déçu. Sûrement n'avez vous pas vu suffisamment de films Moldus. »

« Ferme la connard ! Tu parleras bien assez tôt ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » aussitôt après avoir prononcer ces mots, James se mis en véritable 'mode de bataille'. Le bavard n'était pas aussi incapable qu'il n'y paraissait . James lança d'un sort sans baguette un puissant bouclier autour de lui. Ce qui permis également à Bill de récupérer de ses blessures.

Bill envoya une malédiction de lacération sur son adversaire le plus proche tandis que James envoyait brusquement la lourde table sur les mages noirs. Le chef du groupe brisa la table d'un sort puissant qui pulvérisa une multitude de fragments sur James. Un bon nombre d'entre eux heurtèrent le bouclier de James. Plusieurs éclats étaient presque long d'un mètre et aussi pointu qu'un scalpel.

James enchaîna une série de _stupéfix_ et de _Reductos_ avant même que les fragments de la table n'aient touchés le sol. L'explosion de la table venait de provoquer un nuage de sciure et de poussière dans la pièce. Il empêcha James et les mages noir de se repérer clairement les uns les autres. James en fut avantagé puisqu' étant seul il pouvait se permettre de lancer une série de sortilège a l'aveuglette dans le secteur ou se trouvait les sorciers maléfiques.

James se déplaça le long du mur opposé à la porte. Il venait d'observer une série de flash dans ce coin, ce n'était pas un endroit sûr pour faire une sieste.

Le nuage de poussière se dissipa. James pu voir Bill au main d'un sorcier masqué. Celui ci tenait une baguette contre la gorge de Bill. Les deux autres sorciers masqués se trouvaient derrière lui. Le magicien blond gisait mort sur le plancher.

« Laissez tomber votre baguette magique. » exigea le sorcier.

« Est ce que cela marche toujours? « demanda James d'un ton curieux « J'ai déjà entendu ce genre de chose plus de six fois auparavant. Je n'ai jamais écouté. »

« Vous ferez ce que je vous ordonnerais ou ... »

« ou vous tuerez mon ami. J'ai bien compris. Vous faites vraiment _cliché (4)_. Les mages noir ont ils un manuel ? Je continue à demander le guide du magicien blanc mais ils ne veulent jamais me le montrez. Savez-vous pourquoi? »

« laissez tomber votre baguette magique, tout de suite! »

James ignora la demande. « Je crois que la raison est que je suis un peu trop gris. »

En même temps que ce commentaire, James saisit sa deuxième baguette magique. Dans un sifflement de Fourchelang, James envoya une paire de serpent en direction des magiciens. Les serpents essayèrent aussitôt de les mordre. Leurs épaisses robes de bataille empêchèrent de véritable blessures. Cependant la nature même des robes les rendaient vulnérable vis a vis de quelque chose les frappant par en dessous.

Tandis que les deux magiciens étaient distraits, James lança un sort d'illusion de boule de feu sur le troisième sorcier et son otage. L'illusion donnait l'impression a la victime qu'une chaleur brûlante entourait la boule. Un sort a la limite de la magie noire, un sort de douleur était mélanger dans le charme d'illusion. La cible ressentait la boule de feu la frapper et voyait sa peau brûler. Une fois l'illusion dissipée la douleur disparaissait cependant sans aucune blessure.

James fut assez surpris lorsque la boule de feu manqua sa cible originelle. Elle passa a coté de Bill et du sorcier pour allez frapper un des deux autres magiciens qui prêtaient plus d'attention aux serpents qu'au combat de James. Le sorcier hurla a l'agonie et l'un des serpent en profita pour mordre une partie de sa jambe non protégé. Le magicien tomba sur le plancher, secoué par des convulsions.

Les deux serpents furent alors éliminés par une malédiction de découpage lancée par le deuxième magicien des ténèbres

Le sorcier noir qui tenait Bill chuchota un sort et laissa tomber le langue de plomb a terre. « voilà qui n'était pas très gentil. Vous êtes comme nous, de notre coté. »

« Je sers la lumière, jamais l'obscurité. »

Les deux sorciers maléfiques envoyèrent une décharge de sortilèges et de malédictions dans sa direction. Il en esquiva la plupart mais quelques malédictions coupantes et des _réductos_ lui infligèrent des dommages. Une malédiction de magie noire provoqua une brûlure comme par de l'acide sur sa main droite et brûla légèrement la manche de sa robe de bataille.

James souleva ses deux baguettes magiques et envoya une vague d'énergie magique pure sur ses ennemis. Le sort envoya particulièrement violemment les deux sorciers s'écraser contre le mur comme par un coup de pied de géant. Ils s' effondrèrent sur le sol comme des mollusques sans vie.

James vérifia rapidement l'état de Bill et découvrit qu'il était trop tard. Quelque soit le sort que le sorcier maléfique ait chuchoté dans son oreille, il l'avait tuer sur le champ. Cela ressemblait a l'effet d'une balle d' AK. James métamorphosa le corps en une boite d'allumette qu'il mit dans sa poche.

Après avoir rassembler leurs baguettes magiques, James fit disparaître le corps de ses adversaires décédés. Quelques minutes plus tard la table était de retour a sa place et tous les signes qu'une bataille venait de se déroulée a cet endroit avaient été effacé. James marmonna quelques rapides remerciement a Dobby pour les sorts de nettoyage.

En examinant la salle dans laquelle les magiciens avaient attendu leur arrivée, James trouva la forme blottie de Charlie dans un coin. Elle portait les restes de ce qui ressemblait à une robe d'hôpital. Des contusions et de nombreuses coupures parcouraient son corps. Elle gémi pitoyablement lorsque James toucha son épaule. Elle fut incapable de répondre a la moindre de ses question.

La vue de son corps brisa le coeur de James. En elle, il revit Luna, Neville et Ron tels qu'ils les avaient trouvés après l'assaut du manoir des Malefoy. Neville avait presque utiliser l'_avada kedavra_ sur Narcissa Malfoy. James conjura un sort de sommeil sur elle et la métamorphosa en une petite poupée. Il valait sans aucun doute mieux pour elle qu'elle reste inconsciente jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité.

James sortit de la tente dans l'air frais de la nuit. Les gardes Moldu passaient çi et la, ignorant la bataille qui venait juste d'avoir lieu en plein milieu de leur camp. James marcha calmement a travers le camp jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint un bâtiment périphérique. Alors il se changea en sa forme de loup et courut hors de portée des dômes anti-Portoloin.

* * *

James entra tranquillement dans sa maison. Le DDM avait préférer garder les survivants de l'équipe pour la nuit. Ils n'en avaient rien eu a cirer du fait que cela faisait trois semaines que James n'était pas rentrer chez lui; Ils avaient exiger tout les détails de l'opération une bonne douzaine de fois.

Les chefs du DDM avaient été plutôt heureux de la réussite de la mission de récupération sur les onze Aurors survivant. Ils avaient en particulier apprecier le fait qu'aucun des langues de plomb n'avait révéler leurs présence en tant que tel à leurs confrère ministériel. La récupération de Charlie les rendit également heureux. James suspecta qu'elle venait d'une des principale famille de Sangpur. Elle lui rappela certaines des 'princesses' de Serpentard de ses années a Poudlard.

La perte d'Alex, de Bill et de Fred tracassa cependant les fonctionnaires du ministère. C'était la plus grande perte d'une équipe depuis des siècles. Depuis la rébellion des gobelins de 1546 en tout cas. Lorsque que Don et James furent enfin libéré, James était presque sur le point de tous les _stupéfixié._

Snuffles se tenait au coté de Tom lorsque James franchit la porte. Le maintenant énorme chien regarda James d'un air étrange. Comme s'il s'apprêtait a dire ' il était temps'.

Tom remua dans le divan lorsque le chien se déplaça et se releva en se frottant les yeux. « Oncle Jim? »

« Tom, qu'est ce qui te prend de dormir dans le canapé ? » chuchota James.

« Je savais que tu revenais à la maison ce soir. J'ai eu des cauchemars tout au long de la semaine. J'avais peur pour toi. »

James étreignit le garçon et dit, « tout va bien maintenant. Pourquoi ne dormirais tu pas dans ton lit maintenant, et nous en reparlerons demain matin? »

« D'accord. Je suis vraiment content que tu soit de retour a la maison. Tu nous as manqué. »

« Vous m'avez manquer vous aussi. »

James observa Tom et Snuffles regagner la chambre. Tom avait-t-il pu avoir des rêves au sujet de ses actions en Allemagne ? D'un certain coté, donner des cauchemars a Voldemort, Harry aurait put appeler ça un juste retour des choses, mais James ne voulait pas faire ce genre de chose a Tom.

Une voix douce interrompit les pensées de James. « Tu nous a vraiment manqué. »

James se retourna pour voir son épouse sourire dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'avança et l'embrassa en l'enlaçant puis répondit. « Vous m'avez manqué comme personne d'autre avant vous. _Ma famille _m'a manquée. «

Sarah sourit gentiment, « C'est bon que tu sois de retour a la maison. Les rêves de Tom m'ont effrayé. Je l'ai assuré que tu allais revenir sain et sauf a la maison comme promis. »

James l'étreignit, « J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de revenir sain et sauf dans cette maison. »

Sarah pris la main de James et la guida sur son ventre. Elle lui chuchota dans l' oreille, « Laisse moi t'en donner une autre. »

* * *

(1) Il n'est pas rare que des pierres 'remontent' périodiquement a la surface des champs. Ces pierres remontent lors du labourage, viennent à la surface parce que le sol argileux gonfle et se contracte ou descendent avec les alluvions d'un coteau plus élevé.

(2) Titre original : Hogan's Heroes. Dans cette comédie américaine de 1965 l'histoire se déroule dans un camp de prisonnier en Allemagne contenant des soldat alliès. Les prisonniers ont établit tout une série de tunnels et communiquent par radios avec les services secret alliès. Le commandant et les soldats allemand ne s'aperçoivent jamais de ce qui se passe sous leurs nez et sont tous particulièrement idiots a l'exception d'un seul qui est en fait un espion au service des américains. Elle a tout de même durée six ans et 168 épisodes !

Edit: Merci a 'Noël noir pour les Riches' pour le titre français :)

(3) L'auteur considère tout au long de l'histoire qu'un être vivant, du moment qu'il est inconscient peut être soumis aux mêmes sorts de métamorphose qu'un objet. Ce qui donne a certains moment des scènes assez étranges ( voir assez humour noir ? ). J'ai trouver ça bizare mais Je crois que rien dans le livre ne précise si c'est possible ou non. (?)

(4) Devinez quoi ? en français dans le texte. :)

**Nda : Rangs des officiers Allemand utilisés dans ce chapitre du plus gradé au moins gradé :**

**Commandant - commandant d'une base ou d'une installation (Ndt pareil qu'en français quoi )**

**Obersturbannfuhrer - Lieutenant Colonel SS**

**Oberscharfuhrers - sergent SS**

**Rottenfuhrer – Caporal SS**

**Nda : Félicitations a Sweet-Single pour avoir trouver en premier pourquoi Tom était heureux. Félicitations à Qualerie pour avoir correctement expliquer que Dracula ( le vrai, pas le pastiché ) possède deux formes animales, la chauve-souri et le loup. **

**Ndt**: bravo a audrey et a funnygirl pour avoir trouver les réponses. La méthode funnygirl est efficace : sur 3584198 hypothèses il y en a toujours une de juste:-)

Voilà pour le huitième chapitre. Un peu plus long a venir ( normal c'est la rentrée ). D'ailleurs je compte établir un planning d'un chapitre par semaine et demi environ. Au passage je n'ai pas rien fait non plus, pendant ce temps j'ai corriger un certain nombres d'erreur et de fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires, de conjugaisons, et caetera des précédents chapitres.

Et surtout je vous informe que cette histoire est terminée ! Le dernier chapitre de la version originale en anglais a été posté. Une fin intéressante et un cliffhanger tout aussi intéressant : il y aura donc une suite !

Essayer de ne pas vous précipiter sur la version anglaise si vous ne voulez pas connaître la fin avant le centre ;)

Sur ce, à dans une ou deux semaines pour le chapitre neuf : _Histoires révélées._


	9. Histoires révélées

**Nda : 29/11/2006 : Le chapitre 1 a été mis à jour pour corriger quelques erreurs. Rien de changer du côté de l'histoire, juste quelques contradictions, incohérences et autres erreurs de grammaire. **

**Ndt : Pour être franc avant ces 'petits changements' le chapitre était assez repoussant pour quelqu'un de pointilleux. A noter que je fais moi même de fréquentes relectures pour corriger les erreurs de grammaires. Si vous repérez des erreurs assez grosses pour vous stoppez dans votre lecture, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

**Chapitre 9 - Histoires Révélées.**

1er Janvier 1938

James était assis à la table de sa cuisine en pleine dégustation d'un délicieux petit-déjeuner. La maison était tranquille. Le silence était une denrée rare chez les Evans. James savoura son thé tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Le silence ne dura pas longtemps.

Le bruit d'un bébé en pleurs se propagea dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

'Cette gosse pourrait faire fuir une banshee' pensa James. Il posa le journal sur la table à côté de lui et se leva. Il espérait atteindre la source de tout ce tintamarre avant que Sarah ne se soit réveillée.

Un autre arrivant récent dans la maison des Evans apparut à côté de lui. « Maître James, la petite maîtresse est réveillée. »

« Je sais, Cillie, je l'ai entendue. Pourrais-tu préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde pendant que je m'occupe de son altesse ? »

L'elfe de maison se mit à rire nerveusement, « Oui, Maître James. »

James traversa le couloir littéralement inondé sous les cris d'un bébé en pleurs. Cillie leur avait été recommandée par Elizabeth Potter. Avec les absences périodiques de James pour le DDM et les obligations de guérisseuse de Sarah, la location de l'elfe était une véritable bénédiction pour les deux jeunes parents.

Elizabeth Potter avait demandé aux elfes du manoir des Potter de trouver un elfe sans emploi. Cillie se trouvait être la nièce du patriarche des elfes des Potter. James lui avait offert sa liberté et un salaire. La pauvre elfe était presque morte d'effroi avant même qu'il ait fini sa phrase. Après avoir calmé tant bien que mal l'elfe en état de choc, James l'avait informé qu'il mettrait son argent de côté et lui avait promis de lui donner sa liberté à l'instant même où elle la souhaiterait. Sarah lui avait fourni du tissu pour qu'elle se fasse des vêtements. Cillie s'était aussitôt créée plusieurs costumes semblables à ceux d'un maître d'hôtel Moldu. James n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il s'agissait là de vêtements pour hommes.

James atteignis finalement la source de tout ce bruit et pris le nourrisson en pleurs dans ses bras. « shhh, Katie. Ne réveille pas tes frères. »

« Trop tard » répondit une voix ensommeillée à l'entrée de la pièce.

James se retourna et observa un Tom de maintenant onze ans se frotter les yeux en baillant. « La petite miss a une voix proche de celle d'une sirène de raid aérien. »

James laissa échapper un petit rire malicieux avant de rajouter. « Va voir comment va son complice. »

Tom se rapprocha en quelques pas de l'autre berceau de la chambre et y jeta un coup d'oeil. « Toujours endormi. Il pourrait y avoir un tremblement de terre qu'il ne se réveillerait pas pour autant. »

« Réaction normale de la part de quelqu'un qui dort dans la même pièce que Katie. »

James termina de changer sa fille d'à peine dix mois. Katie Elizabeth Evans était née le 20 février 1937. Elle avait précédé son frère, Michael Thomas Evans, de cinq minutes. Katie avait hérité des cheveux blonds de sa mère et des yeux verts de James. Michael ressemblait, quant à lui, à une espèce de mélange de ses parents. Il avait les cheveux noirs et indisciplinés de James. Ses yeux étaient étranges. L'un était du même vert que ceux de James et l'autre du bleu de ceux de Sarah.

La personnalité de Katie exigeait une constante attention. Elle appréciait de voir toute une foule de personnes s'agiter au-dessus d'elle. Michael, pour sa part, adorait jouer avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Katie ne supportait pas que l'on emporte Michael hors de sa vue, la petite fille semblait littéralement dominer son frère jumeau. Michael lui se contentait juste de sourire et de glouglouter en direction de sa soeur.

James pouvait presque sentir la douce aura de bonheur entourant Tom. Ce bonheur, James l'avait ressenti jusqu'en Allemagne. James et Sarah étaient par la même occasion passés du statut d'Oncle et de Tante à celui de Papa et de Maman.

L'excitation et le pur bonheur du garçon de 9 ans avait de toute évidence reconnecté le lien entre Tom et James. James supposait qu'une aussi forte émotion l'avait forcé à subitement réapparaître. Il ne lui semblait pas aussi fort qu'à son époque, mais quand il était proche de Tom ou que ses sentiments étaient vraiment forts, James avait automatiquement une idée de ce que Tom ressentait.

Tout en prenant sa fille dans ses bras, James dit, « Cillie est en train de faire le petit-déjeuner. Allons manger. »

Tom adressa une grimace à son père adoptif, « Ce serait idiot de le manquer. »

James poussa un petit gémissement après qu'ils se soient faufilés hors de la salle. « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te parler des jeux de mots ? J'aurais dû mieux prévoir mon coup ! » (1)

« Peut-être as-tu laissé ton bon sens dans les années 90 ? » demanda malicieusement Tom d'un ton railleur.

James répondit en souriant à son fils aîné, « Sale gosse. »

Ils venaient à peine de rentrer dans la cuisine lorsque Cillie s'écria « Joyeux anniversaire, jeune maître ! »

Tandis que Tom remerciait l'elfe, James demanda, « C'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un ? »

« Papa ! Tu sais très bien que c'est mon anniversaire! »

« Vraiment? C'est peut être pour ça que cet hibou n'a pas arrêté de voler tout autour de la maison, hier soir. J'ai fini par le faire partir. » James remercia silencieusement sa formation d'Occlumens pour sa capacité à dire tout cela muni d'un visage totalement rigide et sérieux.

Le visage de Tom se mit à blanchir au fur et à mesure que la panique l'envahissait. « Tu as renvoyé le hibou de Poudlard ! Papa, tu sais pourquoi il était là ! Il faut que tu ailles voir le professeur Dippet pour le faire revenir ! »

James prit aussitôt une expression de profond étonnement. « Tu veux aller à Poudlard ? Je n'étais pas au courant. »

Tom réalisa que son père était en train de le faire marcher. « Tu as ma lettre ! Je la veux ! Où est-elle ? » Tom commença à parcourir la cuisine du regard avec enthousiasme. Après avoir rechercher l'enveloppe typiquement recouverte d'écriture verte, sans succès, il se mit à tapoter les poches de la robe de James.

James riait sous cape tout en esquivant par de grandes enjambées les multiples tentatives de Tom de le fouiller. Katie gazouilla en les observant tournoiller ainsi dans la pièce.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez ce matin tous les trois. » commenta Sarah à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Tom dirigea instantanément un regard de chiot attendrissant sur sa mère. « Maman, papa ne veut pas me donner ma lettre de Poudlard ! »

Sarah secoua une enveloppe dans la paume de sa main. « Tu veux parler de cette lettre ? »

« Yay! » Tom bondit sur sa mère et saisit l'enveloppe. « Merci, Maman ! » Il déchira plus qu'il n'ouvrit l'enveloppe et finit enfin par lire la fameuse lettre un petit moment. « Je vais à Poudlard ! Est-ce que je peux aller acheter ma baguette magique et mes fournitures, maintenant ? »

James entoura de son bras les épaules de Sarah. « Félicitation, Tom. Nous sommes sur que tu seras parfaitement bien à Poudlard. »

Sarah étreignit Tom. « Nous irons au Chemin de Traverse ce week-end. Rien n'est ouvert aujourd'hui. »

« De toute façon, tu as déjà lu la plupart des livres de théorie magique de la bibliothèque. Même quelques-uns de ceux que je t'ai dit de ne pas lire » commenta James de l'autre côté de la table à côté de Katie.

Réalisant que ses excursions nocturnes n'étaient pas passées inaperçues, Tom se mit à rougir. Mais d'un autre côté, son père ne semblait pas réellement en colère. « Désolé papa. Je voulais juste en apprendre le plus possible au sujet de la magie. »

James eut un sourire pensif. Dans son esprit, il voyait l'image d'une fille dotée d'une chevelure brune particulièrement touffue inclinée la tête avec enthousiasme aux côtés de Tom. « Je comprends Tom, mais certains de ces livres sont trop avancés pour toi pour le moment. Quand tu seras allé à Poudlard un certain temps, nous commencerons à travailler sur quelques sujets plus avancés pendant l'été, mais seulement si tu te montres capable de maîtriser ta curiosité à l'heure actuelle. D'accord ? »

Tom acquiesça en répondant à son père, « D'accord ! »

5 Janvier 1938

Un Tom Jedusor de onze ans remonta tranquillement le Chemin de Traverse. James et Tom s'étaient d'abord occupés de la longue liste de tous les livres nécessaires pour un première année, tous venaient d'être achetés. Toutes les provisions d'ingrédients pour potions et autres fournitures venaient également de l'être. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'occuper d'une seule et dernière chose.

Tom traîna presque James jusqu'à l'entrée d'un obscur petit magasin, Ollivander. La boutique de baguette magique était leur destination finale. Le magasin semblait toujours aussi petit et minable qu'il l'avait été le jour où Harry y était arrivé pour sa propre baguette magique. Le petit coussin violet et la baguette magique qui s'y trouvait exposée derrière la vitrine du magasin n'avaient, de toute évidence, pas bougé d'un millimètre.

James entra un peu après Tom. Il pivota immédiatement pour faire face au coin sombre où l'on pouvait plus ou moins distinguer Ollivander parmi les ombres.

« Bon après-midi, M. Ollivander, » dit James.

S'approchant dans la lumière du jour, le fabricant de baguette magique répondit, « Hum, bonsoir monsieur. Il se trouve que je me rappelle de chacune des baguettes que j'ai vendu et à qui je les ai vendues, mais je ne me rappelle pas de vous. J'ai cependant l'impression que je le devrais. »

James ignora la question implicitement posée. « Mon fils va bientôt commencer ses études à Poudlard. Nous voudrions acheter sa première baguette magique. »

L'inquiétant fabricant de baguette détacha finalement son regard de James et contourna en quelques pas son comptoir. « Ah, jeune homme, et quel se trouve être votre nom ? »

« Tom Jedusor »

« Voyons voir quelle baguette magique vous choisira Monsieur Jedusor. » Ollivander retira immédiatement un mètre à mesure de l'une de ses poches et se mit tout aussi rapidement au travail. Il utilisait exactement les mêmes gestes que lorsqu'Harry Potter était arrivé ici.

Tom pris sa première baguette magique et la secoua, sans effet. Sans la moindre hésitation, Ollivander retira l'une après l'autre plusieurs longues et fines boites de ses étagères. Aucune d'elles ne sembla marcher convenablement pour Tom.

Au bout d'environ une heure de ce manège, le fabricant de baguettes magiques observa fixement Tom, un air intrigué sur le visage. Il marmonna tranquillement pour lui-même, « Je me demande... » Sans autre commentaire, il s'éloigna dans l'arrière-boutique.

Un moment plus tard, il finit par revenir, une baguette enveloppé de tissu dans la main. « J'ai récemment terminé cette baguette magique. Je travaille toujours sur sa soeur. Je suis cependant curieux... » Il remit la baguette magique à Tom.

Tom déplaça légèrement la baguette magique. Immédiatement, des étincelles commencèrent à jaillir de son extrémité. Ollivander applaudit avec excitation leur apparition.

« La plume de cette baguette magique provient d'un Phénix que j'ai moi-même récemment rencontré. Il ne m'a donné que deux plumes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé en vendre une aussi rapidement. Je me demande si l'autre partira aussi vite ? » Secouant la tête pour s'extirper de ses pensées, le fabricant de baguette magique ajouta, « Cette baguette magique sera parfaite pour les sortilèges et très efficace pour les combats en duel. 13 pouces et demi, c'est un petit peu trop long pour faire une parfaite baguette de duel. »

James fit un petit sourire d'un air détaché, remercia le marchand et lui paya ses cinq Gallions.

James se mit à rire intérieurement en suivant Tom hors du magasin. Celui-ci était littéralement dans un autre monde, en pleine admiration devant sa nouvelle baguette magique. James reconnut parfaitement la baguette en if de 13 pouces et demi. Son parfait clone se trouvait caché dans sa propre maison, à l'intérieur de sa valise soigneusement verrouillée. C'était la même baguette magique qu'Harry avait arraché des mains même de Voldemort.

15 Juin 1938

Sarah venait d'emmener Katie et Michael en visite chez sa mère pour la journée. La vieille mégère refusait toujours d'accepter le sang-mélé qu'était James comme son beau-fils. Sarah espérait que la présence de ses petits-enfants entamerait la résistance de sa mère. James n'aurait pas parié une seule noise là-dessus.

James et Tom se trouvaient donc seul dans la maison. Cet été, Tom s'était quasiment dédoublé entre ses livres scolaires, le Quidditch et ses amis du village. James s'était presque étouffé avec son jus de potiron la fois où il avait trouvé Tom en train de lire à haute voix _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ à ses jeunes frères et soeurs la semaine précédente.

James l'appela dans son bureau et le fit s'asseoir à côté de la cheminée. On pouvait presque lire la curiosité sur son visage. Habituellement James ne possédait cet air sérieux que les fois où il devait partir pour un de ses 'voyages d'affaires'.

« Tom, tu es prêt pour allez à Poudlard maintenant. Je voudrais que nous discutions un peu au sujet du passé, » commença James. Tom pâlit un peu lorsqu'il comprit le sujet de leur conversation.

« Détends-toi, Tom. Ce n'est pas vraiment au sujet de cette autre personne dans mon passé. Je veux simplement te parler d'où tu viens. Sarah et moi nous te considèront comme notre fils au même titre que Michael. Je pense juste que tu devrais savoir au moins une partie de l'histoire avant de partir à l'école. »

Tom hocha la tête et répondit, « D'accord » d'une petite voix.

« Ton père vient d'une famille d'aristocrates ; Ils ne font pas partie de la noblesse mais sont tout de même assez riches. Ils possèdent quasiment toutes les terres autour du village d'Hangleton y compris une bonne partie du village lui-même. Bien sûr, leur nom est Jedusor. Ton père s'appelle également Tom. Ils considèrent par ailleurs les personnes ayant moins d'argent qu'eux ou qui leur sont différents comme leur étant inférieurs.

Ta mère s'appelait Merope Gaunt. Elle vivait avec son père Marvolo et son frère Morfin dans une vieille petite maison en dehors du village. Ils descendaient d'une très vieille famille de Sang-pur. Ils en tiraient une immense fierté. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais vraiment partagé les mêmes critères, ils étaient finalement très semblables aux Jedusor de ce point de vue là.

Ton grand-père et ton oncle ne traitaient pas vraiment bien ta mère. Se sentant emprisonnée auprès de sa famille, elle finit par développer une obsession pour ton père. Dans son imagination, il l'aimait, lui aussi. Et puis un jour, un homme du ministère de la magie est venu dans cette maison parce que Marvolo et Morfin avaient violé la loi. Ils furent envoyés à Azkaban.

Merope sauta sur l'occasion pour s'échapper de cet enfer. Je pense qu'elle a sans doute utilisé un philtre d'amour sur ton père. Le fait est qu'ils se sont enfuis ensemble pour Londres du jour au lendemain. Après être tombée enceinte de toi, il semblerait qu'elle ait pensé que ton père allait réellement l'aimer désormais. Mais, manifestement, il n'a pas réagi comme elle l'imaginait lorsque le philtre a cessé de fonctionner et il s'est enfui en la laissant seule à Londres. Elle en eut le coeur brisé. Elle a utilisé ses dernières forces pour te donner la vie avant de mourir. »

Tom écoutait l'histoire le visage plus pâle que jamais. Des larmes étaient apparus lorsque James avait parlé de sa mère. « Pourquoi n'est-elle pas resté avec moi ? »

James serra Tom contre lui. « Elle n'a pas eu le choix, Tom. Elle n'avait jamais été en très bonne santé. Alors même qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'a jamais pu correctement se nourrir ni se fournir décemment en médicaments. Elle a pu vendre des objets qu'elle avait pris à ton grand-père, mais les gens ont tiré profit de son ignorance. Merope s'est battue pour s'assurer que tu survivres. Elle t'a donné tout ce qu'elle avait. »

Tom se frotta les yeux. « Comme ta maman ? »

James hocha la tête, « D'une manière différente, oui. » (I)

« Les autres sont-ils encore en vie ? »

« Ton père et ses parents sont encore vivants mais le père de ta mère est mort peu de temps après que tu sois né. Ton oncle vit toujours dans la même maison. »

Tom demanda lentement, « Est-ce que je peux les rencontrer ? »

Une légère crainte serra le coeur de James. « Si tu en ressens le besoin. » Tom hocha la tête.

« Je t'ai vu lire _L'Histoire de Poudlard._ Que penses-tu des Fondateurs ? »

« Ils sont très intéressants. J'ai trouvé dommage que Gryffondor et Serpentard aient cessé d'être des amis. Mais il y a quelque chose que je n'ai toujours pas compris. »

James le questionna, « Quoi donc ? »

« N'avaient-ils donc jamais discuté des personnes à qui ils désiraient enseigner avant de construire Poudlard ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce sujet n'est apparu que bien après qu'ils aient ouvert l'école ? Je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose dans cette histoire. »

« J'ai souvent entendu cette question auparavant, » répondit James. « il y a une expression Moldue qui dit que 'L'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs'. Est-ce que tu vois ce que cela veut dire ? »

Tom acquiesça. « Que l'autre version de l'histoire peut être manquante. »

James hocha la tête, « L'autre sujet important dont nous devons parler est Salazar Serpentard. »

« Pourquoi ? »

James soupira. Il craignait cette conversation depuis de nombreuses années déjà. James savait que, dans son passé, Voldemort avait appris son lien avec Serpentard dès son premier jour à Poudlard. Tom devait être préparé pour cette information, mais James craignait qu'elle l'amène vers le mauvais chemin. Cependant, il craignait d'avantage la réaction de Tom si James la lui cachait et qu'il l'apprenait par lui-même. Les ombres de la cinquième année d'Harry et de ses révélations hantaient toujours James.

« La famille des Gaunt descendait de Salazar Serpentard. C'est pour cela que tu es un Fourchelangue. Tous les Gaunt possédaient cette capacité. »

Tom sembla cloué dans son fauteuil, littéralement assommé. « Je descends de Serpentard ? »

James poursuivit dans son chemin. « En fait, je pense que c'est quelque chose d'assez sympa. Est-ce que tu sais que les Potter possèdent un tableau magique de Serpentard et de Gryffondor réunis ? Ils m'en ont parlé par le passé. »

Tom semblait maintenant réellement enthousiaste . « Vraiment ! Est-ce que je pourrais leur parler ? »

« Nous verrons. Maintenant veux-tu toujours aller voir ceux de tes parents encore en vie ? »

Tom acquiesca, la lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux s'évanouit.

James posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. « Tom, rappelle-toi que tu es mon fils maintenant et que jamais rien ne changera cela. J'espère que tu pourras établir quelque chose avec les Jedusor, mais Sarah, ton frère, ta soeur et moi serons toujours là pour toi."

Tom lui sourit même si son visage donnait une bonne indication de sa nervosité. « Est-ce que nous pouvons y aller aujourd'hui, papa ? Je ne veux pas avoir à m'asseoir et à me torturer l'esprit avec tout ça. »

« Pourquoi n'attendrait-on pas jusqu'au déjeuner ? Cela te donnera un certain temps pour remettre tes pensées en ordre. Il le faut. Puis nous irons là-bas par Portoloin » suggéra James.

Tom grinça, « Ça avait l'air d'être une bonne idée jusqu'à ce que tu mentionnes le Portoloin. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas utiliser le réseau de cheminette ? »

James partagea sa grimace, « Désolé, là où nous allons il n'y a aucun autre famille magique dans le secteur. »

Pour toute réponse, Tom se contenta de gémir

* * *

Un duo, à première vue tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, s'anvança dans le village d'Hangleton. Bien qu'ils soient arrivés à pied, leurs vêtements, qui semblaient de toute évidence assez chers, parlaient pour eux. Ils traversèrent le village. L'un des deux, un jeune garçon, semblait jeter un oeil sur le village avec curiosité. L'homme plutôt jeune qui l'accompagnait leva la main et lui montra du doigt le manoir des Jedusor sur la colline qui dominait le village. Les gens du pays remarquèrent que le garçon ressemblait beaucoup à Tom Jedusor, le fils de M. Arthur Jedusor, quand il était jeune.

James et Tom marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du manoir des Jedusor. James tira sur le carillon de la porte. Il afficha un sourire rassurant vers Tom tandis qu'ils attendaient.

Au bout d'une minute, les portes s'ouvrirent . Un domestique passablement âgé se redressa sous l'arcade de la porte. « En quoi puis-je vous aider, messieurs ? »

James lui sourit, « Bonjour. Mon nom est James Evans. Pourrais-je parler à M. Tom Jedusor, s'il vous plaît? »

« Avez-vous un rendez-vous? » demanda l'homme d'une voix désintéressée.

« Non, j'ai bien peur de ne pas en avoir. »

« J'ai dans ce cas bien peur que M. Jedusor soit trop occupé pour rencontrer qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Essayez, s'il vous plaît, de prendre un rendez-vous pour un autre jour. » Le domestique s'apprêtait à refermer la porte.

James tira Tom près de lui. « Dites à M. Jedusor que c'est au sujet de son fils biologique. »

Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'oeil sur Tom et se mit aussitôt à blanchir. « Juste un moment, monsieur. » La porte se referma mais ils purent tout de même clairement entendre les chaussures de l'homme claquer sur le sol tandis qu'il s'éloignait en courant. James et Tom échangèrent un léger sourire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Un homme bien plus âgé encore apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtu d'un costume. Il beugla en direction de James, « Vous prétendez que ce petit morveux est mon petit-fils ? »

James garda un visage neutre. « Je ne prétends rien. Ce garçon s'appelle Tom Jedusor. Il est l'enfant de Merope Gaunt et de Tom Jedusor. »

« Monsieur » commença Tom. La lueur dans le regard du vieil homme se dirigea vers Tom.

« Monsieur, je ne veux rien réclamer de vous. Mon père me fournit toutes les choses dont j'ai besoin. Je veux juste savoir d'où je viens. » James se sentit fier de la maturité du commentaire de son fils.

Le visage du vieil homme tourna au violet. « Tout cela n'est que le fruit d'une machination dont a été victime mon pauvre fils. Ces Gaunt ne sont rien d'autre que des anormaux. Partez loin d'ici ! Ne revenez jamais ! »

La porte leur claqua aux visages.

James éloigna un Tom déprimé loin de l'entrée de l'immense maison. Il se demanda s'il était possible que les Dursley et les Jedusor soient des cousins éloignés.

Comme ils s'en allaient en traversant le jardin devant le manoir, une voix les arrêta. « Attendez, s'il vous plaît ? »

James et Tom se retournèrent. Une femme proche de la soixantaine sortit de derrière un buisson.

« Est-ce donc vrai que tu es le fils de mon Tom ? Tu lui ressembles tellement. Venez vous asseoir, je vous en prie. Mon mari ne peut pas nous voir de la maison. »

Tom et James suivirent la femme jusque dans un gazebo. Elle s'assit sur un des bancs et James et Tom firent de même en face d'elle.

« Comment t'appelles-tu, mon garçon ? »

« Tom Elvis Jedusor, madame »

Les yeux de la femme commencèrent à s'humidifier. « Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que mon mari a dit. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Mon Tom était un garçon très doux. En grandissant il a eu quelques ennuis mais il a beaucoup mûri. Il devait aller à Eton (2) lorsqu'il a disparu du jour au lendemain.

Tout ce qu'on avait trouvé, c'était un petit mot dans lequel il affirmait qu'il avait épousé Merope Gaunt. Sa _fiancée_, la fille de mon meilleur ami, en eut presque une attaque. On n'eut plus de ses nouvelles pendant plus d'un an. Et puis un jour, on le vit revenir avec une histoire bizarre au sujet de drogues l'ayant forcées à aimer la fille. Personne ne l'a jamais cru. Sa fiancée refusa ne serait-ce que de le revoir. Il est resté assis dans notre maison comme hanté par ses souvenirs depuis les onze dernières années. De beaucoup de façons mon fils ne nous est jamais vraiment revenu. »

Tom semblait se sentir coupable de cette histoire. Il jeta un regard vers James puis se leva et en quelques pas s'assit à côté de la femme. « Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est produit. Ma mère était effrayée par son père et son frère et voulait partir le plus loin possible. Elle est morte quand je suis né. »

La grand-mère de Tom lui sourit et demanda, « C'est cet homme qui t'a élevé ? »

Tom hocha la tête, « Depuis que j'ai six ans. Avant cela, je vivais dans un orphelinat. Papa m'a sauvé de cet horrible endroit. Maintenant j'ai un père, une mère, un frère et une soeur. »

« Je suis heureux pour toi, mon garçon. Je suis désolée pour tout, mais je ne peux pas changer le passé. Vous ne pourrez pas revenir ici. Mon mari et mon fils ne pourraient pas l'accepter. »

Tom sembla dévasté par la nouvelle. James se décida à intervenir. « Madame, je ne me suis pas présenter, je suis James Evans. Je suis le père de Tom, maintenant. Je comprends ce que vous dites. Ça n'est pas de la faute de Tom ni de la votre, mais je le répète, je comprends.

Avant que nous ne partions, je voudrais vous donner ma carte. Je travaille avec une fondation qui pourrait aider votre fils. Peut-être qu'après cela votre fils se sentirait mieux. »

« Merci, M. Evans, mais nous avons essayé presque tous les types de spécialistes. Je doute que les vôtres puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour améliorer les choses. »

James insista doucement, « Peut-être, mais que risquez-vous ? »

Mme Jedusor fixa un moment la carte dans ses mains puis hocha la tête. Alors elle se tourna vers Tom et lui dit, « Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dû te dire aujourd'hui. Tu sembles être un garçon intelligent. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père lorsqu'il avait ton âge. Est-ce que tu serais disposé à faire une dernière chose pour moi avant que vous ne partiez ? »

Tom croisa le regard de James avant d'acquiescer.

La femme le regarda dans les yeux. « Pourrais-tu donner à ta grand-mère une dernière étreinte ? »

Tom enroula ses bras autour de sa grand-mère. James les observa tous les deux pleurer tout doucement. Un moment plus tard, la grand-mère de Tom lui chuchota.

« Je suis désolée. Je dois partir maintenant. Mon mari risque de s'apercevoir de mon absence. » Sans un mot, elle sortit du Gazebo.

James enroula son bras autour des épaules de Tom. « Nous pouvons nous asseoir ici jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. »

Tom inclina la tête et s'appuya au torse de son père. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, observant un calme et doux silence au beau milieu du jardin des Jédusor.

James et Tom s'approchèrent d'une cabane à l'allure misérable éloignée du village. Elle se situait sur une colline boisée. Le paysage était pittoresque, si l'on exceptait la cabane elle-même. Celle-ci semblait encore plus délabrée que lorsqu'Harry l'avait vue pour la première fois dans le souvenir que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait montré au cours de sa sixième année. La Cabane Hurlante aurait fait figure de château en comparaison de cette épave .

Debout au beau milieu du chemin devant la porte de la cabane, Tom s'arrêta comme s'il n'arrivait pas à s'avancer davantage. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'édifice puis leva les yeux vers son père, son visage marqué par l'incertitude.

« Je crois qu'en fait je n'ai plus envie de le faire. »

James jeta a son tour un oeil sur la cabane et se tourna vers Tom, « je ne te blâmerai pas. Rien ne t'oblige à le faire. »

A peine la bouche de James avait-elle fini de prononcer ces mots que la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit à la volée. Un homme sale et velu en émergea tout aussi brusquement. De face, l'homme ressemblait vaguement à un singe, en particulier ses épaules et son visage. (Pour ce que James pouvait en voir sous la saleté et les cheveux longs emmêlés.)

« Sortez d'ici bande de Moldus puants ! Foutus Sangs-de-bourbe ! Vous n'êtes même pas dignes d'être ici! »

James se tourna pour faire face à l'homme répugnant. « Fermez-la, Gaunt. Nous savons exactement qui vous êtes et ce que vous êtes. Pouvez-vous dire la même chose en ce qui nous concerne ? »

Morfin Gaunt observa James et Tom d'un air mauvais. Il cracha un sifflement de fourchelang. James sembla dégoûté par les commentaires que le Sang-pur fit. Tom, lui, était confus. Il ne connaissait pas la moitié de ces mots.

Dans la même langue, James lui répondit en sifflant d'un ton acerbe « _Vous pouvez vous draper dans la gloire de votre ancêtre mais, regardez-vous, vous vivez dans la boue et la saleté comme ne l'oserait même pas un porc. Salazar serait-il vraiment aussi fier de ses descendants ? »_

Morfin sembla choqué d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre parler le Fourchelang pour la première fois depuis que lui et son père avaient été condamnés à Azkaban.

Tom observa avec délectation l'expression désarçonnée s'afficher sur le visage de l'être plein de crasse qui venait de les insulter. Il ajouta aussitôt en fourchelang «_ Prenez au moins un bain de __temps en temps ; On croirait que votre mère s'est croisée avec un babouin malade. » _

James étouffa à moitié un petit rire en entendant le commentaire de Tom. Pour une Poufsouffle, Sarah savait parfois montrer de quelle trempe elle était faite. Son épouse pouvait utiliser sa langue comme une véritable arme de déstabilisation. Apparemment son influence déteignait peu à peu sur Tom.

James désigna Tom d'un geste de sa main et fit les présentations, en anglais cette fois-ci « Permettez moi de vous présenter le fils de votre soeur. Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

Morfin ricana dans sa direction, « Ainsi tu es le petit morveux de cette Cracmol sans valeur. Elle n'a décidément jamais rien su faire de bien dans sa vie. A dire vrai, elle n'a jamais été d'une quelconque utilité. Une bonne chose qu'elle soit morte. »

Un air froid et glacial apparut soudainement sur le visage de Tom. C'était un visage que James n'avait jamais vu avant, mais qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était le même regard de pure haine qu'Harry avait dû affronter chaque fois qu'il avait fait face à un Voldemort en colère. Pour la première fois en quatre ans, James sentit sa cicatrice lui faire vraiment mal.

«_Ne reparlez plus jamais de ma mère. Votre famille finira ici avec vous. La disparition des Gaunt passera inaperçu et pas un seul sorcier ne s'en souviendra. Je pense que c'est ce que ma mère aurait voulu. »_ Se tournant vers James, Tom demanda, « Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison maintenant, papa ? Je n'ai aucune famille ici. »

James lui adressa un sourire empli de fierté au fur et à mesure qu'il sentit Tom s'éloigner d'une ligne invisible que le Tom adolescent de 16 ans avait allègrement franchi. La catastrophe avait été évitée de justesse. Si Tom avait connu les sortilèges nécessaires, serait-il parvenu à se contenir ou aurait-il céder à ses pulsions ? James se sentait fier mais inquiet à la fois. Les nuages noires qui avaient mené à Voldemort semblaient toujours menaçant à l'intérieur de son fils. Sa nouvelle famille allait-elle suffire pour aider Tom à supprimer ces noirceurs ?

James serra les épaules de son fils contre lui. « Je suis fier de toi, Tom. Rentrons à la maison. »

Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient de la piteuse cabane et de son occupant, Tom demanda à son père, « Est-ce que je peux cesser d'être Tom Jedusor ? »

« Et comment voudrais tu t'appeler ? »

« Tom Evans. Ça sonne plutôt bien. »

James s'arrêta pour étreindre son fils

. « Je pense que ça sonne même très bien. »

31 Juillet 1938

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JAMES ! »

James sursauta et, en se retournant, fit un semi-plongeon en avant tout en empoignant tout aussi rapidement sa baguette magique. Seul l'identification in extremis de la source du vacarme l'ayant surpris l'empêcha de lancer les sorts qui lui étaient immédiatement venus à l'esprit.

En début d'après midi, James avait reçu à son bureau un hibou lui demandant de s'arrêter chez les Potter à son retour du travail. À l'heure prévue, un James fatigué était apparu dans la cheminée du manoir des Potter quelques secondes avant que le vacarme de l' acclamation de bienvenue ne le surprenne.

Se relevant de sa roulade au sol, James identifia Sarah et ses enfants dans la petite foule. Thomas et Elizabeth Potter, les professeurs Dippet et Dumbledore ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'autres personnes que James avait rencontré au cours de ses vies personnelle et professionnelle, notamment par la Fondation du Phénix, s'étaient réuni ici. (James ne vit nul part les visages familiers de ses collègues Langues-de-Plomb mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas là, quelque part.)

James rougit quelque peu pendant que la foule rassemblée riait de ses singeries. Peu d'entre eux venaient de réaliser les conséquences magiques possibles lorsque l'on effrayait James. Celui-ci rangea sa baguette magique avec un sourire timide.

Elizabeth Potter s'avança pour féliciter James d'une étreinte chaleureuse. Elle tenait sa filleule de son autre bras. « James Evans, je jurerais que vous n'avez pas pris une ride ! Il va falloir que vous me donniez votre secret. Joyeux anniversaire, mon cher. »

James accepta l'embrassade de sa grand-mère (même si celle-ci ignorait l'être). « Merci, Elizabeth. Désolé pour mon entrée. L'entraînement, j'imagine. »

« Oh mais nous nous sommes bien amusés en vous observant plonger comme un acrobate Moldu. N'est-ce pas ma chérie ? » Elizabeth venait de s'adresser à la petite Katie Evans, qui babilla joyeusement en guise de réponse.

James s'amusait de cette relation pleine d'affection. Thomas et Elizabeth Potter étaient en fait les propres grands-parents de Katie et de Michael. Étant donné que James ne pouvait pas dévoiler cette relation au grand jour, Sarah avait suggéré de faire également d'eux les parrains de leurs enfants. Cela avait permis à James de s'assurer que ses grands-parents seraient présents dans la vie de ses enfants. James prenait la chose avec ironie. Il savait que sa grand-mère ne lui aurait sûrement pas donné le choix de toute façon vu l'enthousiasme avec lequel elle prenait part à la vie des jumeaux et de Tom.

Elizabeth Potter adressa un sourire au jeune homme puis s'écarta pour permettre à James de saluer le reste des invités. Il lui rappelait tellement son Thomas lorsqu'il avait son âge. Les Evans étaient une famille tellement agréable et si sympathique. Cela remplissait comme un trou dans son coeur de les avoir près d'elle. Elle et Thomas avaient essayé pendant des années d'avoir un enfant. Ni les méthodes magiques ni celles Moldues n'avaient fonctionné. Si elle devait avoir un fils, son souhait serait qu'il soit exactement comme James. Quelque chose en lui égayait son coeur. En plus, elle adorait les trois enfants et leur mère.

Ignorant les pensées de sa grand-mère, James se tourna pour aller voir le reste de sa famille et de ses amis. James étreignit son épouse et ses enfants. Ensuite, il échangea quelques poignées de main avec Thomas Potter et Albus Dumbledore. Avant qu'ils n'aient réellement dit quoi que ce soit, une voix interrompit James.

« Avez-vous vraiment besoin de traiter mes Aurors aussi mal, James ? »

James se tourna dans la direction de la voix avec un sourire innocent sur le visage. « Directeur Franklin ! Quelle agréable surprise. Je suis désolé ; Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

Le chef des Aurors du Ministère britannique de la Magie renifla bruyamment en entendant la déclaration d'innocence. « Vous avez rempli la moitié des lits de l'infirmerie lors de votre dernière démonstration. »

James lui fournit un autre sourire innocent. « Exactement, Stan ! Je n'ai pas été si méchant que ça. Je n'ai pas rempli l'autre moitié. »

Stan Franklin se joignit à Thomas et à Albus en riant des 'protestations' d'innocence de James. En tant que directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, Stan était au courant du statut de Langue-de-Plomb de James. Seul le directeur connaissait l'identité de tous les Langues-de-Plomb au cas où l'un d'entre eux serait arrêté dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

« Maugrey pense que vous le visez à crier 'VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !' et à l'appeler Fol-Œil. D'où lui vient ce surnom ? » La question ne contenait que de la simple curiosité, rien d'autre.

James souriait. « Je pense qu'Alastor fera un excellent Auror. J'aime juste la manière qu'il a de me regarder avec cette lueur dans l'oeil ) chaque fois que je l'appelle ainsi. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un que je connaissais bien et qui avait l'habitude de faire exactement la même chose. »

« Le reste des Aurors l'appellent Fol-Œil maintenant. Il est trop facile de le taquiner avec cela pour qu'ils puissent résister. »

James se joignit aux éclats de rire tout en pensant que si tout allait bien il ne recevrait jamais l'oeil magique qui lui avait vraiment valu ce surnom.

La fête se poursuivit tout autour de la table de la salle à manger durant l'heure suivante. James apprécia le rassemblement de ses amis de cette époque. Il ne se sentait pas aussi proche d'eux que de ses amis de l'époque d'Harry, mais ils n'avaient également jamais eu à affronter toutes les épreuves qu'Harry et ses amis d'école avaient dû surmonter. A nouveau, la présence de son épouse et des enfants firent de cette soirée l'une des plus heureuses de sa vie.

La fête se finissait déjà lorsque James amena Tom dans le bureau de Thomas Potter. La salle était restée inchangée depuis la dernière visite de James. Il conduisit son fils jusqu'au grand tableau des deux fondateurs masculins.

Avant même que James n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, le portrait de Salazar Serpentard les accueillit dans un sifflement, « Salutations mon descendant. »

Tom inclina la tête en hésitant en direction du tableau, « Bonjour. Mon père a voulu que je vienne vous voir. »

Serpentard ricana dans la direction de James mais les mots qu'il prononça s'adressèrent a Tom, « Ce traître à son sang n'est pas votre père. Il est de sa lignée. » Le fondateur désigna d'un mouvement de tête son compagnon dans la peinture mouvante. « Votre père était un de ces Moldus répugnants. Votre mère a ruiné la pureté de ma lignée. »

Pour la deuxième fois en six semaines, James vit une expression de haine sur le visage de son fils. « Ne parlez pas de mon père de cette manière. Il m'a sauvé et m'a donné une famille. Ma mère biologique m'a donné la vie. Vous vous n'êtes rien si ce n'est de l'encre sur une toile avec une goutte de magie. Une mémoire. » Alors il se détourna du fondateur pour s'en aller.

« Attendez, » demanda la voix de Godric Gryffondor. « nous sommes désolés d'avoir dû vous dire cela mais nous avions besoin de savoir. »

Le garçon se retourna. « Savoir quoi ? »

« Si vous êtes vraiment l'élu. » Gryffondor désigna James. « Nous avions déjà eu connaissance de son existence, mais nous devions nous assurer de la vôtre. Harry descend de ma lignée mais a les capacités d'un excellent membre de la maison de Serpentard. »

« Vous, mon héritier, avez tous les traits de notre maison mais également ceux d'un membre de celle de Gryffondor. Tous les deux pouvez correspondre à une partie de la prophétie, » ajouta Salazar. « Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire. »

Pendant les trente minutes qui suivirent, Salazar et Godric racontèrent l'histoire de la dissolution de l'équipe des fondateurs de Poudlard. L'histoire que l'on pouvait consulter dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ était vraie, selon les portraits, mais incomplète. Environ dix ans après la fondation de l'école, Salazar Serpentard enseignait les potions et l'arithmancie. Alors qu'il s'occupait de recherches sur un sortilèges pour combattre les Détraqueurs, un accident se produisit lorsqu' un jeune magicien lui joua une farce.

La farce tourna mal et provoqua une très violente explosion, telle que les énergies magiques instables se répandirent dans le laboratoire. Bien que sévèrement blessé dans l'explosion, Serpentard semblait s'en être tiré sans séquelle.

Lors de sa sortie de l'hôpital, le jeune magicien essaya de faire des excuses au Fondateur. Le professeur les rejeta violemment et accusa le jeune garçon de sabotage délibéré. Le garçon en fut dévasté. Les Fondateurs étaient d'ores et déjà vénérés et le rejet par l'un deux était particulièrement dur.

Au cours des mois suivants, Serpentard commença à lui attribuer la culpabilité de divers évènements et à rejeter systématiquement de nombreux problèmes sur le jeune magicien. Puisque celui-ci était fils de Moldus, Serpentard transféra son soupçon sur tous les autres sorciers d'origine Moldue après qu'il ait finalement reçu son diplôme. Sa paranoïa se transforma en folie. Durant un certain temps les autres Fondateurs se contentèrent juste d' observer avec inquiétude leur vieil ami devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable. Ils cherchèrent un moyen d'inverser les changements provoqués par l'accident magique, mais en vain.

La folie de Serpentard commença à influencer certains membres de sa maison. Certaines des familles de Sang-pur les plus ambitieuses sur le plan politique se joignirent à sa cause. Ils leur étaient beaucoup plus facile d'accéder au pouvoir sur des foules apeurées. En outre, réserver aux Sang-pur les postes les plus élevés permettait de créer un système élitiste qui maintiendrait le pouvoir entre leurs mains.

Les trois autres Fondateurs virent ses motivations et sa magie se plonger de plus en plus dans les forces du mal et ils se décidèrent finalement à s'opposer à leur camarade. La confrontation verbale vira en une véritable bataille au beau milieu du Grand Hall tard dans la nuit. Godric Gryffondor avait appris que son vieux compagnon avait attaqué des villages celtes et saxons et leur détermination ne s'en retrouva que plus renforcée. Le combat qui s'ensuivit détruisit presque entièrement le grand Hall. Incapable de s'opposer à la magie combinée des trois autres Fondateurs, Serpentard se sauva avec plusieurs de ses fidèles.

Pendant les cinq années suivantes, les forces de Serpentard attaquèrent un certain nombre de villages de Moldus. Ces incursions furent cependant attribuées à des tribus du Nord de l'Ecosse. Ils pourchassèrent également les sorciers et sorcières nés de Moldus jusqu'en Grande-Bretagne et en France. Le chaos provoqué par l'invasion normande Moldue de la Grande-Bretagne permit au Conseil de la Magie de camoufler la guerre des sorciers.

Enfin, les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres Serpentard attaquèrent Poudlard elle-même. Salazar perdit la vie au cours de la bataille mais cela ne fut pas sans effort. Helga Poufsouffle ainsi que plus d'un quart des étudiants de Poudlard et la moitié du personnel trouvèrent la mort dans cette bataille. Dévastés par les combats, les Fondateurs survivants aidèrent à la reconstruction de l'école avant de la quitter pour toujours.

Après avoir quitté l'école, Serpentard avait épousé une jeune sorcière de sang-pur avec laquelle il avait eu une fille. Elle se maria bien plus tard avec l'une des plus influentes des familles de sang-pur, les Gaunt. Leurs descendants prirent la consanguinité comme base pour le maintien de la 'pureté' de la lignée de Serpentard. Ces actes eurent non seulement pour conséquences les dommages néfastes naturellement engendrés par les relations intra-familiales, mais ils renforcèrent également la folie magique qui coulait dans leurs veines.

« Tom » l'interpella Salazar, « Vous êtes un sang-mêlé et, par conséquent, il réside en vous la force de ma lignée mais aussi l'espérance que votre sang moldu vous permettra de briser le cycle de cette malédiction sur notre famille. »

James prit la parole. « Les Potter descendent de Godric Gryffondor ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela. »

« Techniquement, vous n'êtes pas en ligne directe. À la différence de celle de Serpentard, ma famille s'est considérablement étendue ces derniers millénaires, » expliqua Godric. « Cependant votre lignée de la famille est exceptionnellement importante. Voyez-vous, après notre départ de Poudlard, Rowena et moi nous sommes réfugiés dans un village de mon Pays de Gales natal. Mon épouse était morte pendant la bataille finale. Le mari de Rowena était quant à lui décédé d'un accident plusieurs années auparavant.

Dans la douleur de tout ce que nous avions perdus, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Nous y avons trouvé une certaine consolation et une compréhension mutuelle. Nous avons pris le nom de Potter et nous sommes éloignés de notre vie passée en tant que couple d' inconnus. Mon fils renomma le village Godric's Hollow après ma mort. »

Là, James était abasourdi. Il descendait de deux des Fondateurs ? « Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu cette histoire ? »

« Seul le chef de famille des Potter connaissait le secret. Il ne fut jamais révélé ni notifié d'une quelconque façon. Votre grand-père connaît la vérité. Je ne peux que deviner que l'histoire est sans doute morte avec lui ou avec votre père » répondit Godric.

La discussion fut brutalement coupée lorsque les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent soudainement à la volée. Thomas Potter entra dans la salle avec une expression de profonde colère sur le visage. Albus Dumbledore se trouvait derrière lui dans le hall.

« Que faites-vous dans cette pièce ? Comment avez-vous ouvert la porte ? » le questionna le vieil homme.

James fut choqué par l'expression de son grand-père. « Veuillez m'excuser si j'ai violé votre intimité. Mon fils et moi devions parler pendant un moment. »

« Comment êtes-vous entré ? » exigea de nouveau Thomas Potter.

Confus, James répondit, « La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Nous avons simplement ouvert la porte et sommes entrés. »

« Mensonge ! Cette porte est toujours verrouillée! »

Tom essaya de calmer la situation. « J'ai vu mon père ouvrir cette porte sous mes yeux, monsieur. Il n'a utilisé aucune magie. »

« Cette porte est ensorcelée de telle manière que seul un Potter puisse l'ouvrir. Même Albus ne le peut. Je sais qu'il a essayé auparavant suite à un de nos paris. Dites-moi alors, comment avez-vous pu l'ouvrir ? »

James grimaça. Il se tourna vers son fils. « Tom, pourrais-tu retourner avec le professeur Dumbledore dans la salle de fête. Je pense que je dois parler seul à seul avec M. Potter. »

Tom hocha la tête et sortit de la salle avec un air soulagé sur le visage. Avant que Dumbledore n'ait eu le temps d'objecter, Tom ferma la porte derrière lui.

James observa son grand-père. « J'aurai besoin de votre serment magique que vous ne révélerez pas ce que je vais vous dire sans ma permission. »

« S'agit-il de quelque chose d'illégal ou de contraire à l'éthique ? »

« Hum, bonne question. J'imagine que le Ministère répondrait oui. Cependant, je dirais que, pour le plus grand bien, la réponse est non. Je suis prêt à faire le serment que je ne vous dirai rien d'autre que la vérité. Je ne vous révélerai pas toute l'histoire mais tout sera vrai. » répondit James.

Thomas hocha la tête en signe d' accord et attendit tandis que James accomplissait son serment. Alors Thomas fit la même chose. Lorsque cela fut fait il exigea, « Parlez maintenant. »

James s'assit. « Mon nom de naissance est Harry James Potter. Je viens d'un futur dans lequel une immense et sanglante guerre de sorcier a dévasté les communautés magiques de Grande-Bretagne et d'Europe. Des centaines de personnes magiques et Moldues ont été tuées. Le Ministère est tombé , tout comme Poudlard. Je suis venu ici pour l'empêcher. »

Thomas pâlit au fur et à mesure des paroles de James. « Grindelwald va gagner ? » Le vieux magicien s'effondra presque dans un fauteuil.

« Non, il s'agit d' un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres. Grindelwald ressemblerait à un deuxième année en comparaison. » répondit James. « Nous gagnerons, mais à un coût bien trop élevé. »

« Dans combien de temps dans le futur ? Et pourquoi vous envoyez, vous ? » demanda Thomas.

« Je ne peux pas vous révéler trop d'informations sur le futur. J'ai déjà changé trop de choses. Je n'avais pas projeté d'avoir une famille ici. Cela s'est juste produit. J'étais censé faire mon travail et puis faire profil bas. Ne pas avoir de famille et ne pas m'impliquer dans les affaires courantes. » Alors James gesticula, « Pourquoi m'ont-ils envoyé moi ? J'étais le seul en vie à envoyer. »

Thomas reposa son regard choqué sur James. « Je dois savoir. Êtes-vous mon fils? »

James lui fit un petit sourire. « Non, je ne le suis pas. Je ne vous avais jamais rencontré avant que je n'arrive ici. Mais mon père l'était »

Thomas s'arrêta presque de respirer, son esprit en pleine ébullition tandis qu'il considérait les nombreuses implications de la chose. « Vous êtes mon petit-fils ? Mais alorsn, Katie et Michael sont des Potter également ! Et je vais être père! » James éclata de rire lorsque son grand-père se mit à danser de joie dans la pièce.

James leva la paume de sa main pour obtenir son attention. « Peut-être. J'ai déjà changé l'histoire. J'essaie de limiter ces changements mais elle s'est sûrement déjà éloignée de mon contrôle et il m'est impossible de prévoir en quels termes. Ne pensez pas que tout ceci signifie que vous êtes assuré de survivre à la guerre actuelle.

La philosophie magique n'a jamais été ma spécialité. Évidemment, l'histoire a changé et peut encore changer. (Merlin, dire tout cela me donne toujours mal au crâne !) Je ne sais pas si c'est toujours la même chronologie qui a changé ou s'il s'agit maintenant d'une autre alternative. Vous pourriez ne pas avoir de fils cette fois-ci. »

« Comptez-vous retourner à votre époque ? »

James sentit la tristesse l'envahir à cette question. « Je le voulais. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Sarah et les enfants et je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. J'essaie de trouver une manière de l'éviter. »

Thomas s'assit à côté de James. « vous êtes un homme bon, Harry. Vous me rendez fier du nom de Potter. »

* * *

(1) Ici, Tom répond qu'il serait 'idiot' de manquer le déjeuner, mais dans la version originale il dit en anglais 'silly' qui se prononce de la même manière que le nom de l'elfe : Cilly ... ( je ne suis pas responsable des calembours de l'auteur;) D'habitude je traduit les jeux de mot en traficotant mais la il aurait fallut que je change le nom de l'elfe et je trouvais ça dommage et pas pratique pour la suite.

(2) Le collège d' Eton: Fleuron des écoles privées anglaises, il a été fondée en 1440 par Henry VI! Environ 39000 euros l'année scolaire et un uniforme en queue de pie très célèbre comme symbole de l'élite: Si ça vous tente... :) Bref cela souligne bien que les Jedusor appartiennent a la haute société anglaise.

Au passage j'arrête de précisez les ' en français dans le texte', je me contente désormais de les mettre en italique suivit d'un ° ( sauf si j'oublie).

**Nda (I) : James a révéler a Tom une version modifiée de l'histoire de la mort de James et de Lily dans le chapitre 6. Je sais également que c'est une assez grande différence vis a vis des événements que Dumbledore montre à Harry dans le prince de sang mélé. En pratique ils sont identiques, mais j'ai fait James les rendre beaucoup plus 'doux'. Un Tom Jedusor seul et en colère à 16 ans aurait évidemment été très différent de ce Tom de onze ans.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : les débuts de Tom Evans à Poudlard !**

Ndt: Étant donner que le dernier tome est sortit et que cette histoire a un certain âge, de nombreux éléments racontés s'avèrent faux et de nombreux autres correspondent avec l'histoire de J K Rowlings. C'est assez amusant d'ailleurs ; Maintenant il vous suffit juste de considérez cette histoire comme une fiction plus ou moins détachée de l'univers des livres.

Escusez moi pour le retard. Je suis Vraiment désolé. (patapé patapé ) Pour me faire un peu pardonner allez donc voir dans mon profil il y a une nouvelle traduction pour vous. ;)

Prochain chapitre: _Départ pour Poudlard_.


	10. Départ pour Poudlard

**Chapitre 10 – Départ pour Poudlard.**

Il faisait très froid et humide. Entouré par une obscurité quasi totale, il pouvait sentir la pression sur sa poitrine l'écraser. Il se sentit totalement immobilisé. Ses bras était bloqué. Il était piégé.

« TOM EVANS ! Sort du lit ! Tu va manquer le train! » appela Sarah Evans.

Ces mots perçants mirent fin au sommeil de Tom. Ouvrant lentement ses yeux, Tom su immédiatement d'où provenait son rêve.

« Snuffles ! Va t'en de moi! »

Le grand chien noir en question adressa a son propriétaire une grimace typiquement canine, sa grande langue humide a l'air libre. Après plusieurs cri répétés, le chien se redressa et sauta hors du lit pour allez se reposer près de la porte.

Non sans un soupir d'agacement, Tom Evans s'extirpa des couvertures de son lit et posa son regard sur ce qui était sa chambre depuis les quatre dernières années. La plus grande partie des choses auquel il était le plus attaché étaient déjà enfermées à clef dans son sac pour l'école. Des possessions les plus importantes et chères a ses yeux, seul restait son balai, debout dans un coin de la pièce.

Snuffles s'approcha paresseusement et posa sa grosse tête sur le genou de Tom avant de le regardé avec ses gros yeux tristes de chienchien. Tom leva le bras pour caresser son meilleur ami derrière les oreilles. Tom avait attendu ce jours depuis les quatre dernières années. C'était le premier Septembre. Il était temps d'aller a Poudlard.

Maintenant que ce jours était venu, Tom se senti comme effrayé. Depuis la nuit ou il avait été prit en charge par l'hôpital St Mangouste après que James l'ait sauvé de ses bourreaux dans une ruelle de Londres, Tom n'avait jamais dormis nul part ailleurs . Maintenant, il partait de la maison. Bien sûr, Poudlard était seulement à une quinzaine de minute de marche. Mais si les enfants à Poudlard étaient comme les enfants de l'orphelinat ?

Tom Evans se traîna hors du lit et commença à s' habiller. Snuffles retourna en quelques bonds sur le lit et se lova sur l'emplacement encore chaud ou se trouvait le garçon. Avant de se diriger vers les WC, Tom fronça les sourcils vers son meilleur ami. « traître. » Snuffles se contenta de remué légèrement sa queue.

Après sa douche, Tom commença finalement à ressentir de l'excitation pour sa nouvelle rentrée à l'école. Il allait pouvoir faire de la magie ! Son père et sa mère lui permettait de prendre connaissance d'un certains nombre de différentes théories et sortilèges, mais maintenant il allait pouvoir les exercer ! Les craintes, les peurs et la nervosités d'un enfant de onze ans quittant la maison familiale furent rapidement remplacées par l'excitation pour sa nouvelle école.

Le sac de Tom était préparé avec tous ses livres et autres équipements. James lui avait acheté un support de baguette magique qui pouvait aller sur son avant-bras ou sur sa ceinture. Les bras de Tom étaient encore un peu trop court pour que la baguette de treize pouces et demi puisse s'y adapter confortablement. Une série de charmes discrets avait été fixé sur le sac. Seul Tom, ses parents ou un professeur de Poudlard pouvaient l'ouvrir. Il était également sensiblement plus léger qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Les événements du début de l'été hantaient toujours Tom. Rencontrer le membre restant de sa famille biologique l'avait laissé un peu perdu. Comme la plupart des orphelins a l'orphelinat, Tom y avait développé de nombreuses possibilités imaginaires pour expliquer pourquoi il n'avait aucune famille. La réalité s'était révélée un désastre de déceptions.

James avait compris les sentiments de Tom. Il avait parlé à Tom de ses tuteurs, les Dursleys, après leurs retour. Après avoir entendu les descriptions de la vie de James avant Poudlard, le commentaire de Tom avait été, « et tu n'a quand même pas rejoint l'autre moi, pourquoi? »

James avait juste ri et répondu, « Parfois je me demandais la même chose. »

Les conversations avec James aidait. Tom ressentait le besoin de prouver sa valeur à ses nouveaux parents et a ceux de ses parents qui ne voulaient pas de lui. Plus jamais personne ne le jetterai de côté comme un objet inutile et sans valeur. Il allait rendre James et Sarah fiers de leur fils adoptif.

Tom descendit les escaliers pour prendre le petit déjeuner, des pensées de Poudlard plein la tête.

Tom savoura son dernier petit déjeuner avec sa famille avant son départ pour l'école. Sarah nourrissait Katie pendant que Tom tenait Michael dans ses bras. Michael continua pendant tout le repas à essayer de voler les crêpes du plat de Tom et, a son grand plaisir, celui çi continua à empêcher ses rapinages. Les deux garçons apprécièrent leurs petit jeu. Les petits rires gazouillant du ventre de Michael se répandirent rapidement dans la cuisine.

James erra jusque dans la salle. « Bonjour tout le monde ! J'entends que Michael s'amuse sans moi. »

Tom fit un sourire à son père. « Il semble vouloir mon petit déjeuner. »

Sarah remis Katie à James. Puis elle marcha jusqu'à la chaise de Tom et plaça ses bras autour de lui. « Ça va me manquer de ne plus t'avoir à la maison. Ce sera trop tranquille ici. »

« Tranquille » renifla James, « avec ces deux la? »

« Ignore-le, Tom, » dit Sarah. « Il sait ce que je veux dire. »

Tom fit une grimace à son père avec un regard effronté. « Il le saura encore plus la prochaine fois qu'il voudra que quelqu'un joue un peu de Quidditch avec lui. » Alors Tom orienta sa grimace vers sa mère, « Ceci dit de toute façon papa m'a parler de ce tunnel qui va de Poudlard jusqu' au sous-sol de Honeydukes. »

Tom s' attendait bien à ce que cela mène à au moins une explosion mineure. Et elle arriva .

« JAMES EVANS ! A QUOI PENSE TU EN CONSEILLANT A NOTRE FILS D'ENFREINDRE LES RÈGLES! »

Tom fit un petit sourire de malice en voyant l'expression nerveuse de son père. « Rien du tout chérie. Je lui ait juste dit qu'il était là. »

« Tu sais parfaitement qu'il l'utilisera ! Les étudiants ne sont autorisés à allez a Prè-Au-Lard seulement qu' après leurs deuxième année ! » Alors elle se tourna vers l'endroit ou Tom pouffait de rire. « Tu a intérêt a ce que je ne te surprenne pas hors de l'école! »

Tom regarda l'expression sur le visage de Sarah et la sienne s'affaissa. Il baissa la tête vers le sol et murmura, « D'accord, maman. Je te promet que tu ne me surprendra pas à Pré-Au-Lard. » Puis il se sauva hors de la salle.

James commença à rire de l'expression toute triste sur le visage de son épouse.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit tristement, « Je ne le verrai pas pendant presque quatre mois. Je n'aurais pas du lui crier dessus. »

James enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a seulement dit que tu ne le surprendra pas. Pas qu'il ne viendra pas. »

« L'espèce de sale gosse »

Les éclats de rire de Tom se propagèrent dans tout le hall pendant qu'il s'échappait loin de sa mère. Snuffles se joignit aussitôt a la course en aboyant derrière elle

* * *

Tom apparut a l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur en tournoillant et trébucha sur un obstacle étendu sur le plancher. Il s'effondra comme un sac à côté du sien.

Deux voix s'élevèrent du plancher dans une synchronisation presque parfaite, « Je déteste la poudre de cheminette! »

James et Tom se jetèrent un regard l'un l'autre suivit d'une grimace. Se relevant du plancher, ils ramassèrent les affaires de Tom pour la dernière étape de leurs journée : King's Cross.

Après être monter dans leurs taxi, Tom revint à une conversation sur lequel il était revenu un sacré nombre de fois au cours de la semaine précédente. « Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je dois voyager jusqu'à Londres puis passer la journée dans un train pour revenir à l'endroit d'où je suis parti ! Le terminus est a seulement cinq-minute de marche de notre maison ! Ça n'a aucun sens! »

James fit un sourire à son fils. Il se pencha un peu plus et lui répondit tranquillement, « Nous sommes des magiciens. La logique ne joue aucun rôle! » James se redressa. Dans une tonalité un peu plus normale, il ajouta, « Et puis, le tour en train fait partie de l'expérience. »

Connaissant son père et sachant qu'il se moquait de lui, Tom laissa passer l'argument, pour l'instant. A la place, il regarda par la fenêtre le Londres Moldu. Bien que Tom ait su de son père que la guerre approchait, la vie ne semblait pas changer à Londres. Les gens étaient affairés dans leurs travails de la journée, loin des événements se produisant sur le continent, un monde a mille lieux de leurs vies quotidiennes.

« Pourquoi les Moldus ne semblent pas plus intéressés par ce qui est en train de se passer? »

James jeta a son tour un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. « Tu a des informations qu'ils ne connaissent pas . Et puis, ce n'est pas propre aux Moldu. C'est humain, magique ou pas. Même confronté aux fait le plus absolu du danger, la majorité des personnes préfèrent l'ignorer et espérer qu'il n'arrivera pas. Le premier ministre Chamberlain leur dit encore qu' une solution diplomatique sera trouvée. Ils ne sont pas au courant de tout ce que le MdlM lui a dit au sujet de Grindelwald. »

Tom renifla, « moutons »

James exprima son désaccord. « Ils ont besoin de chefs. Ils ne sont pas des moutons, mais sont davantage concernés par leurs vies immédiates que par ce qui peut se produire. Peu d'entre eux voient les choses à long terme. »

Tom grommela lorsque le taxi entra dans la station. Après avoir rapidement décharger son sac ils se dirigèrent vers la plate-forme 9 ¾.

« J'aurais aimer que maman puisse venir avec nous. »

James enroula son bras autour des épaules de son fils. « Elle aussi. Mais il n'aurait pas été facile de s'occuper de Katie et Michael si on les avaient amené ici. Peut-être pourront ils venir quand nous viendrons te chercher pour les vacances de Noël. «

Le duo approcha le bon pilier pour l'entrée. James lança sans baguette un sortilège de Ne-Fais-Pas-Attention-A-Moi. Il s'avança pour le traverser en premier, suivi de Tom. Une jeune fille furieuse avec de longs cheveux noir et une expression pleine de désapprobation suivi Tom à travers l'arcade.

« Tu viens juste de traverser directement la porte sans même regarder si un de ces Moldu te regardait ! Tu aurais put avoir des ennui avec le ministère. Je comprends que tu sois né-de-Moldu et en première année mais... «

Tom regarda la fille avec une étrange expression. « Je ne suis pas né-de-Moldu. J'habite à Prè-Au-Lard."

« Alors tu devrais mieux savoir que risquer... »

Tom l' interrompit a nouveau. « Mon père a jeté un sort pour que les Moldu ne nous regarde pas. De toute évidence, toi tu ne l'a pas faits. » La dernière partie de la phrase fut prononcée comme pour à un enfant en bas âge. La jeune fille lança un regard glacial à Tom pendant un moment puis s'éloigna, d'avantage encore énervé. Tom regarda son père et dit, « elle va être un véritable cauchemar. »

James ne répondis pas. Son regard fixé sur la fille qui s'en allait avec une étrange expression sur son visage. Il venait d' identifié l'accent écossai et l'expression de sévérité et de désapprobation. Minerva McGonagall. Voir le clone de douze ans de son professeur de Métamorphose provoqua chez lui un véritable fou rire auquel il ne mit fin qu'a grande peine. La furie avait été une pure Hermione Granger. Pas étonnant que McGonagall ait été son professeur préféré.

Tom oberva son père s' esclaffer a ses cotés. Quelque chose de spécial venait tout juste de se produire. La conversation semblait avoir toucher papa. Tom secoua la tête. Ces trucs de voyages et de paradoxe temporels donnait au garçon des maux de tête. Tirant avec force la manche de son père il dit, « Dépêche toi papa. On va manquer le train. »

Tom mena James jusqu'au Poudlard Express en attente. Il était exactement comme James l'avait décrit.

Il entendit le murmure de James, « Tu croirais qu'il n'a pas changé en cinquante ans. »

Tom renifla. Son père se rendait encore complètement bizarre. Depuis qu'il avait révéler la vérité à Tom au sujet de qui il était et de pourquoi il était revenu dans le passé, James avait été très ouvert sur beaucoup de choses au sujet de ce que sa précédente ( future ?) vie avait été . Tom appréciait la franchise de son père. Il avait compris que quelque chose n'avaient pas été révélée mais Tom était un garçon intelligent et il avait peur d'avoir correctement assemblés les morceaux manquants de l'histoire.

Au pied du train, Tom se tourna et a embrassa son père. « Merci Papa. Dis a Maman et aux jumeaux que je leurs écrirai. »

James l' étreignit. « Amuse toi bien à l'école. Ne cause pas trop de problèmes au professeur Dumbledore. »

Tom prit un air machiavélique. « De qui pourrait je bien avoir appris ce genre de chose? » demanda t'il d'un ton effronté.

Après quelques autres mots, Tom monta dans le train avec son sac dans les bras. Il trouva un compartiment vide. Il y ouvrit la fenêtre et fit au revoir de la main à son père.

Un bruit derrière lui fit se détourner Tom de la fenêtre. Deux garçons se tenais dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Pouvons nous nous asseoir ici? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux court et blond.

L'autre garçon, un peu plus grand et épais avec des cheveux noirs frisés se contenta simplement d'entrer dans la cabine et se laissa tomber dans le siège à coté de Tom.

Tom se présenta aux deux garçons. « Je suis Tom Evans. Je suis de première année. »

Le garçon à la chevelure noir émit un espèce de reniflement de dédain. Son compagnon fit à Tom un demi sourire poli, « Je suis Edouard Nott. Mon grincheux d'ami a coté est mon cousin, Antonin Dolohov. C'est aussi notre première année. »

Dolohov renifla a nouveau, « Perd pas ton temps avec les Sang de bourbes. »

Les yeux bleus de Tom lui lancèrent un regard glacial. « Pourquoi m'appelle-tu comme ça ? J'imagine que tu te considère comme un sang-pur qui m'est supérieur. »

Dolohov grogna en lui répondant, « Je suis un Sang-pur et je sais que je suis meilleurs que toi ! Il n'existe aucune famille de sorciers appelée Evans. Donc tu ne peut qu'être un Sang de bourbe. »

Tom se redressa dans son siège. « Il y a de la logique. Un futur Serdaigle on dirait. Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais je vais faire un petit somme. On a un long voyage en train devant nous. »

Le grand garçon ricana mais Nott lança à Tom un regard curieux. La réaction du nouveau n'était pas celles qu'il avait prévu. La plupart des sang de bourbes n'auraient pas encore sut que s'était une injure que d'être appeler ainsi. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait un fond sorcier. Son instinct semblait avertir Nott que son cousin avait fait une mauvaise erreur.

Tom dormi durant la moitié du trajet en train. Lorsqu' une vieille sorcière arriva devant le compartiment avec le chariot à friandises, Tom se réveilla. Un autre garçon et une fille avaient rejoint Nott et Dolohov. Il observa silencieusement les quatre futurs étudiants. Tom appris que le garçon s'appelait Michael Boot.

De la conversation, Tom déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un autre des cousins de Nott mais pas de Dolohov. Le garçon était mince avec des cheveux bruns et un nez cassé et semblait de toute évidence un peu nerveux. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards hors du compartiment. Tom se demanda s'il s'apprêtait à s'échapper ou pas.

La fille se nommait Penelope Midlands. La première chose que Tom aurait dit pour la décrire était qu'elle était totalement banale. Elle était de taille et de poids visiblement moyens et sans la moindre particularité ni signe distinctif. Elle aurait put se fondre facilement dans n'importe quel rassemblement. Elle s'était assise à côté de Tom mais à au moins soixante centimètres de distance. Elle ne parlait pas et se contentait d'écouter la conversation.

Fatigué de dormir, Tom se releva et retira son livre de sorts de première année. Bien qu'il ait déjà lu le livre au moins deux fois depuis juillet, Tom voulait se remettre un peu plus à jour. Cela lui permettait également de ne pas avoir a parler aux autres.

Malheureusement, Nott repéra ses mouvement. « Tu a finalement décidé de te réveiller. »

« Belle déduction. »

Le garçon qui se nommait Boot fit un petit rire nerveux. « Ça n'était pas très amical. Qu'est ce que tu lit? »

Tom soupira. Les autres enfants le rendait nerveux. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas juste le laisser seul ? « C'est notre livre de sortilège. »

Dolohov reniflé a nouveau. (Tom remarqua que le garçon avait tendance a le faire plutot souvent.) « Tu crois qu'étudiez plus compensera le fait d'être un Sang de bourbe? »

La fille calme ouvrit finalement la bouche. Elle questionna Dolohov, « Dans quelle maison pense-tu que tu sera? »

« Serpentard, bien sur, » répondit le garçon, « La seule maison qui ait vraiment de la valeur. Toute ma famille est dans cette maison. »

Nott ajouta, « Père m'a dit que je serais à Serpentard. Il travaille pour le ministère dans le département de la coopération internationale et il m'a dit que c'est la Chambre dans laquelle il faut être si on veux obtenir un poste important plus tard. »

Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard sur Boot, il fit un petit rire « Je ne sais pas. Je serai heureux avec n'importe laquelle d'entre elles. » Se tournant vers son cousin il ajouta « Umm, je te verrai après que le train soit arriver à Poudlard. » Puis il s'en alla.

Dolohov renigrogna vers Tom, « J'imagine que tu sera un 'Pouf ? »

Tom ignora son commentaire. Ce qui sembla irriter le garçon. Le large garçon tendit le bras et poussa l'épaule de Tom, « Je te parle. »

Tom continua de l'ignorer. Penelope et Nott semblèrent s'éloigner un peu. Dolohov se pencha en avant et essaya de flanquer une taloche à Tom. Il le manqua lamentablement lorsque Tom baissa la tête sans même sembler y prêter attention.

Sans quitter les yeux de son livre, Tom lui dit, « S'il te plaît ne refait plus ça. »

En colère, Dolohov sauta littéralement de son siège et tenta de frapper le garçon devant lui. Il fut stoppé par un mince morceau de bois dirigé sur sa gorge. Tom ne semblait pas véritablement regarder le 'despote' devant lui. D' une voix froide il lui dit, « assied-toi. »

Dolohov recula et se rassit sur son siège avant de rejoindre les deux autres occupants du compartiments dans leurs silencieuse observation de Tom. La baguette magique de Tom disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu et il continua sa lecture.

Ceci dit, cela faisait un moment déjà que Tom ne voyait plus réellement les mots devant lui. Il pensait à ce qui avait put se passer 'là-bas'. Son lui alternatif s'était-il reposé dans ce même compartiment et avait il rencontrer ces trois là ? Tom devina qu'il allait être à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard. Papa lui avait dit qu'il avait manqué de peu d'être réparti à Serpentard et le Salazar du tableau ne semblait pas être un homme trop mauvais quoi qui ait put lui arriver plus tard. Tom n'était pas sûr qu'il allait pouvoir être camarade de maison avec Dolohov. Il jouait le rôle de l' idiotique despote du village a la perfection.

Personne n'essaya de parler avec Tom de tout le reste du voyage vers Poudlard. Celui çi employa le temps restant avant l'arrivée du train a destination pour observer les autres étudiants. Il n'était pas très impressionné. Tom se rappela les commentaires de son père au sujet de l'expérience unique qu'était le Poudlard express . Tom attendait avec impatience le début des cours. L'école se devait d' être meilleure que ça !

Le train arriva à Pré-Au-Lard pile à l'heure. Tom sortit du train dans ses nouvelles robes d'école. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, le si familier village lui parut étrange. Lui et Sniffles s'étaient baladés jusque dans la station un bon nombre de fois mais c'était la première fois qu'il y arrivait en tant qu'étudiant.

La voix d'un homme appelant les étudiants de première année a se regrouper autour de lui se fit entendre. Tom s'avança vers l'endroit ou se tenait un sorcier dans la quarantaine qui s'occupait manifestement des premières années. Le grand homme portait une longue robe d'un brun pale avec des raccords cousus au niveau des coudes.

« Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? Très bien ! Je suis Monsieur Ogg. Je suis garde chasse et Gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous amener aux bateaux qui vous transporteront pour votre première arrivée à Poudlard! »

Un murmure passionné s'éleva de la foule des petits sorciers et sorcières. Tom les suivi à l'arrière du groupe. Une fois arriver près de petits bateaux attachés à un petit dock. M. Ogg leurs ordonna de monter quatre par quatre dans chacun d'eux . Tom aperçut Nott, Dolohov, Midlands et un autre garçon dans le tout premier bateau. Tom prit place dans le dernier bateau a coté de Michael Boot et de deux sorcières.

La première partie du voyage à travers le lac fut calme. Boot parlait avec les deux sorcières. Il semblait en connaître une et se présenta à l'autre.

Le garçon nerveux jeta un coup d'oeil vers Tom et ajouta, « Et lui c'est Tom Evans. Il ne parle pas beaucoup. » Boot indiqua d'un geste de la main une petite fille d'un blond fraise. « Tom, elle c'est d'Amelia Bones. Nos mères sont cousines. Et elle c'est son ami Alicia Tidweiter."

Tom inclina la tête poliment et dit, « Heureux de vous rencontrer. »

Quelques soit les réponses qu'aient put prononcer les deux sorcières, elles fut entièrement couvertes par un Ooooh sonore lorsque Poudlard se trouva soudainement a porter de vue. Le château, illuminé de nombreuses couleurs chatoyantes se trouvait perché sur une falaise donnant sur le lac. Le reflet du château dans les eaux calmes du lac semblait presque réel.

Tom resta immobile, hypnotisé. Bien qu'il ait vécut dans l'ombre de Poudlard durant les quatre dernières années, il n'avait jamais vu l'école comme cela. Tom décida qu'il devait à ses parents des excuses pour ses commentaires lorsqu'ils l'avaient forcer à prendre le train. Il se jura qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette première vision de l'école de magie.

Les bateaux entrèrent dans une petite caverne à la base de la falaise. Les bateaux magiques furent guidés le long des docks par une force invisible. Ils touchèrent le dock presque sans la moindre secousse et s'ouvrirent pour permettre aux étudiants de sortir. M. Ogg mena les étudiants vers l'entrée d'un escalier et jusque dans le châteaux à proprement dit.

Un sorcier attendait les étudiants de première année au sommet des marches de l' escaliers. Tom identifia le magicien mais eu a nouveau l'impression qu'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le grand magicien avait de longs cheveux bruns et une longue barbe de la même couleur. Ses longues robes bleu-clair étaient décorées de nombreuses étoiles et autres formes lunaires .

« Chers étudiants, bonsoir, je suis le professeur Dumbledore. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je sais que vous apprécierez votre temps magique ici. » Tom aperçut un léger scintillement dans les yeux du professeur. « Je suis le directeur adjoint et j'enseigne la métamorphose. Dans peu de temps, je vous aurais amener dans la grande Salle où vos camarades d'études des autres années attendent. Après votre répartition, vous rejoindrez la table de votre nouvelle Maison.

Votre Maison sera votre famille tout au long de votre séjour à Poudlard. Vos triomphes seront célébrés ensemble. Vous vous soutiendrez les uns les autres dans vos épreuves. Chaque succès sera récompensé par des points attribués a votre Maison. Enfreindre les règles sera puni par des pertes de points et des retenues. Les préfets de vos maisons respectives vous expliqueront les détails de la coupe des Maisons. »

Le professeur fit un sourire aux étudiants. « Vous commencez aujourd'hui une grande aventure. Je vous encourage tous à tirer le meilleur d'elle. »

À un signal que personne ne vit, le professeur se tourna vers le couloir et les conduisit vers la grande Salle. Bien que papa ait emmener Tom voler autour de l'école a plusieurs reprises, c'était la première fois que Tom entrait à l'intérieur de la grande Salle. Le plafond imitait le ciel clair et lumineux à l'extérieur. D'innombrables torches, chandeliers et autres lustres brûlant d'une flamme magique inondait la salle d' une agréable lumière

Tom aperçut un tabouret sur lequel se trouvait un étrange vieux chapeau raccommodé. Professeur Dumbledore marcha jusqu'au chapeau et se retourna pour faire face aux étudiants de premières années attendant là.

« Je vais appeler chacun d'entre vous, un par un. Lorsque je placerai le choixpeau sur votre tête. Il déterminera votre Maison. Nous allons maintenant commencer. »

Tom retint une grimace. Son père lui avait dit qu'ils devaient combattre un troll ! Tom ne l'avait pas vraiment cru en voyant la malice dans ses yeux, mais une partie de Tom s' inquiétait tout de même à ce sujet. Tom sourit légèrement. Il allait écrire à maman pour lui parler de la farce de son père et jouer au pauvre garçon ayant été inonder de nervosité. Aucune vengeance supplémentaire ne serait alors nécessaire.

Le professeur consulta sa liste et appela, « Alberts, Jonathon! » qui rejoignit les Poufsouffles ! Il fut suivi de « Bones, Amelia » Gryffondor !, « Boot, Michael « Serdaigle !, « Brown, Michael » Gryffondor ! Antonin Dolohov fut le premier Serpentard. Puis Sylvia Egleton alla s'asseoir a la table des Poufsouffles.

Alors Tom entendit son nom, « Evans, Tom! »

Tom approcha le professeur et le choixpeau d'un pas nerveux. Le professeur Dumbledore fit un sourire vers Tom en guise d'encouragement. Tom prit place sur le tabouret. Le chapeau descendit jusque devant ses yeux et le coupa de la vue de la grande Salle.

« Hé, je n'avais pas vu un esprit comme cela depuis un moment... » une voix venait de retentir dans la tête de Tom.

« Bonjour? » demanda le garçon.

« Bonjour, M. Evans. Cela fait un très long moment que je n'ais pas eu un héritier de Serpentard sous moi. La famille des Gaunt n'a pas envoyé un descendant dans cette école pendant plusieurs centaines d'années. Ah, je sens en toi de la colère de t' entendre appeler un Gaunt. Intéressant.

Voyons quel genre d'esprit nous avons là. Je vois beaucoup d'intelligence. Tu aime l'étude de la magie. Mais je ne te vois pas étudier simplement pour la connaissance. Tu as le courage en abondance également. Tu irais bien à Gryffondor. »

Tom se sentit devenir nerveux lorsqu' il entendit les étudiants commencer à murmurer entre eux. Tout ceci prenait beaucoup plus de temps que pour tout les autres gosses.

« Ne te préoccupe pas d'eux, » le rassura le chapeau, « Je prends autant de temps que j'en ais besoin. Hmm, je vois là un grand besoin de prouver ta valeur. Un grand désir de surpasser toutes les espérances. Je vois la connaissance d'un futur potentiel. Intéressant. Tu est bel et bien le véritable descendant de ton ancêtre. Alors tu devrais être à SERPENTARD! » Le dernier mot fut crier dans la grande Salle toute entière.

Avant que le chapeau n' ait été enlevé, il ajouta, « Dis à ton père de venir me parler. Je dois parler au Gryffondor que je n'ai jamais réparti. »

Le chapeau fut soulever . Tom jeta un regard vers le professeur Dumbledore.

Le professeur lui adressa un sourire et dit, « Allez à votre table maintenant, Tom »

Tom hocha poliment la tête et a marcha calmement jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. Il s' assis en face de Dolohov, qui ricana dans sa direction mais ne dit rien.

Tom observa le restes des étudiants tandis qu'il était rejoint par Skullion Mulciber, Edouard Nott, et Evan Rosier en tant que nouveaux garçons de premiers années de Serpentard. Six filles furent également réparties à Serpentard. La calme Penelope Midlands qu'il avait rencontré dans l'express fut rejointe par Tabitha Figg, Mary Greengrass, Laura Parkinson, Alicia Todweiter, et Sumta Xurana.

Une fois que la dernière étudiante, Sumta Xurana, fut assise le directeur se leva de son siège. « Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année d'étude de la magie à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Dippet. Avant que nous ne commencions notre festin, je voudrais dire quelques mots. Nous souhaitons cette année la bienvenue à deux nouveaux membres du personnel enseignant.

Le premier est le professeur Slughorn. Le professeur Slughorn a récemment décroché sa maîtrise de Potions. Il prendra également le poste de directeur de la maison Serpentard. » Les étudiants de Serpentard applaudirent mais le reste des étudiants se contentèrent seulement de quelques gestes symboliques.

Le professeur Dippet attendit que s'arrête les applaudissements. Alors il présenta aux élèves le (très) petit homme qui se tenait à côté de lui. « Le professeur auxiliaire Flitwick nous rejoindra pour enseigner aux plus jeunes classes les sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick effectue actuellement sa maîtrise de charmes avec un apprentissage auprès du professeur MacTavish. Notre nouveau professeur de sortilèges est également un maître dueliste. » Quelques applaudissements polis vinrent saluer le petit professeur.

« Rappelons que la forêt interdite le reste toujours. Madame Pringle a accroché une liste des articles interdits venant de chez Zonko sur la porte de son bureau. Veuillez prendre le temps de la lire. Ceci vous inclut également professeur Dumbledore. » Les étudiants en fin de cycles éclatèrent de rire à cette dernière remarque. Dumbledore se contenta de prendre un air innocent.

Après le premier sourire que Tom ait vu sur le visage du directeur, celui ajouta, « A présent que le festin commence ! »

En un clap, les tables se trouvèrent toutes remplies de grandes cruches et de plats de la nourriture la plus merveilleuse que Tom ait jamais sentis. Tous les étudiants commencèrent à manger avec ardeur. La journée a bord de l'express avait empêché la plupart d'entre eux de manger un véritable déjeuner. Étant donner qu'il était maintenant près de 8:30, les étudiants étaient affamés.

Tom trembla lorsqu' un froid soudain courut le long de son échine et tout le coté gauche de son corps lui sembla comme _frais_. Il jeta un regard sur le coté pour y voir une forme fantomatique étrangement brillante planer à côté de lui. Mary Greengrass, qui se trouvait à côté de Tom, poussa un petit cri aigu lorsqu'elle aperçut le fantôme.

« Ce-Ce-C'est le baron sanglant! » bégaya Nott. Certains des étudiants les plus âgés de Serpentard s'esclaffèrent en voyant l'effroi des premières années.

Le baron s'approcha de Tom en flottant. Dans un petit chuchotement, le baron dit, « Bienvenue au véritable héritier du fondateur. « Puis le baron inclina la tête poliment et dériva un peu plus loin.

L'air surpris sur le visage de Tom fut pris pour de la peur par les autres étudiants. Leur rire s'amplifia. Deux paires de yeux seulement le virent comme de la surprise et non de la peur sur le visage de Tom. L'une se trouvait a la table principale et l'autre avec lui à la table des Serpentard. Tom, ignorant les rires, se concentra sur son repas et ne fit pas attention a ses observateurs.

Après le repas de bienvenue, Tom rejoignit les autres premières années en suivant les deux préfets de Serpentard jusqu' aux dortoirs de Serpentard dans les cachots. Il venaient d'approcher un tableau sur le mur lorsque les Préfets stoppèrent leurs allure et se tournèrent vers eux.

Le garçon de cinquième année s'était présenté comme Malcolm Fudge. « Voici l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. Nous allons vous dire le mot de passe. Aucune personne étrangère à Serpentard ne doit le savoir. »

La préfete de Serpentard, Georgianna Scandalfenie, ajouta, « Si le moindre étudiant d'une autre maison apprend le mot de passe, nous découvrirons qui l'a révéler. » Alors elle se retourna vers le mur en pierre en face du tableau et ajouta « pureté ». Le mur pivota et ouvrit l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Tom suivi les autres premières années a l'intérieur d' une grande salle au plafond bas. Des lampes magiques cerclées de chaînes dégageaient une lumière verdâtre. Les murs et les plafonds étaient en pierre brute. Le plancher était recouvert par un épais tapis de fourrure. Une cheminée massive se trouvait à mi-chemin du fond de la salle. Des divans, des tables et des fauteuils se trouvaient dispersés ici et là dans la salle. Tom compta dix portes menant hors de la salle commune.

Les autres étudiants de Serpentard attendaient appuyés le long de chaque côté de la salle. En se basant sur leurs tailles, Tom devina qu'ils étaient alignés par années. Deux des plus âgés des étudiants se tenaient au centre de la salle, faisant face aux nouveaux élèves. Tom supposa qu'il s'agissait là de préfets d'années supérieures.

Une fois que tous les étudiants furent entrés a l'intérieur et que la porte de la salle commune fut refermée, le garçon qui se tenait au centre commença à parler. « Bienvenue dans la Maison de Serpentard. Nous sommes la maison de la puissance. Nous sommes ceux qui guideront le destin. Vous découvrirez bientôt la responsabilité qu'il nous est donnés de perpétuer a travers notre tradition de grandeur.

Une image de Salazar Serpentard apparue entre les deux préfets. Cette fois çi ce fut la fille qui s'adressa a eux. « Le plus grand des fondateurs n' enseigne seulement qu' aux meilleurs étudiants. Les étudiants doués de ruse , d'ambition et de puissance. Vous devez vous prouver digne de cet honneur.

Tom aurait voulut reniflé de dédain devant le show bon marché des deux préfets. Papa aurait trouvé tout cela hystérique.

Le garçon repris la parole. « Je suis Anthony Cumshaw-Parker. Et c'est Cynthia Zindle. Je suis le préfet en chef cette année. Cynthia est la préfete de septième année. Il n'y aura aucun combat en dehors de ces murs dans cette Maison. Confrontez vous les uns avec les autres mais pas la où n'importe quel étudiant d'une autre maison puisse en être témoin. Les autres maisons sont nos concurrent. Nous construisons aujourd'hui notre habilitée pour notre vie future. Tâchez de vous surpasser et de dominer les autres Maisons. »

Zindle ajouta, « L'école utilise les points des maisons pour déterminer notre classement. Nous espérons de vous que vous travaillez avec comme sans cette distinction . Les grades et d'autres récompenses vous inciteront a vous battre d'avantage pour votre maison. »

L'image de Salazar Serpentard se dissipa pour être remplacée par un grand serpent à moitie cachée par une capuche. « Vous allez devoir vous confrontez au serpent de Serpentard. Le serpent est notre symbole. Un serpent est calme, rusé, et patient. Il reste inaperçu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à frapper. Quand il frappe, il frappe sans hésitation ni pitié. »

Cumshaw jeta un regard contemplateur sur les premières années. « Chacun de vous va s'approcher du symbole de notre Maison un par un. Vous lui ferez face pour qu'il vous accepte. Nous allons maintenant commencer. Antonin Dolohov ! Approche! »

Dolohov parcourut la pièce d' un pas arrogant. Il passa près des septièmes années qui attendaient en observant. S'arrêtant juste devant le serpent, il contempla l'image. Le serpent remua et serpenta dans les air pour venir regarder fixement dans ses yeux puis siffla. Tom ne pouvait pas voir le visage du garçon, mais ses épaules semblèrent se rétrécir. Alors le serpent se recula et sembla incliner la tête dans un étrange mouvement.

Cumshaw annonça, « Dolohov, tu as été accepté. viens de ce coté. »

Dolohov marcha près des septièmes années et se dirigea vers un coin de la salle. Lorsque Zindle appela, « Tom Evans! », il renifla de dédain, « Comment un Sang de bourbe a t'il fait pour se retrouver ici? » Les mots ne furent pas prononcer très forts mais quelques étudiants des deux côtés de la salle les entendirent. Des chuchotements se répandirent des deux côtés de la pièce.

Tom fit un pas en avant pour se tenir devant le serpent. Celui çi adressa à Tom un regard peu rassurant et siffla, « E_ncore un indigne du grand maître. »_

Tom fit un petit sourire au serpent et siffla pour lui répondre, » _Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?_ «

Les serpents ne peuvent pas vraiment avoir d' expressions. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce serpent si . « _Tu parle la noble langue ? Comment est-ce possible ? »_

_« Je suis Tom Evans, fils adoptif de James Evans. Ma mère était de la famille des Gaunt. »_

Le serpent sembla se courber entièrement comme pour s'incliner. « _Tu est de la lignée du grand Salazar Serpentard. Cela fait tellement de temps que quelqu'un de sa lignée ne s'est pas tenu devant moi. Sois le bienvenu dans ta Maison_. » Le serpent se recula alors de Tom.

Tom regarda autour de lui et nota que la salle était plongée dans un silence total. Les autres étudiants regardaient Tom fixement, une expression choquée sur leurs visage. Finalement , Cumshaw demanda, « Est ce que tu viens juste de parler au serpent? »

Les lèvres de Tom se courbèrent a nouveau dans un sourire. D'une voix innocente il demanda, « Bien sûr, tout le monde ne peut pas? »

Toujours choqué, le préfet en chef fit signe à Tom de rejoindre Dolohov. Tom s'avança près du première année également choqué. Tom aperçut une lueur de crainte vacillé dans les yeux grand ouverts du garçon. Un sentiment de satisfaction parcourut l'échine de Tom. Peut-être que cela n'allait pas être aussi mauvais après tous.

Les premières années restants continuèrent la cérémonie. Après la rencontre de Tom avec le serpent, un bon nombre des autres premières années montrèrent un certain type de courage en faisant face au serpent. Si Mary Greengrass et Sumta Xurana restèrent simplement debout devant lui. Le reste essaya d'imiter Tom. Evan Rosier tenta même de siffler devant le serpent. Tom essaya de retenir un grimace lorsque le bruit des sifflements forma malencontreusement une insulte. L'image magique ne sembla pas apprécier le commentaire involontaire.

Tom ricana en voyant le petit jeu des élèves essayant désespérément d'imiter celui qui semblait avoir attirer tant d'attention . Il se rappela les histoires de son père a propos du futur et de ce a quoi leurs 'jeux 'les avaient conduit. Aucune autre surprise ne se produisit bien que le serpent ait continué à se tourner pour siffler vers Tom. Ce qui sembla franchement affaiblir les autres étudiants au grand amusement de Tom.

Après que cela ait été fait, les deux préfets de cinquième année menèrent les premières années devant plusieurs portes de la salle commune de Serpentard pour leurs expliquer leurs différentes affectations. Deux des portes menaient aux dortoirs des garçons et des filles. Les dortoirs des garçons étaient a l'étage inférieur et sous les dortoirs des filles. Chaque année possédait sa propre chambre commune.

Les étudiants furent menés dans le laboratoire de potion privé des Serpentard. Toutes sortes d'ingrédients et d'équipements pour la fabrication de potions remplissaient la salle. Tom était choqué. Il était encore mieux équipé que le laboratoire que maman avait à la maison. Papa lui avait souvent dit que les Serpentard semblaient toujours être les meilleurs étudiants en potion. Ce n'était pas étonnant s'ils avaient et faisaient ce qu'aucune autres Maisons ne pouvaient.

Tom fut plus excité de découvrir le secteur de pratique de duel. Au centre du plancher de la pièce se trouvait une plateforme de duel exactement identique a celles utilisées lors de véritables tournois. Un bouclier magique protégeant les observateurs contre les sorts manqués entourait également la plateforme. Papa aurait adoré ça. De ce qu'il lui avait dit , les dortoirs de Gryffondor n' incluaient pas le dixième de ceux là.

Après la visite, les étudiants furent envoyés a leurs dortoirs. Tom suivi les quatre autres garçons dans leur nouvelle chambre. La salle possédait une série de grands lits colorés en vert et argent.Les lits a baldaquins étaient énormes pour des garçons de onze ans. Leurs sacs respectifs se trouvaient au pied de ceux çi. À côté de chacun de leurs lits se trouvaient une armoire et un petit bureau.

Les garçons se déplacèrent jusqu'à leurs sacs et commencèrent a se préparer pour leurs première nuit. Rosier se plaignit a plusieurs reprises, « Pourquoi les elfes de maison n'ont t' ils pas ranger nos affaires? »

Tom se traîna jusque sur son lit. Il se sentait complètement vidé de tout émotions. Le départ de la maison, le voyage en train, la répartition et tout le reste l'avait épuisé. Les regards qu'il recevait des camarades de son nouveau dortoir aggrava d'avantage ce sentiment. Personne ne lui parlait, ni ne lui adressait quoi que ce soit d'autre que des regards pesants.

Tom se demanda ce qu' aujourd'hui avait été pour l'autre Tom Jedusor. Ne sachant pas qui sa famille était ni son lien avec Serpentard. Quel genre d'impression avait-il reçu de sa première journée ?

Un petit grondement interrompit les rêveries de Tom. « Je ne crois pas que tu ais vraiment parlé à ce serpent. Tu as dûs simuler. »

Tom se releva de son lit pour voir celui a qui appartenait ces paroles. Sans surprise, il s'agissait de Dolohov. « Excuse-moi? »

« C'est absolument impossible qu'un Sang-mélé comme toi puisse être un Fourchelang. Seul les plus grands seigneurs noirs ont eu cette habilité. Même Grindelwald n'a pas reçut ce pouvoir. »

Tom se rallongea en tombant en arrière sur son lit, « Et il était également un Serdaigle. » Le silence sembla reprendre ses droits sur la pièce.

« Comment tu sais ça? » demanda une voix inconnue.

Tom jeta un coup d'oeil sur celui qui venait de parler C'était Skullian Mulciber. Mulciber était un garçon trapu et quelque peu potelé mais tout de même un peu plus grand que Tom. « Mon père me l'a dit. Je crois qu'il le sait de Dumbledore. »

Le garçon ricana, « Et tu crois quelque chose venant de ce traître a son sang. C'est un amoureux des Moldus. »

« Et tu déteste les Moldus? »

« Comme tout bon Sang-pur se doit de le faire! »

« Pourquoi? »

Mulciber et Dolohov s'échangèrent d'identiques regards de dégoût. Mulciber répondit, « ils n'ont aucune magie. Ils nous sont inférieurs. Ce ne sont simplement que des animaux. »

Tom feignit de considérer l'argument. Alors il demanda, « Est ce que tu as un animal de compagnie ? Tu le déteste? »

« Alors tu est un amoureux des Moldus toi aussi! »

Tom réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin. Il ne survivrait pas dans cette chambre s'il les poussait aussi loin dans leurs préjugés. Soulevant un sourcil il répondit , « Si je les aime ? Non. Ceci dit, moi j'ai de très bonnes raisons personnelles pour chacune de mes haines. » Tom permis à une foule de ressentiments enfouis de remonter dans sa voix en disant cela.

Profitant du silence d'étonnement, Tom se rallongea à nouveau dans son lit. La colère et la haine qui venaient de montées à la surface étonnèrent Tom. Les images de sa visite chez les Jedusor combinées avec ses souvenirs de l'orphelinat venaient d' affluer a la surface de ses émotions étonnamment facilement. La haine remuait dans son estomac en une très désagréable boule.

Tom senti la nécessité de parler à son père. Il s' ennuyait de sa maman et des jumeaux. D'ailleurs, papa le comprenait. Papa connaissait la haine qui secouait Tom. James avait subis les mêmes causes de haines que lui.

Le sommeil mit un long moment a venir le voir ce soir de sa première nuit à Poudlard. Les pensées de tous ce qu'il avait vu et fait aujourd'hui parcouraient sa tête en une grande cacophonie. Lorsqu'il qu'il dériva finalement dans un profond sommeil, Tom ne put se détacher du sentiment que quelque chose manquait.

* * *

**Nda : Je dédouble ce chapitre en deux parties. À l'origine, ce chapitre était censé inclure le premier jour de classe de Tom. Il est devenu trop long alors je l'ai coupé en deux.**

**Merci pour toutes ces merveilleuses reviews. J'ai incorporé les réponses à des questions et à des commentaires faits par des lecteurs dans l'histoire pour l'améliorer. Certains lecteurs ont aimé les chapitres de James contre les Nazis. Certains ont jugé qu'ils distrayait de l'intrigue principale sur James-Tom. En tout cas je vais mettre en scènes d'autres mission de James a l'avenir. (peut-être avec la participation de Tom ?) Je peux en tout cas faire quelques chapitres avec un peu plus de James dans cette histoire si vous le voulez.**

**Ndt:**Et de 10 ! Un bon et très long chapitre comme le dit l'auteur, personnellement je trouve que l'histoire autour de Grindelwald et celle autour de Tom se valent les unes les autres ( avec pour moi une légère préférence pour celle de James. )

AU passage je viens de commencer une nouvelle traduction que vous pouvez allez voir via mon profil : Return.

Maintenant promis je me concentre à fond sur celles déjà commencées. Elles sont toutes trois complétées à plus d'un cinquième! D'ailleurs j'ai ajouter dans mon profil le détail de l'avancement de chaque histoires en pourcentages et j'ajouterais peut être un détail de l'arrivée des chapitres pour chacune d'elles.

Prochain et onzième chapitre : Premiers jours de cours.

Merci pour votre lecture !


	11. Premier jours de cours

**Chapitre 11 – Premiers jours de cours**

Le froid humide du cachot de Serpentard rendait Tom assez peu disposé à sortir de son si chaud et tellement confortable lit douillet. L'épais matelas emprisonnait la chaleur et l'oreiller était parfait. Plongé dans une brume somnolente, Tom se demanda si le matelas était ensorcelé pour répondre aux désirs de la personne dormant dessus.

Un gong sonore résonna brusquement dans le dortoir des garçons de première année. Les préfets de cinquième et sixième année entrèrent pour crier a la "bleusaille" de sortir de leurs lits. Les autres garçons commencèrent à s'extirper hors de leurs draps et Tom les imita à contre-coeur.

Rassemblant ses vêtements, Tom se dirigea vers les douches. Bien qu'il ait apprécié l'intimité d'une chambre personnelle durant les quatre dernières années, Tom gardait de sa vie a l'orphelinat un certain niveau d'expérience dans l'art de se préparer au beau milieu d' une foule d'autres garçons faisant de même. La plupart de ses camarades de chambre ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention à Tom tandis qu'ils se préparaient. Dolohov et Rosier plaisantaient entre eux tandis que Mulciber et Nott finissaient de s'habiller et de sortir de la salle.

Tom sortit a son tour de la chambre et marcha jusqu'à la salle commune. Un certain nombre d'étudiants de fin de cycle de Serpentard discutaient entre eux dans la grande salle, rassemblés dans de petits groupes éparpillés ici et là. Bien peu de rire se faisaient entendre lorsque Tom entra dans la salle. Quelques groupes s'arrêtèrent de parler pour l'observer lorsqu'ils virent Tom arriver. Celui çi ne put s'empêcher de se sentir très mal a l'aise.

Une petite table inoccupée se trouvait pas très loin de la cheminée principale de la salle commune. Tom s'y installa et sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac. Il lui restait environ une demi-heure avant que le petit déjeuner ne commence et il décida d'écrire à ses parents. Il s'apprêtait à commencer à raconter ses impressions sur le voyage en train lorsqu' une ombre se plaça sur son parchemin. Tom leva la tête et trouva Mary Greengrass et Sumta Xurana debout de l'autre coté de la table.

Tom leur adressa un petit sourire et les salua, « Bonjour »

Aucune des deux filles ne prononça quoi que ce soit pendant un petit instant. Puis Greengrass répondit, « Bonjour. », et l'instant d'après la petite fille blonde se trouvait assise avec élégance dans la chaise en face de Tom. « Pourquoi es tu à Serpentard ? »

La question étonna Tom. « Parce que le choixpeau m'a mis ici j'imagine. »

Xurana s'installa dans la chaise entre Tom et Greengrass. Tom jeta un coup d'oeil sur la fille. Elle semblait avoir des origines persane. Elle avait des cheveux noir et des yeux tellement noirs qu'ils ressemblaient a de véritables perles noires. Même pour un garçon de 11 ans n'étant PAS encore intéressé par les filles, Tom reconnut pour lui même que la fille était belle.

La fille 'sombre' fit un sourire à Tom presque comme s' il avait fait son évaluation à haute voix. « On ne voudrais pas t' offenser avec notre question. Moi, je connaissait tout les autres Serpentard avant même que je ne sois arrivé ici, au moins par la famille. Tu est la seule irrégularité. »

Tom sourit d'un air moqueur, « Irrégulirité ? Quel genre de fille de onze ans en dehors des Serdaigles utilisent le mot irrégularité? »

Presque a contre coeur, Xurana sourit a son tour. Mary Greengrass recentra leurs attention avec une question, « Je veux savoir comment tu as parlé à ce serpent hier soir. Est tu vraiment un Fourchelang? »

Le visage impassible, Tom répondit, « Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde? »

Greengrass secoua la tête, « Personne n'est Fourchelang ! Il n'y a pas eu de Fourchelang reconnu depuis plus de cent ans! »

Sûrement a partir du moment où la famille Gaunt s'est retirée de la communauté magique ', pensa Tom. « Vraiment, » commenta Tom avec un sourire malicieux, « Tu est sûr de ton information? » Puis Tom regarda une horloge accrochée sur le mur. « Est ce que ces dames accepteraient de se joindre a moi pour le petit déjeuner? » ajouta Tom d'un ton amusé.

Les filles semblèrent décontenancées par la réponse et le changement de sujet de Tom. Elles l'observèrent pendant qu'il rangeait son parchemin dans son sac et se levait. Après s'être échangées un regard, Elles rejoignirent Tom en marchant dans la direction de la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

En sortant de la salle commune, Xurana demanda, « Est ce que tu connaît d'autres Fourchelangs ? »

Tom esquiva la question et demanda, « Est ce que vous jouer au Quidditch? » tandis qu'ils traversait en tête du groupe le couloir menant a la grande Salle.

Mary accepta le nouveau changement de sujet et répondit, « J'y ai déjà joué, mais ma mère dit que ce n'est pas un sport approprié pour les jeunes filles. Mon père dit que les filles ne peuvent pas supporter la pression. »

Tom soupira tranquillement en entendant cette réponse. Il aurait aimé voir quelqu'un dire à sa mère qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter la pression. « Mon père jouait en tant qu' Attrapeur. Il m'a dit que tous les postes de poursuiveurs de son équipe étaient occupés par des filles. »

« Il n'était de toute évidence pas à Serpentard alors. Jamais aucune des équipes de la Maison des Serpentards n'a eu de joueur féminin, « répondit Greengrass.

« Je pensais que c'était la maison des ambitieux et des malins ? Quelle importance d'où vient le talent s'il permet d'obtenir la victoire ? »

Aucune des deux fille ne prononça mot pendant qu'ils entraient dans la grande Salle. Lorsqu'elles s'assirent sur un des long bancs accolés aux tables , Tom aperçut les regards confus sur leurs visages. Tom ne savait pas précisément quelle partie ce qu'il avait put leurs dire les avaient plongées dans la confusion, mais il pouvait clairement la voir dans leurs expressions. Tom commença à manger tandis que les autres premières années de Serpentard commençaient a arriver au compte goutte dans la grande Salle.

Tom observa les autres Maisons tout en commençant à manger. Les poufsouffles semblaient être ceux qui s'amusaient le plus. Un bon nombre de rire provenaient de cette table. La table des Serdaigles était tranquille. Plusieurs étudiants se trouvaient déjà avec des livres grand ouverts dans leurs mains qu'ils consultaient d'un oeil vif tout en prenant leurs petit déjeuner. À la table des Gryffondor, le résultat était un peu plus mitigé. Quelques étudiants plaisantaient tranquillement entre eux. La plupart étaient plutôt paisibles. La table était quasiment vide. Tom se demanda si la Maison des braves était également celle des lève-tard anonymes.

« Les Gryffondors sont connus pour organiser une grosse fête la première nuit de la rentrée, » dit une voix.

Tom se tourna pour découvrir qu' Ed Nott s'était assis à côté de lui. « Ça a l'air stupide. On est vendredi aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour pouvoir faire la grasse matinée le samedi. On a des cours aujourd'hui. »

Nott ricana, « Personne n'a jamais appelé les Gryffondorks la maison des futée. » (1)

Tom grimaça en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait eu son père en entendant ça. Se remémorant certaines de ses histoires, il pensa, d'un autre coté, papa pourrait presque confirmer.'

Le Professeur Slughorn passa pour distribuer les emplois du temps des premières années de Serpentard. « Je rencontrerai toute les Maisons durant mes cours d'aujourd'hui et de demain comme ça je finirais de vous connaître. Je rencontrerai les premières années aujourd'hui à quinze heures. »

Tom concentra son attention sur son emploi du temps.

Lundi

DclFdM 8-9 (Gryffondor)

Sortilèges 10-11 (Poufsouffle)

Potion 1-2 (Gryffondor)

Histoire de la magie 3-4 (Serdaigle)

Mardi

Métamorphose 8-10 (Serdaigle)

Astronomie 11-12 (Poufsouffle)

Botanique (1-2) (Poufsouffle)

Histoire de la magie 3-4 (Serdaigle)

Mercredi

DCLFDM 8-9 (Gryffondor)

Sortilèges 10-11 (Poufsouffle)

Potion 1-2 (Gryffondor)

Histoire de la magie 3-4 (Serdaigle)

Jeudi

Métamophose 8-10 (Serdaigle)

Astronomie 11-12 (Poufsouffle)

Botanique (1-2) (Poufsouffle)

Histoire de la magie 3-4 (Serdaigle)

Vendredi

Botanique 8-10 (Poufsouffle)

« Aujourd'hui ne devrait pas être trop mal. »commenta Tom. « Seulement un cours. »

« Ce n'est pas un cours avec baguette magique par contre, » rouspéta Nott . « Je voulais utiliser ma baguette magique aujourd'hui. »

Le groupe tout autour de Tom entra dans une discussion animée sur les cours. Tom admis intérieurement qu'il était lui même déçu de ne pas avoir eu Métamorphose ou Défense aujourd'hui. Tom termina son petit déjeuner et dit à Nott qu'il allait prendre ses livres pour le cour. Nott hocha la tête entre deux bouchées de nourriture et lui fit un signe de la main.

Tom arriva aux serres magiquement chauffées avant tout les autres Serpentard. Seul une poignée de Poufsouffles s'y trouvaient regroupés. Ils lui lancèrent des regards soupçonneux lorsqu'ils virent sa robe de Serpentard. Tom leur adressa un grand sourire et les salua d'un geste de la main. Ils semblaient maintenant plutôt confus. Tom laissa échapper un inaudible ricanement. Papa lui avait dit une fois que si l'on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il fallait toujours semez le désordre dans leurs têtes.

Les autres étudiants de Serpentard arrivèrent _en masse_°. Étonnamment, Dolohov ignora complètement Tom. Aucun ricanement, commentaire ou geste quelconque. Alors Tom se rappela les directives du préfet-en-chef la nuit passée. Aucun combats en dehors de la Chambre. « Étant donnés que les 'pouffs se trouvaient là, Dolohov devait laisser Tom tranquille. C'était bon à savoir. Greengrass et Xurana firent de petits sourires à Tom pour le saluer. Le reste suivit Dolohov.

Tom ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Il appréciait d'être dehors, à l'air libre. Aujourd'hui était un jour parfait pour voler. Vraiment dommage qu' il ait dû laisser son balai à la maison. Tom se demanda ce que Snuffles pouvait bien faire sans lui.

Une sorcière de l'entre deux âges vêtue d'une longue robe brune et d' un tablier sortit d'une des étouffantes serres. « Bonjour, les enfants ! Je suis le professeur Plantatia. Je serai votre professeur de Botanique. Je suis également le directeur de la Maison des Poufsouffles. Est ce que l'un d'entre vous peux me dire l'importance d'étudier les plantes magiques? »

Une petite fille de Poufsouffle leva sa main. Au signe d'assentiment du professeur, elle répondit, « Parce que l'on a besoin de comprendre les plantes pour faire les potions et pour savoir les soigner. »

Le professeur approuva d' un large sourire, « Excellent ! Deux points pour Poufsouffles! » La sorcière sourit. « Aujourd'hui nous visiterons les serres et passerons en revue les plantes que nous étudierons cette année. Je dois vous rappeler de ne pas toucher quoi que ce soit. Vous ne reviendrez plus dans certaines serres à moins que vous ne preniez cette matière pour vos ASPIC. » D'un dernier signe de la tête, le professeur ajouta, « Suivez moi! »

* * *

Tom marchait le long du chemin menant au château au milieu des autres Serpentards. La Botanique lui avait parut intéressante, mais il savait que cela n'allait jamais être une de ses matières préférées. Quelques Poufsouffles et Laura Parkinson semblaient passionnés par le cours qui venaient de se terminer. Tom attendait juste avec impatience le cours de Défense. 

Le déjeuner passa rapidement. Tom appris que Nott partageait avec lui un certain intérêt pour le Quidditch. Les deux garçons discutèrent des différentes équipes et de leurs chances de gagner le championnat cette saison. Nott ajouta qu'il espérait pouvoir jouer en tant que Gardien dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Tom quand a lui misait plutôt sur le poste de Poursuiveur ou d'Attrapeur. Tom réalisa qu'il appréciait beaucoup l'humour pince-sans-rire du garçon. Dolohov et les autres étudiants ignoraient Tom et Nott. Les filles restaient entre elles mais Tom les sentaient jeter un regard sur lui de temps a autres.

Lorsqu' il fit un commentaire à Nott au sujet des regards étranges des autres garçons, il fut étonné par la réponse. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas? » Après que Tom ait secoué la tête, Nott précisa, « Tu est un inconnu. C'est la Maison de Serpentard ici. Ils t' observent et pèsent les avantages et les inconvénients d' être ton ami. Et puis parler à ce serpent la nuit dernière les a intimidez. »

« Et pourquoi tu n'est pas concerné alors? »

Nott sembla étonné. « Sais tu qui je suis? »

« Edouard Nott. »

« Bon sang mon père est le ministre de la magie! » dit Nott d'une voix élevée. Tom perçut de subtiles tonalités indiquant qu'il s'agissait plutôt là d' un ton auto-dérisoire et non pas Snob comme on aurait put le penser. « Ma famille est au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire sociale. Mon grand-père était également le ministre à son époque. »

Tom adressa un sourire à Nott, « Donc tu peut te permettre de me parler parce qu'il n'y a personne avec qui que tu ne puisse pas te le permettre? » (2)

Nott ricana, « Exactement. J'admets que je suis également curieux au sujet de ta capacité de parler aux serpents. »

« Tout le monde fait toute une histoire avec ça. Greengrass et Xurana sont aussi venues me questionner ce matin avant le petit déjeuner. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de si incroyable que ça. »

Tom perçut le regard de Nott le passer presque au scanner pendant qu'il se repenchait sur son déjeuner. Tom était certain que sa réponse l'avait pris par surprise. Tom essaya de changer de sujet. « Est ce qu'on t'a déjà enseigné de la magie? »

Nott haussa les épaules, « J'ai eu plusieurs précepteurs pour la lecture, les maths et le reste. Et puis j'ai eu des professeurs pour m'apprendre l'étiquette et toutes ce qu' un Sang-pur doit savoir. Père voulait m'envoyer à un externat de magicien qui s'est ouvert à Londres, mais Mère ne m'a pas laisser partir. »

« Pourquoi? »

Nott haussa a nouveau les épaules, « Je ne ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment préoccupé. Je profitais de mon été. Qui voudrais commencer les cours plus tôt? »

Tom pensa que c'était intéressait que le ministre ait pensé à envoyer son fils à l'école du Phénix. Tom décida de sonder un peu plus le terrain. « J'ai suivi quelques cours à l'école du Phénix. Des sortilèges de base et de la Métamorphose pour la plupart. »

Le visage de Nott se laissa rapidement envahir par la curiosité . « Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que des orphelins à l'école. »

« Je suis un orphelin. J'ai été adopté et j'habite à Pré-Au-Lard avec ma famille. Mon père a pensé que c'était une bonne idée que j'obtienne une première éducation. »

« Alors tu est né-de-Moldu? » demanda Nott.

Tom le regarda d'un air curieux. « Est ce que cela changerait vraiment grand chose ? »

Nott bougea sur son banc, l'air un peu embarrassé. « Umm, oui. J'imagine. Mon grand-père dit toujours que les né-de-Moldu ne comprennent pas leur place dans la société. »

Tom ricana devant le garçon mal a l'aise. « Quand tu aura deviner ce que je suis, fait le moi savoir. » À ce moment là, Tom se rendit compte que toute les conversations autour d'eux s'étaient arrêtées. Tout les Serpentard semblaient écouter. Tom continua, s'adressant directement à tous ses auditeurs, « Je pense que je vais être un puzzle plutôt difficile pour vous. J'ai passé plusieurs années dans le monde des Moldus et plusieurs autres dans le monde de la Magie. Je pourrais tout aussi bien être un Sang-pur, un Sang-mélé ou un né-de-Moldu. J'imagine que vous devrez décider de ma valeur par vous même. »

Tom se plia presque de rire en voyant les regards de consternation sur les visages de ses camarades de Maison. Il refusait leurs classement hâtif. Tom pouvait jouer avec ça de nombreuses manières. C'était quelque chose de tellement Serpentard à faire.

Après le déjeuner, Tom, Nott, Greengrass et Xurana explorèrent le château. Tom souhaita que son père l'ait laissé avoir la Carte des Maraudeurs. Sa mère était probablement en train de le surveiller en ce moment même. Cette pensée le fit rire silencieusement.

Après plusieurs heures, le groupe décida de retourner à la salle commune avant la réunion avec le professeur Slughorn. Comme ils s' approchaient de l'entrée de la salle commune, ils trouvèrent quatre sixièmes ou septièmes années de Serpentard qui les attendaient.

« Vous trois vous pouvez entrer, mais le Sang-de-bourbe reste dehors, » dit un garçon.

« Nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un de ton genre corrompe notre Maison. Nous avons changé notre mot de passe pour que tu ne puisse pas entrer. Va voir Dippet et va te faire répartir » ajouta un autre.

Tom regarda les autres premières années. « Allez-y. Je vais me débrouiller. »

Les autres marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée. Le plus âgé des garçons chuchota le nouveau mot de passe. Une fois la porte ouverte, tous entrèrent à l'intérieur. Chacun des premières années jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière vers Tom en franchissaient le seuil. Puis les garçons entrèrent a leurs tour avant de fermer l'entrée derrière eux.

Tom se retrouva seul dans le couloir, furieux. Comment osaient ils essayer de l'exclure ! Tom senti la colère se diffuser de son corps. Les torches accrochées sur les murs semblèrent clignoter lorsqu'une vague de magie parcourut le couloir.

Tom senti un chaud et réconfortant contact au fond de son esprit. Il se retourna, espérant presque voir son père se tenir derrière lui. Personne n'était là mais il se sentit calmé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tom aurait presque put sentir son père a ses cotés.

Tom pris une profonde respiration pour reprendre ses esprits. Il commença alors certains des exercices de bases d'Occlumencie que sa mère lui avait enseigné. Une fois son calme rétabli, Tom s'approcha en quelques pas de l'entrée.

Il siffla, « _Est ce que vous pouvez vous ouvrir, s'il vous plait ?_ »

Un petit sifflement lui répondit. « _Qui me demande de m'ouvrir ?_ »

« _Je suis Tom Evans de la lignée de Serpentard._ »

L'entrée s'ouvrit aussitôt dans un craquement sonore. « _Entrez, Héritier du Maître._ »

Tom s'avança dans la salle commune de Serpentard sous les regards absolument stupéfaits des autres étudiants. D' une voix légèrement chargée de mépris, Tom demanda, « Vous pensiez vraiment que vous alliez pouvoir garder un Fourchelang hors de la Maison des serpents? »

En cet instant précis les autres étudiants ressemblaient vaguement a des rats capturés par le regard d'un cobra. Pas un seul des Serpentard ne bougea d'un millimètre, observant les yeux bleus froids de Tom Evans. Ils avaient senti la vague de magie pure a travers les murs. Ils avaient été assommés par la puissance en elle même avant même que la porte ne se soit ouverte en un bruyant craquement.

Tom ricana en directions des étudiants immobiles et descendit jusqu'à son dortoir. À l'intérieur il se sentit sur le point de pleurer. Cela allait être sept très longues années s'il lui fallait se battre constamment contre sa propre Maison .

Tom s'assit et finit sa lettre pour sa famille. Vingt minutes plus tard, il sortit du dortoir encore vide et entra dans la salle commune. Tout les autres Serpentard se trouvaient toujours dans la pièce, discutant tranquillement en petits groupes. Il les ignora, prenant le chemin de la volière. Tom fit une pause à l'entrée de la salle commune et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et tous observèrent Tom leurs sourire avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner hors de la salle.

Le reste des premières années de Slytherin se trouvaient déjà devant le bureau du professeur Slughorn lorsque Tom arriva. Dolohov se trouvait avec Rosier et Mulciber et son, visage prit un air menaçant lorsque Tom s'approcha. Nott se trouvait un peu plus loin en pleine discussion avec Xurana et Greengrass. Les filles restantes constituaient un troisième groupe de l'autre coté du couloir.

Il s' arrêta a distance plus ou moins égale de chacun de ces groupes en un espèce de carré dont Tom formait un des coins, Dolohov et ses équipier le coin opposé avec les deux autres groupes de part et d'autre.

Avant qu'un seul d'entre eux n'ait put dire un mot, le professeur Slughorn ouvrit en grand la porte de son bureau. « Bienvenue ! Venez a l'intérieur et prenez un siège. Il y a du jus de potiron et des biscuits sur la table. »

Les Serpentards se répartirent dans la salle. Tom pris un une chaise dans le fond du bureau de son directeur de Maison. La pièce en elle même était plutôt vide. Des marques sur les murs montraient que de nombreuses étagères venaient tout juste d'être enlevées. Tom vit qu' un certificat proclamant Slughorn Maître en Potions et daté de deux ans se trouvait affiché dans un cadre accroché derrière le bureau. Une bibliothèque rempli d'une variété de livres se tenait le long du mur. Un cabinet avec des portes de verre contenant de nombreux ingrédients de Potions magiques se trouvait de l'autre coté. Il ressemblait à un des cabinets magiquement verrouillé que sa mère possédait à la maison dans son laboratoire de potions.

Le professeur lui-même était un homme assez jeune pour un professeur, pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il était petit, à peine 1 mètre 57. Il était néanmoins assez grand dans le sens horizontal. Il était déjà à moiter aussi large que grand. Un peu plus et il risquait de ne plus pouvoir parcourir les couloirs du Poudlard Express !

Le professeur pris un siège et fit un sourire à ses jeunes recrues. « Je voudrais vous souhaiter la bienvenue a tous qui partager cette chance de pouvoir vous connaître et me connaître moi. J'étais bien évidemment un Serpentard durant ma scolarité . Je suis parti de l'école en 1931. J'ai alors commencé ma maîtrise de breuvages magiques avec le célèbre Maitre des Potions Collagula Prince. J'ai depuis lors travaillé sur le développement de potions secrètes pour le Département des Mystères. »

Tom renifla de mépris. Si le professeur avait vraiment travaillé pour le Département des Mystères, çà aurait été la dernière chose qu'il ait reconnut, en particulier devant un groupe de première année de Serpentard. Tom décida de jouer un peu avec lui. « Est ce que vous participer a la lutte contre Grindelwald, Monsieur? »

Professeur Slughorn adressa un sourire de malice à Tom avant de répondre, « Je ne peut pas répondre à cette question, » tout en semblant crier de toute ses forces , « Oui, je le suis! »

Slughorn se tourna vers Nott et lui demanda de se présenter. Nott parla de la position de son père. Slughorn semblait fasciné. Tom appris par la suite que le père de Mulciber possédait une boutique d' apothicaire dans l'allée des Embrumes. Les parents d'Evan Rosier travaillaient au Ministère en tant qu'Aurors et son grand-oncle Fergus avait inventé le bêcher à Potions auto-réparable. Le père de Dolohov avait été Briseur de Sortilèges à Gringotts avant qu'une malédiction égyptienne particulièrement désagréable ne l'ait eu. La famille de Tabitha Figg étaient les copropriétaires des Canons. Mary Greengrass indiqua que sa famille possédait la plus grande chaîne de serres magiques de Grande-Bretagne. La famille de Sumta Xurana possédaient quand a elle une grande entreprise d' import-export entre l'Angleterre et le Moyen-Orient. Laura Parkinson et Alicia Tadweiter s' avérèrent être des cousines. Leurs familles travaillaient toutes les deux au Ministère à des postes élevés. Le père de Penelope Midland était Guérisseur à Saint-Mangouste. Sa mère enseignait à l'école du Phénix.

Tranquillement, Tom laissa échapper un petit rire lorsque Penelope mentionna l'école du Phénix. Malheureusement, pas assez tranquillement. Penelope se tourna vers lui et le fixa du regard.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à enseigner dans une école pour orphelins! » lui siffla t'elle.

Tom grimaça et regarda Nott. Celui çi compris sa demande. « Tom est un orphelin, Penelope. Il m'a dit au déjeuner qu'il a pris des cours à l'école du Phénix. »

Penelope rougit. « Désolé, j'ai cru que tu te fichais de moi. »

Slughorn senti la tension dans la pièce. Il regarda Tom et dit, « Il semblerait que vous soyez le seul étudiant restant. Parlez moi un peu de vous. » Les autres étudiants se tournèrent pour regarder Tom.

« Je m'appelle Tom Evans. Mes parents sont James et Sarah Evans. Nous habitons à Pré-Au-Lard. »

Le Professeur Slughorn sembla étonner par cette courte réponse. Dolohov ricana, « Et donc ?Ce sont les poivrots du village? »

Tom lui renvoya un petit sourire . « Non, on y habite juste. »

Penelope fronça légèrement les sourcils, « J'ai déjà entendu parler de James Evans avant. C'était il y a deux ans. »

Laura Parkinson regarda Tom d'un air surpris. « Est ce que c'est le même qui a battus mon cousin, Abraxus Malfoy, dans une démonstration de duel il y a quelques années? »

Tom haussa simplement les épaules sans réponse. Les autres jetaient des coup d'oeil entre Tom et Laura sans trop savoir quoi croire.

Le Professeur Slughorn regarda Tom, l'air spéculateur, « J'ai entendu parler d'un James Evans enseignant des cours de combat magiques aux Aurors. »

Tom posa la main sur sa tête, « Est ce que je ne serais pas en train de me vanter de tout ça si c'était vrai ? Nous aimons avoir notre intimité. Mon père s'est retiré et a emménager à Pré-Au-Lard. Il m'a adopté. Fin de l'histoire. »

Dolohov renifla, « Alors tu as été adopté par un vieux type. » Tom l' ignora.

« Qui étaient tes parents biologiques? » demanda Mary.

Tom haussa a nouveau les épaules. « Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Je ne les ai jamais connus. Je n'ai qu'une seule famille. »

Un silence inconfortable prit place dans la salle avec la réponse de Tom. Au bout d' une minute, le professeur Slughorn se releva et remercia les étudiants d'être venu le voir. Après un court discours sans importance au sujet de sa porte de bureau toujours ouverte, Slughorn fit sortir le groupe d'étudiant de son bureau.

Tom marcha devant les autres, maintenant son isolement. Les autres le suivirent en rejoignant les cachots de Serpentard sans plus de commentaire.

Tom passa le reste de l'après-midi dans la salle commune, lisant son manuel de Métamorphose. Ayant de nombreuses fois rencontré le Professeur Dumbledore via son père, Tom était déterminé à exceller dans son cours. Nott et Greengrass jouaient aux échecs sorciers à une table voisine. Xurana se trouvait dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin, en pleine lecture de son livre de Potions.

Tom se demanda s'il commençait à se sentir a l'aise avec les trois autre Serpentard. Il n'avait jamais eu un vrai ami de son âge avant. À l'orphelinat, Tom était l'anormal. Sa magie accidentelle avait accentué ce que les autres gosses ressentaient. Son père lui avait raconté que la même chose lui était arrivé à lui aussi à l'école primaire. Son père avait émis l'hypothèse que les jeunes enfants Moldus croyaient toujours suffisamment à la magie pour sentir celle contenue chez une sorcière ou un sorcier. Cette indescriptible différence provoquait un bannissement des enfants magiques en tant qu' "anormaux".

Déménager à Pré-Au-Lard n'avait pas vraiment changer les choses Aucun autre enfant ne s'approchait de l'âge de Tom. Du fait d'avoir d'avoir été élevée dans un milieu non magique, Tom n'avait pas put instinctivement comprendre les rouages du monde magique comme les autres enfants. Tom n'avait ainsi jamais eu que Snuffle comme véritable ami. L'énorme chien avait fait office d'ami et de confident.

Les trois autres Serpentard traitaient Tom d'une manière amicale. Tom était sûr que Nott disait vrai et que le facteur curiosité expliquait en partie cela. Cependant, Tom avait également vu les expressions sur leurs visages quand il étaient entrer dans la salle commune lorsque les étudiants des années supérieures avaient essayés de l'enfermer à clef a l'extérieur. Maintenant, Ils s'étaient volontairement assis avec Tom en attendant le dîner. Tom jeta un coup d'oeil sur les trois et se leva. Oui, ils pouvaient être amis.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Tom et ses trois nouveaux amis se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, mangeant le petit déjeuner. Bien peu des étudiants plus agés arrivaient avant 9:00. Tom était encore trop excité d'être à Poudlard pour pouvoir y dormir très longtemps . Les trois autres s'étaient traînés jusque dans la Grande Salle avec Tom. 

Une soudaine agitation eu lieu de l'autre cotés des grandes portes de la salle. Une des portes s'ouvrit et un énorme chien noir entra tout pataud dans la salle. La langue pendante hors de sa bouche, Snuffles s'approcha de Tom et sauta sur le banc.

« Snuffles! » cria Tom avec excitation tandis qu'un certain nombre d'autres étudiants de la Grande Salle sursautaient dans une brève panique.

« Qu'est ce que ce cabot fait ici? » demanda Georgiana Scandalfenie. La préfete de Serpentard semblait consternée par la présence du chien.

Apercevant une lettre attachée autour du cou de Snuffle, Tom grimaça une réponse. « Pas de raison de s'inquiéter, C'est un chien de courrier. »

Avant que la fille n'ait eu le temps de se lâcher sur Tom, une autre voix intervint. « Je vois que votre ami vous a trouvé, M. Evans. »

Tom se retourna pour sourire au Professeur Dumbledore. « Oui, Professeur. J'imagine qu'il a senti mon odeur. Il a une lettre attachée sur lui. »

Le professeur de Métamorphose fit un sourire au première année, un scintillement dans l' oeil. « J'ose imaginer que vous avez raison. Je suggère que vous lisiez votre lettre. Passez une bonne journée, M. Evans. Mme. Scandalfenie. »Puis il s'éloigna en marchant.

La préfete s'éloigna a son tour sans un mot. Nott se pencha en avant et chuchota, « Comment as tu fait pour que Dumbledore prenne la peine de se lever pour toi ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il détestait les Serpentard. »

Tom fronça les sourcils, « Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore soit capable de détester qui que ce soit. S'il en possdéde un, son problème vient plutôt de l' excès inverse. Mon père dit que le professeur Dumbledore a beaucoup trop tendance à ne voir que les cotés positifs d'une personne et d'ignorer voir de de passer a coté du reste. »

Xurana demanda, « Alors tu as déjà rencontré le professeur avant? »

« J'habite à Pré-Au-Lard, » haussa Tom. « tôt ou tard tout le personnel de l'école passe par le village. C'est un ami de mon père. »

Tom ouvrit l'envellope

_Cher Tom,_

_Félicitations pour ta répartition à Serpentard. Maintenant nous n'avons plus besoin que d'un Serdaigle et nous les aurons tous ! J'espère que tu t'entend bien avec tes nouveaux camarades de classes._

_Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ou même juste besoin de parler, envoi-moi un hibou. Je sais qu'aller à l'école est un grand changement pour toi._

_Snuffle est en train de rendre folle ta mère. Il a passé toute la nuit de ton départ à hurler sur ton lit. J'ai dû lui lançer un sortilège de silence pour que les jumeaux puissent dormir. J'étais convaincu qu'il te trouverait lorsque je l'ai fais partir ce matin. J'ai parlé au professeur Dippet a ce sujet. Il n'a pas le droit de rester au château mais il est autoriser à te faire de petites visites en fins de semaines. Au moins quelqu'un de la famille pourra venir te voir de façon régulière !_

_Prend soin de toi. Tu nous manque à ta mère, les jumeaux et moi._

_Papa_

Tom sourit en finissant de lire la lettre de son père. Snuffles aboya vers lui pour obtenir un peu d' attention.

« Alors comme ça tu as rendu la vie impossible a maman ? Tu as gardé un oeil sur les jumeaux pour moi? » Sniffle lui répondit d'un simple woof sonore. Tom jeta en l'air un morceau de saucisse pour lui et se tourna vers ses amis. « Je vais sortir Snuffle dehors. Pourquoi est ce que vous ne sortiriez pas lorsque vous aurez finit de manger? » Les trois Serpentard hochèrent la tête puis observèrent le petit garçon sortir hors de la Grande Salle avec le gigantesque chien noir.

Nott s'étouffa d'un petit rire malicieusement moqueur et dit, « Le chien de Tom est si grand qu'il pourrait presque le monter. »

Xurana se tourna vers les deux autres. « C'était un gardien d'esprit oriental, une race magique de chiens. Ils sont censés être très intelligents et fortement résistants à la magie. Je n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grand auparavant. »

Les trois étudiants se lancèrent alors dans de grands questionnement sur l'énigme croissante que représentait leurs nouvel ami. (3)

Tom, Snuffle et les trois Serpentard dépensèrent une grande partie du week-end a erré dans les couloirs du château. Tom en avait déjà exploré une grande partie durant ses étés et il guida les uns et les autres dans divers secteurs. En tant que premières années, ils n'avaient aucune responsabilité ou travail et leur temps était ainsi complètement libre. Tom prit plaisir à mieux connaître ses nouveaux amis.

Edouard Nott espérait bien devenir Ministre de magie un jour. Sa famille n'accepterait rien de moins de sa part. Après deux générations passées dans ce bureau, la famille en était venue à voir la position comme presque héréditaire. Tom savait que le ministre Nott actuel soutenait le Premier Ministre britannique Chamberlain. En fait, le ministre de la magie était en Allemagne en ce moment même avec le Premier Ministre pour des pourparlers avec Hitler et Grindelwald. Nott indiqua aux trois que son père et Chamberlain avait établi les meilleures relations de travail entre les gouvernements magiques et Moldus depuis des siècles. S'il se basait sur le peu de ce que son père lui avait dit du passé dans sa chronologie, la guerre était proche. Tom ne dit rien mais se demanda quels impacts sur son ami allait avoir cette guerre a venir.

Tom trouva qu'être dans les alentours de Mary Greengrass et de Sumta Xurana était source de beaucoup plus d'amusement qu'il ne s'en était doutées. Les deux filles étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre mais toutes les deux possédaient en commun un assez bon sens de l'humour. Ceux qui grandissait dans des familles de Sang-pur ne connaissaient jamais grand chose sur le monde Moldu. (Tom fut impressionné par la quantité d'informations que Nott, quand a lui, connaissait ) Tom prit plaisir à les informées sur les différentes inventions Moldus comme les avions et le téléphone. Les filles furent étonnées que les Moldus aient put égaler les capacités de la poudre de Cheminette en communication rapide.

Le week-end s' avéra finalement bien mieux que ce que Tom avait put prévoir. Il commençait vraiment à apprécier et a faire confiance à ses nouveaux amis. Plus important encore, Snuffle appréciait chacun des trois. Dolohov, Rosier, et Mulciber essayèrent de s'approcher à un certain moment mais la présence d'un chien colossal pourvut de croc tout aussi colossal et prêt a grogner pour défendre son maître les en dissuada quelque peu.

Bien plus tard le dimanche après-midi, le même Snuffle remua la queue et retournit à la maison au village. Tom se senti triste de voir son ami partir mais il n'avait pas oublier l'accord entre son père et le directeur. Tom avait apprécié ce que son père avait fait en envoyant le colosse. La présence du grand chien avait permis à Tom de se sentir protégé pendant qu'il finissait de connaître ses nouveaux amis. Tom souriait intérieurement lorsqu'il retourna de nouveau dans le château. Quelques fois il en était presque effrayant de voir à quel point son père le connaissait.

Les premières années de Serpentard prirent la direction de la salle de leurs premier cours de Défence contre les Forces du Mal. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les étudiants de Gryffondor étaient déjà assis sur leurs chaises de l'autre côté de la salle. La salle en question était occupée par une plateforme de duel de taille réduite. Les chaises sur la plateformes se trouvaient de chaque cotés ainsi qu'au fond de celle çi. Le bureau du professeur se trouvait en face du U ainsi formé.

Tom prit place dans le premier rang entre Xurana et Greengrass. Nott étant assis de l'autre côté de Mary. Tom observa les étudiants de Gryffondor. Ils formaient un plus grand groupe que les Serpentard. Dix-sept Gryffondors se trouvaient assis a l'opposé d'onze Serpentards. Ils étaient neuf garçons et huit filles. Tom en identifia un ou deux qu'il avait vu dans le Poudlard Express mais il n'avait jamais parlé à aucun d'entre eux.

« Bonjour les enfants. »

Tom se retourna pour voir une vieille sorcière entrer dans la salle de classe par une porte latérale. Elle était de taille moyenne avec des cheveux d'un gris de fer attachés en chignon. Le professeur porta une petite pile de livres jusque sur son bureau et les y déposa. Elle se tourna alors vers la classe. Tom eu rapidement le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme avec laquelle on pouvait se quereller et s'en tirer sans problèmes.

« Bonjour. Je suis le professeur Merrythought. J' enseigne cette matière depuis plus de trente ans. Il est possible que j'ai pu enseigné à certains de vos parents. Avant l'enseignement, j'ai été Auror pendant trente ans.

Au cours des sept années à venir il vous sera enseigner comment traiter toutes les formes de menaces maléfiques. Ceci inclura le combat en duel, les créatures des ténèbres, et les objets maudits. Une partie de tout cela vous sera enseigner en même temps que d'autres matières. Par exemple, quand nous étudions les créatures des ténèbres durant vos troisième et quatrièmes années, cela sera fait en parallèle de vos cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Nous vivons une époque dangereuses. Un sorcier sombre a pris le pouvoir du ministère d'un pays européen. Celui çi deviendra et devient déjà un asile et un paradis pour toutes les créatures et sorciers maléfiques. Comme un corps infecté, la putréfaction peut s'étendre jusqu' à nos rivages. Nous nous devons d'être toujours prêts. »

Le professeur fit l'appel par Maisons. Elle fit des pauses de temps à autres a la lecture de quelques noms dont elle reconnaissait la famille. Elle fit une pause à peine perceptible lorsqu' appela Tom Evans, mais elle continua sans lever la tête après qu'il lui ait répondu.

Plaçant sa liste des élèves de côté, le professeur demanda, « Quand on combat les forces de l'obscurité, quelle est l'arme la plus importante dans notre arsenal ? Oui, M. Brown? »

Un Gryffondor a la chevelure noire répondit, « Notre baguette magique? »

« Faux. M. Jones? »

Un Gryffondor noir à la peau la plus noire qu'ait jamais vu Tom répondit a son tour, « La connaissance, m'dam? »

« Proche, mais également faux. M. Evans? »

« Notre sang froid, professeur »

« Correct. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Pourquoi avez vous répondu cela, M. Evans? »

Tom répondit, « Notre baguette magique ne nous aidera pas à nous sortir de toutes les situations. La connaissance ne nous servira a rien si nous sommes paniqués ou indécis. Nous avons besoin de notre sang froid pour juger la situation et choisir la meilleure ligne de conduite. »

Le professeur souleva un sourcil en entendant une telle réponse de la part d'un première année. « Vous avez déjà discuté de ceci auparavant. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui, professeur, » reconnu Tom. « Mon père m'a un peu enseigné. Il dit que les sorciers sont si fiers d'eux mêmes d'être magiques qu' ils n'en parviennent souvent plus à penser à d'autres solutions. »

Plusieurs des étudiants semblèrent étonnés par les paroles de Tom. Les Gryffondors semblaient particulièrement surpris d' entendre cela venir d'un Serpentard. Ses camarades Serpentard ne firent aucun commentaire, excepté Xurana qui le félicita d'avoir gagner des points. Le professeur fit un bref sourire et continua son cours.

Après que le cours de DFM ait prit fin, Tom et ses amis allèrent à leurs cours de Sortilèges. Les Serpentards marchaient maintenant en deux groupes. Un se trouvait composé de Dolohov, Rosier et Mulciber. Les filles de premières années restantes avaient rejoint Tom et ses amis. Xurana avait tout fait pour attirer les filles dans leur groupe.

Lorsqu' il la taquina sur ce comportement non approprié pour un Serpentard, elle répondit, « Être adroit ne signifie pas de devoir travailler seul. L'équipe de Quidditch ne serait pas très réussie si l'on n'envoyait qu'un seul joueur. »

Nott éclata de rire. « Avez-vous vu notre équipe de Quidditch ? La seule raison pour laquelle nous gagnons ce sont les meilleurs équipement et leurs talent individuel. Notre travail d'équipe est horrible a voir. »

Mary éclata de rire a son tour, « Tu viens tout juste de confirmer son point de vue, Edouard. »

Le groupe entra en riant dans la salle de classe de Sortilèges. Le nouveau professeur de Sortilèges, Flitwick se trouvait sur une petite plateforme d'un coté de la salle. Le professeur avait sans le moindre doute une quantité considérable de sang de lutin en lui. Même sur la plateforme, le professeur n'arrivait seulement qu'à hauteur d'oeil avec les premières années.

« Génial, » grogna Dolohov, « Un hybride. »

Avant que le professeur ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Tom intervint, « Excusez-le professeur. Il a laissé son cerveau faire une ballade dehors et il n'est pas encore revenu. » Dans un faux chuchotement Tom se tourna et rajouta, « Je crois que la pauvre chose a été négligée pendant des années. »

Les Poufsouffles dans la pièce éclatèrent de rire en entendant la plaisanterie faite par un Serpentard. Ils étaient habitués a des plaisanteries faites à leurs frais. Le Professeur Flitwick semblait déchiré entre réprimander Dolohov et rire.

« S'il vous plaît, prenez place sur les chaises, les enfants » appela le bout de professeur.

Après que la classe se soit calmée, le professeur se présenta. « Je suis le professeur Flitwick. Je suis professeur auxiliaire dans cette école pendant que finis ma maîtrise de Sortilèges. J'enseigne aux premières et quatrièmes années et je fais des cours particuliers pour les étudiants plus âgées. Avant de prendre ce poste, j'ai parcourut le circuit de duel professionnel. J'ai remporté a la fois le tournoi impérial chinois et celui européen au cours de ce circuit.

Le cours de Sortilèges est le plus fondamental des cours de baguette magique auquel vous aurez affaire à l'école. La majeure partie de l'entretien de votre maison ainsi que les magie défensive sont basée sur des Sortilèges ! Nous apprendrons des sortilèges pour tous types d'occasions comprenant le ménage et le divertissement. Au cours de votre septième année, vous apprendrez la maîtrise des boucliers et des sorts de soins. Maintenant, commençons ! »

Tom conclut rapidement que le nouveau professeur de Sortilèges était d'une certaine manière un peu trop enthousiaste au sujet de son cours, mais cela maintenait une bonne ambiance de classe. Il commença à enseigner à la classe un sortilège basique de lévitation pour les objets inanimés. Il promis à la classe qu'ils joueraient une forme de tennis de Moldu en utilisant le sortilège après que chacun d'entre eux ait appris le sort. Ça avait l'air intéressant.

Après le déjeuner, les Serpentards retournèrent à nouveau aux cachots pour le cours de potions. Tom était d'une humeur cassante. Dolohov avait essayé de mettre Tom dans l'ennui avec les préfets de Maisons pour ses remarques au début du cours de Sortilège. Tom s'était défendu en montrant qu'il était stupide d'offenser le nouveau professeur sans aucune raison.

Heureusement, Anthony Cumshaw-Parker, le Préfet-en-Chef, se trouvait dans la salle commune lorsque Dolohov avait commencé sa plaidoirie. Il venait juste de demandé au professeur auxiliaire de l'aider à se mettre à jour pour son examen d'ASPIC, et qu'un de ses camarades de Maison offense le professeur n'était pas le genre de chose qui pouvait arranger sa cause. C'est pourquoi le préfet-en-chef ordonna à Dolohov de la fermer et de ne pas jeter la honte sur sa Maison.

Dolohov prit très mal le manque de soutien (du moins dans la salle) auquel il se trouvait confronter. Ses yeux promirent à Tom qu'il le payerait de l'avoir ridiculiser, lui, Dolohov. Rosier ne semblait pas très a l'aise mais il était clair que Mulciber comptait le soutenir.

Assis au cours de potions, Nott demanda à Tom. « Est ce que c'était la vraie raison pour laquelle tu as fait ravaler sa salive a Dolohov ? »

Tom ricana, « En partie. Aussi parce qu' il est vraiment un idiot doublés de rien d'autre qu'un despote en herbe. J'ai eu bien plus que ma dose de ce genre de type quand j'étais à l'orphelinat. Magique ou Moldu, un tyran est exactement pareil dans les deux mondes. »

Le Professeur Slughorn passa dans le laboratoire de potion depuis son bureau. « Bon après-midi, M. Nott. J'ai appris que votre grand père etait sur le point de s'assurer que la guerre n'atteigne pas nos rivages. »

« Err, oui professeur. Il est à Munich en ce moment. » répondit Nott.

« Excellent! » rayonna le professeur. Puis il s'éloigna, un regard curieux sur Tom.

Nott se pencha un peu plus et chuchota, « Je déteste les personnes qui me lèche les pieds a cause de mon père. »

Tom ne put qu' incliner la tête pour montrer qu'il partageait son avis.

« Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des cours de Potions. Je suis le Professeur Horace Slughorn. Une maîtrise en Potions est la plus grande et la plus subtile des compétences dans le monde magique. Dans cette classe, vous apprendrez à mélanger des ingrédients d'une façon harassante. L'acte du brassage permettra à votre magie d' infuser la puissance dans vos breuvages. Vous serez capbale de brasser la chance, mettre l'amour en bouteille et guérir les blessures les plus profondes. »

Le professeur distribua un petit livre. « Ceci est un guide de référence qui contient plus de 1.500 ingrédients communs pour potions. Vous trouverez des informations supplémentaires décrivant la façon de les manipuler et de les mélanger, ainsi que ce que vous ne devrez pas mélanger. »

Le professeur pointa sa baguette magique sur le tableau vierge. « Maintenant, je vais vous présentez un breuvage magique de base. Vous concocterez cette potion au cours des 30 minutes suivantes. Quand vous l'aurez fait, je m'attends à ce que vous me disiez ce pour quoi il serait employé. »

Tom admis que cela semblait être une tâche intéressante. Nott disposa leur équipement tandis que Tom allait prendre les ingrédients nécessaires.

Tom apprécia son cour de potions. Avoir travailler avec sa mère aidait mais il était agréable de travailler avec Edouard. Ils fonctionnaient bien ensemble. Ils finirent leurs potion (il s'agissait d'une potion de soin pour les brûlures d'estomac) et ajoutèrent plusieurs lignes sur les ingrédients alternatifs qui rendraient la potion plus efficace.

Nott et Xurana firent gagner chacun cinq points à Serpentard durant le cours de potion. Edouard avait répondu à la question de ce qu'était le breuvage magique en premier. Xurana demanda pourquoi un autre ingrédient n'avait pas été employé en lieu et place d'un ingrédient bien plus cher. Les étudiants de Gryffondor gagnèrent également plusieurs points.

Le groupe sortit munit d'un degré assez élevé d'excitation. Les cours de potions s' avéraient être beaucoup plus intéressants que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Leurs excitation prit tragiquement fin 30 secondes après qu'ils aient franchis le seuil du cours d' Histoire de la Magie.

Le vieux professeur Binns attendait sur une estrade dans un coin de la salle tandis qu'ils se répartissaient dans la pièce. Dès que la cloche eu retenti, Binns commença à parler de l'importance de Hoblock le barbare dans la vingt-neuvième rébellion des Goblins de l'histoire des Sorciers.

Le professeur parla d'un ton lent et plat durant la totalité du cours. Il ne fit jamais varier ni son ton ni le volume de sa voix. Tom passa à Nott une note lui demandant si l'ennui était la nouvelle façon pour les Gobelins de tuer les sorciers. Nott éclata de rire en lisant le bout de papier. Le professeur ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard.

Après le cours, Nott voulu absolument monter sur l'estrade et toucher le professeur.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Mary.

« J'ai penser qu'il était peut-être mort et que son fantôme continuait juste de faire son cours sans s'en rendre compte. Aucun vivant ne peut être autant ennuyeux!»

Tom ne compris pas très bien quand sa mère l'informa dans l'une de ses lettres que ce commentaire qu'il avait relayer avait provoquer une crise de fou rire hystérique chez son père.

Mardi matin vit finalement Tom arriver dans la salle de classe du professeur Dumbledore. C'était le dernier des cours avec baguette magique qu'ils restaient aux Serpentard maintenant. Beaucoup d'étudiants de la Maison de Serpentard détestaient le professeur pour son soutien aux sorciers nés-de-Moldu. Ils le considéraient comme faible. Beaucoup pariaient qu' il avait été à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle durant sa scolarité. Tom gardait le silence sur le fait que, d'après son père, il s'agissait en fait d'un Serpentard.

La salle de classe de Métamorphose était un endroit chaud et accueillant. Le Professeur Dumbledore les attendait a l'intérieur de la salle de classe avec un sourire. Sa longue barbe auburn tombait devant sa robe d'un violet foncé. Tom pensa qu'il ressemblait a un magicien stéréotypé sortit tout droit d'une histoire imaginée par un Moldu.

Un scintillement bien visible dans l' oeil, le professeur commença, « Quelle merveille que de voir autant de jeunes esprits prêts à commencer leur éducation dans le royaume de la Métamorphose. Ce cours porte tout simplement sur la manière d'utiliser la magie pour donner forme à vos désir sous celle de n'importe quel objet ou créature. Par exemple, je voudrais une bonne tasse de thé. »

Le professeur fit un mouvement avec sa baguette magique et tapota un petit cube en bois posé sur son bureau. Un instant plus tard s'y trouvait une tasse remplie de thé chaud.

« Maintenant, je voudrais une chaise confortable où m'asseoir. » Un instant plus tard une chaise rembourrée de style Moldu apparue a coté de lui. Le professeur y prit place avec sa tasse. « La clef de la Métamorphose réside en la formation d' une image claire dans votre tête de ce que vous désirez puis de l'utilisation du bon sort afin de libérer de manière efficace votre magie et d' ainsi donner libre cours a votre volonté. »

Le professeur se leva et fit disparaître la chaise et la tasse de thé. « Aujourd'hui nous commencerons par un exercice de base. Mme. Parkinson, pourriez vous s'il vous plaît distribuer les cure-dents qui se trouvent sur mon bureau. Les enfants, nous commencerons par transformer ces cure-dents en aiguilles. Ces deux objets comme vous le savez sont de la même taille et d'une forme très semblables, l'un est par contre en bois, l'autre en métal. Vous parviendrez a un certain grade de passage dans ce cours si vous parvenez a le changez entièrement en métal aujourd'hui. »

Xurana et un Serdaigle du nom de Boot furent les premier à obtenir une transformation correcte. Tom et Nott finirent par les rejoindre. Ils y arrivèrent tout les deux environ au milieu du cours. Tom fit un sourire au professeur en sortant de la salle de classe après la fin du cours.

Ce soir là, Tom s'installa dans la salle de travail des Serpentards pour y écrire une lettre à sa famille. Nott et les filles de première année s'installèrent sur la table avec lui pour y travailler sur leurs devoirs ou jouer à de petits jeux magiques. Xurana lisait tranquillement _l'Histoire de Poudlard_.

_Chers papa et maman,_

_Nous avons maintenant eu chacun de nos cours. La DFM, les Potions, lesSortilèges, et la Métamorphose étaient tous génial. Les professeurs ont vraiment l'air très intéressants. J'ai gagné 5 points en DFM._

_Pour l 'Astronomie et la Botanique, ça allait. Les professeurs n'ont pas l'air mal mais je n'ai pas été très enthousiasmé par leurs cours. L'histoire de la magie est le pire de tous ! Mon ami Edouard Nott pensait que le professeur devait sûrement être déjà mort. En tous cas nous avons tous pensé qu'on allaient en mourir d'ennui. Tout ce dont il parle sont des guerres de Gobelins. Est-ce qu'il ne s'est jamais rien produit d'autre ? J'aimerai avoir déjà fini mes BUSES pour pouvoir laisser tomber cette matière !_

_Nous avons déjà commencé à recevoir des devoirs. (oui, maman, ils sont déjà fait.)_

_Merci pour avoir envoyer Snuffle me rendre visite. Il a vraiment aidé. J'ai commencé à me faire quelques amis ici dans ma Maison. Edouard Nott est le seul garçon que j'ai rencontré avec qui je m'entende. Les autres types dans mon dortoir sont des idiots. Les filles de Serpentard sont très drôles par contre. Mary Greengrass et Sumta Xurana sont très sympa et ont de bons sens de l'humour. Snuffle les a aussi aimés. Je n'ai pas vraiment rencontré qui que ce soit en dehors de Serpentard pour l'instant. Je compte suivre ton conseil Papa et faire un effort, mais je voudrais d'abord finir par connaître mes camarades de Maison._

_Je m'ennuie de vous ! Embrassez les jumeaux pour moi !_

_Bisou, _

_Tom_

_PS: Ce n'est pas juste que seul les troisième années et plus aient le droit a des week-ends à Pré-Au-Lard. Papa, est-ce que je ne pourrais vraiment pas emprunter ta vieille carte ? (allez, steuplait !)_

* * *

(1) Dork signifie entre autre un idiot 

(2) C'est rare que ça m'arrive mais j'ai un énorme doute sur le sens de ce passage, il peut tout aussi bien signifier :

-ma famille est au bout de la chaîne alimentaire sociale (son père est ministre ( milieu politique) donc tout le monde veut leurs place),

-donc tu parle avec moi parce qu' il n' y a personne d'autre avec qui tu le peut ( car seul Tom n'est personne ?)

Mais ça n'est pas gênant de toute façon. Si c'est préciser bien plus tard dans l'histoire ou si je me met d'accord, je modifierais tout ça.

(3) Je ne saurais pas dire catégoriquement si c'est un petit jeu de mot ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais tant qu'a faire je le précise en passant : Si le nom de Voldemort ne change pas d'une version a l'autre, Tom Elvis Jedusor par contre s'appelle dans la version originale Tom Marvolo Riddle, or riddle signifie énigme en anglais...

**Nda : Merci à tous pour les reviews. Je ne peux pas vous répondre tous directement mais j'essaye d' introduire les réponses à vos questions dans l'histoire au fur et a mesure. Donc posez des questions et les réponses y apparaitrons !**

**Pour répondre à une question cependant : Je n'ai pas encore décidé si Tom aura un quelconque 'coup de foudre' durant son séjour à Poudlard, mais il ne se produira pas avant la quatrième ou cinquième années. En ce moment, il a 11 ans et préfererait plutôt jouer avec Snuffles !**

Ndt: On voit bien d'ailleurs que l'auteur souligne a plusieurs reprise dans l'histoire qu'ils n'ont encore que onze ans et donc tout ce qui va avec.

Comme d'habitude je ne traduis pas les noms de famille et autres si ce n'est ceux déjà présent dans les livres et traduits dans la version française. Mais si vous me trouvez de bonnes traductions pour certains noms de famille, n'hésitez pas. :)

En tout cas j'éspère que vous avez apprécier cette lecture

Le prochain chapitre voit le retour de James et se nomme : _Se préparer pour la guerre._


	12. Se préparer pour la guerre

Ndt: Je rappelle en passant que l'histoire ne tient pas compte du tome 7.

Attention! Risque de papa-gâteau dans les prochaines lignes !

**Chapitre 12 – Se Préparer pour la guerre**

1er novembre 1938

James se réveilla au bruit d'une Katie riant nerveusement à côté de lui. James roula pour jeter un oeil à la petite dame étendue à côté de lui. « Bonjour, mon ptit ange. »

Derrière lui une voix commenta, « Un ange ? Tu te lèvera à 3 heures du matin avec cet 'ange' la prochaine fois. »

James pris sa fille dans ses bras, « Tu étais juste toute excité par ton premier anniversaire. C'est pas vrai? » dit James à sa fille d'un an. « Est ce que Michael est encore endormi? »

Sarah soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de son mari et de sa fille. « Il n'a pas fait un seul bruit de toute la nuit, à la différence de la petite boule de feu dans tes bras. »

Katie, qui sembla sentir qu'elle était le sujet de discussion de sa mère, éclata a nouveau d'un petit rire nerveux. James lui fit un sourire. Jamais dans sa vie précédente il n' aurait été capable d' imaginer pouvoir vivre cette vie là.

Durant sa scolarité, Harry avait littéralement passé chaque année à combattre pour sa survie. Après la découverte de la prophétie, Harry s'était concentré presque uniquement sur cette survie. Les formations que ce soit celles aux combat ou celles, très nombreuses, sur la magie avaient occuper la majorité de la place dans la vie d' Harry. Ses amis et les membres de l' AD s'étaient certes entraîner avec lui mais le fardeau n'en avait pas moins continuer de reposer sur lui seul. Ses seuls combats avec Ginny en tant que couple s'étaient limiter au refus d' Harry de discuter de leurs projets de vie après la défaite de Voldemort. Harry avait concentré toute son énergies sur la recherche des Horcruxes et la mort de Voldemort.

Survivre à la bataille, mais perdre Ginny et chaque personne qu' Harry considérait comme sa famille avait été l'ultime ironie du sort. Hermione avec ses plans de recherche sur des mélanges de technologie magiques et moldus, ceux de Ron d'une carrière de Quidditch avec les Canons, et l' idée de Ginny de mettre en place sa propre équipe de Quidditch s'étaient perdues ensembles dans le brasier de cette bataille. Ceux de Neville et Luna s' étaient quand à eux envoler bien plus tôt, attiré dans un guet-apens par les trois LeStranges et quatre autres Mangemorts. Leurs attaquants avaient finalement été pris avec eux, mais Madame Pomfresh n'avait rien put faire pour empêcher leurs décès. Le reste de l'ordre du Phénix, de l'AD et des Weasleys étaient mort dans la bataille finale ou au cours des nombreuses batailles et autres escarmouches lui ayant servi de prélude.

James fit un petit sourire triste à sa fille. Adopter Tom avait été le point de départ pour James sur le long chemin de son rétablissement sur les fondations que représentaient toutes les pertes d' Harry. Rencontrer Sarah et tomber amoureux savait presque sembler un miracle pour lui. D'une certaine manière Katie et Michael semblaient clôturer quelque chose pour James. Il pouvait mettre Harry derrière lui. Désormais, tout ces éléments passés lui apparaissaient réellement comme appartenir à une autre personne.

Sarah posa une question, le tirant hors de ses pensées. « Je suis désolé. Qu'est ce que tu m'a demander? »

« Je te demandais quand est ce que tu comptais allez à Poudlard? »

« Après le petit déjeuner, » répondit James. « Ma réunion avec Albus est à 10 heures. Les premières année de Serpentard et de Serdaigles auront finis leurs cours a cette heure là. »

« Ne fais rien pour embarrasser Tom. Tu sais qu'il a du mal à s'intégrer dans sa Maison. »

Tout en donnant à son épouse un innocent regard type "Qui, moi?", James sorti du lit et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine avec Katie. Il étais presque parvenu à s' échapper quand la réponse de son épouse le rattrapa. « oui, vous Monsieur Mon-Père-était-un-Maraudeur! »

Soulevant sa fille dans ses bras, James lui demanda en souriant, « Pourquoi les personnes douées de magie ont-elles a ce point besoin de donner des surnoms avec pleins de traits d'union dedans? »

La petite fille glouglouta joyeusement au son de la voix de son père.

* * *

James entra dans Poudlard une heure avant sa réunion. Le sentiment de rentrer à la maison était toujours là. Les couloirs étaient vides car la plupart des étudiants se trouvaient à leurs cours du matin. Ceux qui n'étaient pas en cours étaient très probablement dans la bibliothèque ou dans leurs salles communes. James apprécia son errance paisible dans les couloirs.

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête flottait en discutant avec le Baron Sanglant. James inclina la tête en une salutation polie lorsque les deux fantômes glissèrent près de lui. Aucun des deux fantômes ne le connaissait dans cette époque et ils ne firent donc aucun commentaires particulier sur le marcheur à la chevelure foncé.

James passa près de la salle de bains des filles du deuxième étage. Il fut presque tenté de faire une petite visite à Mimy Geignarde mais réalisa qu' elle n'allait pas être tuée dans cette chronologie avant encore cinq années.

Deux pensées passèrent dans la tête de James lorsque cette constatation lui vint a l'esprit. La première de ces pensée était que le Basilic ne tuerait pas Mimy parce que Tom ne le laisserait pas sortir attaquer des étudiants. Par conséquent, aucune Mimy Geignarde n' hanterait jamais cette salle de bains. Ce qui mena James à la question suivante, quelle quantité de mon histoire ais-je changer ?

Quand Harry s'était mis d'accord avec Aberforth pour revenir, Harry y avait seulement vu l'occasion de sauver ses amis. Cependant, James n'avait pas tué Tom Jedusor. James ne s''était pas non plus exiler de la communauté magique pour partir vivre dans l'ombre. Par conséquent, l'histoire pouvait changer du tout au tout. Dans tout les cas, aucune des personnes tuées dans la première guerre avec Voldemort ne serait tuée. Et pouvaient donc avoir leurs propres enfants. Cela pouvait entraîner des personnes mariées ensembles dans la chronologie de Harry à être mariée à d'autres dans celle çi. Harry James Potter naîtrait il même jamais ? De la même façon, est ce qu'un seul de ses amis allait être mis au monde? James s'appuya contre le mur tandis qu'il réfléchissait à toutes les ramifications possibles.

Après plusieurs minutes, James repris son chemin dans les couloirs en marchant lentement. Il reconsidérait toutes les issues philosophiques et théoriques impliquées dans l'histoire. La décision d' Harry de changer dans le passé pouvait avoir eu des impacts potentiellement catastrophiques sur le monde qu'il avait connu.

James s'approcha de la porte de la salle de classe de Métamorphose au même rythme que l'heure de son rendez vous s'approchait. La porte de la salle en question s'ouvrit a la volée et une horde d'étudiants de Serpentards et de Serdaigle de première année s'en déversa. Un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard constitué de deux garçons et de cinq filles attira l'attention de James.

Le groupe était plongé dans une discussion animée qui les fit ne pas s'apercevoir de la présence de James un peu a l'écart dans le couloir. Avec un sourire machiavélique, James leva en quelques gestes lents sa baguette magique. Un sort marmonné plus tard et une série de cris perçants s'élevèrent en provenance du groupe de Serpentards. Là où un garçon de Serpentard au cheveux bruns discutait quelques instants auparavant se trouvait maintenant un jeune louveteau a moitié adulte.

James éclata de rire lorsque le chiot laissa échapper un jappement effrayé en découvrant sa transformation. Le petit loup tourbillonna littéralement sur lui même et repéra James. Dans un grondement, le petit animal se jeta sur James et commença à le mordre là ou il pouvait, c'est a dire pas plus haut que son mollet. Le volume sonore des éclatements de rire de James s'accentua tandis que l' animal essayait en bondissant de le mordre à travers sa longue robe.

James aperçut les filles et le garçon de Serpentard qui observaient la scène à plusieurs mètres de distance. James leurs fit un sourire, « Hé, il a sacrement d'énergie ce petit gars, n'est ce pas? » Les Serpentards se regardèrent les uns les autres, incertain quand à la manière de réagir à la situation.

James dirigea sa baguette magique vers le louveteau en souriant. Celui çi, en le voyant sourire, se retourna aussitôt (littéralement (1)) vers le couloir pour y partir en courant. « _Pétrificus Totalus_! » Le petit animal s'arrêta instantanément lorsque ses jambes comme le reste de son corps se retrouvèrent immobilisés comme des saucisses allemandes.

Sous les regards stupéfiés des écoliers, James marcha vers le bloc immobilisé avant de le ramasser. « Est ce qu'ils n'est pas mignon? » En regardant les filles de Serpentard, James ajouta, « Je dois parler au professeur Dumbledore. S'il vous plait, l'une d'entre vous pourrait elle s'occuper de ce petit gars jusqu'à ce que ma réunion se finisse? »

La jolie blonde hocha lentement la tête. Avec un sourire innocent, James le lui remis. Le louveteau fixait James, un regard sauvage dans ses yeux. James lui fit un sourire et cria, « Vigilance constante! » Puis il entra dans la salle de cours, laissant derrière lui le groupe de Serpentards patauger dans la confusion la plus totale.

Comme James entrait dans la salle, une voix amusée lui demanda, « Était ce vraiment très gentil? »

James leva les yeux pour observer le professeur Dumbledore (Il ne parvenait pas a s'habituer à voir le plus jeune professeur avec les cheveux et la barbe encore bruns) et sourit. « Probablement pas, mais c'était amusant. »

« En me basant sur mon expérience avec le jeune M. Evans il essayera de se venger. »

James hocha la tête « Je serait déçu s'il ne le fait pas. Ça devrait être amusant. » répondit James d'un air malingre, « Cela rend Sarah folle, mais je ne fais que suivre la tradition familiale. Je n'en ais pas vraiment eu l'occasion quand j'étais à l'école. Les choses étaient trop sérieuses. »

Le professeur de Métamorphose souriait, les yeux scintillant. « Il me semble me rappeler que le dernier véritable grand farceur à avoir parcourut ces couloirs était Thomas Potter. »

James lui rendit son sourire, « C'est drôle, la dernière fois qu'avec Sarah nous avons dîner chez les Potter, j'ai entendu dire que son adversaire préféré dans ce genre de guerre avait pour nom Dumbledore. »

« Peut-être. »

James observa avec amusement l'expression innocente sur le visage de son ancien (futur ?) professeur. « Ce sera bientôt du passé. J'aimerais voir son visage quand il saura qu'il ne parvient parfois plus qu'à la cheville de certaines filles. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore ouvrit le coffret derrière lui et en sortit le Choixpeau. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous désiriez parler avec le Choixpeau? »

« En fait, Tom m'a dit que c'est le chapeau qui en a fait la demande. », « Merci. » ajouta James en prenant le Choixpeau a l'allure toute ramolli qu' il plaça sur sa tête. Le chapeau sembla se redresser un peu tout en se laissant tomber par-dessus de ses yeux.

« Ah, M. Evans, je présume. Vous avez des défenses mentales d'une solidité remarquable. Même celles d' Albus ne sont pas de cette trempe. »

« J'ai quelques bonnes raisons de garder mon esprit pour moi. » répondit James. « Mon fils m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler? »

« Pourriez vous abaissez vos boucliers s'il vous plait ? Je suis curieux. M. Evans pense que vous étiez un Gryffondor, pourtant je sais que je ne vous ai jamais réparti. »

James se raidit mentalement, « Je suis navré. J'ai besoin d'une meilleure raison d'abaisser mes défenses mentales que votre curiosité. »

Le chapeau renifla, « Au moins vous êtes plus poli que la plupart de ceux qui se retrouvent en dessous de moi. M.Evans, les fondateurs m'ont donné différents rôles quand j'ai été créé. J'ai vu dans l'esprit de votre fils qu'il a parlé au tableau accroché chez les Potter. Je dois savoir. »

James fronça légèrement les sourcils et abaissa alors ses boucliers. En l'espace d' un instant, James senti le chapeau plonger son regards dans l'étendue de ses souvenirs.

« Mon autre moi a dut avoir beaucoup de mal à vous répartir, M. Potter. Votre plan est très Serpentard mais il a été fait avec le courage d'un Gryffondor. Vous avez la véritable fidélité d'un Poufsouffle envers vos amis. Peu auraient risqué une victoire si coûteuse dans une aventure aussi risquée. Je suis impressionné, M. Potter.

Rowena Serdaigle a beaucoup étudier les voyages dans le temps. Son travail a été perdu, mais je vais partager ses conclusions avec vous. » James hocha la tête, sentant venir les digressions de haut vol, le chapeau ajouta, « L'histoire n'est pas aussi facilement changée par un voyage dans le temps. Imaginez un fleuve. Une grande pierre jetée dedans peut causer une rupture provisoire, mais par la suite le fleuve retourne à son écoulement normal. Vous pouvez changer les noms et les circonstances, mais certains événements et acteurs devront être joués. »

James se sentit chanceler à ces mots. « Vous voulez dire que j'ai fait tout ceci pour rien? »

« Non » répondit le chapeau, « Pas pour rien. Certaines choses dans l'histoire sont destinées à exister. Vous pouvez être capable de changer certains des détails ou des acteurs, mais il y aura un coût pour équilibrer ce changement. J'ignore quel sera ce coût, je sais seulement qu'il y en aura un. »

James resta silencieux pendant un moment et considéra ce que le chapeau venait de dire. « J'ai une autre question. Je me trouve ici depuis plus de quatre années, et pourtant je n'ai pas vieilli. Pourquoi ? »

« Vous êtes encore attaché au Retourneur de Temps. Sa magie vous renverra dans le futur dans le même état physique que lorsque vous êtes parti. »

« Est ce que je peux briser le sort? »

James senti le chapeau gesticuler mentalement, « Je ne sais pas. Rowena n'a jamais essayé de faire cela. »

« Quoi qu'il se produise, M. Potter-Evans, je voudrais vous remercier. Votre fils est la meilleure chance que nous ayons jamais eue de changer le chemin que prend la Maison de Serpentard. J'ai vu chaque génération de cette Maison s'assombrir et s'éloigner des autres Maisons d'avantage encore que la précédente. Les fondateurs n'avaient jamais voulu que les Chambres soient connues uniquement pour de simples traits de caractères. Helga était l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que j'ai jamais connues. Rowena avait également un esprit plein d'astuce. Godric était fidèle jusqu'au bout des ongles. Salazar lui même pouvait parfois être impulsif. Si je devais les répartir, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils finirais tous dans les Chambres qu'ils ont eux mêmes fondées. J'attends avec intérêt ce que la nouvelle lignée cachée des Potter combinée avec un héritier de Serpentard fera. Je prévois de grandes choses. »

James eu un sourire en entendant cela. « Merci. J'ai maintenant plus de questions que de réponse mais c'est un début. »

Le choixpeau répondit, « Bonne chance à vous, M. Evans. »

James leva les mains et enleva le chapeau de sa tête. Le professeur Dumbledore l'observait assis devant lui. « C'était une expérience intéressante. »

« Sans doute, James. » convint Albus. « Le choixpeau parle rarement à n'importe qui d'autre qu' aux directeurs. Vous êtes un cas exceptionnel. »

James répondit à Albus avec un sourire de circonstance, « C'est un peu l'histoire de ma vie. »

Les deux magiciens continuèrent quelques moments leurs entretien. Albus était intéressé par certaines des nouvelles matières que la Fondation du Phénix avait introduite. James parla avec lui du cour d'étude des Sorcier. Le cours était le reflet de celui d'études des Moldus de Poudlard mais informait les étudiants nés-de-Moldus au sujet de la culture magique. Le cour incluait les lois et le gouvernement magique tout comme les traditions et les informations de base nécessaires pour vivre dans le monde magique. James expliqua qu'il était destiné a couvrir toutes les choses que les enfant nés de parents Sorciers pouvait apprendre en tant qu' élément de l'environnement dans lequel ils grandissaient.

James précisa, « Une partie des raisons pour lesquelles des Sangs-pur se sentent supérieur est qu'ils comprennent déjà la culture et les information de base qui en découlent. Ils ne sont pas magiquement plus forts que la moyenne mais ils obtiennent en général des résultats dépassant cette moyenne en raison de cette base de connaissance"

Dumbledore considéra son plaidoyer. « Une idée intrigante. Elle ne m'étais jamais venue. » Il jeta un coup d'orteil sur l'horloge. « J'ai un cour qui va bientôt commencer. Nous devrons discuter de ceci un peu plus tard. »

James se leva et serra la main du professeur. « Envoyez-moi un hibou et nous pourrons nous réunir aux trois balai un de ces soir. »

James sortit de la salle de Métamorphose et se dirigea vers les grandes portes. Sur son chemin, il fut abordé par un certain première année de Serpentard.

« Papa ! C'était horrible! »

Le visage muni d' une expression innocente, James répondit à son fils, « Un problème, fiston? »

Tom lui jeta une expression dégoûtée. « Oui, Xurana s'est mise pour je ne sais qu'elle raison a me caresser et a faire des 'bisou au gentil chiot' quand je suis d'un coup revenu a la normale. Je me suis retrouver sur ses genoux avec elle embrassant ma joue! »

James riait les larmes aux yeux, le souffle coupé, au plus grand dégoût de son fils. « Je suis désolé! » réussit a articuler James dans son combat pour faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons. « J'ai penser que tu t'enfuirais loin d'eux. »

« Je n'en ais jamais eu la moindre chance! » cria Tom avec indignation. « Elles m'ont fait passé entre elles tellement de fois que mes pattes n'ont jamais touché le sol! »

James se calma un peu. « Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas put résister à la tentation. En parlant de tentation, tu ne saurais pas par le plus grand des hasards ce qui est arrivé au plat de biscuits de chocolat que ta mère à faite la semaine dernière? »

Étrangement ce fut au tour de Tom de se munir d' une expression presque identique a celle que portait James un peu plus tôt. « Maman a fait des biscuits? »

« C'était vraiment étrange. Elle les a fait la nuit de vendredi et les a laisser refroidir sur la table de la cuisine. Ils avaient disparus quand nous nous sommes levés samedi matin. »

« Peut-être que Sniffles les as manger, » suggéra Tom.

« Hmm, » feignit de réfléchir James, « Peut-être, mais dans ce cas je suis impressionné qu'il se soit appliqué a ranger le plat vide dans l'évier. »

« Ooops »

James et Tom se mirent à rire ensemble à la quasi-admission de culpabilité.

« Est ce que tu pourrais nous rejoindre pour le déjeuner, papa ? Je veux que tu rencontre mes amis, « demanda Tom.

« J'ai peur que je ne puisse pas rester pour déjeuner aujourd'hui. Je dois être à Londres à midi. Pourquoi est ce que je ne les rencontrerais pas tous maintenant avant le déjeuner? » À l' assentissement heureux de Tom, Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers menant a la grande Salle.

Tom mena James vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Parcourant les cachots, James senti une étrange sensation de _déjà-vu°_. En face d' une partie du mur dénué de décorations, Tom siffla et il s'ouvrit. Puis il fit un sourire complice a son père.

Le seul commentaire de James fut , « J'aurais aimer avoir pensé à utiliser le Fourchelang. » D'un pas dans la salle commune, James murmura, « Je n'aurais même pas eu besoin d'utiliser le polynectar. »

Tom ricana (il connaissait l'histoire) et indiqua, « Ici papa. » Tom mena James jusqu'à un troupeau de première année de Serpentard. Le groupe observa les deux s'approcher.

« Bonjour » les salua t'il. « Vous tous, voici mon père, James Evans. Papa, voici Ed Nott, Mary Greengrass, Penelope Midlands, Laura Parkinson, Sumta Xurana et Alicia Tadweiter. »

James leurs fit un sourire et leurs dit bonjour. Trois de ces noms de famille signifiaient Mangemort a ses oreilles. Heureusement, les lettres, voire les pavés, de Tom avaient fourni à ses parents les noms de ses amis depuis longtemps. Ed Nott était mort au cours de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Harry et Luna avaient tués son fils et son petit fils (l'ancien camarade de classe de Harry) dans les diverses escarmouches ayant précédées le combat final entre Harry et Voldemort.

James trouva le groupe subtilement différent des Serpentard avec qui il était allé à l'école. Bien que James puisse sentir un certain sens de compétition avec lequel il était habituer de côtoyer parmi des Serpentard, il ne lui semblait pas sentir de ce groupe l'ambition tordue et purement personnelle de la génération de son époque. Ce groupe semblait être composé d'enfant de onze ans normaux. Bien sur, ils avaient pour plusieurs d'entre eux des attitudes de Sang-pur que James détestait, mais ils leurs manquait ce fanatisme dans leurs yeux. Cela donna de l'espoir à James.

Une chose que James nota était la manière que les jeunes dames de Serpentard semblé avoir d' observer Tom. James paria que Tom ne s'était pas rendu compte de leurs regard. Elles semblaient avoir adopté Tom en tant que leur projet d'animal de compagnie. James eut un petit rire sous cape en réalisant que tout ceci allait représenter beaucoup d'amusement à observer de loin.

La discussion calme de la visite se dégrada quand trois garçons de première année supplémentaire entrèrent dans la salle commune. Le plus grand des garçon ricana vers James. Puis il tourna sa lueur vers Tom.

« Est ce que tu as eu besoin de ton père pour venir te réconfortez? »

Tom répondit un ton plus haut. « Dolohov, nous étions en train d'avoir une agréable discussion. Contente toi de partir. »

« Le préfet en chef de la Maison a-t-il donné son approbation ? Je ne pense pas. Je vais le dire aux préfets. » Dolohov étendit ses lèvres en un sourire de triomphe.

Tom se tourna vers son père d'un air défaitiste. Cependant, James pouvait voir le reflet dans les yeux de son fils. Une voix dans sa tête cria « Fais attention! »

Tom siffla, « _Désolé, papa. J'aurais dû le prévoir. Dolohov est un vrai gosse, mais les préfets le soutiennent. »_

James souleva un sourcil et répondit « _Fais attention. Chacun des trois d'entre eux est devenu Mangemort. Apparemment ils ont parcourut ce joyeux chemin de leurs propres volontés._ »

Changeant de sujet, James demanda, « _Entre nous, pourquoi est ce qu'on se siffle ?_ »

Tom fit un petit ricanement et jeta un coup d' oeil sur les trois garçons. « _Ça fait se dresser leurs __cheveux sur leurs têtes »_ James éclata de rire en entendant cela, ce qui rendit vraiment nerveux les garçons.

« _Est ce que tu compte leurs dire de qui tu descend ? »_

Tom gesticula, «_ Peut être, mais pas maintenant. Je veux d'abord encore un peu plus examiner l'histoire de Serpentard._ »

_« Tu m'en parle avant de faire quoi que ce soit »._ demanda James. « _Et n'essaye pas d'entrer dans la chambre des secrets sans moi ! »_

Tom lui sourit et hocha la tête en signe d' accord. Tom avait entendu les histoires au sujet des aventures d' Harry dans la chambre des secrets plusieurs fois et il voulait vraiment la voir lui même

James se tourna vers Ed Nott et les filles de Serpentard et dit, « Heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Avec de la chance vous pourrez nous rendre visite à notre maison dans Pré-Au-Lard pendant votre temps libre. » James nota que tout les Serpentard de la salle commune excepté Tom portaient des expressions choquées absolument identiques après la conversation en Fourchelangue.

Après s'être dit au revoir, James sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard. En refermant la porte, il entendit la voix de Tom, « Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que tout le monde pouvait parler le Fourchelang. » James ricana en descendant vers le hall.

Il se demanda ce que son père, Sirius et Remus devaient penser de lui en train d'élever Tom Elvis Jedusor et le seigneur Voldemort à la fois à devenir un maraudeur. Parcourant le château, James se demanda vaguement ce que la forme d'Animagus de Tom allait être.

* * *

Salle De Conférence Du Ministère De La Magie 12:00

James se trouvait discrètement appuyé contre le mur de la salle de conférence ministérielle. Portant sa robe de Langue de Plomb, James semblait se fondre dans le décor. Tous les non-Langue de Plomb regardant dans sa direction ou voire même directement dans le visage de James ne pouvait seulement y voir que de l'obscurité, sa voix était également changée pour être ne pas être identifiable, pas même du point de vue du sexe. Charlie, l'ancienne équipière de James se trouvait, silencieuse, à côté de lui.

James prit le temps de réfléchir aux changements d'attitude de Charlie depuis la mission à Dachau. Elle semblait davantage concentrée sur son travail, mais James s'inquiétait qu'elle soit devenue trop fragile. James l'avait vu dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Les frères LeStrange et quelques Mangemorts de bas niveau avaient capturé Hermione au cour d' un voyage à Pré-Au-Lard. Harry et Ron les avaient dépistés en utilisant habilement la forme d'Animagus de loup de Harry. Bien qu'elle ait été seulement retenue prisonnière pendant une heure, les LeStranges l'avait déjà sensiblement maltraitée. Harry et Ron l'avaient secourue et récupérée et elle avait semblé s'en remettre Cependant la bataille suivante de grande importance avec les Mangemorts l'avait fait craquée au milieu des combat. Ron avait essayé de la sauver pendant que Neville le couvrait. Malheureusement, Voldemort était arrivé dans la bataille, renvoyant les membres de l'ordre a leurs place. Capturé, Ron et Hermione avaient été détenus pendant deux semaines jusqu'à la bataille finale d' Harry avec Voldemort. James voyait maintenant la même fragilité en Charlie.

Gardant ses soucis pour lui, James pris place sur sa chaise et observa la salle tandis que les responsables des ministères civils y entraient munis de lourds dossiers. M. Abel prit place à côté du directeur du Département d' Application des Lois Magiques. Les deux hommes continuèrent une conversation en chuchotant. M. Able était le visage public du DdM. En tant que Métamorphomage, M. Able pouvait protéger son identité tout en donnant l'illusion d'être ouvert avec ses collègues. M. Johnston, le directeur du DALM, semblait être fait du même moule que Barty Croupton, un type dénué de tout sens de l'humour.

Le ministre entra avec une paire de gardes du corps qui le suivirent tout du long du chemin jusqu'à la table. Le ministre Nott semblait intelligent et compétent, à la différence des autres ministres de la magie qu' Harry avait put rencontrer. Malheureusement, James le trouva aussi arrogant qu'un Malefoy. Nott jugeait que le ministère lui revenait de droit comme une sorte d'héritage et traitait plusieurs des employés comme des domestiques de la famille. Par les lettres de Tom, James savait qu' Edouard Nott était préparé par son père pour assurer un jour sa "succession".

Penser a Tom le fit sourire. James avait apprécier de rencontrer les amis de Tom. Ils semblaient constitués un bon groupe. Leur conversation sifflée allait certainement remuer des choses dans la Maison de Serpentard.

Le ministre Nott prit place en tête de table et souffla, « Bien, nous pouvons commencer cette réunion. » Les divers chefs de service commencèrent par présenter le statut de leurs départements. Le département de la coopération internationale fut le dernier à se présenter.

La vieille sorcière du nom de Theodora Rhys se pencha en avant. « Nous avons reçu des indications selon lesquelles le ministère allemand ne suit pas les directives établies lors de nos accords de Septembre. Grindelwald poursuit non seulement ses préparations, mais également sa politique de liens direct avec le gouvernement Moldu. Nous avons récoltés des informations indiquant la présence d' agents allemands magiques comme Moldus en France, en Tchécoslovaquie et en Pologne. Le gouvernement allemand Moldu ayant déjà pris place en Autriche et dans la région des Sudètes. »

Le visage de Nott vira un peu au rouge. « Pensez-vous qu'il prévoit de poursuivre ses plans ? Pourquoi me mentirais-il? » La dernière phrase fut presque dite comme une lamentation.

M. Abel se déplaça sur son siège, « Grindelwald recherche la puissance. Il pense que nous avons quelque chose qui la lui donnera. Il a des agents à Londres, Douvres, Edimbourg, et Prè-Au-Lard dont nous avons connaissance en ce moment même. »

Le directeur du service des sports et des jeux demanda, « Pourquoi en a t'il envoyez à Pré-Au-Lard? »

M. Abel répondit, « Hormis le DdM, Poudlard représente la concentration la plus élevée d'énergie et de connaissance magiques de toute les îles britanniques. »

M. Johnston ajouta, « Les Langues de Plomb ont été d'une grande utilité en transmettant leur information à mon département. Les Aurors ont identifiés un nouvel immigré à Pré-Au-Lard intimement lié au au ministère allemand. »

Un robuste magicien du ministère des finances demanda, « Devons nous envoyer des Aurors ou des Langues de Plombs pour protéger Poudlard? »

Le directeur du DALM secoua la tête, « Les Langues de Plomb ne sont pas légalement autoriser a opérer au sein de la Grande-Bretagne. J'ai fais poster quelques hommes de ressources dans le village mais les barrières magiques de l'école empêcheront d'entrer tout les intrus suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à mes hommes de réagir. »

James se trouva debout devant sa chaise. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être levé. Tout les responsables présents dans la salle tournèrent leurs regard vers lui.

M. Abel demanda, « Vous avez quelque chose à à ajouter? »

« Oui » répondit James, « Les barrières de Poudlard empêchent de larges groupes de personnes possédant des intentions malveillante d'entrer dans le périmètre de l'école. Mais de petits groupes de puissance magique moyenne peuvent franchir les barrières. »

« De puissance moyenne? »

James hocha la tête, « Nous ne pouvons pas exactement la mesurer mais prenons le professeur Dumbledore comme l'extrémité supérieure du barème de mesure. Les barrières bloqueraient l'entrée d'un magicien noir de son niveau de puissance. Combien de sorcières ou de sorciers normaux faudrait il pour atteindre l'équivalent du professeur Dumbledore en terme de pure puissance magique? » James ne mentionna pas qu'une armée de Cracmol équipés d'armes Moldus pouvait franchir les barrières magiques quelles que soient leurs intentions.

Plusieurs directeurs de départements semblèrent choqués par la faille dans les défense magique de l'école. L'un d'eux demanda, « Comment savez vous cela? »

« J'ai effectué une étude des barrières et de leurs limites. Poudlard maintient un des plus forts ensembles de barrière défensive au monde. Je l'ai inclus dans mon étude, » répondit James avec un petit geste de la main. Puis il reprit place sur sa chaise.

La réunion continua avec la discussion sur l'assignation d' Aurors autour du périmètre de l'école. Le ministre clôtura la discussion avec la promesse d'en parler au directeur Dippet. La plupart des directeurs des départements semblèrent accepter cette proposition.

Le ministre fit un geste vers M. Able et dit, « M. Able voudrait nous présenter un dernier sujet de discussion. »

« Avec moi se trouve aujourd'hui le nouveau chef de notre équipe assignés aux opérations principales. Le Langue de Plomb 'Charlie' était l' aînée des membres de l'équipe envoyée en Allemagne pour récupérer nos Aurors. Pendant ces deux dernières années, Charlie a reconstitué l'équipe. Son équipe est récemment revenue d'une mission de reconnaissance à Dumstrang."

Charlie se leva. « Merci M. Able. Mon équipe a trouvé un grand nombre de structures additionnelles tout récemment ajoutées tout autour de l'école. Nous ne pouvions pas nous rapprocher de manière significative cependant il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un centre de formation pour un grand nombre de troupes magiques. Les sortilèges que nous avons vu être utilisés étaient basés sur des magies massivement offensives. Ils étaient a l'origine d' une grande quantité de puissance destructrice mais semblaient ne requérir que peu de compétence ou de temps de préparation dans leur utilisation. »

Le ministre fronça les sourcils, « Qu'est ce que cela veut dire? »

M. Abel répondit, « Le seigneur noir augmente rapidement la taille de son armée des ténèbres. Ces nouvelles forces se composent de troupes jetables rapidement entraînées et spécialisées sur l'attaque de cibles. Le terme Moldu les désignant serait de la chair a canon '. Nous avons vu plusieurs signes de ce genre de chose durant leur intervention dans la guerre civile espagnole. Il apparaît maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'un test. Nous pensons que la Grande-Bretagne est sa véritable cible. »

Un murmure de malaise ondula le long de la table. L'envoyé Gobelin demanda, « Pensez vous que nous puissions en arriver là? »

Abel hocha la tête, « Nos analyses indiquent que les Moldus seront en guerre dans moins d'un an. Je crois qu'ils projettent d'utiliser ce conflit pour couvrir celui magique. Nous devons commencer à préparer nos défenses dés maintenant. » Il fit un geste vers James. « Voici le le Comte. Il est un de nos meilleurs agents. Je voudrais installer un Groupe de Planification Commun entre plusieurs départements avec le Comte comme commandant global. Avec ses compétences, il convient parfaitement pour fournir un commandement efficace au groupe. »

James aimait la manière dont Able leurs parlait des résultats des analyses. La majeure partie des "analyses" venaient de James et de sa connaissance de la deuxième guerre mondiale Moldu. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas étudiée depuis ses cours pré-Poudlardiens, James avait put fournir certaines informations comme le fait que l'invasion de la Pologne allait signaler le début de la guerre pour la Grande-Bretagne et qu'elle allait se produite en septembre ou octobre 1939.

James ne voulait pas ce poste. Il allait amoindrir son temps passé avec sa famille et la Fondation. Abel et Caïn (le véritable chef des Langues de Plomb) avait poussé James a accepter cette nomination. James était leur seul ressource pourvue d'une une vraie expérience d'une guerre magique. Caïn avait précisé que ceci combiné avec les connaissance du 'futur' de James, il était de loin le meilleur candidat possible pour le poste.

Abel avait précisé, « C'est un travail de bureau. Vous serez en sûreté. »

« Je ne suis pas tellement préoccupé par ma sécurité, » avait grogner James. « Je n'aime pas envoyer d'autres personnes dans les bras de la mort. »

Caïn avait grogné en répondant, « Je disais la même chose quand je suis devenu le chef des Langues de Plomb sans en avoir le choix. Faite avec. Je l'ais bien fait. »

James secoua la tête pour s'extirper de ses souvenirs. La discussion avait continué pendant plusieurs minutes tandis que James restait silencieux. James n'aima pas la direction dans laquelle les arguments se dirigaient. Il se redressa et se pencha en avant vers la table de discussion.

« Excusez-moi. M. Abel n'est pas en train de parler de se préparez à envahir qui que ce soit. Ni de violez n'importe laquelle de nos lois. Nous parlons de préparer nos forces à protéger nos citoyens. Les Langues de Plomb combattent tous les efforts d'invasion. Une fois atteint le sol anglais, nous sommes légalement empêchés de poursuivre toute action. C'est le travail des Aurors. Ils sont formés pour avoir affaire avec des criminels, des troupes non organisées. Honnêtement, seul les équipes de Langues de Plomb sont formées pour combattre comme de véritables unités. »

James regarda les visages incrédules le dévisageant. Il commença, « De plus, la guerre Moldu nous affectera... »

Le directeur du ministère des finances l' interrompit. « Pourquoi la guerre des Moldus nous affecterait-elle ? Aucune ne l'a jamais fait auparavant ! »

« Êtes vous au courant des avances Moldus dans le domaine de l'aviation? » demanda James. « Les Allemands sont plus que tout autres avancés dans l' utilisation des avions pour le largage de bombes. Une bombe ne se préoccupera pas des sortilèges répulsifs anti-Moldu de Saint Mangouste ou du Chemin de Traverse, ou des maisons cachées et incartables des Sorciers. Une série de bombe peut détruire un quartier entier. »

Un Sang-pur demanda, « Qu'est ce qu'une bombe? »

James se reteignit de soupirer. « Imaginez un magicien sur un balai volant envoyant des malédictions de Reducto par douzaines. Chaque malédiction serait dix fois sa force normale. »

« Je ne le crois pas! » S'étouffa le Sang-pur

« Y croire n'est pas nécessaire. C'est vrai. Un seul site magique dans toute l' Angleterre est protégé contre des bombes Moldus. »

« Où est ce? »

James eu un instant d'hésitation, « La Fondation du Phénix a mise en place ces barrière protectrices il y a deux mois. Beau travail d'ailleurs. Neutralisation des explosifs et détournement des carcasses des bombes dans la Tamise. Les Moldus ne s'en apercevront jamais. »

« Comment savez vous cela? »

Ils purent entendre le sourire dans la voix déguisée de James quand il répondit, « Encore une fois, j'aime étudier les défenses magiques. »

Le directeur du DALM demanda, « Qui a mis en place les boucliers? »

« Le fondateur de la Fondation, M. Evans, a travaillé avec M. Potter et le professeur Dumbledore sur ces boucliers. C'était leur 'projet d'été'.

Le ministre sembla se redresser un peu en entendant ces paroles. « Vraiment ? Mon fils est ami avec son fils à Poudlard. La plupart de ses brèves lettres traitent de leur temps passé ensemble. Que connaissons-nous de M. Evans ? Je ne reconnais pas le nom de famille. »

M. Johnston répondit, « Nous avons fait une recherche sur la Fondation du Phénix à la demande de votre bureau lors de son ouverture. Nous ne savons pas grand chose du passé de M. Evans mais la Fondation est en règle. Mon neveu assiste au cours de l'externat et semble adoré. Ils n'enseignent pas de sorts mais ils couvrent la théorie magique aussi bien que les sciences Moldus. Je sais qu'il a rendu visite au directeur Dippet. Il a également battu l'héritier des Malefoy dans un duel à Poudlard il y a plusieurs années. Il a enseigné des cours de formation pour mes Aurors après ça. Ils ont dit de lui qu'il est très bon. »

« Quel sont les origines de sa famille? » demanda le ministre.

« On rapporte qu'il est un Moitié-de-sang. Son épouse était une Underhill. Sa belle-mère a très fortement annoncée sa désapprobation au sujet du mariage. » Johnston ne semblait pas très a l'aise. « Normalement les Aurors ne collectent pas ce genre d' informations mais cette femme à insister à nous dire cela quand nous l'avons interrogée. »

James, tranquillement assis au yeux des autres, bouillonnait intérieurement en entendant la discussion, il ne se serait pas étonné si on lui avait dit que de la fumée sortait par ces oreilles. Able sembla réaliser qu'ils se trouvaient sur une pente dangereuse. Il dégagea sa gorge pour ramener a nouveau l'attention vers lui.

« Nous nous éloignons un peu du sujet. Je crois que M. Evans sera peut être disposé à partager sa conception des boucliers avec nous. »

James pensait furieusement, Il faudra me passer sur le corps ! Stupides bigots de Sang-pur!'

Le ministre éloigna le commentaire d'un geste de la main. « Très bien. Comte, je vais provisoirement vous placer a la tête du Groupe de Planification. Développez vos projets, mais ne mettez pas quoi que ce soit en application jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne l'approbation du Magenmagot. »

James acquiesça son accord étant donné qu'il ne faisait pas encore confiance à son tempérament pour répondre sereinement après tout cela.

La réunion se dispersa et James suivit Able et Charlie jusqu'au bureau de Caïn. Caïn surveillait les réunions par le biais de sortilèges mis en places sur Abel. James suspectait même qu'ils pouvaient communiquer d'une manière ou d'une autre au cours des réunions.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, il y avait quatre tasses de thé autour de la table. À côté de l'une d'elle se trouvait un verre de Whisky-pur-feu.

Caïn fit quelques gestes vers la table. « Asseyez vous, je vous en prie. Comte votre siège est là-bas. » Il indiqua le siège avec le verre d'alcool.

James bu rapidement le verre. « Merci, Caïn. J'en avais besoin. »

« Bien, maintenant mettons nous au travail... »

* * *

7 novembre 1938

Une semaine plus tard, James se trouvait de nouveau en pleine vadrouille au seins des couloirs de Poudlard. Cette fois çi il portait sa robe de Langue de Plomb avec les sortilèges d'obscurcissement en place. Deux Aurors et une sorcière du bureau ministériel accompagnaient James dans cette visite.

Les deux Aurors étaient Artimus Franklin et Maugrey 'Fol-Oeil'. Franklin était l' Auror supérieur que James avait rencontrer aux cotés de Maugrey à l'orphelinat. Tous les deux avaient été sauvés de Dachau par l'équipe incluant James, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aient connu le taux de participation du 'Comte'. Johnston, le directeur du DALM, les avait assigné au Groupe de Planification.

La sorcière était Irma Black. Madame Black se voyait comme le chien de garde du ministre au sein du Groupe de Planification. James se rappelait avoir vu son nom sur l'arbre de famille des Black au Square Grimmauld. S'il se souvenait bien, cette sorcière était la mère de la Walburga Black du fameux portrait magiquement perpétuellement collé. Cela en faisait la grand-mère de Sirius. Après seulement une semaine, James avait entièrement compris où Walburga avait obtenu le sortilège et pourquoi Sirius était parti de sa famille.

Irma Black avait commencé par essayer d'interroger James sur son sang. Bien que son visage ait été obscurci, James lui avait donné sa meilleure imitation de Voldemort. Après des années à fréquenter Voldemort et Dumbledore, James avait découvert comment permettre à sa magie de s'échapper autour de lui, lui donnant une aura de son choix. Le Dumbledore de son temps projetait la confiance et l'amusement d'une figure grand-paternelle. Voldemort projetait la promesse d'une mort et d' une douleur certaine. Madame Black avait dégagé sec.

James trouvait ironique le fait que les familles de sorciers 'sombres' de la Grande-Bretagne s'alignaient avec le ministère et les familles de sorciers de la 'lumière' contre le seigneur des ténèbres actuel. Ceci semblait être dû à deux causes principales. La première raison était que Grindelwald ne soutenait pas vraiment leurs agenda de Sang-pur. Grindelwald préférait la compétence à la descendance. (la seule chose que James se trouvait être d'accord avec l'homme.) La deuxième raison était en fait attachée à la première. S'il était victorieux, Grindelwald remplacerait l'élite actuelle de la société avec ses propres courtisans.

Les étudiants étaient en pleine pause quand le quatuor entra dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Les étudiants firent une pause pour observer les nouveaux venus. La pause se prolongea pour ceux qui identifièrent les robes d'un Langue de plomb. Les étudiants s'écartèrent pour permettre à James de continuer son chemin vers le bureau du directeur.

Réalisant qu' il était le centre de l'attention James ricana entre ses dents. Il stoppa son allure et sembla regarder par dessus les épaules des étudiants le regardant fixement. Il fit alors un brusque mouvement et cria, « BOUH! »

Deux douzaine d'étudiants crièrent et se sauvèrent de la salle. James dut presque se gifler pour retenir son rire. Madame Black lui lança un regard significatif tandis que les Aurors secouait leurs têtes dans la désapprobation.

James jeta un coup d'oeil sur les dix étudiants restants dans la salle. Chacun tenait une baguette magique dans ses mains. James hocha la tête avec contentement et dit, « Je parlerai au directeur au sujet d'attribuer des points à vos maisons respectives pour chacun de vous pour ne pas avoir céder à la panique. »Puis il a continua son chemin.

Quelques temps plus tard, James, les Aurors et Madame Black étaient assis dans le bureau du Directeur. Se joignant au directeur se trouvaient les professeurs Dumbledore et Merrythought. Le professeur Dumbledore s'y trouvait en tant que Vice-Directeur et expert en barrière magique de l'école. Le Professeur Merrythought quand a elle était le professeur de DCFM ayant le plus longtemps enseigné dans l'histoire de Poudlard et une experte reconnue en matière de défense.

Après avoir salué ses invités, le professeur Dippet leur demanda d'expliquer pourquoi ils avaient demandé cette réunion. James expliqua l'inquiétude vis a vis de Poudlard en tant que cible première des activités des forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le directeur essaya de balayez leurs inquiétudes. « Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr sur terre. Aucune force d'attaque n'a jamais ouvert une seule brèche dans nos barrières. Vous pouvez mettre vos inquiétudes de coté. »

« Je n'ai jamais parlé d'une grande force se déplaçant contre l'école, directeur. Que diriez-vous d'un petit groupe de deux ou trois sorciers maléfique avec une cible spécifique à l'esprit? »

« Les barrières nous protégeront dans ce cas également, » répondit il .

James regarda le professeur Dumbledore et demanda simplement, « Professeur? »

Dumbledore frotta sa barbe, plongé un moment dans une courte réflexion. « Cela peut être possible je suppose, s'ils ne sont pas de puissance significative. Cependant, ils ne pourraient pas endommager l'école d'aucune manière significative que ce soit, vu leur force justement. »

Maugrey répliqua, « Peut-être pas l'école, mais que diriez-vous de plusieurs étudiants ou même d'un autre objectif ? Les barrières les empêcheraient elles de faire cela? »

Dumbledore observa James, « Ou avez vous appris cette faiblesse dans nos barrières? »

James ignora la question et demanda à la place, « Grindelwald était un étudiant ici, un étudiant de haut niveau. Pourrait il y avoir une quelconque information, un objet ou une personne qui pourrait l' intéresser? »

Professeur Dippet inclina la tête avec réticence « J'étais le nouveau professeur de charmes quand Albert est allé à l'école. Albus ici présent y est entrez la même année. Je suppose qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose... «

Madame Black souffla, « Je vous rappelle que le seul fils du ministre est un étudiant ici, tout comme les enfants de la moitié du Magenmagot et de toutes les familles qui comptent ! Vous devez protéger les enfants! »

Le professeur Merrythought parla pour la première fois. « Que proposez vous ? » demanda la sorcière.

« Rien de défini pour le moment, » répondit James. « Rien n'indique qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose qui produira dans un avenir proche. Notre Groupe de Planification est en train de réfléchir a plusieurs moyens de défendre la Grande-Bretagne magique. Poudlard est un important composant dans tout cela. Je ne ferais pas de suggestion jusqu'à ce que vous ayez d'abord pu soupeser les risques et réfléchit au problème. »

Le directeur hocha la tête et le remercia. « J'apprécie votre souci et votre courtoisie. Nous réfléchirons a votre inquiétude. »

James remis à chacun des professeurs un gallion. Avant qu'ils n'aient put demander, James indiqua, « Je ne suis pas souvent accessible au ministère. Si vous tenez la pièce de monnaie et appelez ' le Comte', je vous ferais venir par la Poudre de Cheminette. Si vous dites 'urgence' je viendrai immédiatement. »

Merrythough commenta, « Ingénieux ! Est ce une invention du DdM? »

James lui fit un petit sourire triste. « Non, elle été développé par une sorcière avec qui je suis allée à l'école. La première version ne servait simplement qu'a appelé les membres de nos réunions en cinquième année. Elle est également charmée de telle manière que vous ne la dépenserez pas accidentellement. »

Professeur Dippet s' émerveilla devant la pièce de monnaie. « Une cinquième année a fait ceci ? C'est bien au delà du niveaux en Sortilège d'un étudiant du niveau des ASPIC. Ce doit être un génie! »

« La sorcière la plus futée de sa génération. Même ses détracteurs en convenaient sur ce point. »

Madame Black commenta, « Qui est ce ? Elle doit venir d'une famille noble. »

« Non, elle était née-de-Moldu. Elle était non seulement un génie mais l'un des utilisateurs de la magie les plus habile que j'ai jamais rencontrés. Elle a donné sa vie pour arrêter un seigneur noir d'une grande puissance. Elle est l'une des normes que j'emploie pour juger mes propres actions. Elle était souvent la conscience de notre groupe à l'école. Je peut presque encore entendre sa voix lorsque je me sens coupable de quelque chose. »

Les Aurors et les professeurs se regardèrent, étonnés quand à la quantité d'information qu' un Langue de Plomb venait de fournir sur lui et par la profondeur de la sincérité dans sa voix magiquement obscurcie . Irma Black semblait déchiré entre le ricanement contre une Sangde-bourbe et la curiosité envers quelqu'un qu'un Langue de Plombe considérait comme le parangon des sorcières.

La séance se termina par des promesses de se réunir ensemble dans un mois. Le professeur Dumbledore offrit d'escorter leurs invités hors du château. James mentionna les points pendant qu'ils sortaient du bureau du directeur. Dumbledore eut un petit rire sincère et accepta d'offrir aux individus concernés des points au cours du dîner le soir même.

Voyant que les Aurors et Madame Black avaient marché un peu plus loin devant à une distance suffisante pour que leurs conversation soit inaudible, le professeur Dumbledore plaça sa main sur le bras de James et l' arrêta. « James, vous savez que quelque chose va se produire? »

James soupira et permis au sort d'obscurcissement de se fanez. « Je déteste quand vous faites cela! »

Les yeux du professeur scintillèrent comme il attendait une réponse.

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Beaucoup d'informations avaient été perdues et nous étions trop occupées avec un autre seigneur noir pour nous inquiéter réellement a se sujet. Et j'ai très bien pu avoir déjà trop changé l'histoire. Je me base juste sur ma propre expérience et sur mon instinct. Je pense que nous sommes en danger, Albus. »

« Je continuerais a garder votre secret mais je m'assurerais que le directeur sache qu'il dois prendre cet avertissement au sérieux. » Puis il fit une pause, « Et je dirai au jeune M. Evans que vous êtes passer dire bonjour. »

James éclata de rire et réactiva son sortilège. « Merci professeur. »

* * *

**(1)** Les Américains ont une expression équivalente a la combinaison de 'faire volte face' et de 'prendre les jambes a son cou' qui est 'turn tail' soit littéralement 'tourner la queue' d'où dans le contexte la précision humoristique...

Hello ! Un joli petit retard de tortue asthmatique mais un chapitre en plus tout de même ! Pour ma défense j'ai eu mon sacré stresseur en chef de bac blanc général ( yippeeh 15 en anglais ! ( quand même un peu déçu ceci dit )) qui m'a bouffer un sacré bout de temps.

Je suis d'ailleurs assez content malgré mon rythme faramineux d'avoir accomplit ce nombre de chapitre l'année même de mon bac -- ça va dépoter a la rentrée. :)

D'ailleurs j'ai commencez a mettre en vrac des idées pour une histoire rien qu'a bibi. On verra bien si ça aboutis, si je passe de bonne nuits ou pas... ( il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une nuit blanche pour trouvez plein d'idées)

Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie pour vous remercier de continuer a lire le bête traducteur que je suis. Merci encore.

J'en profite pour m'étonnez de voir des lecteurs me posez des questions dans des messages anonymes: je ne sais pas vous mais moi je ne répond qu'a ceux qui m'en donne la possibilité. ;)

Ou alors ils veulent que je réponde là, mais consacrez un tiers de la page pour répondre aux gens c'est pas mon truc, je préfère faire ça dans l'intimité d'un MP et consacrez le tiers en question a blablater. :)

D'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle : Fiuu! DobbyElfLord est un auteur génial mais quelle manie de mettre des majuscules partout ( et encore là j'en enlève certaines qui m'agacent ) mais je l'adore quand même : il a déjà poster trois chapitre de la suite de cette histoire: Balancing destinies et ça déchire ;)

Je profite vite fait des vacances pour remettre a jour et ajoutez des chapitres a toutes mes traductions, d'ailleurs ce pavé est copier-coller dans chacun des chapitres en question (feignant le vended ). D'ou peut être pour ceux qui lisent tout ce que je tape une petite sensation de déjà vu ( et oui le ° c'est pour les ' en français dans le texte' pour ceux qui avaient oublier)

Le prochain chapitre est du même acabit que la seconde partie de celui çi : le Comte et en pleine action pour la plus grande joie de tout ses fans et avec une fin de chapitre qui m'avait moi même fait délicieusement frissonné: il s'appelle _Vent de guerre._


	13. Vent de guerre

Chapitre 13 - Vents de guerre

1er juin 1939

« Albus, Thomas, je suis heureux que vous ayez pu nous rejoindre. » salua James aux nouveaux arrivants. James était assis autour de la table de sa cuisine avec un membre du Département des Recherches du DdM et son épouse.

Dumbledore sourit, « Les étudiants viennent seulement de partir et je trouve déjà les couloirs du château bien trop silencieux à mon goût. C'est avec joie que je viens vous voir. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que Tom ne vous a pas quitté en silence ce matin, » fit remarquer Sarah avec une pointe de malice.

« Il a fait une excellente remarque, » précisa Albus. « Très bien détaillée. Devoir d'abord aller à pied à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard pour prendre le train pour Londres et ensuite utiliser la Cheminette pour revenir à sa Maison à Pré-Au-Lard. Comment l'avez-vous su, ma chère amie ? »

« Les jumeaux et moi avons rencontré par hasard les élèves sur leur chemin vers la gare. J'ai donné à Tom un petit sac de pique-nique pour le train et j'ai pris son sac d'école. Il s'en est presque plaint, » répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

James regarda son épouse d'un air sévère. « Tu as embarrassé Tom devant ses amis ? »

Sarah lui mit une petite claque derrière la tête. « Dixit l'homme qui a transformé Tom en louveteau et envoyé des biscuits qui ont changé en bleu les cheveux de tous les premières années de Serpentard ! »

Le reste du groupe réuni autour de la table éclata de rire tandis que James répondait par un sourire de pure innocence au sermon de son épouse. Il lui prit la main avant de l'embrasser. Puis, sa main toujours serrée dans la sienne, il se tourna de nouveau vers ses invités.

« Merci à chacun de vous d'être venu aujourd'hui, » dit James d'un air sérieux. « Vous êtes tous au courant de la manière dont je suis venu à cette époque. Quand je suis arrivé, je n'avais pas la moindre intention de rester. Mon plan était d'accomplir ma mission et de passer le reste de mon temps dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que je sois ramené chez moi. » James jeta un regard vers le visage de Sarah. « J'ai déjà trouvé ici la maison que je recherchais. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour me dissocier du Retourneur de Temps de manière à ce que je puisse rester à cette époque. »

La Langue-de-Plomb parla la première. « M. Able m'a donné l'ordre de vous assister dans cet objectif. Appelez-moi Kay. Je ne pense pas savoir exactement pourquoi le Département des Mystères est impliqué, mais vous pouvez compter sur mon aide. Ceci étant dit, je comprends pourquoi vous avez demandé au professeur Dumbledore de nous rejoindre, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant au sujet de la participation de M. Potter. »

« Les personnes participants à ces recherches sont limitées à celles présentes dans cette pièce, Kay. M. Able est également le seul à être au courant de cette discussion. Vous me suivez ? » demanda James .

La Langue-de-Plomb s'apprêtait à objecter lorsqu'elle repéra la position de la main libre de James sur la table. La position dans laquelle se trouvait sa main et ses doigts semblait parfaitement normale. Néanmoins, elle reconnut celle-ci comme étant un signal d'identification propre au DdM. Kay comprit rapidement la situation. Elle hocha légèrement la tête, acceptant les deux réponses de James.

« Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails aujourd'hui, Kay. Je dirais juste que Thomas et son épouse sont ceux qui se rapprochent le plus d'une famille pour moi à cette époque mis à part ma propre épouse et mes enfants. Thomas a été la première personne à laquelle j'ai dévoilé mon identité. Il m'a encouragé à en discuter avec Albus. Je l'ai mis au secret l'automne dernier. »

« Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui pour vous fournir quelques détails sur la façon dont je suis venu ici. Je n'aborderai pas les raisons qui m'ont fait venir. Personne ici n'a besoin de le savoir. » James commença alors à expliquer tout ce qu'il savait sur le Retourneur de Temps et sa période de recharge d'environ 10 à 12 années. Il conclut son explication par, « Je suis arrivé ici en Juin 1934. Cela me laisse au moins cinq ans pour découvrir un moyen d'empêcher le processus de retour. »

« La personne qui vous a envoyé a dit que le Retourneur de Temps en lui-même n'existerait seulement que sous forme astrale le temps qu'il se recharge ? » demanda Kay.

« Oui, c'est ce qui m'a été dit. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il a été activé donc je ne peux que supposer qu'il s'agit bel et bien de la vérité. » James avait simplement décidé de ne pas mentionner qui l'avait envoyé.

Kay sembla tracassée. « Pour le recharger et le maintenir sous forme astrale, il doit l'avoir attaché à votre noyau magique. Votre propre magie est sa source de recharge. Est-ce que vous vous sentez magiquement plus faible ? »

« Mes quelques premiers jours ont été difficiles, » répondit James. « Je n'ai pas eu de problème depuis. »

« James est le plus puissant magicien que j'ai jamais rencontré, » commenta Sarah. « Il utilise instinctivement la magie sans effort là où la plupart d'entre nous en ont besoin. Il me rappelle Albus lorsque j'étais à l'école. »

La Langue-de-Plomb jeta sur James un nouveau regard calculateur.

« Pouvons-nous casser le lien entre le noyau de James et le Retourneur de Temps ? » demanda Thomas.

Albus se frotta la tête d'un air pensif. « Je n'en suis pas sûr. Plusieurs problèmes pourraient survenir si nous tentions de perturber le lien. » Il pensa un plus long moment. « Mais nous devrions essayer. Je commencerai à chercher cet été dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Le professeur Dippet peut également avoir quelques informations supplémentaires quelque part dans la Bibliothèque du Directeur. »

« La Bibliothèque du Directeur ? » demanda Sarah.

« Chaque Directeur et la plupart des professeurs ayant officié durant un très grand nombre d'années lèguent traditionnellement leurs collections les plus rares à l'école. Seuls ces volumes bien trop sensibles même pour la Section Interdite sont gardés dans la Bibliothèque du Directeur, dans une pièce adjacente au bureau du Directeur. Seul le Directeur et le Directeur-Adjoint peuvent y entrer sans y avoir été invités. »

' Bon sang ! ' pensa Harry en inspirant bruyamment, Pas étonnant qu'Hermione n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Ce n'est sûrement pas marqué dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. La Langue-de-Plomb semblait aussi surprise que lui. Son regard croisant la lueur dans le sien, James trouva qu'elle avait l'air presque aussi curieuse que ne l'aurait été Hermione. Ça devait être une Serdaigle. '

Le bruit des jumeaux, maintenant âgés de deux ans, se réveillant de leur sommeil mit officieusement fin à la réunion. Kay s'éclipsa la première, assurant James qu'elle chercherait dans les archives du DdM des informations sur le développement des Retourneurs de Temps et sur leur utilisation. A son tour, Albus prit le chemin de l'école après avoir promis à James et à Thomas de les revoir lors de leur visite hebdomadaire aux Trois-Balais.

Thomas demanda à rester pour voir ses arrière-petits-fils. « Cela fait bizarre de voir mes arrière-petits-fils avant même que mon fils ne soit né. »

James hocha la tête, « J'espère seulement que je n'ai pas trop changé l'histoire. Sera-t-il le même homme que dans mon passé ? Est-ce qu'il épousera tout de même maman et m'aura ? Ça me donne un mal de tête rien que d'y penser. »

Sarah entra dans la cuisine tandis que ses enfants riaient nerveusement tout en flottant derrière elle. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser comme des petit fous. James et Thomas sourirent malicieusement. A voir les réactions des enfants, il semblait bien que la passion des Potter pour le vol avait de beaux jours devant elle !

5 juillet 1939

Tom prit de la vitesse avec son balai pour s'élancer dans une course effrénée jusqu'aux anneaux de but, un Souaffle sous son bras. Ed Nott se déplaça à l'intérieur pour le bloquer. Tom fit semblant de se diriger vers celui du haut et jeta la boule vers la partie supérieure gauche de l'anneau. La grosse boule frappa le pourtour du cercle et rebondit à l'intérieur.

« But ! » hurla Tom.

« Un coup de chance ! » répondit Nott.

« Ce sont les points qui comptent ! » répliqua Tom.

C'était la quatrième semaine des vacances d'été. Tom et Nott avaient décidé de travailler leurs compétences en Quidditch. Tom voulait jouer comme Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serpentard. L'un d'eux avait quitté l'école cette année. Les deux autres allaient être en septième années à la rentrée. Il allait avoir de bonnes chances d'obtenir l'un des postes vacants au cours des deux années à venir. Nott voulait jouer en tant que Gardien de but. Le Gardien actuel était un nouveau Sixième-année. Nott, dans le plus pur style d'un Serpentard, avait sympathisé avec le garçon dans l'objectif de devenir son héritier avant l'heure. Smithers savait pourquoi Nott le courtisait et semblait plus impressionné qu'offensé par le jeune le Serpentard.

La maison de Tom à Pré-Au-Lard était devenue le siège _(QG)_ officieux des nouveaux Deuxième-années de Serpentard. Situé en bordure du village, les étudiants prenaient plaisir à contourner le village et à voler sur leurs balais. Puisque l'endroit était le seul village purement magique de Grande-Bretagne, ils étaient libres d'utiliser des objets magiques ou de parler de la magie partout où ils le voulaient.

Tom, Mary et Edouard appréciaient particulièrement la possibilité d'utiliser la salle de duel de la maison des Evans. Les barrières de celle-ci empêchaient le Ministère de détecter l'utilisation de la magie par des mineurs. Edouard déclarait que les automates de duel étaient beaucoup plus rapides et agiles que ceux du manoir des Nott. James les rejoignait de temps en temps pour leur enseigner des techniques de duel de base et certaines des feintes et des sortilèges de combat en duel les plus intéressants.

Xurana et Mary passèrent une bonne partie de l'été à soupirer au passage de James. Tom trouvait ça ennuyeux. Sa mère éclatait de rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux quand il s'en plaignit devant elle.

« Es-tu jaloux, Tom ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le visage de Tom prit un air écœuré. « Non ! C'est juste… bizarre. Elles ont habituellement l'air si distinguées. Là, c'est comme si leur cerveau s'était envolé. Elles ont ce regard hébété sur leur visage chaque fois que papa les croise . »

À la surprise de Tom, sa réponse ranima les éclats de rire de sa mère en les intensifiant. Lorsque Sarah put à nouveau parler de manière intelligible, elle étreignit un Tom incrédule et dit, « Je pense que tu comprendras bien assez tôt. » Puis elle se remit à rire nerveusement.

Tom s'en alla en fronçant les sourcils et en maugréant.

Après un certain temps passé sur le terrain, les garçons s'installèrent sous un arbre ombrageux pour se reposer. Tandis qu'il essayait de s'installer confortablement, Tom vit que son seul véritable ami à Poudlard avait l'air préoccupé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nott ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs grimaça « Tom, d'où est-ce que toi et ta famille venez ? »

Tom cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas une question qu'il avait prévue. « Je suis orphelin. J'ai habité à Londres jusqu'à mes six ans. »

Nott le pressa encore. « D'où vient ton père ? »

« Pourquoi ces questions au sujet de papa ? »

Nott baissa les yeux et étudia du regard un brin d'herbe dans sa main. « J'ai entendu mon père et certains de ses amis parler la nuit dernière. Ils ont parlé de ton père. »

« En mal ? » demanda Tom.

Nott s'agita, « Ils semblaient en colère au sujet de quelque chose en rapport avec sa Fondation. J'ai entendu l'un d'eux suggérer qu'il pouvait avoir été envoyé ici par Grindelwald en tant qu'agent. »

Tom ricana. « Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Crois-moi, Papa hait la magie noire. Il a longtemps combattu un autre seigneur noir avant de venir s'installer ici. »

Nott s'agita à nouveau, sans relever les yeux, « Mmm, mon père m'a dit de prêter attention à tout ce que je pourrais apprendre ici et à lui rapporter ce que j'aurais trouvé. »

Tom jeta un regard curieux sur son ami. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? »

« Pour plusieurs raisons, j'imagine. Tu es le premier vrai ami que j'ai jamais eu. Je n'ai grandi qu'avec les amis ' acceptables ' de mon père, comme Dolohov. Mais il y a quelque chose au sujet de toi et de ton père. C'est comme si tous les deux vous connaissiez un secret que personne d'autre ne connaît. Et je pense que tu as le potentiel pour devenir le plus grand sorcier de notre génération. »

Repensant aux actions de l'_autre_ Tom Jedusor dans la chronologie originelle de son père, Tom remua les épaules inconfortablement.

« Je ne lui ai pas dit que vous êtes tous les deux Fourchelangs, » ajouta Nott.

« Pourquoi ? »

Maintenant ce fut au tour de l'autre garçon de gesticuler d'un air embarrassé. « Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec ses affaires. » Nott fit une pause et regarda son ami. « J'ai fait quelques recherches l'année dernière. Tu es l'un des six Fourchelangs connus depuis Serpentard lui-même. Ton père fait également partie de ces six. Un tiers de tous les sorciers ayant eu la faculté de parler aux serpents depuis l'époque des Fondateurs vivent dans cette maison. Il se passe quelque chose d'important ici. »

Tom se sentit un peu nerveux suite aux observations de Nott. Il décida de lui faire partager une partie de la vérité. « Il y en a plus. Tous ceux de ma famille biologique avaient ce talent. Ils n'avaient jamais rendu ça public. »

Les yeux de Nott s'écarquillèrent. Une famille de Fourchelangs ? « Sont-ils encore vivants ? »

« Non, enfin, j'avais un oncle, mais il est mort dans une prison Moldue, » répondit Tom.

Tom repensa à son père lorsqu'il lui avait appris la nouvelle. Peu de temps après que James et Tom ait rendu visite aux maisons des Gaunt et des Jedusor, Morfin Gaunt avait décidé de rendre une petite visite aux Jedusor. L'instable sorcier s'était déjà saoulé au Whisky-pur-feu avant son arrivée à l'entrée du village. Morfin avait commencé un combat avec plusieurs jeunes hommes à l'intérieur même de celui-ci. Les policiers avaient jeté l'ivrogne dans une cellule. Sa baguette magique lui avait été prise et utilisée comme bois de chauffage dans la cheminée du commissariat de police avant que les magiciens n'apparaissent. Le DALM avait décidé de permettre au magicien déjà au banc de la société de rester sous la garde des Moldus puisqu'aucune magie n'avait été utilisée au cours de la bagarre. Le dernier des Gaunt était mort par la suite de blessures reçues en prison au cours d'une mini-émeute qu'il avait soulevée avec d'autres détenus.

« Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, » commença Nott.

Tom l'interrompit, « Ne le soit pas. Il traitait horriblement mal ma mère. Mon père aussi. Je souhaite que ces deux-là pourrissent en enfer ! » gronda-t-il.

Nott sembla choqué par la haine ouverte dans la réplique de Tom.

Après un moment, le visage de Tom s'éclaircit et il écarta son commentaire de la discussion. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ton père ? »

« Je lui ai déjà un peu parlé de mon temps passé ici. » Il fit un geste de la main dans la direction du terrain. « Je lui ai dit avoir joué au Quidditch, rencontré ta famille, des choses de ce genre. Mais, je ne lui ai pas raconté que nous pouvons utiliser la magie dans la salle de duel et je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui parlerais de ce que tu viens de me dire. » Nott fit une pause. « Je sais qu'il y a autre chose, Tom, des choses que tu ne me dis pas. »

Tom hocha la tête. « Oui, il y en a. Je voudrais te les dire mais, pour une partie d'entre elles, ce n'est pas à moi de les révéler. Ne crois pas que je ne te fais pas confiance. »

Nott lui fit une grimace. « Je comprends. Je suis un Serpentard après tout. J'essayerai de les trouver moi-même. »

Tom jeta une poignée d'herbes à son ami et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. La conversation se tourna vers d'autres sujets. Tom se promit de penser à en parler à son père plus tard.

6 août 1939

« Bonjour, Monsieur le Ministre. »

« Bonjour, Comte. Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer un dimanche après-midi. Mon temps libre a été très restreint. »

James s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'il lui offrit. « Je suis sûr qu'il l'est, Monsieur le Ministre. En quoi puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ? »

Le Ministre se déplaça pour aller s'asseoir derrière son bureau. « J'ai plusieurs problèmes. Les suggestions en provenance de votre groupe de planification semblent plutôt coûteuses. Êtes-vous vraiment absolument sûr que la guerre est inévitable ? »

James soupira intérieurement. Décidément les ministres semblaient tous être les mêmes. « Monsieur le Ministre, je crois que la guerre commencera sous peu. L'Armée Allemande Moldue a atteint un haut niveau de préparation. On ne s'entraine pas aussi intensément qu'ils l'ont fait sans un plan pour l'utiliser. » James sourit sous cape. « Les bureaucrates hurleraient en voyant les coûts s'il s'agissait d'entraînements normaux. »

Le Ministre Nott éclata d'un rire semblable à un aboiement. « C'est bien vrai. Ils agissent comme si je distribuais leur argent chaque fois que nous nous rencontrons. Vous avez peut-être raison. »

« En se basant sur les rapports que nous avons reçus, Grindelwald projette d'utiliser la guerre entre Moldus pour couvrir ses plans de conquête de l'Europe Magique. Hitler est fasciné par la magie. Grindelwald a fait quelques tours et de fausses prophéties. Hitler a tout gobé. »

Le Ministre Nott se tordit les mains de frustration. « Je voulais la paix derrière moi, pas une foutue guerre sanglante ! »

« Aucun homme raisonnable ne veut une guerre, monsieur. Mais, que nous la voulions ou pas, elle arrive. Grindelwald recherche la puissance et la liberté de pratiquer la plus noire des magies. Nos seules options sont de le combattre ou de le laisser lâcher l'enfer sur la terre. Je suis d'accord avec le Président américain Théodore Roosevelt quand il dit Naturellement, les guerres se doivent d'être évitées ; mais elles valent parfois mieux que certains type de paix)' »

Le Ministre s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. « J'en conviens, Comte. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils feraient cela. »

James resta simplement silencieux pendant un instant. Alors il dit tranquillement, « Soyez heureux de n'avoir jamais été forcé de vous confronter personnellement à ce type de personnes. Il ne m'a jamais été donner le choix. »

Le Ministre regarda fixement James pendant un instant. « Avez-vous complété vos plans de défense du Ministère et de Poudlard ? »

« Le Ministère est en ordre. Les boucliers ont été totalement refaits et remis en place pour la première fois depuis un siècle. Grindelwald en a fait une analyse au cours de sa septième année et il a très bien pu y avoir trouvé une faiblesse. »

« Et Poudlard ? Mon fils s'y trouve et je suis préoccupé à l'idée qu'ils puissent en faire une plus grande cible. »

James fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Les boucliers de l'école sont généralement très efficaces. Les rendre trop restrictifs risqueraient de nuire au bon fonctionnement de l'école. Nous gardons une équipe d'Aurors à Pré-Au-Lard avec un raccordement direct au réseau de feu de cheminette de l'école. »

« Dippet et le conseil d'administration ont approuvé cela ? » demanda le Ministre.

« Seule la permission du Directeur était nécessaire pour la connexion du réseau. Les Aurors sont postés en dehors du domaine de l'école. Je voudrais installer quelques gardes en faction autour du château la nuit. Les préfets sont peut-être suffisants pour attraper les étudiants qui se retrouvent en secret en dehors des heures du couvre-feu, mais pas pour assurer une véritable sécurité. »

Le Ministre sourit légèrement à l'explication de James, « Je crois que vous avez sans doute raison. Je suppose que les membres du conseil devront donner leur accord pour les gardes de nuit ? » James hocha la tête. « J'en parlerai à Sirius Black. C'est un ami de la famille et il préside le conseil. »

James sentit un petit élancement dans sa poitrine au souvenir de « son » Sirius. « Madame Irma Black était présente au cours de notre discussion initiale avec le Directeur. Mais je vous serais reconnaissant d'ajouter votre influence, monsieur le Ministre. »

Le Ministre sourit, « Connaissant Irma, elle a déjà dit à son frère ce qu'il doit faire. Les sorcières m'effrayent parfois. » Il fronça alors légèrement les sourcils. « J'ai un souci à Pré-Au-Lard. Mon fils a passé la majeure partie de ses vacances d'été à la maison de son ami dans le village. La famille est tout simplement sortie de nul part, aucun passé. L'homme, James Evans, est apparu et a mis en place une Fondation de charité. Il la dirige de loin en laissant une sorcière de sang pur l'administrer. Mes Aurors ne peuvent trouver la moindre information hormis ce qu'il a publiquement révélé. »

James ricana sous cape. « Nous avons connaissance de M. Evans. »

Les yeux du ministre s'élargirent légèrement. « Vous l'êtes ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? »

« Votre fils est en sûreté dans la maison des Evans. En fait, c'est peut-être l'endroit le plus sûr à Pré-Au-Lard. M. Evans est un excellent duelliste et prend les questions de sécurité très au sérieux. Il a fait lui même tous ses propres boucliers. Et je peux vous affirmer sans risque qu'il est du bon côté. »

Le Ministre fit une légère grimace. « Les Aurors n'ont pas même pu installer un charme d'écoute à travers les boucliers. On m'a dit que cela prendrait trois jours à un Briseur de Malédiction de Gringott pour les briser. Je veux des information, pas un assaut. »

James fronça les sourcils, « M. Evans prend son intimité très au sérieux. Il est également très protecteur envers chaque personne qu'il considère comme de sa famille. Je pense qu'il serait un sorcier dangereux à contrarier. » James fit une pause un moment, « Il rencontre fréquemment Thomas Potter et le professeur Dumbledore aux Trois-Balais. Ils semblent proches. »

« Dumbledore et Potter, hein ? Des amis intéressants. Ils ne comptent pas parmi mes collaborateurs mais certainement pas parmi ceux de Grindelwald. Très bien, je vais accepter l'idée qu'il n'est pas une menace. Je devrai m'arranger pour le rencontrer afin de savoir où il se situe politiquement, ceci dit. » Le Ministre pensa un instant. « Merci encore d'être venu, Comte. Appréciez le reste de votre dimanche. » James inclina la tête et sortit du bureau.

Ces observations et leurs sous-entendus avaient mis James en colère. Le Ministre semblait plus désirer savoir si une association avec la famille Evans pouvait lui porter préjudice d'un point de vue politique que s'assurer du bien-être de son fils. Le Ministre Nott était plus intelligent et plus solide que Fudge, mais il restait de la même espèce.

31 août 1939

James était dans son bureau du Ministère, tard, un jeudi soir. Tom partait pour sa deuxième année à Poudlard le lendemain. James prévoyait de prendre sa matinée pour emmener son fils à la gare.

James avait offert en riant la possibilité à Tom de marcher jusqu'à l'école sans prendre le train. Tom avait refusé en disant, « Je veux être avec mes amis. »

James était assis dans son bureau dans une partie cachée du DdM. Le Département était divisé en sections de sécurité séparées les unes des autres. Le secteur du bureau de James était caché derrière une illusion de mur qui semblait parfaitement réelle tant que l'on ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'une illusion. Le Langue-de-Plomb responsable de la coordination de l'espionnage et des opérations dans les régions d'Europe commandées par Grindelwald se trouvait de l'autre côté du bureau de James. Le bureau était paisible. Seuls James et le gardien de nuit se trouvaient toujours dans le bureau.

L'aire du DdM contenant les prophéties et le voile était plusieurs couloirs plus loin. James l'évitait autant que possible. Après avoir rejoint les Langues-de-Plomb, James s'était beaucoup renseigné sur la sécurité du Département. Cela le stupéfiait qu'Harry et ses amis soient parvenus à entrer dans ce secteur. Cela aurait dû semblé évident qu'il s'agissait d'un traquenard. Les Mangemorts leur avaient ouvert un chemin directement jusqu'à la prophétie. Harry aurait dû réaliser que les Langues-de-Plomb devaient avoir mis en place de puissantes protections sur leur Département.

James releva brusquement la tête quand une lumière rouge commença à clignoter dans le secteur des bureaux. Il entendit le gardien laissé échapper un petit jappement de surprise. James rassembla d'un _accio_ sans baguette sa robe de bataille et sortit de son bureau.

L'alarme rouge silencieuse s'activait dans le Département des Mystères et le Département d'Application des Lois Magiques dès qu'une brèche était ouverte dans les boucliers externes du Ministère. Les boucliers consistaient en trois parties distinctes. Les boucliers externes couvraient le périmètre du Ministère. De jour, les boucliers restaient passifs. Seule une grande quantité d'énergie magique dirigée contre le Ministère était déviée. La nuit, les boucliers empêchaient l'accès à toutes personnes ne possédant pas un badge du Ministère ou une clé des boucliers.

La deuxième couche de boucliers empêchait les sorciers non-autorisés d'entrer dans les zones-clé du Ministère lui-même. Ils étaient spécifiques aux différents Départements. Par exemple, un visiteur pouvait recevoir un passe pour les tribunaux du DALM, mais ce passe ne permettait pas l'entrée au DdM.

La couche finale des boucliers consistait en réalité en un système de verrouillage au niveau de la première ceinture de boucliers. Ceux-ci avaient pour rôle d'empêcher toute entrée ou sortie du Ministère pendant une période de douze heures. Ils étaient censés enfermer les attaquants éventuels au sein du Ministère jusqu'à ce que les forces extérieures puissent se rassembler.

James revêtit sa robe tout en s'approchant des moniteurs. Les moniteurs étaient des miroirs magiques à sens unique mis en place dans certaines zones-clé de la Grande-Bretagne Sorcière. Les moniteurs couvraient l'entrée du Ministère, les tribunaux, le Chemin de Traverse, et la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard. Le DdM gardait les moniteurs secrets. Puisque les Langues-de-Plomb se trouvaient légalement interdits d'opérer en Grande-Bretagne, les moniteurs étaient techniquement illégaux. Ainsi les informations réunies à partir de leur utilisation ne pouvaient jamais être utilisées lors de poursuites pénales. Cela signifiait également que le DdM ne partageait pas les sortilèges nécessaires à leurs créations avec le DALM.

« Monsieur, » dit la jeune Langue-de-Plomb du nom de Marie St. Claire lorsque James s'approcha, « Nous avons au moins cinq personnes ayant effectué des entrées non-autorisées dans le Ministère. Elles ont gravement endommagé les boucliers. Je ne pense pas qu'ils savaient que les boucliers de nuit étaient en place. »

« Est-ce que les Aurors réagissent, Marie ? »

« Navrée, Comte. La plupart d'entre eux sont partis pour une intervention dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Une poignée de loups-garous ivres combattent quelques vampires. »

Observant le moniteur, James demanda distraitement, « Ils ont eu besoin de tout le groupe d'intervention de nuit pour ça ? »

« Deux sont allés mettre fin au combat, » vint la réponse. « Le reste est allé prendre les paris, je pense. Seuls restent Maugrey et leurs agents de liaison. »

« Entrez en contact avec les Aurors et faites-leur savoir que je vais saluer nos invités. Dites à Maugrey de ne pas jeter de sorts dans ma direction. » Sans attendre de réponse, James sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Trois minutes plus tard, James arriva dans l'Atrium du Ministère. Le Transplanage et l'usage de Portoloins étaient impossibles au sein du Ministère sans une quantité massive d'énergie magique. James avait découvert une autre manière de s'y déplacer. Après avoir placé un charme de désillusion sur lui-même, James se changeait en sa forme de chauve-souris et utilisait le système de ventilation pour se déplacer dans le Ministère (Il se régalait des nombreuses rumeurs au Ministère affirmant que le Comte était vraiment un vampire.)

L'Atrium ne changerait pas en cinquante années dans le futur. La même fontaine surmontée de la même grande et laide statue le dominait depuis le centre de la salle. Malgré la considérable avancée de la technologie Moldue au cours du temps, le monde magique stagnait, enfermé dans ses glorieux souvenirs du passé. James était prêt à parier que même les meubles de la salle d'attente n'avaient pas changé.D'antiques piliers se trouvaient alignés contre le mur de part et d'autre des ascenseurs.

James trouva quatre intrus revêtus de robes noires en train d'essayer de briser les boucliers gardant l'entrée de l'ascenseur du DdM. James reprit sa forme humaine. Marie avait mentionné au moins cinq intrus. Cela signifiait qu'un d'entre eux était absent.

James lança silencieusement un sortilège qu'il avait développé avec Sarah. Il créait une sorte d'onde radar magique imitant les capacités de sa forme animagus de chauve-souris à la différence qu'elle rebondissait contre les noyaux magiques et non contre son environnement solide. Après l'envoi d'une onde dans l'Atrium, seuls les mêmes quatre magiciens se trouvaient dans le secteur. Soit Marie avait mal lu les informations envoyées par les boucliers d'alarmes soit l'un des intrus avait quitté le secteur de l'Atrium.

James saisit une de ses baguettes magiques. Il jeta un sort de silence sur ses pieds et se déplaça vers un meilleur endroit pour attaquer les intrus. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, James lança, « **Stupefix** ! »

Le premier des quatre magiciens tomba mollement par terre. James envoya un autre sort d'immobilisation tandis que les magiciens plongeaient pour se mettre à l'abri. Deux des magiciens neutralisés, James se déplaça pour stupéfixer les deux autres.

Soudain, un crack sonore résonna dans l'Atrium. James sentit comme un marteau brûlant s'abattre sur son épaule gauche. Sous le choc, James baissa le regard tandis que du sang commençait à souiller sa robe.

James se déplaça rapidement derrière une colonne tout en serrant avec sa main le désordre de chair ensanglantée qui avait été son épaule. Son bras gauche pendant mollement contre son corps. Plusieurs autres craquements sonores déchirèrent l'Atrium et de petits nuages de poussière jaillirent de là où les projectiles heurtèrent le mur voisin, pendant que James se baissait pour s'accroupir.

« Sort, stupide sorcier. Je ferai preuve de pitié, » exigea une voix à l'accent allemand.

James plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette magique contre son épaule et chuchota un charme de soin de base. Le charme ne réparerait pas les dommages à l'épaule, mais scellerait le morceau de chair de la blessure et engourdirait la douleur. À défaut d'une forme plus avancée de sortilège de soin, une cicatrice apparaîtrait mais au moins il ne se viderait pas de son sang.

« Sort, sorcier. Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois ! »

James l'ignora à nouveau. Il plaça son bras gauche contre son torse. Essayant de l'y fixer, James lança un sort d'agrippage de faible intensité sur son bras. C'était suffisant pour maintenir le bras immobilisé contre son torse et empêcher l'épaule de se déplacer.

James se poussa contre la colonne pour se remettre debout sur ses pieds. Il cria, « Très intelligent. Utiliser un Moldu sous une cape d'invisibilité est une idée de génie. Je ne l'ai même pas vu venir. »

« La flatterie ne t'aidera en rien, sorcier. Je vais… »

James ne prit pas la peine d'attendre pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire. James lança deux rapides et puissants Reducto sur le côté de la fontaine. La paroi explosa en déversant l'eau sur le sol de l'Atrium. En se déplaçant derrière la colonne, James entendit plusieurs voix crier des malédictions en allemand.

James vit le liquide l'approcher et lança un charme de foudre dans l'eau. « **Électros !** »

L'éclair lumineux jaillit de la baguette magique et frappa l'eau. Une odeur d'ozone remplit la salle pendant que l'électricité parcourait la surface de l'eau à la recherche du sol. James entendit des cris perçants de douleur pendant qu'il maintenait le charme en place. Brusquement son instinct le fit arrêter le sortilège et James s'accroupit. Une moitié de seconde plus tard, l'éclat vert d'une malédiction de mort passa au-dessus de sa tête.

James ferma ses yeux et conjura une puissante fusée lumineuse. « **Luminos Maximus** ! » Le flash fut aveuglant. Lumineux même derrière ses paupières fermées. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient développé le sortilège pour l'utiliser dans leurs feux d'artifice magiques. Il entendit au moins un cri de douleur pendant que la fusée éclatait.

James força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et lança un sort de séchage sur le plancher. Il se déplaça alors vers là où les intrus s'étaient initialement cachés. Quatre corps s'étendaient sur le sol. Deux étaient les victimes initiales de ses stupefix. Les deux autres avaient été pris dans l'eau électrifiée. L'eau les avait en fait touchés tous les quatre. Jetant silencieusement des sorts de Stupefictions sur chacun d'entre eux (on n'est jamais trop prudent !), James commença à chercher le cinquième.

Puisqu'un des corps tenait dans ses mains un pistolet automatique Moldu, James savait que son adversaire restant était un magicien.

James entendit des injures en provenance d'un coin plus loin derrière lui. Ils étaient en anglais avec un accent reconnaissable. Malgré tout, James ne put réprimer un petit sourire. La prochaine discussion allait être amusante.

James contourna soigneusement la fontaine. Le cinquième membre du peloton de L'Armée des Ténèbres était effondré contre le mur. James lui lança un sort d'immobilisation et le corps ne se contracta même pas. Gardant ses distances, James jeta un sort de diagnostic médical que Sarah lui avait enseigné. Le charme lui indiqua que le magicien était mort d'un anévrisme au cerveau.

James rangea sa baguette magique dans sa gaine et s'approcha du corps. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur une telle chose. Voldemort ne l'avait jamais employée parce qu'Azkaban était une porte ouverte pour ses Mangemorts. Grindelwald ne s'en préoccupait pas autant. Il avait apposé à ses sous-fifres des conditionnements au suicide. Il fallait un maître en Légilimancie pour implanter l'ordre, mais il entraînait une mort instantanée dès lors que la capture était considérée comme inévitable par le sous-fifre.

Machinalement, James rassembla les baguettes magiques et le pistolet. James mit le cran de sureté sur le pistolet et le plaça dans une poche. Il marcha vers les bruits d'injures. Appuyé contre le mur avec ses mains plaquées devant ses yeux se trouvait Maugrey Fol Œil.

« Rude nuit, Maugrey ? »

« Bordel. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était vous, Comte. Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

James lui fit un sourire, « Une fusée magique. Elle est environ 50 fois plus lumineuse que le Soleil. Très efficace pour neutraliser une salle. Ça ne cause pas de dommage irréversible aux yeux, juste une atroce douleur. »

Maugrey grogna, « Est-ce que vous les avez capturé au moins ? »

« Non, ils avaient un conditionnement au suicide. Celui qui n'est pas mort dans le combat est mort sans même qu'un sort ne l'ait touché. » James fit une pause, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au Central pour que vous soyez le seul Auror restant ? »

« Les idiots ont perdu leur sens des priorités, » grogna Maugrey. « Ils ont voulu voir le combat dans la ruelle. Le Directeur Johnston va vouloir qu'on lui amène leurs têtes au bout d'une pique. »

James éclata de rire. « Peut-être pourrons-nous obtenir de Johnston qu'il nous les envoit pour un 'entraînement de remise a niveau' »

« J'aime cette idée, Comte. »

« Je m'attendais à ce que vous sortiez des ascenseurs. » commenta James.

« J'ai pris les escaliers. Aucune couverture dans ces foutus ascenseurs. » Les escaliers ne s'ouvraient seulement que pour les évacuations de secours. Personne ne pouvait les ouvrir du côté de l'Atrium.

« Bon point. » commenta James tandis que les portes d'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Six Aurors jaillirent hors de l'ascenseur, leurs baguettes magiques en main. « Au moins vous vous êtes rappelé de sortir vos baguettes magiques en premier! » cria James.

Le bilan de la bataille au Ministère chiffra quatre sorciers de l'Armée des Ténèbres morts, un officier SS mort et un employé du Ministère Britannique mort. Alber Malgoup, le garde du bureau de réception de nuit avait été tué par le Sortilège de Mort avant qu'il n'ait pu activer l'alarme manuelle. Seules les alarmes reliées aux nouveaux boucliers avaient donné l'alerte vis-à-vis des intrus.

Les corps des intrus furent métamorphosés en des boîtes d'allumettes et emportés. Le corps de M. Malgoup fut enlevé pour être amené à sa famille. Les dommages à l'Atrium et à la fontaine furent rapidement réparés.

James et Maugrey s'assirent pour faire leur rapport dans une des salles de conférence du DALM. Après que James et Maugrey aient terminé leur compte-rendu, le Directeur Johnston se tourna vers le chef du groupe d'Aurors de nuit (qui était lui aussi allé à l'Allée des Embrumes ) et lui posa une série de questions acides. James reçut quelques reproches pour n'avoir pris aucun captif, mais les Aurors reconnurent que le traitement rendait la chose peu probable de toute façon.

James posa une question qui laissa la pièce pensive. « Pourquoi ont-ils choisi d'attaquer ce soir ? Le Ministère était exceptionnellement tranquille à ce moment là. Je pense que le combat dans la ruelle était planifié. Je doute qu'ils aient espéré attirer tous les Aurors dans la ruelle, mais c'est la seule chose qui ait un sens. »

Les Aurors avaient l'air stupéfaits à l'idée qu'ils avaient été menés par le bout du nez.

James se leva. « Je vais faire soigner mon épaule. » Il jeta un regard à l'équipe d'Aurors de nuit. « À 11 heures demain matin, je m'attends à un rapport complet sur l'incident de ce soir. Incluez-y leur méthode d'entrée, les boucliers, nos réponses et quelles leçons nous devrions tirer de tout ceci. »

Directeur Johnston ajouta, « Il se passe de grandes choses les enfants. Nous devons être prêts. Je veux un rapport brut d'honnêteté, ou je vous remettrai aux mains du Comte Langue-de-Plomb pour une remise à niveau. Repos ! »

Une fois que la salle fut vidée, James regarda le Directeur. « Le Comte Langue-de-Plomb ? »

Johnston grimaça, « J'ai pensé que ce serait motivant. La moitié d'entre eux est déjà convaincue que vous êtes un vampire avec ce nom de code. Et puis, vous avez vu leurs visages quand je les ai menacé d'une formation avec vous ? » Johnston commença à rire. Peu après, James le rejoignit.

James apparut du Ministère à sa maison. Les Aurors avaient voulu que James aille à l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour se faire soigner. James savait que son épouse préférerait faire le travail elle-même. Il ne l'attendait pas avec impatience.

James entra tranquillement dans sa chambre à coucher et réveilla doucement son épouse. « Sarah. »

« Umm, est-ce que les enfants sont réveillés » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, chérie. J'ai un tout petit problème. »

Ses yeux bleus clairs s'ouvrirent, immédiatement éveillés. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Coup de fusil de Moldu à l'épaule. J'ai arrêté le saignement et je l'ai immobilisé. »

Saisissant sa baguette magique elle grogna, « Je suis sûre que tu l'as mal fait. »

« T'ai-je jamais dit à quel point c'est sexy quand tu grognes comme ça ? »

Sarah pointa le lit du doigt, « Assis ! »

« Oui, Madame. » James s'assit à l'emplacement indiqué. Il annula le sortilège sur sa robe de bataille qui empêchait son déplacement.

Sarah détacha la longue robe de bataille pour atteindre son épaule. Elle jeta un puissant sort d'anesthésie locale. Elle enleva alors le sort posé sur le bras de James. Soigneusement et avec le minimum de mouvements pour son bras, Sarah enleva la robe de bataille.

Sarah jeta un sort sur l'épaule de James. « Tu as de la chance. On dirait que ça a manqué la plupart des os. Ça a endommagé deux ou trois tendons et c'est pour ça que ton bras ne pouvait plus bouger. »

Sarah s'approcha d'une armoire verrouillée. Lançant un sort d'ouverture, elle retira trois potions magiques. Elle en remit une à James. « Celle-ci réparera les tendons, le muscle et les os. Celle-ci est une restauratrice de sang. Celle-ci empêchera toute cicatrice interne ou externe. »

« Je sais, je les ai déjà utilisées avant… »

Elle lui fit une claque sur la tête. « Ne réponds pas à ta guérisseuse. Bois-les, maintenant. »

« Oui, chérie. » James but avec dévouement les breuvages magiques.

« Maintenant, couche-toi sur le lit. » Sarah bannit les vêtements et le sang de James et le plaça sous les couvertures. Après avoir nettoyé la longue robe pleine de sang et les bouteilles vides de potions, Sarah se glissa dans le lit et se blottit contre James.

Sarah embrassa doucement James. « Je suis si heureux que tu sois avec moi. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon amour. »

Évitant soigneusement son épaule, Sarah plaça sa tête sur l'autre épaule de James et le serra contre elle. Pendant qu'il dérivait au loin dans son sommeil, James pensa que c'était un bien meilleur service que ceux qu'il avait pu recevoir dans l'aile de l'Infirmerie de Poudlard.

1er septembre 1939

Le lendemain matin, James se réveilla aux bruits du plus pur des chaos en provenance du reste de la maison. Il pouvait entendre Tom crier au sujet d'avoir sa valise de faite pour son retour à Poudlard. Katie et Michael chantaient quelque chose au sujet de leur déjeuner. Snuffles aboyait en guise d'accompagnement. Sarah leur disait à tous de se calmer et de laisser James dormir.

James s'étira dans son lit avec un sourire sur son visage tout en écoutant les bruits de sa famille. Cela équilibrait les pensées de ce qu'il avait été forcé de faire la nuit précédente. C'était quelque chose de réellement important à défendre.

James se souleva hors du lit, ne ressentant seulement qu'une légère rigidité dans son épaule. La blessure de la nuit précédente semblait complètement guérie. La douleur indiquait que les tendons et les muscles avaient toujours besoin de quelques heures pour se régénérer mais dans l'ensemble l'épaule lui paraissait aller bien.

Prenant sa douche, James pensa à l'inclusion d'un soldat Moldu au sein du groupe de sorciers de l'Armée des Ténèbres. La cape d'invisibilité cachait le Moldu du champ visuel de James et l'absence d'un noyau magique empêchait sa détection par l'intermédiaire d'un quelconque détecteur magique. C'était un tour très intelligent de la part de quelqu'un. La plupart des défenses magiques protégeaient contre d'autres magies, pas contre des armes de Moldus. Si le Moldu avait eu une plus grosse arme, James aurait été tué sans même savoir qu'il avait été attaqué. Les balles étaient beaucoup plus dures à esquiver que les sortilèges.

Après avoir pris au hasard quelques vêtements de Moldus, James sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre sa famille. Cillie faisait des crêpes pour la famille (en l'honneur du départ de Tom pour l'école) tandis que Sarah essayait d'obliger les jumeaux à manger.

« Bonjour, » les salua James pendant qu'il entrait à l'intérieur. Après avoir reçu des salutations des membres doués de parole de la famille et les rires bébêtes de Katie et de Michael, James s' assit pour le déjeuner.

« Tout est emballé pour l'école, Tom ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. Est-ce que je peux prendre la Carte cette année ? » demanda Tom d'un ton innocent.

Sarah répliqua d'un air sévère, « Non ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre de choses ! Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ton père la garde ! Tu as déjà reçu suffisamment de retenues l'année dernière comme ça ! »

James imita l'expression innocente de son fils, « Mais chérie, c'est un héritage de famille ! »

Tom protesta, « Mais je me ferais moins attraper avec la Carte ! »

Sarah jeta un regard menaçant à son mari. « Si tu lui donnes la Carte, pas de myrtilles pour toi ! »

James regarda Tom et gesticula, « Désolé, elle a des otages. »

« Malédiction, encore raté ! Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que tu ruines toujours mes plans ? »

Pendant un instant, James regarda son fils et ne vit pas Tom mais Voldemort. Combien de fois Voldemort avait-il crié la même question à Harry en personne ou dans des visions ? Maintenant Tom ne le disait pas pour des raisons de plans maléfiques mais pour des objets de blagues.

James éclata de rire. Dumbledore avait finalement eu raison. L'amour avait vaincu Voldemort. James ne voyait plus rien de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ce garçon heureux, drôle et plein de malice devant lui. Il avait transformé le Seigneur Noir en Maraudeur ! Sirius aurait été si fier. Une chose restait à accomplir.

James se pencha en avant et chuchota dans l'oreille de Tom. « L'été prochain, nous commencerons ta formation d'Animagus ! »

« James, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de manigancer? » demanda Sarah, soupçonneuse.

James sourit à son épouse. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je garderai la Carte en ma possession. »

Sarah ne se laissa pas avoir. Cette promesse était trop franche. Cela voulait dire qu'il projetait autre chose. Elle décida de le distraire de ses plans de farces diaboliques.

Les jumeaux ignoraient royalement toute la conversation. Ils étaient heureux à eux deux. Les bambins de deux ans étaient capables d'utiliser quelques phrases normales mais, entre eux deux, ils utilisaient leur propre forme de langage de jumeaux. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas de véritables jumeaux, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble et avaient forgé un lien très étroit. James avait eu de temps en temps la vision des jumeaux Weasley finissant les phrases de l'autre.

Sarah attira l'attention de chacun en se dégageant la gorge. « Puisque Tom partira bientôt, je veux faire une dernière annonce. » Elle regarda directement James. « M. Evans, j'ai l'honneur de vous informer que vous serez de nouveau père dans huit mois. Selon le guérisseur que j'ai vu, il s'agit encore de jumeaux. »

Tom laissa échapper un cri d'excitation pendant que James se reposait avec une expression assommée sur le visage. Sarah sourit au manque complet de compréhension sur le visage de James. En conclusion, il se secoua et courut autour de la table pour étreindre son épouse.

« Quand… comment ? » demanda-t-il dans le choc.

Sarah rit nerveusement. « Je t'assure que tu connais déjà les réponses à ces questions. »

Maintenant, James commençait à rire avec son épouse et son fils. Les jumeaux pouffèrent en observant le remue-ménage des trois grandes personnes.

Tom rit, « Félicitation, papa. Continue comme ça et tu pourras avoir ta propre équipe de Quidditch ! »

Le hibou quotidien de la Gazette du Sorcier vola dans la cuisine pour sa livraison quotidienne. Sarah prit le papier et paya le hibou. Elle laissa soudainement échapper un halètement de surprise lorsqu'elle lut le titre.

'On dirait que l'attaque de la nuit dernière fait déjà la une, ' pensa James.

Sans un mot, Sarah remit à James le journal. Il lut :

**LES MOLDUS EN GUERRE ! !**

**Tôt ce matin l'armée Allemande Moldue a franchi la frontière pour se jeter sur la Pologne voisine. L'attaque est intervenue sans déclaration de guerre. Les nouvelles des premières victoires allemandes ont commencé à être diffusées dans la presse.**

**D'autres sources indiquent que le Ministère de la Magie Allemand a attaqué le Ministère Polonais dès les premières heures de la matinée. Les réfugiés magiques ont commencé à arriver par Portoloins au point d'entrée du Ministère Britannique des relations internationales peu de temps après…**

James reposa le journal pour regarder son épouse. L'ambiance heureuse des minutes précédentes s'était complètement dissipée. D'une voix triste, il dit, « La guerre a commencé. »

* * *

**NdA : Vous avez décelé une erreur à la fin du chapitre 12. J'ai édité une scène avec James révélant son identité à Albus, mais j'ai laissé intacte la conversation à la fin du chapitre avec Albus au courant du voyage temporel. James n'a pas révélé à Albus qu'il était un Langue-de-Plomb, le professeur l'a deviné par lui-même. Félicitation à gallandro83 pour avoir été le premier à le signaler.**

Ndt : Voilà pour le 13ème chapitre ! Sans être superstitieux, on peut voir qu'il n'augure rien de bon pour le monde magique, mais beaucoup de chose intéressante pour nous. ;)

J'en profite pour vous faire savoir qu'un lecteur m'a aimablement proposé de m'aider pour la correction des erreurs en tout genre dans les chapitres, et il fait ça bien ! Merci à Sirius444 (il possède un compte sur Poudlard. org si vous voulez).

Si vous voulez relire du début jusqu'au chapitre cinq, c'est tout beau tout neuf ;)

_Note du Correcteur du Traducteur (NdCdT ;-) ) : N'exagérons rien quand même, j'ai uniquement fait disparaître les fautes d'orthographes (excusez-moi s'il en reste et signalez-les à vended) et amélioré certaines des tournures de phrases pas très françaises. Merci quand même pour les compliments vended._

Prochain chapitre: _Brouillard de guerre_


	14. Brouillard de guerre

Chapitre 14 - Brouillard de Guerre

1er Septembre 1939

James se fraya un passage au milieu du chaos qu'était le Ministère de la Magie. Les employés et les journalistes remplissaient l'Atrium. La foule s'écartait avec nervosité au fur et à mesure que James s'avançait vêtu de sa robe de Langue-de-Plomb. Dans sa colère, James rayonnait d'énergie magique. Combiné avec le symbole que représentait sa robe, personne ne voulait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

En traversant l'Atrium, James remarqua que seuls de rares signes de la bataille de la veille étaient encore visibles. Les murs et les colonnes étaient à nouveau comme neufs. Seule la fontaine montrait encore les signes de d'un récent combat. La partie que James avait fait disparaître pour libérer l'eau n'avait pas encore été réparée.

'Au moins nous n'avons pas détruit la statue cette fois-ci, ' pensa James en entrant dans l'ascenseur qui l'attendait.

Après avoir lu les nouvelles, James avait demandé à Sarah d'amener Tom au_Poudlard Express_. Tom avait eu l'air déçu mais il comprenait pourquoi James devait aller au Ministère. Manquer à la fois l'habituelle matinée au Chemin de Traverse et le départ en train de Tom avaient particulièrement irrité James. 'Ne pouvaient-ils pas attendre un jour de plus ? ' bouillonna James.

Cinq minutes plus tard, James prit place dans une salle de conférence du Ministère de la Magie. Assis à ses côtés se trouvaient une douzaine de fonctionnaires ministériels du Département des Mystères, de la Police et de la Coopération Internationale. Abel et Charlie rejoignirent James en tant que représentants du DdM.

Abel interrompit le grondement régnant dans la pièce. « Commençons. » Abel n'avait même pas haussé la voix, mais la pièce fut immédiatement silencieuse. « Sorcières et sorciers, nous avons du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui. La nuit dernière, notre monde a perdu la raison. Tard dans la soirée, nous avons subi un assaut des forces de Grindelwald contre le Ministère. Simultanément, les forces terrestres de l'Allemagne Moldue ont lancé leur invasion de la Pologne. »

Abel fit une pause et jeta un regard circulaire à la salle. « Je ne pense pas que qui que se soit croira que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. » Abel se tourna vers James, « Comte, exposez-nous ce qui s'est déroulé ici la nuit dernière, s'il vous plaît. »

James inclina la tête et leur fit un rapport complet des événements de la nuit précédente. Il parla pendant dix minutes sans interruption. Quand il eut fini la salle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Quel était leur objectif ? » demanda un fonctionnaire du Département d'Application des Lois Magiques.

« Inconnu, » répondit James. « Le seul survivant du combat s'est suicidé avant que nous ne puissions l'interroger. Il semblerait qu'ils aient placé un déclencheur mental sur lui. »

Abel fronça les sourcils, « Les boucliers ont parfaitement fonctionné. Les nouveaux enchantements nous ont fourni les signaux d'alerte dont nous avions besoin. C'est le DALM qui a très sévèrement manqué de réactivité. Maintenant que la guerre a éclaté au grand jour, nous allons devoir améliorer les mesures défensives en place au Ministère. »

Charlie fronça pensivement les sourcils « Et c'est probablement pour cela qu'ils ont attaqué la nuit dernière. Nous aurions été en état d'alerte une fois la guerre commencée. Le Comte et moi avons simulé une attaque avant que les nouveaux boucliers ne soient mis en place. L'attaque de la nuit dernière était une ultime tentative. »

Abel inclina la tête, « Je suis de cet avis. Je m'entretiendrai avec le Ministre à ce sujet. Je pense qu'il sera d'accord pour que nous mettions en place des mesures défensives plus poussées après les derniers événements. »

« Nous devrions également inclure des défenses Moldues. »

Une voix ricana, « Qu'est-ce que les Moldus pourraient bien nous apporter ? »

James se tourna vers la source de la voix. C'était un jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds platines et un sourire impertinent en permanence sur le visage. 'Génial,' pensa James, 'un Malefoy.' James l'identifia comme étant Abraxus. C'était le jeune homme avec qui James s'était battu en duel à Poudlard il y avait quatre ans.

D'un ton plat, James répondit, « Si vous portez attention au rapport de la nuit dernière, Grindelwald a utilisé un soldat Moldu en tant qu'élément de son équipe. Nos défenses ne sont adaptées que contre des menaces d'origine magique. »

Malefoy répondit à James avec un sourire mauvais. « Vous essayez juste d'utiliser cette prétendue menace pour couvrir votre propre incompétence. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé à n'importe quel sorcier décent ! »

Avant que James ne puisse répondre, Charlie prit la parole. « Le Comte est le meilleur combattant magique au sein des Langues-de-Plomb. »

Abel l'interrompit, « Je dirais notre meilleur combattant, tous secteurs confondus. »

Charlie hocha la tête, « Si le Comte vous explique quelque chose sur une attaque ou un combat, écoutez-le. Il a plus d'expérience dans la façon de faire la guerre que qui que ce soit d'autre dans notre Ministère. »

Malefoy martela la table de son poing. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de ces pratiques Moldues qui corrompent notre monde ! » Les murmures d'approbations qu'il entendit parcourir la pièce secouèrent James.

James parvint à se maîtriser malgré sa colère grandissante. « Un sort de bouclier convenable arrêtera une balle. » Malefoy sembla accepter avec suffisance cette concession. Du moins jusqu'à ce que James ne poursuive. « Cependant, il nécessitera beaucoup d'énergie pour être maintenu. Un sorcier moyen ne pourrait arrêter que cinq tirs successifs avant de s'épuiser. Un sorcier tel que le professeur Dumbledore atteindrait probablement cinq à dix fois cette limite. »

« Les armes Moldus ne peuvent pas tirer aussi rapidement, » ricana Malefoy. « Avant qu'il ait pu tirer autant de fois un magicien digne de ce nom les aura déjà tous tués. »

James s'esclaffa « Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. Les Moldus sont bien plus équipés pour la guerre que les sorciers. Cette guerre tuera des millions de personnes. Ils n'en sont plus aux mousquets et aux baïonnettes vous savez. »

« Comment osez-vous ! Il m' est possible de mettre sur le compte de l'ignorance ces élucubrations sur une prétendue supériorité offensive des Moldus, mais je ne tolèrerais pas une telle arrogance ! Savez-vous qui je suis ? Je pourrais vous faire renvoyer d'un simple envoi de hibou ! »

Avant que James ne puisse répondre, Abel lança un sort qui fit retentir un coup de tonnerre dans la salle. « Ça suffit ! Nous avons bien trop à faire aujourd'hui ! Nous discuterons des recommandations pour la défense du Ministère lors d'une autre réunion. » L'air toujours rebelle, Malefoy semblait prêt à poursuivre mais il retint sa langue. James se contenta d'incliner la tête.

« Très bien. » Abel se tourna vers une sorcière située au centre de la rangée. « Mme Abercrome de la Coopération Internationale surveille l'Europe de l'Est. Rapportez-nous, s'il vous plaît, la situation en Pologne. »

La sorcière se leva. « Approximativement à cinq heures ce matin, heure locale, des éléments de l'Armée Allemande sont entrés en Pologne. Les Moldus polonais ont été pris par surprise et sont relativement mal équipés. Les Allemands prennent rapidement le dessus sur les forces polonaises.

Nous avons obtenu des rapports indiquant que le village de Sorciers près de Zbaszyn a été détruit. Nous avons entendu dire qu'une unité composée de soldats de l'Armée des Ténèbres et de l'Armée Moldue combinés en est à l'origine. Des barrières Anti-transplanage ont été érigées. Seuls quelques survivants ont pu utiliser des Portoloins ou des balais pour s'échapper de la zone. Approximativement 90 pour-cent des habitants du village ont été tués. » Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

La sorcière continua. « Nous avons reçu des rapports selon lesquels l'Union Soviétique Moldue se préparerait également à une invasion. Aucune information en provenance de la frontière polonaise orientale n'est venu confirmer ni infirmer ces dires. »

« Le Ministère Polonais de la Magie a commencé à transférer un bon nombre de son personnel et de ses documents importants vers une zone de secours en dehors de Londres. »

Charlie se pencha vers James et chuchota, « Ainsi nous récupérons leurs bureaucrates et leurs politiciens tandis que leurs Aurors meurent en première ligne. »

« Il reste à espérer que les meilleurs d'entre eux parviendront à s'échapper ou à se cacher, » répondit James.

Un vieux magicien desséché demanda, « Qu'en est-il de leurs enfants ? »

Mme Abercrome sourit brièvement. « Heureusement, l'École de Magie de Dantzig n'est pas proche des frontières Allemande ou Soviétique. L'École est en fait située dans un petit village appelée Puck Miasto en dehors de la ville. Les étudiants sont arrivés il y a deux jours. Ils ont là bas environ 350 étudiants. Leur personnel est déjà entré en contact avec Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et quelques autres petites écoles quant à la possibilité d'accepter de faire venir les étudiants ici ou en France. »

James savait que la France était rapidement tombée dans sa chronologie et ne voyait aucune raison de s'attendre à ce que cela change. « Je suggère que nous accueillons autant d'entre eux que possible au Royaume-Uni. La France sera le prochain champ de bataille. »

Mme Abercrome pinça ses lèvres. « Vous pensez que les Allemands se tourneront vers l'Ouest ? »

« Rappelez-vous ce que Grindelwald veut réellement. La chute de la Pologne est conforme aux plans d'Hitler. Mais tous deux voient l'Angleterre comme une cible. Ils devront passer par la France pour venir ici. Plus nous amenons d'étudiants ici maintenant, moins nous aurons à nouveau à en déplacer plus tard. »

Abel hocha la tête pour exprimer son accord. « Nous pouvons parler au directeur Dippet et à certains directeurs des petites écoles pour voir si nous pouvons tous les prendre. »

« Il serait bien avisé de les préparer à accueillir également les étudiants français et néerlandais. » ajouta James.

Un fonctionnaire du Ministère sembla choqué par la suggestion. « Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que tout se passera aussi mal ! Les guerres Moldues ne nous ont jamais touchés par le passé ! »

James fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas une guerre Moldue. Nous faisons face à quelque chose qui n'a pas été vu depuis l'avènement de l'Empire Romain. Les forces magiques et Moldues sont animées par un objectif commun. » Malefoy laissa échapper un persiflage moqueur, mais James l'ignora. « Grindelwald est un Seigneur Noir. Il veut conquérir la Grande-Bretagne magique tout comme Hitler veut celle Moldue. Ils travailleront ensemble pour atteindre leurs buts. »

« Le Seigneur Noir doit sûrement utiliser cet imbécile de Moldu ! Il n'accepterait jamais de s'associer avec ce déchet ! » rugit Malefoy.

James hocha la tête, « C'est une possibilité. »

Malefoy sembla stupéfait, « Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? »

« Je conviens que c'est une possibilité, » répondit James avec une franchise déconcertante. « Mais je me dois de demander, et alors ? Si Grindelwald prévoit d'éliminer Hitler, ce ne sera pas avant qu'ils aient conquis la Grande-Bretagne. Cela n'aura plus aucune importance pour nous à ce moment là. Nous serons morts. »

James put tout de suite identifier quels étaient les Sang-purs extrémistes parmi les sorciers présents dans la pièce avant même d'avoir finit de parler. Malheureusement, ils semblaient représenter la majeure partie de l'assemblée. Hermione aurait été choquée. L'intolérance qu'elle avait rencontré était une amélioration par rapport à la Grande-Bretagne magique des années 30 ! ( 'Bon,' pensa laconiquement James, 'peut-être qu'elle ne l'aurait pas été. Elle a probablement lu tous les livres là-dessus.')

La réunion prit fin peu après. James avait l'impression que l'histoire se répétait elle-même d'une manière étrange. Ce Ministère traitait cette guerre comme ils l'avaient fait pour Voldemort. Ils présumaient avec arrogance de leur supériorité sur les forces Moldues et sur celles de Grindelwald. Pour la énième fois, James souhaita que les cours d'Histoire de la Magie de Poudlard ait couvert autre chose que les rébellions de Gobelins. Il aurait vraiment voulu savoir comment le MdlM avait résisté à Grindelwald en son temps.

Tandis qu'il sortait de la salle de conférence, un froncement des sourcils traversa le visage de James. 'Connaissant le Ministère, tout ce que nous aurions pu apprendre en Histoire aurait été de la propagande et non les véritables événements de toute façon.'

James fut demandé dans le bureau du Ministre tôt cet après-midi. Sa matinée avait été passée à superviser des rapports d'informations en provenance de sources magiques et Moldues en Pologne. Le flot des réfugiés magiques continuaient à s'écouler par le Ministère. Le Ministre de la Magie Polonais avait refusé de partir, mais avait envoyé son premier Sous-Secrétaire en son nom. Un entrepôt Moldu aménagé à la hâte servait de bureaux au Ministère Polonais en exil.

Les membres du Ministère Polonais étaient naturellement en état de choc. Ces derniers jours, ils étaient passés de la paix au statut de réfugiés. Bon nombre de leurs familles n'étaient pas encore arrivées ou bien restaient parquées dans des tentes au stade des Canons de Chudley. (Les Canons étaient déjà éliminés des préliminaires et n'allaient de toute façon pas avoir besoin de celui-ci pendant un moment.) Bien que la plupart des Polonais travaillant au Ministère aient surmonté leur stress, bien des morales s'effondraient.

James entra dans la salle de conférence du Ministre et sentit son estomac se serrer. Abraxus Malefoy se trouvait assis avec le Ministre et fit un sourire d'un air suffisant en direction de James. Cinq autres personnes s'étaient assises à la table en plus du Ministre et de Malefoy. James identifia Mallica Malefoy, Zebedee Longbottom (qui ne ressemblait en rien à Neville), Thomas Potter, Acturus Black, et Calicus Flint. Sous la capuche de sa robe James fronça les sourcils ; un visage amical, deux possiblement neutres et quatre probablement hostiles. De toute évidence, rien ne laissait présager que cette réunion serait une partie de plaisir.

James fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Thomas n'était pas au courant du rôle de James en tant que Langue-de-Plomb. Par conséquent celui-ci n'allait pas nécessairement se révéler être un visage amical. 'Génial.'

Le Ministre accueillit James dans la salle. « Entrez, Comte. »

James prit un siège à l'extrémité de la table. « En quoi puis-je vous aider, Monsieur le Ministre ? »

Le politicien mit une expression d'excuse sur son visage. James ne s'y laissa pas prendre. « Je suis désolé de vous appeler ici quand je sais que vous êtes si occupé avec cette crise en Pologne. » Le commentaire lui parut légèrement sarcastique.

« Pas du tout, monsieur » répondit James.

« Ces messieurs représentent le Magenmagot. Nous avons eu plusieurs discussions sur le rôle des Langues-de-Plomb dans cette crise. Certains s'inquiètent qu'une organisation secrète comme le DdM obtienne trop de puissance. »

« Voulez-vous que je demande à M. Abel de nous joindre ? » demanda James.

Mallica ricana vers James. « Vous êtes celui à qui nous ne faisons pas confiance. Vous êtes manifestement un amoureux des Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

« Je n'aime vraiment pas ce terme, » soupira James. « J'ai eu mes propres altercations avec certains Moldus. Tout comme j'en ai eu d'autres avec certains sorciers. J'ai trouvé chez ces deux groupes les mêmes possibilités d'être des imbécile. »

Le visage de Thomas Potter montra une trace d'amusement. Tous les autres magiciens dans la salle semblèrent fâchés par le commentaire.

« Monsieur le Ministre, c'est exactement ce dont je vous parlais au sujet de son attitude ! » poussa Abraxus Malefoy d'une voix perçante. James réalisa que Lucius était beaucoup plus serein lorsque confronté à une opposition. Apparemment, Draco avait hérité son comportement excessif de son grand-père. « Cet idiot pense que les Moldus peuvent blesser les sorciers ! »

James tourna son regard vers le plus jeune Malefoy. « M. Malefoy a fait une présomption incorrecte sur les capacités des Moldus. J'essayais de corriger son erreur. »

Mallica Malefoy frappa la table. « Un Moldu ne pourrais jamais nuire à un magicien correctement préparé ! »

James se tourna vers le Ministre. « Puis-je faire une démonstration ? »

Le Ministre sembla mal à l'aise. « Que voulez -vous dire ? »

James se tourna vers le silencieux M. Flint. « Monsieur, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, créer une table et un vase dans un coin de la salle ? » Après avoir obtenu un signe d'assentiment de la part du Ministre, Flint fournit les objets demandés.

Maintenant, James regarda le Ministre tout en tirant quelque chose hors de sa robe. « Monsieur le Ministre, j'ai informé M. Malefoy qu'un magicien moyen pouvait arrêter cinq balles Moldues avec un sortilège de bouclier. Il affirme qu'ils ne pourraient jamais tirer assez vite pour détruire le bouclier en un temps raisonnable. »

« Et je le maintiens! »

James plaça un pistolet sur la table. « Ceci un colt M1911A1. C'est une arme de provenance américaine et il s'agit de leur arme standard pour les officiers de leur Armée. Je vais demander à M. Malefoy d'appliquer un sortilège de bouclier sur ce vase. S'il peut le maintenir pendant trente secondes, je démissionnerai. »

Les Malefoy semblaient voir venir Noël avant l'heure. Le Ministre quant à lui semblait douteux ou au mieux dubitatif. Les autres semblaient intéressés excepté Thomas Potter. Il avait encore une fois l'air amusé.

Le Ministre acquiesça à contre-cœur . « Faites ainsi. »

James regarda Abraxus Malefoy. « Voulez-vous nous faire l'honneur ? »

Malefoy ricana et sortit sa baguette magique, jetant le sort.

« M. Potter, voudriez-vous faire le chronométrage pour nous ? » demanda James. Son grand-père hocha la tête.

James prit le pistolet et tira un coup sur le bouclier. La sourde détonation du pistolet fit trembler la pièce. Six rapides craquements supplémentaires résonnèrent dans la petite salle. La septième balle s'écrasa contre le vase. Les sorciers étaient assommés.

James releva le pistolet puis laissa tomber le chargeur vidé hors de la poignée et le remplaça sans perdre un instant par un autre chargeur plein. « Je suis maintenant prêt à mettre le feu à encore huit autres tirs. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous en possession d' une telle chose ? » hurla Longbottom.

James haussa les épaules. « J'ai été affecté sur des missions en Allemagne et en Espagne au cours des dernières années. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie quand des Moldus se trouvaient aux alentours. »

« Comment ? » hurla-t-il à nouveau.

James eut un petit sourire pour lui même lorsqu'il réalisa que les autres sorciers étaient maintenant momentanément assourdis. James sortit sa baguette magique et lança un charme curatif sur les autres. « Désolé pour ça. J'aurais dû vous dire de vous protéger à l'aide d'un sortilège assourdissant avant que je ne commence à ouvrir le feu. » Puis il répéta sa réponse à la question de M. Longbottom.

Thomas Potter frotta ses oreilles. « Mes oreilles me font encore mal. Mais je pense que vous avez prouvé vos dires. » Flint et Longbottom acquiescèrent leur accord. Les Malefoy semblaient profondément choqués.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une arme Moldue puisse faire cela, » admit le Ministre.

« Il s'agit de l'arme la plus faible chez les militaires Moldus. Ils ont des armes appelées 'mitrailleuses' capables de tirer plus de cinq cent balles par minute. Elles tirent de beaucoup plus lourdes et plus rapides balles avec plus d'énergie. Un sort de bouclier n'aurait pas arrêté une seule de ces balles. »

« Monsieur le Ministre, l'avis auquel M. Malefoy s'est opposé est que le Ministère doit être préparé à ce que Grindelwald envoie des soldats Moldus pour faire ses besognes. J'ai été blessé la nuit dernière parce que nous n'avons pas tenu compte de cette situation. Je ne parle pas d'une hypothétique possibilité, il l'a déjà fait. »

James jeta un regard autour de la table. « Quant à la question de ne pas me faire confiance, vous pouvez obtenir ma démission à tout moment. Faute d'un meilleur terme, je m'étais retiré du 'travail de sauver des gens'. M. Abel m'a tiré de cette retraite à cause de mon expérience.

Messieurs, je ne suis pas un politicien. Je ne veux pas être au Ministère. Cependant, j'ai activement combattu les Seigneurs des Ténèbres depuis l'âge de onze ans. Je vous fournirai mon expérience tant que vous sentirez que vous avez besoin de moi. Si vous me dites que je ne suis pas le bienvenu, je me fondrai de nouveau dans ma retraite. » James fit une pause pendant une seconde avant de rajouter, « en dehors de l'Angleterre. »

« Les Langues-de-Plomb vous ont recruté ? » demanda Thomas.

James grimaça, « Disons que c'est une façon de parler. »

Le Ministre Nott fronça les sourcils vers James. « Je comprends ce que vous essayez de nous démontrer. Je n'approuve pas vos méthodes mais elles sont efficaces. »

« Monsieur le Ministre ! » commença à protester Abraxus Malefoy.

Nott leva la main pour le faire taire. « Comte, vous nous avez fourni une aide et des conseils de valeur par le passé. Cependant, je comprends les inquiétudes qu'ont ceux qui craignent que vous ne deveniez trop puissant). J'espère que vous pouvez le comprendre. »

James hocha silencieusement la tête pour marquer son accord.

« Merci. » Nott frotta distraitement sa joue. « Je vais créer un nouveau poste au Ministère pour la durée de cette guerre. Appelons le Maréchal à la Défense. Celui-ci sera responsable de la coordination de toutes nos défenses et de la mise hors d'état de nuire de ce Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Monsieur le Ministre, vous ne pouvez pas songer à confier ce poste à cet homme ! » protesta Flint en pointant James du doigt.

« Non, je pense que le Comte serait probablement bien mieux utilisé si nous l'envoyons sur le terrain. Pardonnez-moi mais si je vous nomme responsable nous manquerons probablement de grattes-papier. »

Pour la première fois de la journée, James éclata de rire. « Je suis parfois un peu impatient, » convint James.

« En tant que membre du Magenmagot, Thomas, accepteriez-vous le poste ? » demanda le Ministre.

Thomas Potter sembla étonné par l'offre. « Je suis surpris, Theodore. Pourquoi m'avez-vous choisi ? »

Le Ministre haussa légèrement les épaules. « Pour des raisons politiques principalement. Vous représentez le deuxième plus grand bloc de voix au sein du Magenmagot. Je dois m'assurer que notre gouvernement reste stable. Et puis, je pense également que vous êtes suffisamment capable pour ce poste. »

James observa son grand-père considérer l'offre. James savait qu'il le ferait. Le «besoin de sauver des vies» n'était pas qu'un trait de Harry Potter. C'était simplement un trait des Potter.

« J'accepte, » dit Thomas.

« Bien, vous commencez immédiatement. Je convoquerai une réunion de chef de service dès que nous en aurons fini ici pour annoncer votre nomination. » Jetant un regard autour de lui, le Ministre ajouta, « Je pense que ceci conclue nos affaires ici aujourd'hui. Nous avons bien d'autres sujets auxquels nous occuper. Merci. » Le Ministre se leva, signifiant ainsi qu'ils étaient tous autorisés à partir.

Une main sur son épaule arrêta James dans son action de suivre le reste du groupe hors de la salle de conférence. James se retourna et vit son grand-père le retenir.

« Restez une minute, s'il vous plaît, » demanda-t-il.

James nota que le Ministre était également encore présent dans la salle. Il se tourna pour faire face aux deux magiciens.

Le Ministre commença, « Les Black et les Malefoy vous ont pris en grippe. Ils combattront n'importe laquelle des propositions que vous proposerez ou soutiendrez. Ils sont trop puissants politiquement, socialement, et économiquement pour que je les ignore. »

« Je comprends, monsieur le Ministre, » répondit James.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, « M. Abel me dit que vous êtes son meilleur agent de terrain. Je ne veux pas vous retirer du champ de bataille, mais je veux que vous soyez mes yeux et mes oreilles dans le domaine ; un dépanneur en tout lieux en quelque sorte. »

« Je peux faire cela, M. Potter. »

Le Ministre reprit la parole, « Une dernière chose, Comte. Nous plaçons une grande confiance entre vos mains. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, nous dire qui vous êtes ? »

James fronça les sourcils. Alors il répondit, « J'aurais besoin d'un Serment Magique de votre part. »

Le Ministre sembla mal le prendre. « Nous ne le dirons jamais à qui que ce soit. »

« Je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous disiez quoi que ce soit volontairement. Cependant la Legilimancie ou du Veritaserum pourraient vous forcer à fournir cette information. L'Armée des Ténèbres a déjà un dossier sur moi. Je ne veux pas qu'un nom réel y soit inscrit. »

Le Ministre et Thomas Potter partagèrent un regard. James comprit.

« Vos familles ne sont dans aucun danger immédiat. Cependant, les règles sont différentes dans mon monde. »

Le Ministre acquiesça, « Nous prendrons le serment. » Thomas Potter montra également son accord.

James lança une série de sortilèges d'intimité sur la salle. Puis les deux hommes firent leurs serments. Une fois cela fait, ce fut le tour de James. Il se tourna vers eux et désactiva le sort de déformation sur sa capuche. Alors il l'abaissa. James se tourna pour faire face aux deux hommes.

James était content d'avoir laissé les charmes de vieillissement sur son visage. Cela allait lui permettre d'éviter de voir le Ministre demander ce qu'un adolescent faisait parmi les Langues-de-Plomb.

« Bonjour, Thomas, » dit James.

« James ! » souffla Thomas sous le choc.

Le Ministre observa Thomas d'un air surpris. « Vous connaissez cet homme, Thomas ? »

Thomas acquiesça, « Son nom est James Evans. »

Maintenant ce fut au tour du Ministre d'avoir l'air choqué. « James Evans ? Vous voulez dire le James Evans de la Fondation du Phénix ? »

James fit une pseudo révérence, « Le seul et l'unique, monsieur le Ministre. Je vous l'avait dit que votre fils était en sûreté dans ma maison. »

Les deux magiciens semblaient stupéfaits. James retint un sourire en les voyant. Le Ministre se rassit lentement dans son siège et se plongea dans ses pensées.

« Est-ce le DdM qui a payé la Fondation du Phénix pour créer votre couverture ? » demanda Thomas.

James secoua la tête tout en réfutant. « Je vous ait dit la vérité. Je me suis installé à Pré-Au-Lard après des années de combats contre un autre Seigneur Noir. J'ai mis en place la Fondation avec mon argent pour aider des orphelins comme mon fils et moi-même. Le DdM m'a recruté pour aider à délivrer ces Aurors en Allemagne. »

Le Ministre fit une grimace au rappel de cette désastreuse mission. « Vous faisiez partie de la force de récupération ? »

« Après que les membres expérimentés aient été tués ou capturés, j'en ai pris le commandement. »

Le Ministre inclina la tête. Puis il éclata d'un rire ironique, « Pas étonnant que les Aurors d'Abbott n'ait jamais pu obtenir la moindre information sur vous. Cela les rendait tous fous. »

James sourit, « J'avais mis en place mes protections bien avant de rejoindre les Langues-de-Plomb. J'aime mon intimité et mon expérience m'a rendu un peu paranoïaque. »

« James, vous avez intérêt à faire attention, » annonça son grand-père. « Si quelque chose vous arrive sous mon commandement, Élisabeth ne me laissera jamais plus rentrer dans le manoir. Sans compter ce que Sarah et les enfants me feraient. »

Le Ministre fit un sourire, « Excellent, je peux voir que vous deux vous entendez très bien ensemble. Maintenant nous avons une réunion à programmer pour annoncer la nouvelle position de Thomas. »

Après que James ait remis en place sa capuche et ait enlevé les sorts, les trois hommes sortirent hors de la salle de conférence pour s'occuper de la nouvelle guerre.

3 septembre 1939

« Les gouvernements Moldus Britanniques et Français vont déclarer la guerre à l'Allemagne dans une heure. »

James se tourna dans sa chaise de bureau pour faire face à l'homme dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir son grand-père. « On savait que cela arriverait. Leurs traités ne leur laissaient pas beaucoup de choix. »

Le plus âgé des Potter hocha la tête. « Je dois aller à Poudlard. Le chef de service Polonais de leur Département d'Éducation Magique rencontre le Directeur et Albus. Il est inquiet concernant la sécurité. Tu veux venir ? »

James jeta un coup d'œil désagréable sur le rapport qu'il lisait. « Ça m'a l'air d'être un excellent plan. N'importe quoi pour sortir de cet asile. »

Quelques instants plus tard, James et Thomas marchaient sur le chemin menant à Poudlard. Ils avaient transplané au bord des barrières plutôt que de passer par la Cheminette. Le réseau était encombré par les réfugiés en provenance de Pologne et par les sorciers britanniques vivant ou visitant le continent qui revenait sur l'île du fait de la guerre imminente.

À la différence de ses visites précédentes, les étudiants ne semblaient pas trop nerveux à la vue d'un Langue-de-Plomb se dirigeant vers le bureau du Directeur. 'J'imagine qu'ils se sont habitués à me voir,' pensa James.

Thomas donna le mot de passe actuel à la gargouille (Dippet semblait avoir l'habitude d'utiliser des noms d'usines) et ils grimpèrent l'escalier jusqu'au bureau.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent frapper, une voix s'éleva, « Entrez, Messieurs. »

Thomas précéda James dans la salle. James vit le directeur assis avec Albus Dumbledore, Madame Catchbottom et un magicien inconnu.

James regarda le Directeur et annonça, « Un de ces jours je découvrirais comment les Directeurs savent toujours qui est debout devant leur porte. »

Dippet sourit, « Même le Département des Mystères doit bien avoir quelques questions sans réponse. Puis-je vous présenter M. Karol Mikolajow du Ministère de la Magie Polonais ? M. Mikolajow, Voici Thomas Potter et le Comte. M. Potter est notre nouveau Maréchal à la Défense. Le Comte fait partie de son personnel. »

Le sorcier Polonais se leva pour les saluer, « S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Karol. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer tous les deux. » Le magicien avait parlé avec juste une trace d'accent. Il semblait être du même âge que le professeur Dippet.

« Karol, appelez-moi Thomas. Mon ami ici est juste le Comte. Il aime être mystérieux. »

« Nous avons entendu parler du Comte. » indiqua Karol. Il regarda James. « Vos exploits à Dachau et à Berlin étaient des plus impressionnants. »

James était choqué. « Comment avez-vous su pour Berlin ? »

Karol haussa les épaules, « Votre opération a croisé l'une des nôtres. Votre équipe secondaire a déclenché une barrière magique. Quand nous l'avons étudiée nous avons découvert votre nom de code. Aucun signe de vous n'a jamais été détecté. »

« Il semblerait que l'Éducation Magique couvre un large secteur en Pologne, » commenta James d'un ton sec.

« J'ai été par le passé dans les Affaires, il y a bon nombre d'années de cela. Je suis toujours au sein de notre Comité de Surveillance. »

James hocha de la tête son acceptation de la réponse mais nota dans un coin de sa tête d'alerter Caïn sur une brèche possible dans la sécurité.

Le Directeur ramena l'attention de chacun à lui. « Nous sommes ici pour discuter de l'arrivée des étudiants Polonais prévue pour les prochaines semaines. J'ai demandé à Madame Catchbottom de nous rejoindre puisqu'elle dirige actuellement la plus grande école primaire magique en Grande-Bretagne. »

« De combien de nouveaux étudiants parlons-nous, Karol ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Les inscriptions actuelles à Dantzig étaient de 250. Certains peuvent aller à l'école de Raspoutine en Russie. D'autres iront à Beauxbâtons ou à certaines autres petites écoles de France et de Grande-Bretagne. Je m'attend à ce que la moitié d'entre eux soient présents ici, » répondit le fonctionnaire du Ministère Polonais. « Une quantité semblable d'enfants recevant une éducation pré-magique sera également présente. »

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil vers James et dit, « Je recommande que nous commencions à nous préparer à ce que des étudiants supplémentaire en provenance d'autres pays se retrouvent également ici. Grindelwald et Hitler ne s'arrêteront pas à la Pologne. »

« Les forces Françaises Moldues pourront sûrement contenir les Moldus Allemands ! » s'exclama Madame Catchbottom avec surprise.

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit James. « Ni les forces Moldues ni les forces magiques de la France ne sont entièrement préparées, tout comme l'est la Grande-Bretagne, mais la Manche nous donnera le temps nécessaire pour nous préparer. Autrement nous serions également perdus. »

Le visage de Madame Catchbottom blanchit. « La situation est-elle à ce point mauvaise ? » murmura-t-elle presque pour elle-même.

« Nos enfants seront-ils en sécurité ici ? » demanda Karol.

« J'en suis convaincu, » répondit James. « Poudlard est loin de toutes les cibles Moldues et les boucliers ici sont bien plus forts que n'importe où ailleurs en dehors du DdM et de Gringotts. L'école du Phénix est également très bien gardée et protégée contre les bombardements aériens Moldus par des boucliers spéciaux. »

Madame Catchbottom sembla à nouveau ébranlée. « Elle l'est ? »

« M. Evans les a développés et mis en place il y a quelque temps, » répondit James. « Nous envisageons avec lui d'utiliser ceux-ci sur le Chemin de Traverse et d'autres endroits Sorciers à Londres. »

« James ne m'en a jamais parlé, » précisa-t-elle d' une voix absente.

Thomas haussa les épaules, « Connaissant James, il a probablement espéré qu'ils ne seraient jamais nécessaires. »

« Cela ressemble au style de 'James', » dit Albus pensivement.

James se sentait un peu bizarre, étant lui-même le sujet principal de la conversation, il en changea donc. « Est-ce que Poudlard pourra accueillir le surplus d'étudiants ? » demanda James afin d'essayer de détourner la conversation.

« Nous avons environ 420 étudiants inscrits au début de ce trimestre avec environ soixante étudiants par années. L'école a, par le passé, accueillit jusqu'à 800 étudiants à la fois, » répondit le Directeur.

James était stupéfait. De son temps, Poudlard ne totalisait seulement que la moitié de cette population. Lors de la première année de Harry à Gryffondor, il n'y avait eu au total que huit nouveaux étudiants dans sa maison. Poufsouffle avait reçu le plus d'élèves cette année-là avec dix nouveaux étudiants. Ici, il y avait avec Tom onze étudiants de deuxième-année à Serpentard et ce n'était que la plus petite Chambre.

A voix basse, James maudit le professeur Binns, les Sang-purs, et le Ministère de son époque. Du temps de Harry, le monde magique avait apparemment perdu presque la moitié de sa population dans cette guerre ou lors de la première montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Même sans ces pertes, l'école de 1939 n'atteignait même pas la moitié de sa capacité d'accueil. Pas étonnant que les élèves aient toujours pu trouver des salles de classe inutilisées pour se mettre dans le pétrin ! Et pourtant, personne n'avait jamais parlé du déclin de la population magique. Binns ne se concentrait que sur les guerres de gobelins. Les Sang-purs et le Ministère dédaignaient tous les signes avant coureurs.

L'air songeur, James se demanda si quelque chose dans la magie n'entraînait pas la dégradation de la capacité à prendre des décision sur le long terme et du bon sens d'un magicien.

Madame Catchbottom indiqua, « Nous avons à peu près le même nombre d' étudiants dans chacune de nos cinq classes d'enfants pré-Poudlard. Environ la moitié d'entre eux sont des Cracmols ou n'iront pas à Poudlard pour une raison ou une autre. »

« Pouvez-vous prendre plus d'étudiants ? » demanda Thomas.

« Nous pouvons encore ajouter une vingtaine de places environ si nous surpeuplons les chambres. La situation deviendrait cependant délicate si cela venait à durer trop longtemps , » répondit-elle.

« Nous pourrions installer une deuxième école dans un endroit sûr, » suggéra James. « Je suggérerais de le faire au Pays de Galles. »

« Pourquoi le Pays de Galles ? » demanda Thomas.

« Pour plusieurs raisons. La région est suffisamment éloignée de l'Allemagne et n'accueillera probablement pas de cibles militaires de grande importance. De plus, l'effort de guerre Moldu est très susceptible de se concentrer en Angleterre et en Écosse. Cela réduira les risques d' incidents ou de conflits, » répondit James.

Thomas prit un air pensif. « Je possède une vieille réserve de chasse près d'un village appelé Godric's Hollow. C'est presque aussi isolé que Pré-Au-Lard. Nous pourrions l'établir là-bas. »

Albus fit un sourire, « Cela me semble une excellente idée. »

Karol sourit à son tour. « J'apprécie fortement tous vos efforts au nom de mon peuple. Les professeurs de Dantzig seront disponibles pour faire cours ici. Je crois que la plupart d'entre eux ont déjà été placé en sécurité à l'heure qu'il est. »

Le Directeur ajouta, « Je suis sûr que nos étudiants apprécieront la chance qu'ils vont avoir de pouvoir rencontrer les vôtres. »

29 septembre 1939

Thomas, Albus et Karol Mikolajow se trouvaient à la Tête de Sanglier tard l'après-midi du vingt-neuf. Aucun des magiciens n'avait l'air heureux. Et James ne pouvait guère le leur reprocher.

Dix-sept jours après l'invasion nazie de la Pologne, l'Armée Soviétique avait franchi la frontière orientale. Bon nombre de gens avaient d'abord été réjouis par la nouvelle. Ils pensaient qu'ils arrivaient pour venir en aide à leurs voisins. Les tenants de cette théorie furent brutalement confronté à la réalité.

Coincé entre deux armées de niveau supérieur, le gouvernement Polonais Moldu avait tenu dix jours supplémentaires. Les soldats polonais de l'arrière garde, désespérément mal équipés, avaient combattu vaillamment pour laisser s'échapper autant des leurs que possible. La cavalerie n'avait eu que peu de chance contre les tanks et les chasseurs de combat mitraillant le sol sur les deux fronts.

Le Ministère Polonais de la Magie avait autant souffert que celui Moldu. Les forces de l'Armée des Ténèbres de Grindelwald avaient utilisé des Portoloins pour attaquer rapidement des cibles bien en arrière des lignes de front Moldues. Une semaine après que la guerre ait commencé, un rituel de Magie Noire avait détruit le bâtiment principal du Ministère, emportant du même coup le Premier Ministre Polonais et la majeure partie de ses subordonnés. Karol était désormais au deuxième rang du MdlM Polonais.

Tous les étudiants de Dantzig avaient été évacués avec succès entre les murs de Poudlard ou de la nouvelle école «Galloise». Seule la moitié des enfants trop jeunes pour Dantzig étaient parvenus à quitter le pays. L'Armée des Ténèbres avait agi beaucoup trop rapidement pour que tous puissent être récupérés par Portoloins.

James s'approcha des trois sorciers réunis autour de chopes de Whisky-Pur-Feu. « C'est officiel maintenant. Les Soviétiques et les Nazis se sont partagés la Pologne. Il semblerait qu'ils aient passé un accord avant que la guerre ne commence. »

« Joignez-vous à nous, Comte, nous buvons à mon pays ! » dit Karol, d'un ton amer.

James ignora l'offre. Il lança un charme d'intimité sans baguette et continua, « Nous avons reçu un message de vos Langues-de-Plomb. Ils s'étaient déplacés vers un lieu caché considéré comme sûr avant que le bâtiment du Ministère ne soit détruit. Ils ont perdu la moitié de leurs effectifs au cours des combats mais restent une force de frappe. »

Karol eut l'air momentanément électrisé. « Voilà de bonnes nouvelles. Ils veilleront à ce que les envahisseurs ne se sentent pas trop confortablement installés. »

« Ils nous ont également transmis des information sur un Allemand Moldu qu'ils soutiennent dans son projet d'assassinat d'Hitler, » ajouta James.

« Ils travaillent avec un Moldu ? » demanda Thomas avec surprise.

James hocha la tête, « Il n'est pas au courant de leur aide. Il s'agit de son plan. Les Langues-de-Plomb Polonais l'ont simplement mis à l'abri d'une détection par l'Armée des Ténèbres. Leurs barrières maintiennent nos magiciens trop éloignés pour qu'ils puissent s'impliquer directement. Nous allons assurer la protection magique de cet homme. »

« Ne pouvons nous pas nous assurer qu'il réussisse ? » demanda Thomas.

« Si nous utilisons n'importe quel type de magie sur lui ou sur la bombe, les barrières magiques le détecteront. La meilleure chose que nous puissions faire est de nous assurer qu'il ait sa chance. » déclara James . « Son nom est George Elser. Il prévoit de frapper lors d' un discours à Berlin le 8 novembre. Un des Langues-de-Plomb Polonais l'a surpris en train de préparer sa tentative avec un ami. Rien n'avait été fait jusqu'à ce mois-ci lorsque l'invasion a commencé. »

Albus semblait attristé, il annonça « Je n'aime pas l'idée d'assassiner qui que ce soit, mais je pense que nous devrions porter un toast à cet homme courageux dans sa tentative de mettre un terme à la propagation de l'obscurité. » Après qu'ils aient tous bu, Albus demanda à James, « Pensez-vous qu'il ait une chance ? »

James comprit ce que son vieux (futur ?) Directeur demandait vraiment. « Nous devons saisir toutes les chances qui s'offrent à nous. Je crois que même s'il savait sa tentative condamnée à l'échec il essayerait tout de même. Il sait qu'il s'agit d'un très mince espoir. Je me suis déjà trouvé dans ce genre de situation. Parfois vous gagnez, parfois vous survivez, mais vous devez quand même essayer. »

Albus et Thomas comprirent le message de James. Connaissant l'histoire de Harry Potter, ils savaient à quel point son combat contre Voldemort avait semblé être un espoir désespéré _(je sais que les oxymores peuvent faire très jolis dans un texte mais là non ; je dirais 'tentative désespérée')_. Le retour dans le temps pour essayer de changer l'histoire n'en était qu'un autre parmi une longue liste d'entre eux pour Harry Potter_(Le retour dans le temps dans le but de changer l'histoire n'était que la dernière tentative d'une longue liste pour Harry Potter)_.

James prit un verre de Whisky-pur-Feu. Après en avoir pris une rapide gorgée, James ajouta, « Un de mes professeurs m'avait fait connaître un poète Moldu appelé Kipling dans des jours particulièrement sombres. Mon poème préféré a toujours été 'If'. » puis James reposa le verre sur la table, prit congé et se leva pour sortir. (1)

En passant devant le barman, James le salua, « Aberforth, assurez-vous que le vieil homme revienne jusqu'au château sain et sauf. »

Le barman grogna d'une manière évasive. Observant le Langue-de-Plomb sortir du bar, Aberforth fut pris par une étrange sensation de _déjà vu_°.

James se désillusionna une fois à l'extérieur de la Tête de Sanglier de façon à ce que l'on croit qu'il venait de partir ailleurs en transplanant, alors il marchait simplement jusqu'à sa maison. C'était une agréable nuit Écossaise de Septembre. L'air était légèrement frais mais le ciel était clair et vide de tout nuage. Par une si belle nuit, il semblait presque obscène de penser à la récente entrée en guerre.

Arrivant devant sa maison, James enleva sa robe de Langue-de-Plomb avant d'en franchir le seuil. Bien que Sarah soit 'au courant' de l'autre travail de James, il ne pouvait pas afficher son statut de Langue-de-Plomb de manière aussi flagrante.

« Bonsoir, chéri. » l'appela Sarah tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte. « Le dîner est presque prêt. »

« Je pensais manquer le dîner ce soir, » dit James, étonné. « Je pensais que les jumeaux et toi auriez mangé il y a deux heures. Comment as-tu su quand j'allais rentrer à la maison ? »

Sarah s'avança, étreignit James et lui fit un baiser. James commençait à peine à apprécier le baiser quand elle s'écarta. Elle leva la main et fit une petit tape légère sur son nez avant de répondre à sa précédente question avec un sourire effronté. « C'est de la Magie » alors elle le tira par le bras, « Viens, nous allons pouvoir manger et je vais te raconter ma journée. »

James poussa un gémissement, par espièglerie. Honnêtement, il l'attendait avec impatience. Après toutes les mauvaises nouvelles en provenance d'Europe et les contentieux avec les bureaucrates du Ministère (ces idiots arrogants !) , James aurait tout donné pour entendre parler des problèmes journaliers du secteur pédiatrique de Sainte Mangouste. Ça aidait à mettre les choses en perspective.

James se blottit dans son lit, ses bras enroulés autour de sa belle épouse. Enfant, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment eu plaisir à dormir. Le faire dans un placard avec l'oncle Vernon rodant autour ne conduisait pas à des conditions de sommeil particulièrement paisibles. Après avoir commencé ses études à Poudlard, les cauchemars fournis par Voldemort s'étaient produits suffisamment fréquemment pour que le sommeil ne soit pas un événement bienvenu. Après la guerre, tous les jours et toutes les nuits lui avaient semblé un cauchemar perpétuel.

Depuis son arrivée à cette époque et son mariage avec Sarah, James avait appris à aimer le repos. Dormir courbé autour de son épouse dans sa propre maison avait guéri James d'une manière que les sortilèges et les potions de Madame Pomfrey n'avaient jamais pu. S'endormant dans son lit avec son épouse derrière les barrières et les multiples protections de sa maison, James se sentit réellement aimé et en sécurité.

Ce fut hors de cet endroit chaud et confortable que James fut tiré par des coups sourds et des cris. Il rêvait de Tom. Il hurlait pour James d'une voix lointaine.

James ouvrit les yeux et entendit à nouveau les appels. Rapidement, James sauta du lit et ouvrit sa garde-robe. Accroché à l'intérieur de la porte se trouvait un petit miroir rond. Il pouvait y voir le visage de Tom.

« Tom, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Papa ! Il se passe quelque chose ici. Les alarmes se sont actionnées et toutes les portes sont fermées à clef. Je ne peux même pas utiliser le Fourchelang pour ouvrir la porte de mon dortoir ! »

« J'arrive. Reste dans ta chambre et barricade la porte, » ordonna James à Tom.

Tom hocha la tête, « D'accord, papa. S'il te plaît dépêche-toi ! »

James décrocha le miroir et réveilla rapidement son épouse. Sarah était encore assoupie quand James lui demanda d'appeler le Ministère. « Appelle les Aurors. Dis-leur d'envoyer des renforts à Poudlard. Dis-leur que le code est Queudver. »

Sarah sembla réellement se réveiller lorsqu'elle réalisa les implications de ce que James lui disait. « James Evans, fais bien attention. Et assure-toi que Tom est en sécurité. » Alors, elle l'embrassa avant qu'il ne ne se dirige vers l'embrasure de la porte.

James saisit ses baguettes magiques, son manteau de Langue-de-Plomb, et son équipement tandis qu'il courait vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il aperçut une grande forme dans le couloir, Snuffles.

« Tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il au chien. Snuffles remua légèrement la queue. « Je sais, mon vieux, mais je veux que tu reste ici. Monte la garde pour Sarah et les jumeaux. » Snuffles poussa un gémissement et baissa la queue.

« Snuffles part avec toi, James. Tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour garder tes arrières, » l'interrompit Sarah.

« Les jumeaux et toi pourriez être en danger ! »

« Tu seras en danger, Harry James Potter Evans ! Et puis, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! Tous les deux, partez ! »

James et Snuffles avaient franchi la porte avant que James n'ait eu le temps d'y penser. Une fois hors de sa maison, James prit sa forme de loup. Le chien noir énorme et le grand loup gris quittèrent rapidement le village, presque invisible dans la nuit.

Arrivé près du point où le Saule Cogneur se dresserait bien plus tard, James put entendre des bruits du combat magique venant de plus loin devant eux. Les deux canins se déplacèrent d'autant plus rapidement.

Ils passèrent près d'un corps vêtu du manteau rouge des Aurors. James, sous sa forme de loup, fit une courte pause pour renifler le corps. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur de sang mais une vive odeur de mort. James identifia le parfum du Sortilège de la Mort. Un instant plus tard, il courait de nouveau derrière Snuffles.

James rattrapa celui-ci juste un peu avant l'entrée du Grand Hall. Les deux animaux ralentirent tandis que les bruits de sortilèges devenaient de plus en plus fort. James rampa silencieusement sur le sol du Hall, suivant quelques parfums étranges. Snuffles le suivit deux ou trois mètres derrière lui. James identifia ce passage comme celui menant à la gargouille protégeant le bureau du Directeur.

James aperçut quatre hommes qui se tenaient devant la gargouille. Aux pieds de cette dernière se trouvaient étendus trois corps d'Aurors. Le compte des Aurors assignés à la défense de l'école était bon. Deux des hommes tenaient dans leurs mains des armes Moldues. Les deux autres portaient les robes de l'Armée des Ténèbres. Pendant que James les observait, un des hommes armés ouvrit le feu, endommageant grandement la gargouille dans une explosion assourdissante. James réalisa que la gargouille ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps à d'avantage de tirs d'une de ces armes.

Snuffles grogna et s'élança dans le couloir directement dans la direction des deux hommes munis d'armes Moldues. D'un énorme saut, le tout aussi énorme chien s'écrasa sur le Moldu avec l'arme encore chargée. Le chien et le Moldu frappèrent durement le sol. A son tour, James sortit de l'ombre comme il retournait à sa forme humaine et attaquait les deux sorciers.

Deux Sortilèges de Mort volèrent immédiatement vers James. Il plongea au sol dans une roulade pour les éviter. Se redressant, James visa avec sa baguette magique et murmura un « _Reducto_ ! » qui fut suivi de quatre autres, tous vers le même magicien.

Le sorcier esquiva le premier mais, concentré qu'il était sur celui, il ne vit pas venir les suivants. Les deuxième et troisième sorts heurtèrent son bouclier. Le quatrième sort passa à travers du bouclier ainsi affaiblit et s'écrasa contre son épaule. L'épaule droite du magicien de l'Armée des Ténèbres cessa presque totalement d'exister à cet instant. Le cinquième charme passa sans faire de dommage au-dessus du magicien tandis qu'il se laissait tomber à terre, déjà en état de choc.

James vit tout cela du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il se concentrait sur le magicien restant. James s'attendait à voir arriver vers lui d'autres sortilèges mais, au lieu de cela, le sorcier se tint en position, prêt au combat.

« Impressionnant. Il est si rare de rencontrer un véritable combattant. Quelle vue magnifique. » En entendant la douce voix de soprano accompagnée d'un léger accent allemand, James réalisa soudainement que ce sorcier était en réalité une sorcière.

« Je suis moi aussi ravi de savoir vous avez apprécié le spectacle. Je pense que ce n'est pas le cas de votre ami, » commenta James.

La sorcière de l'Armée des Ténèbres éclata d'un petit rire léger. « J'en suis sûr. Mon nom est Christina. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que vous répondiez aussi rapidement. Encore une fois, je suis impressionné. Vous devez avoir des boucliers qui nous ont échappés. »

James ne fit pas la remarque que seul un deuxième-année avec un miroir magique de communication l'avait alerté de l'attaque.

« Puis-je avoir votre nom. J'aime vraiment connaître mes adversaires de qualité. »

James inclina très légèrement la tête, « Je suis le Comte. »

Maintenant elle semblait excitée. « Le Comte ! C'est un honneur ! Le meilleur Langue-de-Plomb britannique ! Je dois vous laisser maintenant. Mais je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons un de ces jours. »

James aurait presque pu rire de son audace incisive. C'était presque comme avoir affaire avec une Bellatrix saine d'esprit. La sorcière à la chevelure brune offrit à James un sourire joyeux.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, » lui indiqua James.

« Comment pourriez-vous m'arrêter, mon cher Comte ? Je crois bien que le fils de votre Ministre est étudiant ici. Plusieurs de mes autres… amis le recherchent. Je peux vous assurer que je ne serai pas aussi facile à vaincre que ce tâcheron. » Elle désigna le sorcier qui se vidait de son sang sur le plancher du château.

James la crue. Sa façon de se tenir criait l'expérience et la confiance. James était sûr qu'il la battait en puissance pure, mais le combat prendrait trop longtemps si d'autres soldats recherchaient le dortoir des deuxièmes-années de Serpentard. La protection des étudiants prenait la priorité sur un combat avec cette sorcière.

« J'ai votre parole que vous partirez d'ici et retournerez en Allemagne ? » demanda James.

La sorcière hocha la tête, « Par ma magie, je le jure. J'attends avec grand intérêt la chance de travailler à nouveau contre vous à l'avenir. J'adore les défis. »

Alors elle mit la main dans l'une des poches de sa robe et activa un Portoloin. James activa un sortilège de radar magique pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment partie. Aucun signe d'elle ne demeurait.

James posa son regard sur Snuffles. Le grand chien se trouvait assis sur les deux Moldus, observant la conversation de James avec la sorcière. James fit venir Snuffles puis lança des sorts assommeurs sur les deux Moldus et sur le magicien mourant. Un rapide sortilège de soin arrêta le saignement mais il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour passer la nuit.

En se tournant vers Snuffles, James ajouta, « Trouve Tom, mon gros. Trouve-le ! »

Snuffles se retourna et s'élança en poussant un bruyant 'woof'. James se trouvait juste derrière lui sous sa forme de loup. Il lui restait maintenant à s'assurer que Tom était sain et sauf.

* * *

**Nda:**

_If_

_**  
**_**If you can keep your head when all about you  
Are losing theirs and blaming it on you;  
If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you,  
****But make allowance for their doubting too;  
If you can wait and not be tired by waiting,  
Or, being lied about, don't deal in lies,  
Or, being hated, don't give way to hating,  
And yet don't look too good, nor talk too wise; **

**If you can dream - and not make dreams your master;  
If you can think - and not make thoughts your aim;  
If you can meet with triumph and disaster  
And treat those two imposters just the same;  
If you can bear to hear the truth you've spoken  
Twisted by knaves to make a trap for fools,  
Or watch the things you gave your life to broken,  
And stoop and build 'em up with wornout tools; **

**If you can make one heap of all your winnings  
And risk it on one turn of pitch-and-toss,  
And lose, and start again at your beginnings  
And never breath a word about your loss;  
If you can force your heart and nerve and sinew  
To serve your turn long after they are gone,  
And so hold on when there is nothing in you  
Except the Will which says to them: "Hold on !"; **

**If you can talk with crowds and keep your virtue,  
Or walk with kings - nor lose the common touch;  
If neither foes nor loving friends can hurt you;  
****If all men count with you, but none too much;  
If you can fill the unforgiving minute  
With sixty seconds' worth of distance run -  
Yours is the Earth and everything that's in it,  
And - which is more - you'll be a Man my son!**

**Rudyard Kipling**

( 1 ) Rudyard Kipling est un écrivain britannique qui vécut de la fin du XIXème siècle jusqu'au milieu du XXème siècle et qui reste l'un des auteurs les plus populaires de la culture anglo-saxonne, il est notamment l'auteur du Livre de la Jungle et de très beaux poèmes comme Kim et If dont je vous donne ci-dessous la traduction par_ Jules Castier_ :

_Si_

Si tu peux rester calme alors que, sur ta route,  
Un chacun perd la tête, et met le blâme en toi;  
Si tu gardes confiance alors que chacun doute,  
Mais sans leur en vouloir de leur manque de foi;  
Si l'attente, pour toi, ne cause trop grand-peine:  
Si, entendant mentir, toi-même tu ne mens,  
Ou si, étant haï, tu ignores la haine,  
Sans avoir l'air trop bon, ni parler trop sagement;

Si tu rêves, - sans faire des rêves ton pilastre;  
Si tu penses, - sans faire de penser toute leçon;  
Si tu sais rencontrer Triomphe ou bien Désastre,  
Et traiter ces trompeurs de la même façon;  
Si tu peux supporter tes vérités bien nettes  
Tordues par les coquins pour mieux duper les sots,  
Ou voir tout ce qui fut ton but brisé en miettes,  
Et te baisser, pour prendre et trier les morceaux;

Si tu peux faire un tas de tous tes gains suprêmes  
Et le risquer à pile ou face, - en un seul coup -  
Et perdre - et repartir comme à tes débuts mêmes,  
Sans murmurer un mot de ta perte au va-tout;  
Si tu forces ton cœur, tes nerfs, et ton jarret  
A servir à tes fins malgré leur abandon,  
Et que tu tiennes bon quand tout vient à l'arrêt,  
Hormis la Volonté qui ordonne :"Tiens bon !"

Si tu vas dans la foule sans orgueil à tout rompre,  
Ou frayes avec les rois sans te croire un héros;  
Si l'ami ni l'ennemi ne peuvent te corrompre;  
Si tout homme, pour toi, compte, mais nul par trop;  
Si tu sais bien remplir chaque minute implacable  
De soixante secondes de chemins accomplis,  
A toi sera la Terre et son bien délectable,  
Et, - bien mieux - tu seras un Homme, mon fils

**Nda : Je voudrais remercier tous ceux ayant laissé un commentaire. Jbern a soumis ma 400ème reviews ! J'apprécie vraiment vos remarques et j'incorpore plusieurs de vos suggestions et commentaires aux chapitres suivants. J'ai créé un forum pour discuter de cette histoire. Vous pouvez trouver le lien à la page de mon profil.**

**J'ai inclus `If' de Kipling à la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai pensé à cette poésie en lisant les tomes 4 et 5. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était vraiment dommage que personne n'ait jamais montré ce poème à Harry.**

**Merci encore !**

Ndt: Merci aussi pour vos commentaires, même si je ne les incorpore évidemment pas dans l'histoire ;) ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Il n'y pas grand chose à ajouter pour ce long et intense chapitre, quoique en tant que passionné d'histoire je pourrais parfois avoir deux ou trois petits trucs à dire sur son récit de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale ;) Mais ce ne sont que de petits détails, l'histoire est en tout cas vraiment très bonne, j'espère que vous en avez apprécié la lecture.

Ayez également une petite pensée pour mon bêta-lecteur, merci à lui.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule _ Au Front à Poudlard._


	15. Le front à Poudlard

C'est dingue ce problème depuis quelques jours, j'ai exploser ma touche F5 pour poster ce chapitre °_°'

**Nda : Attention : la dernière partie de ce chapitre contient une scène de combat qui pourrait choquer certains lecteurs. Si vous avez été choquer par le combat du chapitre 9, arrêtez de lire a partir du moment où Snuffles entre dans la salle. **

Chapitre 15 – Le front à Hogwarts

1er septembre 1939

Tom sortit du taxi Moldu la tête pleine de sentiments contradictoires. Bien qu'exciter a l'idée de retourner à l'école avec ses amis, Tom savait que la guerre commençait réellement aujourd'hui. Tom savait aussi que son père allait être profondément impliqué dans cette lutte. Son père avait beau clamer qu'il était en sécurité dans un bureau, Tom savait ce qu'il en était vraiment, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit a haute voix .

Tom savait qu'il était redevable à vie envers son père et son «besoin de sauver des vies». Savoir exactement ce qu'aurait été sa vie si son père ne l'avait jamais sauver de l'orphelinat était quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Tom essayait de ne pas penser aux morts et à la souffrance qu' il aurait causé. D'une certaine façon, c'était savoir qu' il aurait assassiné le fils et la belle fille de ses grand parents adoptifs qui le blessait le plus.

James Evans remplissait son fils de confusion. Harry Potter avait perdu ses parents, ses amis, ses professeurs et toutes les autres personnes auquel il tenait avant de vaincre Voldemort. Son père avait admis que la mission qu'il s'était fixer lors de voyage temporel était de tuer Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne puisse devenir Lord Voldemort. Au lieu de cela, il l'avait adopté. Tom savait que son père l' aimait. Tom l' aimait également mais les actions de son père le rendait confus. Comment pouvait-il avoir de l'affection pour le garçon qui avait par la suite assassiné toute sa famille et ses amis ?

Tom connaissait tout des événements ayant menés à sa naissance. Par le passé, Tom avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre une partie de l'histoire, son père lui en avait racontée l'intégralité. Leurs comportement égoïste avait mis Tom hors de lui. Sa mère biologique avait magiquement violé son mari. Personne n'utilisait ces termes mais Tom s'était renseigné sur les philtres d'amour à la bibliothèque de Poudlard l'année dernière. Puis Tom Jedusor, Sr. avait refusé de reconnaitre l'existence même de son propre fils. Tom pouvait comprendre le désespoir, la peur, et toutes les autres puissantes émotions ayant put les guider et les conduire a de telles actions. Mais toute la compréhension du monde ne pouvait empêcher Tom de les détester eux et tous les Gaunts et Jédusors.

Tom n'était rien d'autre qu'un innocent bébé lors de son abandon à l'orphelinat. Aucun mal infligés n'avait été sien. Aucun blâme ne pouvait lui être reprocher. Pourtant, il avait payé leurs actions, ou leurs inactions, au prix fort. Tom essayait de ne pas trop penser à sa haine envers eux par respect pour son père.

Celui çi lui avait raconter son histoire ; la perte de ses parents, son enfance au sein d'une famille tyrannique, et sa lutte contre Voldemort. Tom admettais que Harry Potter avait eu bien plus de raison de haïr ses semblables que Voldemort n'en avait jamais eu. Et pourtant, son père ne le tenait pas pour responsable des agissements de Voldemort ni le lui en gardait rancune. Malgré sa pleine connaissance des actions et des décisions qu'aurait pris Tom Jedusor en son absence, son père le voyait en tant que tout autre personne, quelqu'un de complètement différent.

Tom n'en était pas aussi sûr de lui. Il pouvait sentir la colère en lui. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner tout ceux qui l'avait blesser comme l'avait fait son père. Peut-être était-ce le Serpentard en lui, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se voir comme le héros que son père était. Et maintenant celui çi était parti au combat pour sauver toute la Grande-Bretagne une fois de plus . Parfois la nuit Tom s' inquiétait qu'un jour il puisse céder à la tentation et suivre le chemin de Voldemort plutôt que celui d'Harry Potter. Tom avait peur d'être condamner à prendre la voie des ténèbres.

« Tom, dépêche toi. Tu ne voudrais pas manquer le train. »

La voix de sa mère l'extirpa hors de ses pensées. « J'arrive! » répondit il. Tom empoigna à la hâte sa valise du coffre du taxi et l'a plaça sur un chariot vide. Sarah Evans tenait déjà les jumeaux dans ses bras.

Sarah se déplaça facilement à travers la foule devant Tom. Les jumeaux regardaient d'un air curieux le flot de personnes autour d'eux, un sourire béat sur leurs visage d'a peine dix huit mois. James avait placé un léger sortilège de légèreté sur les sac de transport pour bébé que Sarah portait de part et d'autre de son torse. Ce qui ramenait leur poids apparent au cinquième de leur poid réel et permettait ainsi à Sarah de les transporter facilement.

Tom esquissa un sourire en voyant les passants faire des sourires et des petites remarques entre eux en croisant de vue les jumeaux. Tom trouvait que sa maman était l'une des femmes les plus belles qu'il ait jamais vus. Les jumeaux étaient un intéressant mélange des signes distinctifs de son père et de sa mère. Michael avec les cheveux de son père et des yeux étrangement colorés, et Katie avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts émeraudes, étaient sans aucun doute de beaux bébés du point de vue impartial de Tom. ( Rien que Tom aurait jamais oser dire a voix haute quelque part où ses camarades de classe auraient put l'entendre !)

Atteignant l'entrée de la plate-forme 9 ¾ , Sarah jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle pour voir si qui que ce soit les observait. Elle aperçut un certain nombre d'hommes Moldus l'observer. Tout en poussant un soupir d'ennui elle mis la main dans une de ses poche et en retira un cadeau de James. Il lui avait dit qu'une paire de farceur de son époque les vendaient au Chemin de Traverse.

Glissant l'anneau autour de son doigt, Sarah fit un sourire amusé en voyant les regards attentifs des hommes en question devenir soudainement absent et leurs attention s'éloigner sur autre chose. James avait refusé de lui dévoiler le nom des farceurs en questions mais elle pensa immédiatement qu'ils étaient des génies. Mettre en place un sortilège de Ne-Prête-Pas-Attention-A-Moi sur un anneau alimenté par la propre magie du porteur était tout simplement brillant. Ils avaient surement dut être au sommet de leurs classes à Poudlard car c'était au minimum un travail du niveau d'un O en Sortilège aux ASPIC.

Leurs attention détournée, Sarah amena Tom a travers le portail. Il ne remarqua même pas les effets du sortilège puisqu'il était inclus dans celui çi avec sa mère. Avec un dernier regard derrière lui, Tom poussa son chariot a travers le portail.

Voir la locomotive du Poudlard Express se dresser fièrement sur la voie fit naitre un sourire sur le visage de Tom. Malgré les débuts fracassants de la guerre, l' Express restaient l'incarnation d'une promesse de réjouissance et d'exaltation pour les étudiants. Le moral de Tom se redressa immédiatement. Il commença à regarder autour de lui avec excitation à la recherche de ses amis.

Sarah ne manqua pas le sourire de son fils. Elle se rappela le petit garçon ensanglanté et au regard soupçonneux lors de sa première rencontre le jour où James l'avait amener à Saint Mangouste plusieurs ans plus tôt. Le petit garçon avait capturé son coeur presque dés le premier moment où elle l'avait vu. La seule raison pour laquelle ça n'avait pas été DÉS le premier moment qu'elle l'avait vu était parce qu'elle avait vu Tom et James au même moment. Ses yeux n'avait pas su dans quelle direction allez en premier. Un sourire satisfait se posa sur le visage de Sarah. `Mais j'ai eu les deux,' pensa t'elle.

En apprenant de plus en plus à les connaître à l'hôpital, elle avait compris que James et Tom avaient été tout deux blessés de manières similaires. Tout autant traumatisés l'un que l'autre par leurs vies passées, James était en fait celui qui avait été le plus durement touchés en considérant qu'il avait alors dix-huit ans, contre huit pour Tom. Sarah avait tenu son rang en tant que Poufsouffle. Elle les avait aimés. Avec simplement son amour et sa patience ( et beaucoup de travail acharnés) elle avait réussi avec ces deux garçons a faire porter les fruits des qualités typique de sa maison. De remarquables changements était devenus visibles au cours de ces dernières années.

Une paire de voix féminine claironna au milieu de la plate-forme, « Tom ! »

Celui çi et sa mère se retournèrent vers l'arrière du train pour voir Mary Greengrass et Xurana Sumta agiter leurs mains d'une fenêtre ouverte.

Sarah fit un sourire a son fils. « Ton fan-club t'attend. »

« Maman ! »protesta Tom.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes, mon coeur, » le rassura faussement Sarah d'un air taquin « Les parents apprennent à l'accepter quand leurs formidables fils commencent à rassembler des fan clubs. »

Tom vira au rouge au commentaire espiègle de sa mère. Son rougissement recouvrit l'intégralité de son visage et de son cou . Les filles… le troublait. Avec Nott, les filles de Serpentard de son année étaient ses plus proches amies. Mais certains de ses récents sentiments lui laissait une impression de grande confusion. Tom était sûr que son père comprendrait mais ses taquineries allaient probablement être pire.

« J'ai vraiment hâte que les jumeaux grandissent et que l'autre paire arrive. A ce moment là tu sera tellement occupée que tu ne fera même plus attention a ce genre de chose ! » grommela Tom.

Le sourire de Sarah s'élargit un peu plus. « Je ferais toujours attention aux filles a proximité de mon fils. » Tom se senti curieusement soulagé par le commentaire.

Un court instant plus tard, la valise de Tom fut chargée dans le train. Sarah serra son fils dans ses bras et, après cette courte éteinte, un baiser. Puis elle lui rappela d'être sage. « Il va peut être aussi falloir rappeler ça à papa, » lui dit il avec un sourire effronté.

Sarah serra sa poigne sur son oreille, « Ce que vous pouvez être pareils tout les deux ! Ce n'est pas juste d'infliger ça à une pauvre mère sans défense ! »

Tom éclata de rire pendant que Katie profitait de l' occasion pour tirer les cheveux de sa mère et en fourrer une poignée dans sa bouche.

Tirant pour libérer ses cheveux, Sarah ajouta d'un air faussement exaspéré, « J'espère que je pourrais survivre à deux enfants supplémentaires sur les quatre que j'ai déjà ! » Tom éclata a nouveau de rire en entendant l' inclusion de son père dans la catégorie des enfants. Les yeux de Sarah prirent un air sérieux pendant un instant. « Je te ferai savoir si quoi que ce soit se produit. Toi concentre toi sur tes études et profites-en pour t'amuser. »

Tom sourit et embrassa son petit frère et sa petite sœur. « Faites faire du zèle à maman et papa ! » Les jumeaux pouffèrent nerveusement au bruit de sa voix. Une cloche sonna le dernier appel à monter a bord du train. Tom se dépêcha de grimper dans le wagon et se tourna vers le quai pour leurs faire un dernier au revoir d'un geste de la main avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

Tom profita pleinement du voyage jusqu'à Poudlard. Avec Tom et Nott, les six filles de Serpentard occupaient l'intégralité du compartiment. Hormis Alicia Tadweiter, tout les étudiants s'étaient vus au cours des vacances d'été. De manière générale, tout les Serpentard vivaient dans des familles purement magiques, ceux çis pouvaient ainsi utiliser le réseau de cheminette pour se rencontrer les uns les autres au cours de l'été. Cette année Alicia faisait exception parce que ses parents l'avaient emmenés en safari dans la partie magique de l' Afrique. Ils n'étaient rentrer que seulement trois jours avant la rentrée.

Après les premières habituelles discussions de retrouvailles, le sujet de la guerre en Europe fut soulevée. L'opinion de Tabitha Figg semblait résumé en quelques mots le sentiment général du groupe de filles.

« En quoi ça nous regarde ? Le seigneur des ténèbres semble s' intéresser à l'Europe de l'Est, pas à nous, » fit remarquer Tabitha.

Laura Parkinson ajouta, « Mon père dit que le seigneur des ténèbres veut pourvoir continuer librement ses recherches afin que nous puissions nous débarrasser des Moldus. Il est allé à Poudlard. Les Serpentard ne devraient ils pas le soutenir ? »

Tom sentit la colère montée en lui en entendant ces paroles mais garda pour lui une cinglante répartie. Une réponse de type Gryffondor n'aiderait en rien. Elle ne faisait que répéter les sentiments anti-Moldu de la majorité du monde magique.

« En fait, Laura, il était à Serdaigle. » Tom se tourna vers Nott et demanda, « Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde part du principe que le seigneur noir est forcement passés par notre Maison ? Même nous on fait pareil. Pas étonnant que les autres Maisons nous détestent. »

Nott lui fit un sourire entendu mais Laura l'interrompis avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. « Le seigneur noir Grindelwald était un Serdaigle ? ! Comment tu sais ça? »

Tom se cala dans son dossier. « Je l'ai dit à Dolohov l' année dernière. Il était de la même promotion que le professeur Dumbledore et Thomas Potter. Tu viens juste de dire qu'il voulait continuer ses recherches. Est ce que ça ne ressemble pas typiquement à un Serdaigle ? »

Les filles semblèrent beaucoup moins sures d'elles et la conversation retourna rapidement aux sujets habituels de leurs vie à Poudlard. Tom surpris à plusieurs reprises Laura en train de lui jeter des regards. Il était lui même contrarié car il pouvait clairement voir comment Voldemort avait put rassemblés ses disciples et son pouvoir. Les postions sociales et politiques des Sang-Pur produisaient purement et simplement une inépuisable crainte du changement. Cette crainte les poussaient a suivre n'importe quelle bannière leurs promettant de résister à ce changement. S'ils avaient su que Tom était un descendant de Salazar Serpentard, la liste des inscriptions pour Mangemorts auraient été intégralement signée dans l'instant. Son père n'avait jamais mentionné le moindre nom de Mangemort de l'époque d' Harry. (Il avait laissé glissé le nom de Malefoy une fois sous la colère mais Tom ne s'en étonnait pas.) Tom se rendait tristement compte que certains de ses amis dans ce compartiment l'avaient probablement suivi dans l'obscurité.

Le reste du voyage passa en conversations banales, éclats de rires et Batailles explosives. Tom observa Nott perdre à plate couture contre Mary aux échecs magiques. Mary était une experte et ses pièces le savaient. Ils poussaient de grands cris, l'acclamant pendant qu'elle les soulevait de leurs cases. Les morceaux de Nott semblaient effrayés rien qu'a observer l'adversaire de leur propriétaire.

Le train arriva au pieds de Poudlard pile à l'heure. (Sans doute la magie etait elle nécessaire pour faire arriver les trains à l'heure.) Les deuxièmes années suivirent les autres étudiants pendant que les premières années suivaient M. Ogg vers les bateaux. Le Serpentard apprécia pleinement le voyage calme et sans remous des diligences dépourvues d' attelages jusqu' au château. Aucuns des deuxièmes années de Serpentard ne pouvait voir ce qui tirait les carrioles, bien qu'une fille de Gryffondor de troisième année ait semblé terrifiée à l'idée d' entrer dans le sien.

Les nouveaux préfets de Serpentard emmenèrent les deuxièmes années à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Tom ne connaissait pas grande chose d'eux excepté leurs réputation. La préfète s' appelait Luretia Black. La fille à la chevelure noire avait en permanence un air menaçant sur le visage. En vrai Black, elle considérait même les autres Serpentard comme ses inférieurs. Son discours de préfet prouva à Tom que sa nomination avait été basé sur ses opinions politique, pas sur ses capacités.

Le préfet, un grand garçon aux cheveux brun et au nez cassé, s'appelait Andrew MacDuff. MacDuff semblait l'opposé jovial de son alter ego féminin. Il proclama avoir cassé son nez en enseignant à un groupe de Moldus la bonne manière de jouer au rugby. Pas un seul des autres Sang Pur ne savait ce qu' était le rugby mais il leur assura que ses adversaires avaient finis en bien moins bon état que lui. Cela rendit les bigots heureux. Pendant le reste du trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle, apprenant que Tom était un Sang- Mélé, MacDuff lui raconta discrètement la vraie histoire. Le père de MacDuff avait épousé une sorcière née-de-Moldu ce qui faisait autant de lui un Sang-mélé que Tom aux yeux des Sorciers. Il avait appris le rugby en rendant visite à ses cousins Moldus. MacDuff avait encore plus aimé le jeu que le Quidditch et avait sympathisé avec ses cousins.

Les élèves prirent place à l'extrémité de la table de Serpentard la plus proche de celle des Professeurs. Seuls les nouveaux premières années se trouvaient plus près. Les préfets disaient a qui posait la question que c'était de manière a ce que les professeurs puissent garder un oeil sur les sorcières et sorciers encore immatures. Tom devinait que c'était juste afin que les plus vieux Serpentard puissent préparer leurs coups hors de portée de l' oeil en question.

Tom s'amusa de la cérémonie de répartition. Elle était très différente lorsqu' on l' observait de ce côté çi de la Salle. Les premières années tremblantes de nervosités entrèrent l'air terrifié dans la Grande Salle. Le discours du Choixpeau, cependant, les unifia dans une profonde angoisse.

Après son discours de salutations et d'avertissements habituels, Dippet aborda un territoire inconnu. « Comme vous le savez tous, une guerre vient de se déclarer sur le continent entre les états Moldu d'Allemagne et de Pologne. Vous devez également être au courant que les Moldus allemand agissent en commun avec le seigneur noir Grindelwald et son Armée des Ténèbres. Les premiers rapports indiquent que l'Armée des Ténèbres a déjà attaqué des villages de sorciers, causant de nombreuses pertes innocentes au sein de la communautés magique. Les forces de l' Armée des Ténèbres sont également responsables de l'attaque de la nuit dernière sur notre propre ministère.

Les réfugiés magiques en provenance de Pologne ont déjà commencé à arrivé en Angleterre. Le ministère travaille a pied d'oeuvre pour accueillir ces pauvres âmes au sein de notre pays. Je suis sûr que la gazette du Sorcier continuera à réaliser son excellent travail habituel en nous maintenant tous au courant. Cependant, si quelque chose pouvant affecter directement l'école devait se produire, je l'annoncerai a l'ensemble des étudiants pendant les repas. »

Le vieux sorcier fit une pause un court instant et leur fit un sourire amical, « Maintenant, laissons nous nous régaler ! »

Après dîner, les Serpentard descendirent rejoindre leurs dortoirs dans les cachot. Les préfets en chef groupèrent les nouveaux premières années pour la cérémonie « d' accueil ». Elle se se passa sans accroc excepté pour un élève du nom de Robert Wiley.

Les bigots Sang-Pur de la Maison (autrement dit la quasi totalité de la Maison ) identifièrent Wiley comme une véritable anomalie au sein de la Maison de Serpentard. Wiley était un né de Moldu. Le petit garçon aux cheveux roux regardait autour de lui avec un air mi-émerveillé mi-choqué que seul un enfant sans exposition antérieure à la magie pouvait avoir en observant des fantômes, des escaliers mobiles et des chapeaux parlants.

Avec la pleine approbation des étudiants, Dolohov, Mulciber et Rosier commencés à intimider le jeune garçon. Mêmes s'ils l'avaient voulus, les autres garçons de première année avait l'air trop intimidés eux même pour aider leur récent compagnon de dortoir.

Voyant Wiley à terre, Tom fit un pas hors de la foule d' observateur, « Laisse le tranquille, Dolohov. » Tom détestait ce genre de tyran martyrisant les autres élèves. L'orphelinat lui avait tout appris a leurs sujet. Tom avait remarqué que si la cible du despote ne semblait pas pouvoir s'opposer a eux, ils en devenaient souvent eux mêmes envers ceux plus faibles qu' eux. Tom savait que c'était ce qui l'avait mené sur son long chemin vers les ténèbres dans la chronologie de Harry.

Le grand garçon ricana dans sa direction, « Tu protège un Sang-de-Bourbe, Evans ? Que c'est Gryffondor de ta part. »

« Laisse-le tranquille. Je ne te le répéterai pas, » dit Tom d'un voix tranquille et déterminée. Intérieurement, il était bel et bien d'accord avec Dolohov, c'était quelque chose de tellement _Gryffondor_ à faire, mais il était trop tard depuis le moment même où il avait ouvert sa bouche.

Un garçon de quatrième année poussa Tom par derrière. Tom heurta le plancher et roula aussitôt comme son père le lui avait appris enseigné. Tom sortit sa baguette magique et siffla, _Serpensortia !_

Un grand cobra apparu sur le plancher devant Tom. James lui avait enseigné le sortilège pour entrainer ses capacités de Fourchelangue. En regardant le serpent, Tom siffla, _E__ffraye les garçons qui sont debout. Ne les mord pas._

_Oui, maître_. Siffla le serpent. Celui çi se dressa en déployant sa coiffe, la bouche ouverte. Les trois seconde année de Serpentard reculèrent paniqués. (Wiley n'avait pas meilleure mine.)

« J'ai dit de le laisser tranquille. »

Coincé contre un divan par le serpent, Dolohov lui lança un regard mauvais, « Ton serpent ne sera pas toujours là pour t'aider. Tu nous le payera. »

Tom lui répondit d' un rire froid. « Vous vivez dans la Maison des serpent. Pensez vous vraiment que mon ami ici est le seul prèt a m'aider? » Tom jeta un coup d'oeil sur le rassemblement d' élèves de Serpentard autour de lui. « Dites moi, quelles genre de poignées de porte avons nous ? Qu'est ce qui décore les monture de nos lits à baldaquin? Qui décore presque tout dans notre Maison ? »

Presque contre leur volonté le mot, `serpents ` résonna en chuchotement à voix basses.

Tom hocha la tête, « Des serpents. » Tom siffla un ordre. La majorité des étudiants pâlirent lorsque les nombreuses décorations, statues et poignées de porte en forme de serpent prirent vie, grouillant et sifflant tout autour d'eux. « Je pense m'être bien fait comprendre ? »

Au signe d'assentiment des autres étudiants, Tom rappela le cobra toujours dressé de toute sa hauteur devant les autres deuxièmes année. Il se baissa et pris le serpent d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Il se glissa jusqu'au sommet de son épaule et autour de son cou. « Wiley, bienvenue à Serpentard. Si le chapeau t'a mit ici, c'est que tu méritait d'y être. Excuse-moi, mon ami ici a faim et je lui ai promis un bon gros rat. »

Tom sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Le reste des Serpentard, y compris les amis de Tom, l'avait en silence observé marcher jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle. Les serpents décoratifs avaient continuer à siffler et a remuer devant les étudiants pendant cinq minutes après que Tom soit partit.

Tom jubila tout au long de sa promenade aux cuisines avec son nouvel ami.

_Quel est ton nom ?_ Demanda Tom au serpent.

Le cobra se lova autour de Tom pour le regarder. _Je n'ai aucun nom, maître. Je n'avais pas d'existence avant que votre magie ne m'ait appelé._

Tom fronça les sourcils, _je t'ai créé ? Combien de temps va tu durer ?_

Le serpent laissa échapper un sifflement de rire. _Vous m'avez invoqué. Je vous ai entendu appeler dans la langue des serpents. Je resterai tant que vous ne m'aurez pas conjurer._

Tom marcha en silence pendant qu'il considérait ce que le cobra venait de lui dire. _Comment dois-je t'appeler ?_ Demanda t'il.

_Ce que vous souhaitez, maître_.

Tom et le cobra entrèrent dans la cuisine après avoir chatouiller la poire. Un elfe de maison les aperçu entrer et couru immédiatement vers eux.

« Tweaky peut il vous être utile maître Tom ? »

« Salut Tweaky. As tu passer un bon été ? » James lui avait inculqué les manières de se comporter avec les elfes de maison.

« Nous avons nettoyer tout Poudlard! » couina l'elfe avec excitation. « Nous avons même nettoyez le coffret à sucrerie du professeur Dumbledore ! »

Tom commença à rire, « Comment a t'il réagit ? »

« Il est était heureux de l'avoir découvert remplit de nouvelles sucreries maison ! Il a dit que nous pourrons le refaire l'année prochaine également ! » L'image d'un château entièrement remplit d'elfes de maison déplaçant des colonnes de sucreries le fit rire a nouveau .

_Vous comptez élever ce rongeur ?_ Demanda le serpent.

_Excuse-moi._ Tom se tourna vers Tweaky. « Pourrais-tu trouver pour mon ami ici un bon gros rat bien juteux ? »

Tweaky disparu dans un clignotement avant de revenir un court instant plus tard avec un grand rat dans sa main. « Est ce que ceci suffira, maitre Tom? »

Tom n'avait jamais entendu dire auparavant que les serpents pouvait baver. Il fit un sourire a l'elfe de maison. « Parfait, Tweaky. Merci. »

Tom plaça le serpent sur le plancher et laissa tomber le rat un mètre devant lui. En un éclair de mouvement, le serpent mordit le rat d'un coup soudain mais le libéra presque immédiatement. Le rat essaya de s'enfuir mais s'effondra au bout de quelques pas.

Tom siffla silencieusement pour lui même. Son nouvel ami était extrêmement venimeux. Tandis qu' il observait le serpent s'approcher du rat raide mort, Tom demanda, _ Est ce que je peux t'appeler Nagini ? J'avais un ami très spécial qui s'appelait comme ça il y a longtemps._

Le serpent fit une pause sur son chemin jusqu'au rat. _Nagini, oui, j'aime. Merci maitre._

Le lendemain matin Tom se réveilla en trouvant Nagini lové sur la tenture de son lit. Tom lança un sort de chauffage sur les poteaux en métal du lit. Sentant la chaleur, Nagini lui répondit par un sifflement satisfait et continua à dormir. Tom jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus que Nott dans la pièce. Dolohov et sa bande étaient déjà partis du dortoir.

Nott l'observait, confortablement installé dans son lit. « Tu leurs a pas mal mis la frousse hier, vieux. Même les septièmes années vont être méfiant avec toi maintenant. »

« Et toi ? »

Souriant d'un air moqueur, Nott ricana, « Je me conduis en Serpentard, sondant le terrain pour voir si tu peux faire un bon allié au cours de mon ascension au pouvoir. »

« Et je fais semblant d'être ton ami dans le but d'utiliser tes lien avec le Ministre pour mon propre plan machiavélique, » répondit Tom d'un ton froid et dépourvus d'émotions.

« Je ne te tiens compagnie que pour mieux te trahir et utiliser ta chute pour accroitre ma propre réputation, » répliqua Nott.

Tom feignit d'y réfléchir pendant quelques instant. « Ahh, mais peut-être que je ne cherche qu'a te distraire pendant que mes minions s'apprêtent à t' attaquer par derrière ? »

« Quels minions ? » railla Nott. « À moins que les filles n'aient un passage secret ici, nous sommes… ARGHH ! » Nott cria lorsque Nagini apparut au-dessus de son épaule, dans son propre lit.

Tom garda son calme suffisamment longtemps pour dire, « Ce minion. » Alors il éclata en un tintamarre de fou rire pendant que Nott sautait du lit comme un chat d'un bac d'eau.

« Ce n'était foutrement pas drôle ! » cria Nott à son ami hilare. Tom continua à se tortiller de rire sur son lit, l'image d'un Nott sautillant sous le choc profondément incrustée dans son esprit.

Après quelques dernières minutes à rire, Tom haleta, « Je croix que je pourrais lancer un Patronus entièrement formé tout de suite. »

« Imbécile, » lui répondit un Nott vexé. « Contente toi de faire attention maintenant. Tu me payera ça. »

Tom se rassit pour essayer de rétablir son souffle. « Je suis désolé que Nagini t' ait effrayé. Mais l' expression sur ton visage était tellement drôle. »

Nott grogna mais les extrémités de ses lèvres se courbèrent, résistant à un sourire. « Si tu as finit , maintenant que je suis bien réveillé on peux aller petit déjeuner. »

Tom admit que le petit déjeuner avait l'air d' une bonne idée. Les deux garçons s'habillèrent rapidement et descendirent rapidement jusque dans la Grande Salle. C'était un samedi matin aussi plusieurs étudiants passaient ils leurs temps libre à somnoler à l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi Poudlard nous fait elle toujours revenir le 1er septembre ? Maintenant nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire jusqu'à lundi ? » se demanda Tom pendant qu'ils marchaient.

Nott haussa les épaules, « Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? On est en deuxièmes années donc on peut prendre nos balais et aller voler dehors. » Nott jeta un regard entendu à son meilleur ami avant de continuer. « Ce que j'ai dit dans le dortoir comme quoi je t'utilisais était une plaisanterie, mais attend toi à ce qu'elle soit vraie de la part d'une grande partie de notre Maison. »

Tom grimaça d'un air détaché. Il savait que son ami avait raison. « J'aurais dut la fermer. On dirait que c'est se tenir convenablement pour un Serpenbard, d'intimider ceux plus faibles que soi, mais je déteste ce genre de tyran. »

« J'imagine que j'aurais dut le prévoir, vu qui est ton père et tous ça. »

Tom senti sa nuque se raidir en entendant la remarque. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire dire ? » demanda t' il avec précaution.

Sans s'être aperçut de la gène de son ami, Nott répondit, « Ton père a fondé le seul orphelinat magique de Grande-Bretagne. En fait, pour être exact, son école accepte tout aussi bien les Cracmols. De ses commentaires de l' été dernier, je dirais que tu as fait la même chose qu'il aurait fait. À part la dernière, ce truc avec les serpents était vraiment génial. » Nott prononça la dernière partie le sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tom sentit un petit sourire de fierté remuer les siennes en s'entendant comparé positivement à son père. Peut-être n'était il pas condamner à devenir maléfique après tout.

9 septembre 1939

La première semaine sembla passer comme une flèche dont Tom et son ami n'avaient déjà plus qu'un vague souvenir. Aucun nouveau professeur n'avait commencer l'année avec eux cette fois çi. Le Professeur Merrythought continuait à parler avec convoitise de la retraite mais la plupart des étudiants se disaient qu'elle allait rester professeur de DFM pour toujours. Les cours les avaient rapidement emmitoufler dans leurs plaisante routine.

Beaucoup considéraient la deuxième année comme la meilleure a Poudlard. Les premières années devaient apprendre à s'adapter à une nouvelle école et, pour les Né-de-Moldus, à la magie. Les troisième et quatrièmes années voyaient ajouter à leurs emploi du temps des cours supplémentaires. Les cinquièmes année passaient des mois a travaillé sous l'épée des BUSES, tout comme les sixièmes et septièmes années étaient écrasées par la préparation des ASPIC.

Tom profitaient pleinement de la relative liberté d'un deuxième année. L'été écossais chauffait toujours l'air avec application lorsque Tom et Nott débutèrent leur premier vol en balais du week-end. Le duo joua quelques jeux de réception au souaffle contre d'autres étudiants. Nagini se prélassait pour sa part enroulé en haut d'un gradin chauffé par le soleil.

Un événement mis un peu d'animation dans ce banal dimanche au moment où Snuffle arriva pour sa visite hebdomadaire. Le grand chien et le cobra commencèrent par se dévisager avec précaution. Leurs truffe (ou langue) pointer l'un vers l'autre par curiosité. Tom se senti légitimement nerveux lors de la rencontre. Cependant, après un concours de regard de cinq-minute, Snuffle se contenta d'un faible woof avant de s'asseoir sur son derrière, ce dernier tourné vers le serpent. Nagini sembla choqué de voir quelqu'un lui accorder si peu d'intérêt au point de tourner ostensiblement le dos à un cobra. Un peu offensé au début, le cobra laissa finalement sa curiosité surmonté son indignation.

Snuffle ignora le serpent lorsque celui çi commença graduellement à s'immiscer dans l'espace autour du chien. Il semblait endormi quand Nagini serpenta autour puis sur le chien. Nagini décida par la suite de se nicher confortablement sur le banc à côté de Snuffle. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il siffla un avertissement. Il avait remarqué la grimace de malice sur le visage du chien 'endormi'. Snuffle remua simplement sa queue deux ou trois fois avant d'enfin commencer son somme.

Tom observait depuis son balai leurs « présentation » respectives. Il fut sur le point de se poser pour allez les séparer, les choses pouvant devenir extrêmement dangereuse, mais il resta finalement en arrière. Son visage prit un air de totale incrédulité en voyant ses deux animaux de compagnie arriver à un certain degré d'entendement.

« Hé, Evans ! » cria la voix de Nott.

Tom se pencha sur son balai tandis qu'un Cognard filait dans l'air qu'il occupait l'instant précédent. Tom focalisa de nouveau son attention sur le jeu, laissant ses deux amis dormir au soleil.

Xurana, Mary, et les autres filles de Serpentard semblèrent hésiter à approcher Tom durant cette première semaine d'école. Bien qu'elles aient toutes eut connaissance l'année dernière des capacités de Fourchelangue de Tom, elles semblaient un peu effrayé, voire fâché avec leurs ami.

Tom essaya de briser lui-même cet isolement après une semaine de cours. Les filles étaient en train de travailler sur une potion dans le laboratoire des Serpentard prévu a cet effet lorsque Tom y entra seul. (Nott était alors en pleine discussion avec un cousin de cinquième année.) Saisissant un tabouret, Tom s' assis en face de leurs table de préparation.

Mary rougi lorsqu'elle vi Tom et plongea attentivement son regard sur son parchemin de potion. Xurana jeta vers Tom un regard brillant d'un léger air de provocation. Pénélope, Tabitha, Laura et Alicia suivirent scrupuleusement l'exemple de Mary en essayant d'ignorer le nouvel arrivant.

Tom les observa dans le silence complet pendant un instant. Alors il demanda, « Pourquoi vous êtes fâché avec moi ? »

Mary leva vivement la tête le visage muni d'une expression que Tom n'eut pas le temps de lire avant qu'elle ne la replonge à nouveau sur son document. Les autres filles semblèrent reculer excepté Xurana.

« Fâché avec toi ! » siffla la fille. « Tu as menacé la Maison toute entière ! »

Tom lui fit un sourire effronté. « Je pensait que les sifflements était mon truc. » La lueur dans les yeux de Xurana lui indiqua que son humour n'était pas pas le bienvenu. Tom était fatigué de tout ça. Il regarda directement dans les yeux de Xurana. « Je leur ai montré une partie de ma puissance. Je n'aime pas les tyrans. »

Laura Parkinson releva la tête. « Et pourtant tu t'es conduit comme ça avec toute la Maison ! »

« Non, j'ai mis un coup d'arrêt au petit jeu d'intimidation et de persécution de Dolohov de la seule manière qui fonctionne avec ce genre de tyran. En lui démontrant qu' il n'est pas le plus gros poisson. » Tom fronça les sourcils. « Serpentard est censé être la maison des rusés, pas des apprenti despotes . Ils ne volent pas plus haut qu'une petite racaille Moldu. »

« Ce Sang de Bourbe est une insulte pour notre Maison ! » s'exclama Xurana. « Serpentard ne l'aurait jamais admit dans sa Maison ! Qui est tu pour dire le contraire ? »

Tom souri d'un air dégagé, « Je suis un Sang-mêlé. Mon père était un Moldu. Suis je une insulte également ? »

Une série de couleurs contradictoires apparurent sur le visage de Xurana. Tom lutta pour se garder de rire des taches rouges et blanches qui y dominèrent successivement.

« Mais- mais- toi tu en fait vraiment partie ! » balbutia t'elle finalement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Tom. « Dolohov a fait remarquer que mon intervention était surtout le genre de truc qu'un Gryffondor ferait. Pourquoi est ce que je fait partie de cette Maison? »

« Tu est un Fourchalangue ! » cria t'elle, agacée par les questions de Tom.

Tom lui adressa un sourire innocent. « Tout comme l'était mon père et il était à Gryffondor. Et il est l'archétype même de leurs maison de plein de façon. » Alors le sourire de Tom s'effaça. « Mais tu as raison. J'appartiens à cette Maison, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il y a tellement de Sang-pur qui basent leurs décisions sur les actions de Salazar Serpentard. Presque toutes sont archivés. Mais vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi cela s'était produit ? Les résultats ne sont seulement que la moitié de l'histoire. Et même si ses actions ont été justifiées dans le passé cela ne veut pas dire que ces justifications sont encore vraies maintenant ! » Pendant que Tom parlait, les instruments de verrerie dans le laboratoire commencèrent à trembler au contact de son aura magique croissante.

Tom fixa profondément Xurana. « Le choixpeau a mis Wiley dans notre Maison pour une raison. Tous les fondateurs ont mit leurs propre touche personnelle en créant le choixpeau de manière a ce qu'il répartisse les étudiants qu' eux mêmes auraient choisis pour leurs Maison. C'est Salazar Serpentard lui-même qui affirme que Wiley fait partie de cette Maison! »

Tom se retourna pour partir mais se retourna après quelques pas seulement. Tout en souriant d'un air mitigé, il ajouta, « Vous savez, le choixpeau vous répartit en fonction de vos traits de caractères principaux. Un Poufsouffle pourrait très bien être rusé et ambitieux mais si c'est la fidélité qui est la plus forte chez lui, il ira dans leurs Maison. Ne pensez pas qu'être dans l'une ou l'autre vous empêche automatiquement d'être également capable de rentrer dans le moule des autres. » Tom se retourna finalement et quitta le laboratoire. Les récipients en verre cessèrent de s'entrechoquer à son départ de la pièce.

Mary sourit en observant Tom partir. Xurana était pour sa part sans voix. Les autres filles se regardaient l'une l'autre d'un air surpris. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu Tom parler d'une telle manière. Ce qu'il avait dit donnait l'impression de venir de la bouche d'un adulte tout en leurs faisant clairement comprendre que ces mots venaient de lui , et non pas de la répétition de quelque chose qu'il avait put entendre.

Il avait parler, et ils avaient senti sa magie remplir peu a peu l'espace de la salle. Il était rare pour un deuxième année de pouvoir projeter une aura de magie. Seules Xurana, Mary et Laura avaient compris la signification de ce déploiement. Les autres filles voyaient la chose comme de la magie accidentelle que Tom avait faillit causer du fait de ses émotions.

29 septembre 1939

Tom comprenait maintenant réellement ce qu'avait voulu dire son père en parlant de passer une « année de Harry Potter ». Il se sentait presque totalement isolé au sein de la Maison de Serpentard. Seul Nott était disposé à défier les étudiants plus âgés en se montrant avec Tom. Même Wiley, le garçon que Tom avait défendu, avait céder à la pression ordonnant d'éviter Tom.

Les écarts de vues chez les Serpentard étaient censées rester à l'intérieur de la Maison. La solidarité face aux autres Maisons étaient ainsi censée être la règle. Ce cas là semblait faire exception. Être le banni de la Maison bannie devenait presque une intéressante expérience personnelle quand toute l'école savait que vous étiez évité par vos propre camarades.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était la mise a l'écart de la part de la plupart de ses amis. Depuis leurs arrivée à l'école, ses meilleures amies avaient semblé très nerveuses en sa présence . Tom admettait qu'il n'avait pas très bien réussi sa tentative de leur parler. Elle semblait n'avoir fait qu'empirer les choses de bien des manières. Être écartée par elles faisait bien plus mal que l'être par le reste de la Maison.

Tom n'aurait pas pus réussir a surmonter le premier mois d'école sans deux choses. La première était la présence de Nott, de Nagini, et de Snuffle (les dimanches). En tant que fils du ministre de la magie, Nott se sentait au-dessus de leurs petites disputes. Tom le taquinait en disant que c'était parce qu'il adorait les pâtisseries de sa mère et ne voulait pas être privé de ses doses. Nott se contentait simplement se sourire en convenant qu'il y avait une part de vérité là dedans. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Tom l' appréciait profondément. Nagini et Snuffle ne pouvaient pas moins accorder d'intérêt aux conflits humains. Ils étaient fidèles à Tom, voilà tout.

Le dimanche suivant, Tom et Nott volaient identiquement sur leurs balais pendant que Snuffle et Nagini dormaient tout aussi identiquement quelques dizaines de mètre plus bas. Nott fit une pause pour observer Tabitha et Laura qui s'étaient approcher manifestement dans le but de caresser Snuffle. Celui çi ignorait leur présence. Nagini siffla dans leurs direction lorsqu'elle s'approchèrent d'avantage pour pouvoir caresser le grand chien.

Nott éclata de rire et signala à Tom que les filles finiraient par lui présenter leurs excuses juste pour pouvoir jouer avec Snuffle à nouveau. Tom n'était pas sûr d'être vraiment heureux à cette idée. Cependant, son isolement continua même après l'incident.

La deuxième raison qui permit à Tom de survivre fut l'ambiance de chaos qui se répandit à travers tout Poudlard à partir de la deuxième semaine de cours. Trois nouvelles tours avaient été ajoutées à l'école. A ces ajouts vinrent s'additionner de nouvelles salles de classe et un agrandissement des cachots. Tout ces changements se produisirent au milieu de la nuit sans qu'aucun avertissement n'ait été fait aux étudiants. (Dumbledore en particulier semblait s'amuser de leur surprise.)

Peu après que les nouvelles tours soient apparues, un total de 200 étudiants polonais et de certains de leurs professeurs firent leurs apparition. Puisqu'ils n'utilisaient pas le système des Maisons à leurs école, les étudiants avaient été placés dans l'une des tours et déclarée comme constituant une Chambre provisoire. Des Chambres provisoires n'avaient été jamais mises en place auparavant mais le Conseil d'administration de l'école et les Directeurs de Maisons s'étaient tous accordés sur l'idée.

La Maison de Dantzig fut intégrée dans le programme scolaire habituel de l'école. Des enchantements furent placés dans les salles de classe pour permettre aux étudiants d'entendre les professeurs parler dans leur langue maternelle. Les Professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de Potion partagèrent leurs classes avec leurs homologues polonais respectif. Le cours d'art magique n'existait pas au programme de Poudlard. Les étudiants de Dantzig purent le continuer s'ils étaient déjà inscrits. Les étudiants de Poudlard pouvaient y assister en tant que matière facultative si leurs emploi du temps le leurs permettait.

Tom appréciait les nouveaux étudiants. Il s'était également inscrit pour le cours d'arts. Il aimait bien le cours mais les étudiants en était l'élément clé. Les étudiants polonais ignorait son statut actuel de paria de Serpentard. Il était un Anglais bizarre mais l'école en était remplis alors un de plus, quelle différence ?

Le 29 du mois de septembre tombait un dimanche soir. Tom et Nott choisirent de manger dans la cuisine avec les elfes de Maison. Les garçons aimaient bien observer les comportements absurdes des elfes pendant qu'ils servaient les étudiants et le personnel dans la grande salles au-dessus. Les elfes s'étaient habitués a la présence des deux jeunes magiciens qui apparaissaient dans leur cuisine pour des casse-croûte de minuit ou le dîner. Les garçons écoutaient en riant les histoires que les elfes se partageaient sur la quantité ou la composition de chaque plats favoris que telle ou telle maison dévorait ; ou l'attitude à table de tel étudiant en particulier.

Le point culminant de la soirée se produisit lorsque Tom parvint a convaincre un elfe de remplir les boissons de la table du personnel avec une potion. La potion en question changerait leurs cheveux en un rose clinquant et leur donnerait un nez de porc.

Nott éclata de rire après que l'elfe ait mis dans sa poche la potion. « Peut-être qu'après ton expulsion de l'école tu pourra allez a celle de ton père. »

Tom balaya le danger, « Qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire ? M' isoler ? Me retirer des points ? »

Après le dîner, Tom retourna jusqu'à son dortoir et ferma ses rideaux. En traversant la salle commune, il venait d'entendre au moins trois étudiants, Dolohov compris, essayer de s'attribuer le crédit de la farce sur le personnel enseignant.

`Au moins ils auront vraiment du mal à remonter jusqu' à moi. 'Pensa de Tom. ` Beaucoup trop d'étudiants essayent de s'en attribuer le mérite. '

Comme le couvre-feu approchait, Tom entendit les autres garçons de son dortoir revenir pour se coucher dans leurs lit. Tom ferma son livre de Métamorphose et s'allongea dans le sien pour y trouver le sommeil.

Ses yeux lui semblaient ne s'être fermé que pendant quelques instant lorsqu'une puissante alarme se mit a retentir dans les dortoir. La surprise réveilla Tom comme une claque ne l'aurait pas mieux fait et il se mit à jeter des regards tout autour de lui. 'Est-ce que c'est un blague? ' se demanda Tom.

Saisissant sa baguette magique sur la table de nuit, Tom marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte du dortoir et essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle était verrouillée. Tom siffla à la porte de d'ouvrir mais le serpent gardien refusa de répondre.

Les autres garçons s'étaient également levés, l'air aussi confus que Tom sentait l'être. Il commença à réaliser que ce n'était pas une blague. Seules les boucliers de l'école pouvaient empêcher un Fourchelangue d'ouvrir une porte dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. Tom doutait que Dippet permette que les boucliers soit employés comme vengeance pour une farce mineure . (Ce dont Tom n'était pas aussi sûr concernant Dumbledore.)

« Est ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe ? » demanda Tom.

Les autres garçons commencèrent tous à spéculer en même temps les uns avec les autres. La panique les auto alimentaient au fur et a mesure qu'ils continuaient.

Tom ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant. Puis il se rappela de son miroir ! Ouvrant son sac, Tom en retira le miroir de communication magique que son père lui avait donné. Tom plaça un _Silencio_ autour de lui et activa son miroir.

« Papa ! » il appela. « Papa ! » Il appela a nouveau plusieurs fois avant qu'un James Evans à l'air très fatigué n'apparaissent dans le miroir. Tom lui expliqua ce qui était en train de se passer. James lui conseilla en retour de barricader la porte avant de lui promettre d'être bientôt là.

Tom mit fin au sort et dit à Nott, « Nous devons barricader la porte. Si quelque chose est réellement en train de se passer il ne faut pas laisser entrer n'importe qui à l'intérieur. »

Dolohov ricana, « La ferme, Evans. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ici. » L'épais garçon écarta Tom du passage.

Un bruit sourd, comme un énorme claquement, les interrompit de l'extérieur de la pièce. Le sol du dortoir sembla presque chanceler. Ils pouvaient entendre des cris aigus provenir de la salle commune. Le groupe de garçons de deuxièmes d'année s'éloigna de sa porte.

Un son mat fut entendu de l'autre coté de celle çi. La porte sembla se plier et fléchir un instant. Elle s'ouvrit alors à la volée.

Deux sorciers en franchirent aussitôt le seuil, leurs baguettes magiques levées. Tous deux étaient vêtus des robes de l'Armée des Ténèbres . Les Serpentard se réfugièrent derrière leurs lits, paniqués et confus. Ces hommes étaient au service d'un Seigneur Noir. Cela ne faisait ils pas d'eux des alliés ? Le regard, le visage, et plus globalement l'attitude des deux Sorciers indiquaient cependant qu'ils ne voyaient pas les garçons comme tels.

Leur premier acte ancra solidement l'idée que l'armée des Ténèbres se trouvait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Le premier sorcier à être entrer lança une malédiction informulé sur Mulciber. Le garçon se prit la tête dans les mains, hurlant tout en se griffant le visage.

Son partenaire cria dans un anglais plein d'accent, « Où est le fils de Nott ? Nous savons qu'il est ici ! »

Nott laissa échapper un faible couinement. Tom se leva, « Il est à l'infirmerie ce soir ! Il s'est fait mal en tombant de son balai aujourd'hui ! »

Le sorcier traversa la salle en a peine deux pas et jeta physiquement Tom contre le mur du fond. « Menteur ! Nous observons l'école depuis ce matin. » Le sorcier aperçut Nott dans le coin. « Sort d' ici, petit morveux ! » Il saisit Nott par la nuque et le traîna hors de la pièce.

Le premier sorcier empoigna Tom, ajoutant, « Nous avons aussi une place pour les héros ! »

Tom et Nott furent traînés dans les escaliers jusque dans la salle commune. Les professeurs Slughorn et Merrythought se trouvaient étendus au sol a coté de l'embrasure de la porte de la salle commune. Quatre sorciers supplémentaires s'y trouvaient, manifestement en train de les attendre. Trois d'entre eux observaient la porte ouverte. Le quatrième, un sorcier a l'apparence crasseuse se trouvait plus loin sur le coté.

Un petit mais épais sorcier qui observait la porte jeta un coup d'oeil au-dessus de son épaule pour demander, « Vous l'avez trouver ? »

« Ya, Spellfuhrer ! Nous avons également trouvé un petit héros. Hans veut jouer avec lui. » (1)

Avant que le chef ne puisse répondre le sorcier crasseux siffla, _Petits magicien stupides ! Vous pensez que vous êtes assez bon être vous dans ma Maison! Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard ! Aucun de vous ne m'arrive a la cheville !_

Tom se mit à penser à plusieurs termes pour lesquels sa mère l'aurait punit ne serait ce que pour les avoir connus. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire encore ? Son fou d'oncle Gaunt assistait l'Armée des Ténèbres dans son assaut contre Poudlard.

« En anglais s'il vous plait, M. Gaunt. À moins que vous ne parliez allemand, naturellement. » indiqua le Spellfuhrer d'une une voix sèche. Morfin Gaunt jeta un regarde mauvais au sorcier allemand mais resta silencieux. Le petit magicien se tourna vers l'endroit où les deux garçons se trouvaient. Il regarda Nott, « Edouard Nott, je présume. » Il se tourna vers Tom et demanda, « Et peux tu bien être ? »

Surmontant sa crainte, Tom répondit d' une voix calme, « Tom Evans, l'exclu de Serpentard »

Le magicien allemand s'esclaffa. « Tu as de l'esprit. J'aime ça. » Il sortit sa baguette magique et Tom se sentit soudainement comme congelé, flottant au-dessus du plancher. Tom flotta plus hautencore puis contre le mur. Le sortilège sembla le coller contre la paroi.

« Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? » demanda Tom. Une partie de son esprit lui indiquait qu'il aurait dut être effrayé à en mourir en ce moment. Un magicien maléfique le tenait plaquer contre contre un mur, en son pouvoir et il se sentait malade.

Gaunt cria, « Nous sommes ici pour rendre à la Maison de Serpentard sa grandeur ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres Grindelwald a promis de reprendre son grand projet! »

Tom ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il ricana à son oncle cinglé. « Grindelwald était un Serdaigle espèce d' idiot. »

Cette remarque sembla soudainement rendre nerveux le Spellfuhrer. Gaunt, dans son délire et sa colère, ne s'en aperçut pas. « Jamais ! Il cherche à continuer le travail du grand Serpentard ! »

Tom regarda le chef allemand. « Où est ce que vous êtes allez chercher cette andouille ? »

Les sorciers allemands qui observaient la scène eurent l'air amusés par le commentaire de Tom et impressionné par son calme. Nott était paniqué mais, de façade, il se rapprochait de son camarade.

Avant que la joute verbale ne puisse continuer, une petite alarme se mit a retentir dans la pièce. Un des magiciens chuchota, « Quelqu'un arrive par le couloir. Et ce n'est pas un des nôtres, l'alarme ne se serait pas activé. »

Le sorcier qui tenait Nott jeta le même sort utilisé sur Tom et le plaça à côté de celui çi sur le mur. Les Allemands restants et Gaunt sortirent leurs baguettes magiques et firent fait face à la porte.

Tom hurla, « Attention ! » ce qui ne lui valu qu'un sortilège de silence et une malédiction cuisante pour sa peine.

Snuffle apparut brusquement en face des sorciers, complètement surpris, un loup sur ses talons. Il eu le temps d'en faire tomber un et d'atterrir devant un autre avant d'être frappé par un Sort assommeur, mais cela ne sembla que seulement le ralentir un instant.

Le loup se précipita a l'intérieur de la salle et se lança en bondissant sur le premier sorcier qu'il vit. Dans les air, le loup se changea en un Langue-de-Plomb revêtu d'une robe de bataille. Le Langue-de-Plomb heurta le sorcier tout en lui lançant une malédiction informulé. Les deux sorciers tombèrent ensemble sur le sol mais seul le Langue-de-Plomb se releva.

Dans les trois premières secondes du combat, un sorcier de l'Armée des Ténèbres était à terre et hors combat et deux autres avaient affaire à un chien très en colère et particulièrement grand. Les deux autres sorciers de l'Armée des Ténèbres et Gaunt firent face au Langue-de-Plomb roulant à leurs pieds.

Tom essaya de crier à son père de faire attention, mais aucun bruit ne sortait de sa gorge. La menaçante silhouette ne semblait jamais jeter même un coup d'oeil dans sa direction.

Le Langue-de-Plomb lança un autre sort informulé sur le Spellfuhrer tandis que celui du nom de Hans lançait le sortilège de mort sur le Langue-de-Plomb.

Ce qui suivi, Tom ne se l'était jamais imaginer. Il savait que son père s'entrainait durement mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça incroyable.

Les sortilèges fusèrent, férocement rapide et précis. Le Langue de Plomb ne projetait presque jamais de bouclier, préférant esquiver les sorts comme il pouvait. Hans tomba mortellement touché par les débris aiguisé d'un vase éclaté. Le vase était apparu dans le chemin d'un deuxième sortilège de mort, provoquant son explosion à seulement moins d'un mètre devant la baguette magique de Hans.

Un cri déchirant se fit entendre en provenance de l'un des deux sorciers rester en arrière. Tom sentit presque son cou craquer en tournant vivement la tête pour voir le sorcier s'effondrer les mains autour de sa jambe. Snuffle n'était même pas à coté. Alors Tom repéra Nagini s'éloigner en glissant pour se réfugier plus loin sous un divan renversé. Personne d'autre n'avait ne serait ce que vu le cobra. Snuffle se tourna en montrant les crocs vers son dernier adversaire restant.

Tom tourna a nouveau violemment la tête au bruit d'un sifflement. C'était son oncle.

_Je te tuerai, au nom de Serpentard !_

La dernière expression qu'eut le visage de Morfin Gaunt fut le choc. Le Langue-de-Plomb s'était brusquement retourné d'un mouvement de taillade de sa baguette magique. Un fouet d'énergie magique d'un sort inconnu approcha a toute vitesse et sembla passer a travers lui sans faire de dommages. Le sorcier fou s arrêta, choqué, quand rien ne sembla se produire. C'est a ce moment là qu'un profond sentiment de douleur parcourut son corps. Il se laissé tomber sur le plancher et se sentit comme rouler d'une étrange façon.

Quand il s'arrêta finalement, la dernière chose que Morfin Gaunt vit fut son corps décapité étendu sur le plancher quelques mètres plus loin. Sa vision commença alors à s'assombrir.

« Eh bien ! On peut dire que ça avait du panache. » commenta le Spellfuhrer d'un ton admiratif.

Le Langue-de-Plomb parla pour la première fois depuis le début du combat. « J'ai aussi aimé. »

« Vous êtes le Comte, n'est ce pas ? »

« Est que vous ne savez rien faire d'autre, vous autres, a part parler de moi ? » demanda le Langue-de-Plomb .

Le sombre sorcier eut un sourire, « Vous avez du rencontrer Christina. Elle est votre plus grande admiratrice. Vous avez tué son mentor. Elle dit que vous tuez prouvera qu'elle est la meilleure. »

Le Langue-de-Plomb haussa les épaules , « D'accord, donc elle est encore plus folle que ce que je pensais. »

Son adversaire démentit, « Pas folle, elle veut juste être à la première place. Elle pense que vous y êtes. »

« J'ai suffisamment d'admiratrice. »

Sans avertissement, les sorts recommencèrent a voler de part et d'autre de la pièce. Aucun des deux sorciers n'en prononçait à haute voix. Des malédictions informulés et sans baguette se croisèrent dans les deux sens. Tous deux saignaient maintenant de plusieurs blessures magiques.

Le Langue-de-Plomb lança alors une énorme boule de feu directement sur le Spellfuhrer. A cause des garçons toujours accrochés au mur, le Langue-de-Plomb allait devoir être très précis en maniant son sort. Une telle boule de feu était capable de tout détruire dans un rayon d'au moins 6 mètres à l'impact .

Le Spellfuhrer suivit son instinct, plongeant hors de sa trajectoire. Tandis qu'il touchait le sol en se remettant rapidement sur ses pieds, une puissante malédiction de matraquage l'atteignit en claquant dans son dos. Sa baguette magique vola dans les air, lui même heurtant violemment le mur avant de glisser lentement par terre. Le Langue-de-Plomb attrapa la baguette magique de sa main libre d'un simple _accio_.

Toujours coller contre le mur, Tom était fébrile. Observer le combat sanguinolent se déroulant sous ses yeux semblait comme sortir d'un cauchemar. Puis était arriver la boule de feu. Il avait pensé que son père avait perdu. Il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui venait de se passer jusqu'à ce que l'illusion se brise juste au-dessus d' eux sans effets. Alors il vit le dernier soldat allemand avachit en un tas près du mur.

Enflammé, Tom s'adressa à son père déguisé. « Qu'est ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? »

« J'ai dû tout faire de la main gauche. Sinon ça se serait finit trop rapidement. » Puis le Langue-de-Plomb éclata de rire. « J'ai toujours eu envie de dire ça. »

Nott s' évanoui.

_(1) spell_ signifie sortilège, l'ajout de _führer_ en fin de mot fait réference à la manière dont était formuler les grades au sein de la Waffen SS.

**Nda : Le chapitre 16 inclura le lendemain des combats à Poudlard. Ce chapitre m' a pris beaucoup plus de temps à écrire qu' habituellement en raison de problème IRL et de la scène de combat.**

**Je voudrais remercier ip82 pour avoir nominer cette histoire en tant que meilleur Univers Alternatif sur le site Web Darklordpotter. Après avoir jeter un oeil aux autres histoires nominées, merci rien que pour m'y avoir cité. Merci aussi à jbern de m'avoir laisser une note me le faisant savoir.**

Ndt : C'est amusant parce que c'est également par ce site qui regroupe par catégorie les meilleures des fanfictions anglophones que j'ai connu cette histoire, comme beaucoup d'autres excellentes histoires d'ailleurs. Ils sont vraiment très sélectif.

La dernière réplique est une référence à The Princess Bride, ce film en est d'ailleurs rempli. Tout comme l'est cette fanfiction en référence diverse que je n'arrive pas toujours à repérer. Lorsque vous repérer de tel passage ,si ma traduction les a trop dénaturer, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.


End file.
